Start of Something New
by Speaknow12
Summary: Sequel to Thirteen Reasons Why. Alex and Mitchie are a new point in the lives, Alex has a record deal and Mitchie is playing for the college team. What will happen to them over the next four years of college? Demena Femslash
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>No POV<strong>

Alex made her way into a small conference room on an early Monday morning. She noticed Brett, her record label owner; Mark, her producer; Jenna, her manager; and Liz, her publicist. Alex walked in with a huge grin on her face. The past week had been non-stop work on her first album and finally she was getting a small break.

"Hey Alex." Brett said as the brunette sat in her chair.

"Nice highlights!" Jenna pointed out. Alex had gotten blue and purple highlights the night before on a dare from her fiancé, Mitchie.

"Thanks." Alex smiled.

"Okay well before we get back to working on your album, we need to cover the next week." Brett started as he pulled out his phone. "Today and tomorrow you'll be recording and the band is coming in to record as well. Wednesday we have you scheduled for your first interview." He said.

"Woah, intereview?" Alex was a little taken back.

"Yes. You'll be interviewed by Anne Lee from Entertainment Today." Liz said. "Remember to try and keep your relationship out of it."

"And then Thursday and Friday will be more recording." Brett continued.

"We have a deal to make with you, Alex." Mark added.

"Yes. The deal is… if you stay and record on Friday, then you can have the rest of the weekend for yourself." Brett told her.

Alex's eyes lit up at the offer. Her fiancé Mitchie was finally going to be flying in this weekend to see her. The last time she'd seen her was right after their graduation a week and half ago. "Yes! But… I have to pick Mitchie up." She remembered.

"We'll have Marco pick her up and bring her here. You can see her after you're done." Brett said.

"I guess that's fair enough. So then Saturday and Sunday I have for myself?" she asked trying to process it all.

"Yes!" Mark smiled.

"Deal! Deal!" Alex smiled.

"Okay then, let's get you in the studio!" Mark said as he got up. Alex and the three others followed behind him as they made their way to the studio room. Alex was ready to get the week over with, she just wanted it to be Friday so she could be back in her beautiful lover's arms.

**Two days later**

**Mitchie**

I walked into my new apartment and threw down my bag. I walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed a small water bottle. I had just spent the past four hours at

Soccer training watching my new teammates train in the hot Texas heat. I hated watching the play and not being allowed to do anything. I felt my phone vibrate in my bag so I went and took it out.

_Alex: Just did my first interview… Check channel 36 at 6. I'll be on skype so log in after, love you babe._

_Mitchie: So proud! Love you more Lex xoxo_

I set my phone aside and checked the time. 5:15. I have enough time to take a quick shower and catch Alex's interview. I headed over to the bathroom and jumped in the shower.

"Your love is off the chain." I sang as I finished taking a shower. Ever since I'd heard her song on the radio I had been non-stop listening to it. When I finished I threw on my clothes and laid out on my bed. I searched for my remote and then turned on the appropriate channel.

"We recently caught up with one of Hollywood's new rising stars, Alex Russo. Many of you have probably heard her new single, Off the Chain. She recently signed on to Taylor Swift's label and today we were able to ask her a few questions." A brunette reporter said before the scene switched to the interview.

"Hi Alex, I'm Anne Lee, it's great to have you here today." The reporter said as she shook Alex's hand.

"It's awesome to be here." Alex replied, she was clearly a little nervous. She was so cute when she was nervous.

"We noticed your single, Off the Chain, has been climbing up the charts incredibly fast! How do you feel?"

"I'm over the moon. I listened to it on the radio the other day and I was just completely surprised." Alex laughed. "This is all really surreal. I never thought something like that would happen."

"How's your album coming along?"

"Great! We've been working none stop on getting it finished." She said.

"When can your fans expect it?" the reporter asked as she shifted in her seat.

"It will be out in two weeks, June 30." Alex admitted.

"Describe some of the songs on your album."

"Well there's a lot of cute, pop like love songs and then a few break-up songs. But that's only like two, it's mostly lovey!"

"Your current single and a few other songs from your album were written by you, correct?"

"Yes! There's a song on the CD that I wrote after a break up and then the rest are for someone very special to me." She said and I smiled to myself.

"For all the boys out there who want to know, is Alex Russo on the market?" the reporter laughed.

"I'm not single if that's what you mean. I'm actually engaged." Alex said as she looked down and smiled. I could see her almost blushing.

"Who's the lucky fella?"

"I'd like to keep my private life to myself… but one thing I will say is that I'm at a place in my life where everything's just blissful. I have someone who's supporting me through everything and I'm just really in love."

"That's good to hear, I'm sure he's a lucky man." The reported smiled.

"I'm the lucky one, she's amazing." Alex said trying to imply that she wasn't engaged to a guy.

The reporter looked down and swallowed before looking up at the camera. "That was Alex Russo. Don't forget to go out and buy her album when it hits stores June 30th!"

I turned off my tv and smiled as I thought back to the interview. I couldn't believe Alex actually admitted she was engaged instead of pretending to be with a Hollywood fake. I logged onto my laptop and opened up my skype. I looked for Alex's name and then opened a call.

"Mitchie!" she said as she appeared on my small computer screen.

"Hey beautiful." I said.

"How'd I do?" she asked.

"You were perfect. I can't believe you admitted we're engaged.. I thought you were going to go with the fake boyfriend thing."

"And hurt the person I love the most? No, Mitchie. They'll have to accept me for who I am." She said with a smile.

"Have I told you lately that I am madly in love with you?" I asked .

"Not lately, no." she smiled.

"I miss you so much." I said with a pout. "Two days seems so short…but it's still feels like its so long."

"Stop thinking about it! The less you think about it, the faster time will go."

"So what did your little publicist and manager think about you admitting you're engaged?"

"They weren't too thrilled… Liz was furious, she was complaining about how I already ruined my career."

"I'm sure that's not true. Do you think you did the right thing?"

"Yes! Don't you tell me otherwise, Mitch. I don't know if Jenna and Liz have a problem with my sexuality but they'll just have to deal with it." She smiled.

"If they piss you off just let me know… we can make out in front of them and make them mad!" I joked.

"Oh! I have to tell you something." She said. "It's kind of bad news and good news."

"What's the matter?"

"Well… Brett said he'd give me the weekend off to spend with you," she began as I smiled at her. " But only if I work on Friday."

"Okay, then work on Friday!" I said with a small laugh.

"Meaning I can't come pick you up at the airport." She pouted.

"Oh." I mimicked her pout. "That's fine… you'll just have to repay me somehow." I winked.

"I can manage that." She smiled. "Marco will pick you up at the airport and bring you here to the studio."

"And then I get the rest of the weekend with you?" I asked as my smile grew.

"Yes, just you and me. I'm going to take you to dinner and we can go out and experience the city."

"I'm so ready!" I laughed.

"Ugh." Alex looked down. "I have to go record." She pouted.

"It's okay, I'll call you back tomorrow." I smiled.

"I love you so much Mitch. I can't wait to be in your arms again." Alex said as she formed a heart with her hands.

"I love you too baby. I can't wait to hold you." I said and then blew her a kiss and she pretended to catch it. "Bye dork." I said and then ended the call.

I put my cell phone on my bedside table and got underneath my covers. It was still early but I was tired from being out all day. I looked over at Alex's side of the bed and smiled. Even though she wasn't here yet she'd be here soon and we'd be sharing this room together. The thought of finally living with her brought a smile to my face as I drifted off to sleep.

**So here's the first chapter of the sequel! I hope you guys enjoy it. Please review and let me know your thoughts. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Two days later<strong>

**Alex**

"One more time and you can have a break." Brett said as I began to remove my headphones. I was beginning to get worried, Mitchie was supposed to be here already but she wasn't. I put the headphones back on my ears and began to sing.

"Nicely done Alex!" Mark said as I finally finished.

"Go chill in the lounge for a while, we'll finish up this song in a little." Brett said. "Don't worry Alex, I'll call Marco and see where Mitchie is." He said as he noticed my frown.

"Thanks Brett." I said as I walked out.

I turned into the lounge and there she was. She was sitting on the couch looking up at me with her beautiful brown eyes. I froze at the door way as she stood up and smiled. "Surprise baby!" she said.

I took off running and jumped into her arms. She caught me and I wrapped my legs tightly around her waist as I brought my arms around her neck. I kissed her lips a few times before she gave out and fell back onto the couch. I was still straddled around her as she placed her hands on my waist. "Oh gosh, I've missed you so much." I said as I brought my lips against hers again.

"I can tell." She said as she pulled back. "You taste so good." She said as she gave me a soft kiss on the lips.

"I can't believe you're finally here." I smiled as brought my forehead against hers.

She looked at me straight in the eyes as I crinkled my nose. "Your highlights are turning me on." She laughed.

"Is that sarcasm?" I said still keeping my forehead against hers.

"No, seriously, they're turning me on." She said as she brought her hands down from my waist to my ass.

"Woah there. You gotta buy me dinner first." I joked.

"Do I have to buy you dinner to do this?" she asked as she closed the space between our faces and kissed my lips. I felt her tongue begin to draw circles on my lips so I opened my mouth to give her access. Our tongues began a war between themselves.

"Oh!" I heard someone say as Mitchie and I pulled apart. I turned my head to see who it was.

"Uh, hey Jenna." I said awkwardly. I looked down and noticed I was still straddling Mitchie on the couch and her hands were still tightly on my ass.

"Sorry, I'll come back." She said as she turned around and began to walk out.

"No what's up?" I asked as I got off Mitchie's lap and sat beside her. I looked over at Mitchie who rolled her eyes. I could tell she was annoyed at Jenna for interrupting.

"I just needed to let you know that your album photo shoot is next Monday." Jenna said looking down.

"Okay, thanks. I'll add it to my phone." I replied as I took out my phone from my pocket. I put in the date on my calendar and then placed my phone on the table. I looked up and saw that Jenna was still awkwardly standing there staring at Mitchie and I. "You okay, Jenna?" I asked.

"Uh… yeah… why wouldn't I be?" she asked as she shook her head and looked away.

"Oh, you just look like you saw a ghost." I said.

"No, just zoned out." She laughed. She waved at the two of us and then left.

"I really don't like her." Mitchie said as she rolled her eyes.

"She's no that bad…" I said although I don't know if I even believe myself.

"Do you think she's homophobic or something?" Mitchie asked bluntly.

"I don't know… her and Liz could both probably be!" I said.

"It's like Justin… but double." She laughed. "Mm, where were we?" she said as she placed her hand on my cheek and kissed my cheek.

"Alex, we need you to finish up for today." Brett said as he stuck his head into the room.

"Be there in a sec." I said as I got up. I looked at Mitchie who had an annoyed look on her face. "Sorry babe. We'll finish this later." I said with a wink.

"You owe me big time, Russo." She said as I walked out.

…

"And that's a wrap for today!" Mark said as I finished up.

"What time is it?" I asked.

Mark looked at his watch. "About to be 5." He replied.

"Crap!" I said. " I made reservations for Mitchie and I at 6. I hope we can make them."

"I bet you can, Marco's already outside waiting to take you to the hotel." Brett said.

"Let him know which restaurant the two of you are going to and he'll take you."

"I want to go and change though, I'm not going to dinner looking like this." I said as I pointed to my outfit. I was wearing a pair of Mitchie's running shorts that I had taken from her before coming to LA and a v-neck.

"Just tell Marco, he's your driver!" Brett laughed.

"Alright, bye guys!" I said as I left the room and walked to the lounge. "Hey hot stuff." I said as I walked over to Mitchie.

"Hey, you done?" she asked as she looked up to me from her phone.

"Yup! Who you talking to?" I asked.

"Dallas, she had a doctors appointment today."

"Is everything going okay?" I asked as I sat on the couch beside her.

"Everything's fine. She's just kinda ready for him to be born." She smiled.

"Her or you?" I joked.

"Her… but me too!" she laughed.

"You ready to go?" I asked

"I thought you'd never ask!"

"I made reservations for us at BOA, I've been told it's really good!" I said with excitement.

"You didn't have to do that, we could have easily stayed in at the hotel." She said as she grabbed my hand. We walked out of the building and Marco opened the backseat door for us.

"To the hotel?" he asked as he drove off.

"Yup! We're going to change and then go to BOA though." I told him.

"Okay, I'll wait for you then." He said as he kept his eyes fixed on the road.

When we go to the hotel Mitchie and I exited the car and made our way into my hotel room. We changed into dresses and then made our way back to the car.

"That was quick." Marco said as he held the door open for us to enter.

"I don't want to be late." I laughed.

He walked over and got into the driver's seat then took off.

"Lex, you look beautiful in that dress." Mitchie said as she put her arm around me.

"Thank you." I smiled. "That was sweet… and random."

"Just thought I'd let you know how beautiful you look." She smiled.

"I love you dork." I laughed.

"Take that back!" she joked.

"Make me." I said as I stuck out my tongue. It's like we were six year olds with crushes.

She removed her hand from around me and began to tickle my side. "Stop, babe we're in a car." I said trying to get her to stop.

"Fine." She said as she rolled her eyes and brought her arm back around my waist.

"Okay girls, we're here." Marco said. He got out of the car and walked over to open our door. "I'll be back in an hour."

Mitchie and I smiled at him as we made our way into the restaurant.

"Hi, I have a reservation for Alexandra Russo." I said to the hostess.

"Yes, follow me." She said. She led us to our table and then placed our menus in front of the both of us.

"This looks really expensive." Mitchie laughed.

"Hush up." I said. "You enjoy yourself Mitchie."

"I think I'm going to go with the Salmon, it sounds really delicious." She said with a devious smile.

"It does doesn't it? I'm getting it too." I smiled.

A few minutes later the waiter came up to us. "Hi, my name is Margaret, I'll be your server for today." She said. She looked at Mitchie and then at me. "Hey, you're Alex Russo, aren't you?" she asked in surprise.

"Um, yeah." I said nervously.

"I saw your interview the other day. I like your song, it's so catchy!" Margaret said.

"Thank you." I smiled politely.

"So what can I get you?" she asked the both of us.

"I'll have the salmon please." Mitchie said as she handed her the menu.

"I'll have what she's having." I added.

"Okay, I'll be right back." She said as she left.

"That was awkward." I whispered to Mitchie.

"You're going to have to start getting used to that, Lexie." She said with a small laugh.

"You find this hilarious, don't you?" I said as I squinted my eyes at her.

"A little. You're just so adorable." She said and then she leaned over and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

We began to talk about the past week as we waited for Margaret to come back. Mitchie told me about her training sessions and how she has to spend the whole time watching everyone do what she wishes she could. It broke my heart to have to hear her talk about everyone playing while she has to rest.

"I'm sorry baby. At least you're getting to know everyone though, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, they're all so sweet. I told them about you." She smiled.

"You did?" I asked and I could feel myself blushing.

"Of course. The first day was just getting to know each other. We played a game and I told them I was engaged to a beautiful popstar." She laughed.

"You did not!" I exclaimed.

"I did. They thought I was crazy, then I told them about how you're recording right now. Most of them know your single though, we sing it in practice." She smiled.

"Aw, I'm so famous." I joked.

"The apartment is so lonely without you." She said with a pout.

"I'll be there soon, I promise." I said as I grabbed her hand on the table.

Margaret came up and placed our meals in front of us. She awkwardly smiled at the two of us as she left.

"I think she wants your autograph." Mitchie joked.

"I haven't had to do those yet." I laughed.

Mitchie and I finished our dinner and I paid before we walked out. I felt her wrap her arms around my waist from behind as I opened the door to exit the restaurant. Marco hadn't arrived yet so we stood to the side and waited. Mitchie still had her arms around me so I turned to face her.

"You don't know how much I've missed being in your arms like this." I smiled and brought my lips up to hers.

"I know exactly how you feel." She said as she pulled back. "I think that's Marco." She said as she pointed to the car that was a few yards away from us.

"Alex, Alex Russo." A man with a camera asked as Mitchie and I began to walk toward the car.

I froze as I saw a few other men come up and begin to take pictures. I couldn't see the car from all the flash. I felt Mitchie's fingers intertwine with my left hand as she started walking ahead of me.

"Excuse me." She said as she lead me to the car. The paparazzi wouldn't move so she got a little annoyed. "Please move!" she almost yelled this time.

"Alex, is this your girlfriend?" one of the men asked.

Mitchie continued to walk and then she suddenly stopped. I realized she had reached the car and Marco was holding the door open for us to get in.

"What was that?" I asked as we got in.

"Paparazzi, Lex." Mitchie answered.

"I know… but I'm not even famous yet." I said as I rolled my eyes. "That was annoying."

"Your music is on the radio and you were already on television… they know who you are Alex." She said.

"My head hurts from all that flash… how could you even see?" I asked.

"I was looking down, I wanted to get you away from them." Mitchie said.

Marco dropped us off at the hotel. Mitchie and I made our way to the hotel room and she picked me up bridal style as we walked in.

"I'm ready to enjoy myself tonight." She winked. She walked over to the bed and placed me down.

Just as she was going to position herself I heard my phone go off. "Damn!" I said. I got up and took my phone out from my purse.

"What happened?" Mitchie asked as she began to remove her dress as she stood up on the bed.

"Aria just texted me… she said to check ." I told her. I went over and grabbed my laptop from the table and then sat down with it on the bed. Mitchie removed her dress and threw it aside. She was in her bra and underwear and she laid out beside me.

"You're not going to put any clothes on?" I asked.

"Why would I? It's easier access for later." She smiled.

I sat up with my legs crossed as I opened up the Internet and searched the website Aria had just given me. When the page refreshed I noticed an article with my name on it so I clicked it. Mitchie scooted closer to me and placed her head on my leg so she could read what I was reading.

_Wonderstruck Record's new it girl, Alex Russo, caught on date with a girl_

_The other day we told you that the new girl in Hollywood, Alex Russo, revealed she was engaged. Many were confused by a comment at the end of the interview where Alex said "She's amazing." About her fiancé…. So is she playing on the other team? _

_TMZ confirms that Alex Russo is indeed engaged to a girl. A source reveals her name is Mitchie Torre, a girl from Alex's high school. The two were caught out today in LA's BOA restaurant, getting pretty cozy. _

_A source from the restaurant says the duo looked "very much in love" and that "they never took her eyes of each other"._

_What do you think of the couple? Comment below. _

"How did they get those photos up so fast?" Mitchie asked as we looked through the pictures that were posted with the article.

There were pictures of Mitchie and I walking out to the car as well as a few of the two of us kissing. "What do they care if I go out to dinner with you?" I asked rhetorically.

I scrolled down to the comments and began to read them.

_Damn! Two hot girls together? I want in on this._

_Forget Alex Russo I want that Mitchie chick_

_Poor girl, her career will be over before it even started. _

_What the hell does she have on her hair? Hey Mitchie dump that thing and get with me ;)_

_She's so ugly and her song sucks. Why is she famous?_

I couldn't read anymore. Mitchie closed the laptop for me and placed it on the bedside table. I felt my eyes becoming heavier and heavier as the tears began to build. Mitchie brought her arms around me and kissed my forehead.

"Lex, baby. Don't listen to them." She said as she tried to wipe my tears. "You're beautiful and they're all low lives." She tried to comfort me.

I couldn't say anything, I just cried. "Baby, listen to me." She tried again. "You're the most beautiful girl in the world, you hear me. Don't let those dumbasses get to you."

"It's not that Mitchie…" I finally said. "I just want to be accepted. I want to go out with you and kiss you in public and know that no one is going to bug me about it."

"And you can. You can't let those idiots stop you from doing what you want. If you're proud of who you are then that's all that matters." She said as she brought my hand into both of hers.

"I am proud of who I am. I'm very proud of who I am." I said.

"Then forget about them." She said with a smile.

"Jenna and Liz are going to have a field day with this." I admitted.

"Forget about them too." She said as she began to kiss my neck. "We have other things to worry about?"

"Such as?" I teased.

"Such as the fact that you're still in a dress." She said as slid her hand to my back and unzipped my dress. She helped me remove it and then threw it with hers.

She pushed me back slowly and wrapped her legs around my waist. She leaned down and began to kiss my neck.

"You're right… we do have other things to worry about." I said as I placed my hands on her waist and brought her body closer to mine.

**I think i'm going to leave this at T for now but i may make it M... would y'all still read? Let me know. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Morning<strong>

**Mitchie**

"Wake up baby." I heard Alex whisper in my ear as I slowly tried to open my eyes. "Mitchie..."

"I'm up, I'm up." I said as my eyes shot open. Alex was laying on top of me with her chin resting on my chest. "Well hello there." I smiled at her.

"Good morning, gorgeous." She said as she leaned up a bit and pecked my lips. "How did you sleep?"

"Very, very well thank you for asking." I replied. I brought my right hand up and caressed her cheek.

"Last night was amazing." She gushed as I slightly touched her face.

"I'm kind of in the mood for more." I said as I placed my hands on her waist. I let my hands roam down to her ass and I gave her a slight squeeze.

"Mitchie!" she laughed. "Contain yourself baby."

"Why? I have a hot naked girl on top of me, how do you expect me to contain myself?" I said as I moved my hands down her thighs.

I felt her shake at the touch and I smiled. "Wipe that smirk of your face, Mitch." She said as slowly got off of me.

"Hey come back!" I said as I watched her stand up and walk to the bathroom. "Okay, never mind, I like this view."

"Are you ever not horny?" she asked from the restroom. "I swear you're like a teenage boy." She laughed.

I slowly got out of the bed and snuck over to the bathroom. She was bent over trying to grab a pair of shorts from the ground. I snuck my arms around her and lifted her up. "Put me down Mitchie!" she complained as she lightly slapped my wrist.

"Not until you apologize." I said as I began to walk backwards trying to make my way over to the room.

"No, you know it's true." Alex laughed as she tried to break free from me.

"Say you're sorry." I smiled as I put her down on the bed and straddled her. She looked up at me and pretended to zip her lips with her hand. "Oh you think you're cute, don't you?"

"No, I know I am. Now get off of me." She said.

"I said, not until you apologize." I said as I leaned down and began to give her a trail of kisses on her neck. "Give up?" I asked as I kissed.

"No." she hesitated. I continued to kiss her neck until I got to her pulse point, this was one of Alex's weakest point. Every time I even pressed my lips on it she'd just go crazy. I let my lips linger over her pulse point and then leaned down and began to suck. I felt her shake underneath me as she brought her hands up to my shoulder. "Stop, mitch." She said as her breathing got heavier.

"Almost done." I whispered as I continued to suck.

"Mitchie!" she squealed as she realized what I was doing. "No!"

I pulled back and smiled at her. "Had to leave my mark." I winked.

"You're the worst!" she said with a pout.

"Are you going to apologize now?" I asked as I leaned in again.

"Fine.. I'm sorry I called you a horny teenaged boy." She said as she laughed.

"Apology accepted." I smiled and removed myself from on top of her. "Now give me a kiss." I said as I pointed to my cheek.

She leaned over and pecked me on the cheek. "Can I go shower now?" she said as she tilted her hair.

I wanted to respond with something dirty but I didn't want to let her win. "Fine…" I replied.

"We're going out in a little so get ready." She said as she got up from her bed.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We can go shopping or something. I want to tour the city, I haven't gotten a chance to yet." She frowned.

"Okay, I'm down." I smiled. I grabbed her hand and stood up. "Are you sure you want to go out again though? I don't want t see you hurt again, Lexie." I said nervously.

"I'm not going to hide in here." She laughed. "Like I said last night, I want to go out with you in public and not have a single worry. So we're going out." She smiled.

I leaned a little and pecked her lips. "Okay, we'll go out." I told her.

She walked to the bathroom and I heard the shower start. I walked to my suitcase and looked for an outfit to wear. I was just about to change when I head Alex's cell phone go off.

"Lex, your cell." I yelled.

"Answer for me, I'm already in the shower." She yelled back.

I walked over to the bedside table and picked up her cell phone. "Hello?"

"Alex?" the voice on the other line said.

"No, this is Mitchie. Who's this?" I asked.

"Oh. Hi, Mitchie." I heard the voice say. "This is Jenna, Alex's manager."

"Oh, yeah." I said as I rolled my eyes. "What's up?"

"I need to speak to Alex." She said coldly.

"She's in the shower right now."

"Can you have her call me back once she's out? It's urgent." She said.

"Um, yeah. Sure." I replied.

"Thank you. Bye." She said and hung up. I placed Alex's phone back on the table and got dressed.

**Alex**

"Who was it?" I asked as I walked out of the bathroom in my towel.

"Jenna." Mitchie said as she handed me my cell phone. "She needs you to call her back. It's urgent." she said as she used air quotes.

I sat down on the edge of the bed and dialed Jenna's number. "Hey, Jenna?" I said into the phone. Mitchie came over and sat beside me.

"Alex…" Jenna started. "I'm sure you've seen TMZ by now."

"Yeah, I did."

"Liz and I warned you…"

"Nothing happened. They posted pictures of Mitchie and I on a date, what's the big deal?"

"I told you the media would go crazy if you came out." Jenna said.

"I'm starting to think you're the one who has a problem with me being gay." I said bluntly. Mitchie looked at me with a confused look and then leaned closer, trying to listen.

"Me…I-I don't have a problem with you…" Jenna said as she stuttered.

"You don't have a problem with me… but you do with the fact that I'm with a girl, don't you?" I asked trying to remain calm. Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"I don't…" she said. "I'm your manager and I'm just trying to make sure your image stays clean."

"My fans and the media will just have to accept the fact that I'm gay. I don't care if it takes months or years." I said. Mitchie noticed how tense I was getting so she placed her hands on my shoulders and began to massage.

"You're going to have to make an announcement." Jenna said.

"Announcement?" I asked. MItchie continued to move her hands on my shoulder, I felt my stress slowly fade.

"If you really want the media to accept you, you're going to have to make an official announcement that you're gay. Right now it's all speculation, even though everyone clearly knows it." Jenna said coldly.

"I'll do it then." I said. "I'll make the damn announcement if it means people will accept Mitchie and I." Mitchie leaned in and began to kiss my neck slowly.

"You can do it on Monday at your interview." Jenna said. I almost didn't catch what she said, I was too focused on Mitchie who was slowly trying to undo my towel.

"Mitch, mmm, stop." I whispered.

"Um, excuse me?" Jenna asked.

"Oh, sorry. What did you just say?" I asked feeling embarrassed. Mitchie continued to kiss my neck.

"I said you can do the announcement at your interview on Monday." She said.

"Okay, I'll do it." I said.

"I'll talk to you later then, I can tell you're busy." Jenna said as she hung up.

"Mitchie, what was that?" I asked as I stared at her, confused.

"What was what?" she asked.

"The whole making out with my neck while I was on the phone."

"She was annoying me… so I was trying to entertain myself." She smiled.

"Were you jealous?" I asked with a smirk.

"What? Jealous of who?" she asked as her voice got high.

"Jealous that I was talking to Jenna?" I asked.

"Psh, no. I told you, she was annoying me… so I thought I'd make you moan while you're on the phone with her… you know, to shut her up." Mitchie smiled.

"Horny teenaged boy." I mouthed at her.

She gave me a glare and then rolled her eyes. "So what about this announcement?" she asked.

"She wants me to come out with an announcement that I'm gay… She says it will help ease the media coverage and people would be able to accept us more once they hear it coming from me." I told her.

"When is your interview?" she asked.

"On Monday morning."

"I want to be there for you. For support." She told me.

"But you leave tomorrow." I said with as frown.

"One day longer that I stay won't hurt anyone." She smiled.

"I won't complain then." I told her. She leaned in and kissed my cheek.

**I know this is kind of like a filler but i wanted to get something down today. Hope you guys like it, review and let me know what you think. Thanks :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Two days later<strong>

**Alex**

Mitchie wrapped her fingers around mine as we made our way out of our hotel and into the waiting car. She moved her hand around my waist and pulled me closer to her. Marco sat in the driver's seat and started the car.

"You nervous?" she asked she placed her chin on the top of my head.

"Not one bit." I said with confidence.

"Good, you're going to do fine." She said.

She began to draw circles on my side as she kept holding me close. We didn't speak from then on as I rested my head on her shoulder and closed my eyes.

"Thank you Marco." She said as he held the door open for us to get out. I hadn't realized the ride was so short.

Mitchie got out first and held out her hand to help me out. I intertwined my fingers with hers as she led me over to the building. We walked in and both Jenna and Liz were standing around waiting for me.

"Oh finally!" Jenna said as she looked over at me. I noticed her gaze go down to my hand which was tightly holding Mitchie's. Her face remained emotionless as she looked up and then away.

"Sorry, we got up a little later than expected." I said honestly.

"It's fine. You need to go into hair and make up, come… follow me." Jenna said as she began to walk away.

Mitchie and I both followed as Jenna led us into a large room. There was make up everywhere and a big rack full of different outfits. "Okay, first you need to choose which outfit you'd like to wear, then they'll do your make up." She said as she pointed away.

"Okay." I replied quietly. I let go off Mitchie's hand and walked over to choose an outfit. Mitchie went and sat at a couch as she took out her phone. I sifted through the rack and selected a small red dress.

"What do you think babe?" I asked Mitchie as I placed the dress onto my body so she could get a better view.

"Looking good Russo." She smiled.

I turned to Jenna and stuck out the dress. "I'll go with this one." I said.

She took it from my hand and placed it aside, her face still emotionless. She motioned me towards a chair and I went over to sit. A man came over and began to do my make up.

"Are you ready?" Jenna asked as I finally finished up getting ready.

"I think so." I said.

"Okay, then let's go." Jenna began to walk towards the door. Mitchie and I both followed her as we reached a small room with two chairs. The lady who was interviewing me was already sitting down, waiting for me.

I placed a soft kiss on Mitchie's lips. She smiled at me as I pulled back and began to turn away. "Good luck baby." Mitchie said as she slapped my ass.

I walked to the chair and sat in front of the lady. She stuck out her hand and introduced herself. Before she began, I looked over at Mitchie who was standing beside Liz and Jenna.

"Okay, in three, two, one…" the camera man said.

"Welcome, Alex." The lady smiled at me and then looked at the camera. I didn't know how to respond so I just smiled. "How are you?" she asked.

"I'm great, thank you." I said. "Just trying to let everything sink in."

"The fame?" she asked.

"Yes, the fame… mostly just the fact that I'm here right now." I laughed a little.

"Why is that?"

"I grew up watching this show, and being here today is just crazy!" I laughed.

"How have you been enjoying LA so far?"

"I'm loving it! I just barely got to go out and experience it this weekend though." I admitted. "I hadn't gotten any free time to just go out and see."

"Working hard on your first album, huh?"

"Yes! I've been in LA for almost three weeks and I've been in the studio since."

"Well I'm sure that will make for a great album!" she laughed. "Congratulations on your single, I just got word that it went number one."

"Wait, what?" I asked in shock.

"Yes, your single, Off the Chain, is number one in billboards hot 100."

I couldn't form words as I stared at the lady in front of me in awe. "That's… oh my gosh." I managed to say.

"I have to say, being a new artist and having your song go to number one must be an incredible feeling… but my props to you for having a song YOU wrote make it up there." She said.

"Thank you so much. I'm very proud of that song right now." I smiled.

"If you don't mind me asking, is this song about your fiancé?"

"Yes, yes it is." I blushed.

"Recently there's been a lot of speculation about your love life, is there anything you would like to clear up?" she asked cautiously.

"Yes… I just want to confirm this here and now so people can hopefully move on… but yeah, I am gay. I am engaged to a girl, a beautiful girl." I corrected myself. "I am the happiest I have ever been. I am proud of myself and who I am."

"Those are very touching words." She smiled.

"I'm just trying to be honest. Being gay isn't something to be ashamed of, I sure am not. Love is love no matter who it's with. I have someone who I love dearly and that's all that matters to me." I said as I looked over at Mitchie who had a huge smile on her face.

"She's here with you today, correct?"

"Yes, both our schedules are a mess right now but she managed to come visit me this weekend. She's very supportive and that's something I love about her." I gushed.

"Thank you very much for stopping by today, Alex." The lady smiled as she brought the interview to a close.

"No, thank you for having me." I replied.

She finished off the interview and then the camera went off. "That was great, thank you." She said as she got off from her seat and walked away.

"Nicely done." Mitchie said as I made my way over to her.

"Thanks Mitch." I smiled. She pulled me into a tight hug and I kissed her cheek.

"Good job, Alex." Liz said with a smile.

"Thank you!" I replied.

Jenna didn't say anything as she gave me a little smile. I wanted to ask her what was making her so emotionless today but I decided it wasn't worth the time.

"So what now?" Mitchie asked.

"She's going to do an acoustic performance that will air with the interview." Jenna said as the four of us walked back to my dressing room.

"Wait, I have to do a performance?"

"Yes, they'll film it and you'll be done." She said. "But they're filming something else right now so you have thirty minutes before they need you again."

Jenna and Liz both nodded and then made their way out of the dressing room. Mitchie walked over to the couch she had been sitting at and motioned for me to come closer. I walked to her and then stuck out both her arms to grab me by the waist. She pulled me in closer so my back was on her stomach.

"You give me butterflies Lexie." She whispered as she placed a kiss on the back of my shoulder. She brought her arms tightly around my waist and held me tightly. "I don't want to leave today."

"I don't want you to leave either, but your teammates are probably wondering where you are." I laughed as I leaned my head back.

"Come with me." She joked.

"I wish it was that easy." I said with a pout. "I just want this next month to be over… there's so much going on. I have to finish the album, promote the album, radio tours to promote the album.." I started.

"But then you'll be at home with me." She smiled and kissed my cheek. "You'll finally get to sleep in OUR bed."

I smiled at her last comment, there was nothing I wanted more than to be at home with her. I turned my face a little so I could face her and I realized my lips were inches apart from hers. I leaned in and let my lips linger over hers. After a second of teasing I closed the space and let our lips connect. She pressed me tighter into her as the kiss continued. It wasn't a passionate "let's make love" kind of kiss, it was a gentle "I never want to leave you" kind.

"Mitchie, the car is here for you." Jenna said as Mitchie and I pulled back. I looked up at her and she was standing by the door.

"Already?" Mitchie asked with a pout. I knew she'd be leaving soon but I didn't know it was this soon.

"Yeah, Marco is waiting for you." Jenna said before leaving the room.

"Okay." Mitchie said. I got up from her lap and stuck out my hand to help her up. She placed her hands on my waist as I brought my hands up to her face and pulled her into a kiss. "I love you." She said into the kiss.

"I love you too babe. Have a safe flight and call me when you land, okay?" I said as I pulled back. I felt tears fighting to come out so I turned my face away from her, I didn't want her to see.

"Lexie, are you crying?" she asked with a half laugh.

"Maybe a little." I admitted. She brought into a tight hug.

"I'll be back, I promise." She whispered into my ear and then detached from herself from me. She turned away and walked towards Jenna. She turned and smiled at me before fully leaving the room. I sat back down on the couch and let the tears continue to fall.

"Are you okay?" Jenna asked as she walked into the room after a while.

"Yeah…" I lied.

"You don't look okay." She stated as she came over to me.

"Mitchie just left…" I told her so she could understand.

"You'll see her again." Jenna stated as she sat beside me.

"Have you ever been apart from someone you care about?" I asked her.

"Plenty of times but I got over it." She said bluntly.

"No two people are the same, Jenna. I'm sorry I get sensitive when I have to be separated from the person I love."

I noticed her look down and away when I mentioned the word love. "Um, yeah sorry." She said.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked as I looked at her in the eyes.

"Alex, you're needed for your performance." A man said as he stuck his head into the room.

Jenna and I both stood up before walking over to the man who led us into a room with a stage. "Alex, you remember your band, right?" Jenna asked as she pointed to the three guys who were already on the stage.

I nodded at her. One of the guys was standing behind a keyboard while another one had an acoustic guitar in his lap. The last man, my drummer, was sitting on a stool. I walked over and stood in front of the microphone while a short man brought me my acoustic guitar.

"You ready?" the camera man asked. "Three, two, one…"

My band began to play the first part of the song and I joined them as I began to strum my guitar. "Twisted, you've shaken my existence." I began to sing as I closed my eyes. I let the words flow as I left my eyes closed and began to think of Mitchie.

"Thank you!" the lady who had interviewed me said as I finished the song. She walked up to me and gave me a hug before facing the camera again. "Don't forget to go out and purchase Alex Russo's album on June 30th." She smiled and the camera went off.

I turned around and gave each of my band members a high five. "Nice job y'all" I told them with a slight laugh.

"How was that?" Liz asked as I walked off stage.

"Awesome!" I said. I barely realized that was my first performance I had ever done.

"You did great." Jenna said with a slight smile.

"Thanks." I said with a nod. I walked over to my dressing room and began to change out of my red dress. I had managed to get the dress off when I heard a knock on the door.

"One second." I said as I grabbed my shirt and shorts and threw them on. "Okay, come in."

Jenna opened the door slowly and peeked in. "You descent?" she asked.

"Um, yeah…" I said as I pointed to my outfit.

She nodded and I walked over to the couch. "When Marco gets back from dropping off Mitchie, he's taking you to the recording studio." She said.

"Back to work." I said slowly.

"What?" Jenna asked as she inched closer to me.

"Oh, nothing." I said as I rolled my eyes.

She sat beside me again and looked down. "So, uh, you wanted to ask me something?" she finally said.

"Yeah… I don't really know how to ask this but… are you h-homophobic?" I stuttered.

"Excuse me?" she asked as her eyes widened.

"Are you homophobic?" I asked again trying no to stutter. She looked at me but didn't say anything. "Do you have a problem with me being gay?"

"No and I'm not homophobic either." She replied.

"Then why do you act like you are?" I asked. "Honestly Jenna, if you are… I don't think I can work with someone who doesn't support my lifestyle."

"I don't act like it…" she said as she rolled her eyes.

"You look at Mitchie and I with disgust. Anytime I mention her you look away…" I said.

"I don't have anything against gay people, Alex. And I don't look at you and her with disgust." She said.

"Then why do you stare at us like that? Do you just have a problem with her?"

"No! I don't have a problem with anyone!" she began to raise her voice.

"Then what the hell is your problem?" I asked. I was annoyed at this point.

"Don't make me say it." She whispered.

"What? Say what?" I asked beginning to get confused.

"Just forget it, okay?" she said as she got up and headed towards the door.

I stood up and followed behind her. "Just tell me." I said.

"I'm gay too." She said. "Or at least, I think I am."

My face went blank, I wasn't expecting that. "You think?" I asked.

"Fine, I know I'm gay but I've never had the guts to tell anyone." She said as she looked down.

"That still doesn't give you a right to look at Mitchie like that." I told her.

"I don't do it because I don't like her… I'm just… I'm jealous." She whispered.

"Jealous of what?" I asked.

"I'm jealous of your relationship." She said. "I'm jealous of her."

I looked at her with confusion. "Why?" I asked.

"Because I like you." She said as she walked towards me. "I'm attracted to you Alex, and watching you with her… I…" she began to say but then leaned in and brought her lips onto mine.

**So i wanted to spice up the story a little and i had this idea for a bit, haha. Let me know what you guys think, please review :)**

**What do you think is going to happen next? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Alex<strong>

"Because I like you." Jenna said as she walked towards me. "I'm attracted to you Alex, and watching you with her… I…" she began to say but then leaned in and brought her lips onto mine.

"Woah there!" I said as I pushed her off of me before she got too carried away. "What are you doing?" I asked her as I backed up.

"I'm sorry…" she said as she looked at me with sad eyes.

"Jenna, I don't like you like that… and I'm sure as hell not going to do anything to mess up what I have with Mitchie." I admitted.

"Right." She said as she looked down at her feet.

"What the hell was that?" I asked as I finally let what just happened process in my head.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." She said.

"Yeah, you shouldn't have. Why did you do that?" I asked her.

"I don't know what got into me." She said. "I really like you Alex."

"I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do about that." I told her. "I'm with Mitchie, and you know that."

"Yeah, I know." She told me.

"So that's why you were always staring at us? Because you like me?" I said

"Yeah…"

"But what about everything you said about being gay and the media…"

"Liz is the one who's against everything… I just go along with her because I don't want her to know the truth." She said. "I've known Liz for a long time, she's one of my best friends, and she's never been fond of same sex couples… she's harmless though."

"She doesn't know you're gay?" I asked.

"No… and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Don't hide who you are, Jenna." I said. "I'm sure she'll accept you if she's really your best friend."

"It's harder than you think." She said.

"No, it isn't, not if you have faith in yourself. Mitchie and I got through it in high school, I think you can manage getting through it in the real world." I said. "This is exactly why I didn't want to take that stupid fake boyfriend, people need to know that it's okay to be who you are."

"I'm sorry I kissed you." she whispered.

"It's not me you have to apologize to, Mitchie's not going to be thrilled when she finds out…"

"She doesn't have to know, you know."

"Um, actually she does. Why do you keep insisting these things, like if my relationship with her means nothing to me? Do you even know how much I care about her? Do you know what I'd do for her? What I'd do if I ever lost her?" I began to raise my voice and she just stared at me. "No, you don't, so don't go and tell me that she doesn't have to know."

Jenna's eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry, Alex. I'm sorry I kissed you, I'm sorry I act so rude to you when you're with Mitchie. I-I just want to be accepted for who I am like you are. I want to be in a loving relationship like you, I want to wake up and know that someone loves me." She continued to cry as she walked over to the couch and sat down. "I spent all of high school lying to myself, pretending that I was straight. I never had a girlfriend until college and she dumped me after a month. I want a relationship like you and Mitchie."

"There's someone out there for you, Jenna. You just have to search for her. I'm sorry I can't be that someone but I love Mitchie and I could never hurt her." I admitted as I sat beside her.

"I-I have to go." She said as she stood up and walked out.

I leaned forward and brought my head between my hands as I began to rub my temple. I let out a loud sigh before finally grabbing my phone and opening a new text message.

_Alex: Hope your flight went well, call me over skype tonight…. It's urgent. But don't worry, I'm okay. Xoxo_

I stood up and went into the recording room. Both Brett and Mark were ready for me to start so I immediately made my way over to the booth.

**Mitchie**

"Home sweet home." I whispered out loud as I opened the door to my apartment. The place was just as I left it, messy. I threw down my bag and suitcase as I made my way over to my bedroom. I walked over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of pajamas to put on. Just as I began to put on my bottoms I heard my cell phone go off. My feet gave out and I fell over trying to reach for my cell.

"Ouch!" I yelled before answering the call. "Hello?"

"Hey sis." I heard Dallas say into the phone.

"Oh, hi." I said as I rubbed my knee.

"You okay? You sound mad."

"I just fell on my knee trying to answer your call." I rolled my eyes but she clearly couldn't see.

"Sorry, not my fault you're a klutz Mitch."

"Shut it, Dal. Why are you calling?"

"I wanted to see how your trip went. What, can I not call my little sister and check up on her?"

"It was great. Short, but great. You can, but this is just random."

"Okay, fine. I saw pictures and videos of y'all out in LA… they were on TMZ. I read some of the comments too…"

"I know, so did we." I admitted.

"Is Alex okay? Some of the things they said were pretty harsh."

"She was sad at first but I got her mind off it… if you know what I mean." I laughed.

"Mitchie!" she said with a loud tone.

"Wait, did you say you saw a video? We only saw pictures."

"Yeah, they had a video of the of y'all making out in front of the restaurant. You're so unclassy." She laughed.

"Um, I'm just trying to show my girl some love!" I laughed. "These paparazzi are so nosy!"

I continued my conversation with Dallas as I opened up my laptop. I logged into my skype and looked to see if Alex was online yet.

"Hey Dallas can I call you back? Alex and I have a skype date." I told my sister.

"Yeah sure. Love you!" she said as we hung up.

I clicked on Alex's name and waited for the call to connect.

"Hey baby." She said as the call connected. She was sitting back on the hotel bed staring into her camera.

"Hey, what's the matter?" I asked as I sat down on our couch and placed the laptop on my lap.

"I have to tell you something but you have to promise you won't freak out." She said.

"I'll make no promises Lex, but talk." I said nervously.

"Um… Jenna kissed me." She said quietly but loud enough for me to hear.

"SHE WHAT?" I asked as my eyes grew wide. I felt my heart beating extremely fast.

"She kissed me." She repeated.

"What the fuck Alex? Do I mean nothing to you?" I said as I felt tears starting to form in my eyes.

"Mitchie, I said she kissed me not the other way around. I swear to you I didn't kiss back." She said, I could see the fear in her eyes.

"What made her kiss you then?"

"It's a long story, but just listen." She began. "After you left, I asked her straight up what her problem with us was. She insisted she wasn't homophobic so I tried to get her to admit why every time I'm with you, she acts so awkward."

"She doesn't act awkward, she fucking glares!" I interrupted.

"So then I asked her what her problem was since she kept insisting that she wasn't homophobic and she just… came out. She told me that she's gay and the reason why she acts weird around us is because she's attracted to me."

I opened my mouth and tried to speak but nothing came out.

"She said she was jealous of you… jealous that you get to have me and then she just kissed me… she flat out kissed me. I pushed her off immediately and she just apologized." Alex continued.

"That little… ugh! Tell her to watch her back Alex, I swear if she touches you again I'm boarding the next flight and giving her a piece of my mind." I told her. I was furious and annoyed.

"There's no need for that, Mitch. She's got nothing on you."

"Clearly, but she shouldn't go around kissing someone else's girl." I started. "I wish I was back in LA right now… I'd show her my fist."

"Mitchie, please calm down."

"You don't get to tell me to calm down, Lexie. I'm miles away and you tell me this girl kissed you and I can't even do anything about it. Look Lex, I trust you but I sure as hell don't trust her. She even considers making a move on you and she'll see a completely different side of me." I said.

"You're really hot when you're jealous." She said with a wink.

"I'm being serious, Alex."

"It won't happen again. Trust me." She said as she tilted her heard to the side.

"I'll make her pay." I said ignoring Alex's comment.

"Yeah, and how will you do that?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it. There's absolutely nothing I do better than revenge." I winked.

"Mitch, you're scaring me." She sighed.

"Okay, put yourself in my shoes for a second Alex. How would you react if a girl just kissed me and confessed she had feelings for me…. All while knowing that you and I are engaged. It's disrespectful to say the least."

"I get it, but just let it go. She won't make a move again."

"Yeah, she better hope she doesn't make a move again." I told her.

"So how was your flight?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"Boring! I wanted my Alex." I pouted. "Too bad she was getting macked on by some slut."

"Mitch, drop it…" she said rolling her eyes.

"Fine. Look, I'm going to bed okay?" I said.

"You're not mad at me… are you?" she asked looking worried.

"No, babe. Not at you… it's not your fault you're hot." I smiled. "I'm happy that you were honest with me and actually told me. I love you for that but I really do want to get some rest." I admitted.

"Okay, well goodnight then beautiful." She smiled.

"Goodnight Lex." I said as I logged off.

**So in terms of this story it's probably going to be more jumpy than the first because there's four-five years to cover. The next chapter will be about Alex's album release and Mitchie will be back in town.. so prepare for a face off with Jenna ;) How crazy do you want to see Mitchie get? Let me know your thoughts. Hope you're enjoying the story thus far. Love the support and keep the reviews coming. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Two Weeks Later<strong>

**Mitchie**

"Hey Mitchie. Good to see you again!" Brett said as I walked into the recording studio lounge. He was sitting on the couch playing the PlayStation.

"Hey, Brett." I smiled at him. "Have you seen Lex?" I asked. I had just arrived from the airport and the person I wanted most to see was nowhere to be found.

"She had to go get her outfit for tonight's party. I think Jenna said they'd be back in about an hour." He said, not breaking any eye contact with the television.

"Did she go with Jenna?" I asked him as I walked over and sat beside him. He was playing fifa soccer, I felt like giving him a high five.

"Uh yeah and Liz too." He said. "Want to join?" he asked as he pointed to a controller on the table.

"No thanks. I'm too competitive." I laughed. I flattened out my dress and bit my lip, debating whether to do it or not.

"So am i! Just play until Alex gets back." He said as he paused the game and handed me the other controller. I took it and waited for him to set up the game.

"It's on Brett!" I said as the whistle on the television blew.

"Oh you know it!" he laughed. The two of us began to play and soon enough I had scored a goal.

"What! What!" I said as I lifted my hands in the air. Brett rolled his eyes and we continued.

"You just got lucky." He sighed.

The game ended and I had won 2-0. "Lucky huh?" I asked as I stood up and began to do a little dance. "Bow down to me!" I said as I began to jump around.

"Shut up." He laughed. I rolled my eyes at him and placed the controller back where it had been earlier.

"I'm going to the bathroom." I told him as I signaled to the door. He nodded and I walked over to leave. Just as I exited the room I felt myself knock into someone. I looked up and noticed it was Jenna. "Uh, sorry." I said lightly.

"Watch where you're going." She whispered.

I looked at her confused and then heard a voice I'd been longing to hear. "Mitchie!" Alex said as she appeared from behind Jenna. I moved over to let Jenna pass and brought out my arms to catch Alex. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I lifted her from the ground. She placed her lips on mine as I twirled the both of us.

"Hi beautiful." I said as pulled back, still holding her up from the ground in my arms.

"I'm so glad you're here!" she smiled. I put her down and she led me into the lounge. Brett was still playing on the PlayStation and Jenna was now sitting beside him. She looked at Alex and I as we walked in but quickly turned her face away when she noticed me look at her.

"I couldn't miss the release of your first album pretty girl." I said as I tapped her nose with my finger. She smiled and I leaned in to place a kiss on her lips. I grabbed her waist and brought her closer to me so the kiss would become more passionate.

"Mitchie…be classy." She whispered as she pulled back. She motioned her head to where Brett and Jenna were and I knew what she was trying to tell me.

"Sorry, just really missed you." I told her. This was true, I had missed her so much the past two weeks. But I also wanted to make Jenna a little jealous.

"Alex, you need to get dressed if we're going to make the album release party in time." Jenna said as she stood up from where she was.

Everyone but Alex was already dolled up and ready to go. Jenna handed her the dress she had walked in with. Alex turned and went to change so I followed behind her.

"That's a beautiful dress." I told her as she stripped in front of me. "Perfect for a beautiful girl." I smiled at her.

"Just wait 'til you see it on me." She smiled. "It makes my boobs really pop." She laughed.

"Oooh, does it?" I asked as I raised my eyebrow. Alex slipped the dress on and pointed for me to zip her up as she turned around. I did as she asked and then waited her for to face me. "Damn, Russo… you're turning me on!" I said as I grabbed her hand and made her turn for me.

"I thought you might like it." She smiled. We heard a knock at the door and one of her stylists walked into to do her hair and make up. I stood on the side and watched as the guy fixed her up. After a while I realized I was still thirsty so I made my way over to the lounge. I turned into it and found Jenna reading a magazine. I walked in, grabbed a water and then made my way over to her.

"You've got a lot of nerve you know that." I said as I stood in front of her.

"Excuse me?" she asked as she looked up at me.

"I said you've got a lot of nerve, Jenna." I repeated myself.

"A lot of never for what?" she asked smiling.

"Don't play dumb with me, girly. Alex told me everything." I said

"Don't know what you're talking about." She shrugged.

"Oh I don't know maybe I'm talking about the fact that you kissed my fiancé." I said slowly.

"Oh, I did didn't I. Oops." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"Oops? That's all you have to say?"

"There's nothing else I have to say." She said as she stood up and stood in front of me.

"You're not seriously this low, are you? I came in here to just talk to you but if you want to play the bitch card, be my guest."

"So what I kissed her. Are you nervous that maybe she liked it?" she laughed.

I wasn't expecting her to act like such a child but this was a side of her I wasn't expecting to see. "Be careful what you say Jenna…" I said as I let out a huge breath. She was seriously pissing me off.

"Or what Mitchie? You're going to hit me? I don't think Alex would like that. You don't want to look bad in front of everyone, do you?" she smiled.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked confused.

"What's wrong with me? I'm not used to not getting what I want… I want Alex, and I'll do anything to have her. You can't stop me." She said while she pushed me a little with her shoulder as she began to walk away.

I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. "Watch me." I said as I brought up my hand and slapped her across the face. "Stay away from her, Jenna."

Alex walked in the second my hand came across Jenna's face. "Mitchie, what are you doing?" she asked as she ran over to us.

"I said I was sorry Mitchie…. You didn't have to do that." Jenna said as she began to cry.

"Um, what?" I asked completely taken back by the way she was now acting. "You never apologized." I said.

"What happened?" Alex asked as she stood between Jenna and I.

"I apologized to Mitchie for what I did and she just slapped me." Jenna said pretending to be the victim. This girl was seriously crazy.

"You fucking liar." I said as I looked at her with angry eyes.

"Mitchie, come with me." Brett said as he grabbed my arm and led me out of the lounge. He took me into the small conference room and Alex followed behind me.

"I told you to let it go Mitchie!" she almost yelled. "There's no need for you to be doing that. Specially not today…not now…"

"Alex, I swear I just wanted to talk to her and she just acted like a complete bitch." I tried to explain.

"I'm not in the mood to fight, Mitchie. I have to go to the album release… Don't bother coming if you're going to be acting like this."

"Alex! You're not letting me explain." I chocked out.

"I have to go." She said as she walked out and left, Brett following behind. I sat down on one of the chairs stared out into space. How did I become the bad guy in this situation?

**Alex**

"You need to take a deep breath before we go out there, Alex." Liz said while I sat back in the limo. We had been parked in front of the venue for my album release party but I couldn't get myself to go out.

Brett, Jenna and Liz all stared at me as I took a few deep breaths. "Okay, let's go." I said as I walked out. A group of men with cameras began to snap photos and ask me to pose. I did as they asked and then Liz led me into the venue.

"So the plan is for you to introduce the album and then the party will start. We have a group of 50 winners who will be getting a chance to meet you and you will be signing for them." Jenna said to me as we walked into the room where everyone was gathered.

I began to mingle with the people as I constantly looked around for Mitchie. Part of me knew she wasn't going to come after the way I had treated her. I felt bad, but I also wasn't in the mood to fight either.

"You ready?" Liz asked as she pointed to the stage where I had to introduced the album.

I walked over and stood up in front of everyone who was there. The room consisted mostly of label executives and a few media people. The rest were random invites and the winners of some contests.

"Hi, I'd like to thank all of you for being here first. It really means a lot to me." I smiled. "So this album I have been working on for the past month and I'm extremely happy for it's release today. Thank you to those who have helped me so far and I hope all of you enjoy it." I smiled while they clapped. After a minute I stepped down and walked over to a small table. I looked around for Mitchie but still no sign of her.

"Alex, we need you to do the meet and greet." Jenna said as she grabbed me by the arm. Jenna had been acting like nothing happened earlier and although I wanted to get the truth, I wasn't going to risk pissing her off here. She led me to a smaller room where a group of girls were gathered around waiting. I heard a few gasps as I walked to a small table and sat down. There was a sharpie set aside for me to use.

"Hi, I'm Elena." The first girl said as she stuck out her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Elena." I smiled at her and then signed my name on her cd. "Hope you like it." I said as I handed it back to her.

The process continued with the next few girls until a tall blonde girl stood in front of me. "Hello." She smiled. "I'm Ashley." She said.

"Nice to meet you Ashley." I replied.

"I want to thank you," she started. "I watched your interview and you've helped me come out to my friends. I never thought I could but I did and they were really supportive."

"Aw, I'm glad I could be of assistance. " I said with a smile.

"You're a great role model." She smiled. This was the first time I had ever been called that. I stood up from my seat and leaned over to give the young girl a hug.

"That means a lot to me, thank you." I told her as I pulled from the hug.

"I noticed Mitchie isn't here…?" she said as I signed my name on her album.

I looked up to hand her the cd and I tried to think of what to say but I didn't know what. I was about to speak when I saw the door open and noticed Mitchie walk in. She looked at me and then down, almost like she was trying to apologize with her eyes. "She's right there actually." I told the girl as I pointed to Mitchie.

"Good. She seems like she's super supportive." The girl smiled.

"She really is." I smiled back. "It was great meeting you."

The blonde girl smiled and made her way out. The girls continued to appear in front of me with their albums for me to sign. Just as I thought I was done I looked up to find Mitchie standing in front of me with a cd in hand.

"I bought this on the way here… will you sign it?" she asked as she blushed.

"Of course." I said as I took it from her hands, slightly brushing mine with hers.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I'm really really really sorry about earlier." She said as I leaned my head down to sign the cd for her. "It wasn't in my intentions to ruin your night, Alex. I feel terrible. I understand if you're mad at me, and I'm just going to go stand over there until you want to talk. I didn't want to be a horrible girlfriend and not come." She continued to talk.

I finished writing on the album and looked up at her. I handed it to her and just smiled. "I love you baby. Forever and always, signed Alex Russo." She read out loud and smiled.

"Don't stand over there when you can come and sit here." I smiled and pointed to my lap. She walked around the table and did as I suggested.

"We'll just pretend nothing happened earlier, I want to enjoy the night with my beautiful girl." I smiled. "We can discuss the rest tomorrow, okay?"

She nodded. "I like that plan." She smiled and leaned in to kiss me. I knew I was giving in too easily on her but something inside me didn't want to fight her. Plus, I don't really know what happened in the lounge before I walked in.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. Let me know what y'all are thinking, reviews rock :)**

**Lileyfan1415 - By jumpy i mean by weeks and sometimes months.. The summer i'll probably keep by weeks but once i get to them actually in college i'll try and keep it more monthly but maybe dedicate a few chapters to some things like Dallas' birth and stuff. :)**

**Selenafan10 - I honestly don't think i can write about Alex or Mitchie cheating on the other. That would literally break my heart, haha. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Alex<strong>

I walked into my hotel room with Mitchie in tow. I felt my body ready to shut down, I was completely tired from my release party. It's hard to believe that the last month has passed by so fast and I can officially say I have an album out.

"This is why I don't wear heels." Mitchie groaned as she sat down on the edge of the bed and removed her heels. She sighed out in relief when her feet were finally bare.

I walked into the bathroom and changed out of my dress, a very very expensive dress if I might add. I threw on an oversized shirt and walked back out to find Mitchie already under the covers. "You amaze me sometimes… how did you change so fast?" I laughed.

"It's a skill, Lex." She smiled. She patted my side of the bed and motioned her head for me to sit down. "Come join me."

She held her arm out beside her so I could nestle myself into her. I got onto the bed and crawled over to where she wanted me to be. "So about earlier… I said quietly.

"Yeah, about that…" she said as she turned her head slightly so she could face me. she said. "Okay, so I went into the lounge to get some water and Jenna was in there and I decided to talk to her. My intentions weren't to be rude, just tell her to never do that again. And when I did she kind of just pretended she had no idea what I was talking about."

"What do you mean?" I asked her, slightly confused.

"She just acted like she didn't do anything and then I started to get irritated. When I told her I already know everything she stopped pretending and said some comment about how she could easily get you and I snapped."

"Wait, seriously?" I was still confused at how Jenna had acted towards Mitchie. She seemed really sincere when she spoke to be before, what was wrong with her?

"Would I lie to you Lexie?" she asked as she tilted her head.

I shook my head. "No you wouldn't." I said. "Why would she tell me she apologized then?"

"Because she clearly likes you Alex, and she wants to look like the good guy in front of you… at least that's how I see it. The reason I slapped her was because she said that she's used to getting what she wants and that she wanted you… like if you're some kind of toy. You deserve respect, you know?" she said as she rolled her eyes. Clearly she was still irritated from the things Jenna had said.

"That's very loveable of you, Mitch. I honestly don't understand her though, she's next to crazy." I laughed. "I think I need to talk to her."

"I think you should fire her…" Mitchie whispered.

"You think I should?" I asked her.

"She's causing enough trouble as it is, Lex. You know I trust you but like I said before, I don't trust her at all. I'm afraid she'll do something and I wont be there to protect you." She looked down.

"I think I should as well." I admitted. "I don't want to fight with you and I sure as hell don't want to lose you."

"You'll never lose me." She smiled. "But seriously, fire the girl."

"Can I even do that? People will probably think I'm already a diva." I laughed.

"Talk to Brett and work something out, I'm sure he wouldn't mind. Just tell him the truth." She said as she squeezed me closer into her.

"Should I call him now?" I asked as I glanced at the clock. It was late but I'm sure he's probably at the label trying to finish up things from the album's release.

"Alex, you realize it's like midnight right?" Mitchie laughed.

"He said he was going to the label after the party…" I reminded her.

"Go ahead then." She laughed. I leaned over her and picked up my cell phone from the side table. I looked for Brett's number and pressed call.

"Uh, Alex?" he answered sounding a little worried.

"Hey Brett." I said into the phone as I laid back in Mitchie's arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I need to talk to you about something."

"It's 12 AM." He laughed. "Couldn't it have waited until the morning?"

"Sorry, were you sleeping?" I asked apologetically.

"No, I'm at the studio with Mark." He said. "It's just weird that you want to talk this late. But anyway, what's the matter?"

"I want to fire Jenna." I admitted to him and I looked up to see Mitchie smiling.

"What? Really? I thought you two were becoming friends."

"We were… until she kissed me and told me she likes me."

"Woah." He whispered. "Oh! Now it all makes sense."

"Excuse me?" I asked confused as to what he was talking about.

"That's why Mitchie hit her today, right?"

"Pretty much. Look I don't know if I have to go through you or just fire her directly but I don't want work with her any longer."

"Don't you think firing her over a kiss is a little extreme, Alex?"

"Mitchie doesn't trust her and I don't want to mess up my relationship with her." I admitted and I felt Mitchie squeeze my side.

"If you say so." He sighed. "You can fire her yourself, it really doesn't matter to me. But people might talk about it."

"I don't really care what people have to say about me as long as happy."

"Then fire her Alex." He said. "We can hire you a new one."

"Preferably a guy?" I laughed.

"No promises, kid." He laughed.

"Alright. Goodnight Brett." I said.

"Goodnight." He said as he hung up.

I put my cell phone back on the table and looked at Mitchie. "So I have to fire her myself." I sighed.

"Do you want me there?" she asked.

"I don't know." I laughed. "Yes and no."

"What?"

"Yes because I'm afraid she'll hurt me." I laughed. "No because I'm afraid you'll hurt her."

"I'll keep my hands to myself." She smiled.

"Fine." I said. Mitchie began to twirl my hair slowly and draw circles on my side with her hand. "You know I missed you, right?" I said as I brought my face up to meet with hers.

"I would hope so." She smiled. She brought her hand down to caress my cheek with her index finger. "I missed you too Alex."

"How much?" I asked as I pushed my body up from her grip and straddled her. I placed my hands beside her and leaned down. "Show me." I whispered in her ear.

"I think it's hot when you take initiative." She winked. Mitchie smiled as she let her hands roam up my thighs, she slowly inched them up under my shirt. The feeling of her soft hands land on my waist sent shivers down my spine and I shook on top of her. "Everything okay?" she smirked as she slowly pulled at my shirt.

I leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her neck before pulling back far enough to look her in the eye. "The only thing that's bothering me is that you're still not naked." I said as I slowly got off from her and let my right hand explore under her shirt. "This has to go." I said first. I let my hand linger down to the hem of her pajama bottoms. "This definitely has to go." I smiled. My hand slipped into her pajama pants and collided with the top of her underwear. "And this… off… now." I said with a wink.

"That was hot." She whispered.

I watched in confusion as she rose from the bed and stood in front of me. She placed her hands on her shirt and slowly began to take it off all while moving her hips at a constant rhythm. She bit her lip as she swung the shirt above her head a few times and then quickly tossing it aside. The girl was stripping seductively and it was turning me on. "Fuck Mitch, hurry up." I said.

"Says the girl who's still got her shirt on." She rolled her eyes. "I'll continue when your clothes come off."

I wanted her so badly that I didn't even blink as my clothes came flying off. She smiled as she looked at my completely naked body. "Stop staring and strip!" I told her as I inched closer to the edge of the bed. She looked at me with seductive eyes as she slowly, very very slowly, pulled down her pants and underwear. "Damn it, Mitch, quit teasing." I said as I grabbed her wrist and pulled her into me.

Mitchie let out a small laugh all while straddling herself on top of me. "You wanted me to show you how much I missed you?" she asked with a flirty voice. She moved her face to my neck and placed a kiss on my pulse point.

"Mmmm, yes." I managed to let out.

"Tell me what you want." She whispered into my ear and then moved her lips over my pulse point, they lingered there for a second and then she kissed it again.

"I…I.." I said but I couldn't finish my sentence.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you." She said before beginning to suck at the exact place she knew drove me insane. She sucked on my pulse point and I couldn't form any words, instead I let out a soft moan. "You like that?" she asked as she kissed the spot.

"Yeah." Was all I could muster up. She pulled her head back and looked at me in the eyes. Her eyes screamed out passion and desire, I wanted this girl so badly. "Fuck me, Mitchie." I finally managed to say.

"With pleasure." She smiled as she brought our lips together. Her lips tasted sweeter than ever and I let my tongue begin to swipe across them, asking for permission to enter. She quickly opened her mouth as our tongues met, bringing the kiss into a more passionate one. Mitchie brought one hand on my side and moved it up to capture my breast in one swift movement. I let out a moan and Mitchie smiled into our kiss.

"You like that, Russo?" she whispered. She placed a soft kiss on my lips before beginning to kiss down until she reached my breasts. She looked up at me as she bit her lip and then squeezed the same breast she'd been caressing for the last minute. She began to circle her tongue around my nipple before sucking it completely.

"Damn…" I cried, trying to get her to continue. She did just that, she continued to suck on my breast before moving on to the next one. After a while I moved my hand to her face and pushed it up a little so she could look at me. "Stop teasing and fuck me." I whispered.

She smiled as she brought her face up to me. "How do you want it?" she gave me a mischievous smile.

"Just fuck me. Use your tongue. Fucking make me come on you." I whispered anxiously. Why couldn't she just get on with it and stop teasing me?

Mitchie smiled and descended slowly. My body shook as she placed her soft hands on my thighs and spread my legs. She placed her face between my thighs and breathed into me. Another squirm escaped my body as she brought her finger onto my center. "You're so wet, baby." She said as she massaged me and slowly inched her fingers to my clit. Of course I was extremely wet, I wanted her so bad… I wanted her inside of me.

"Don't stop." I said as she began to circle my clit with her fingers at a slow rhythm. She replaced her fingers with her tongue and I felt my back arc as a result. Mitchie was enjoying my reactions because she began to increase the speed of her tongue and inserted two fingers inside of me. "Aw, fuck." I let out, this was exactly what I wanted.

I let out one moan after the other as Mitchie continued to make me go insane. I knew I wasn't that far from getting off so I placed my hand on her head and pushed her into me. She knew this meant I wanted it harder so she began to finger me at a faster pace while letting her tongue speed up even more. The girl was a pro.

"Uh… Uh.. Mitch…Mitchhhieee." I moaned loudly as I felt my body go completely over the edge. My back arched up again as my thrusted my hips at Mitchie. My hand became tangled into her hair and she slowed her rhythm as she let me ride out my orgasm.

Mitchie pulled out and crawled up to me. She placed her two fingers in her mouth while looking at me seductively. "Mmm, you taste amazing." She said as she brought her lips onto mine. I could taste myself on her lips.

I let my breath even out before speaking. "You did miss me." I laughed.

"Unconditionally." She smiled as she got off and laid out beside me.

"We're not done you know. It's your turn." I said as I propped myself up. "And if I recall correctly, you've been a bad girl." I winked as I got on top of her.

"Have I?" she asked flirtatiously.

"Yes, and you need to be punished." I responded as I kissed her neck. "You need to be very punished." I said as I began to make my way down to return the favor.

**So I decided to change the rating to M and give y'all a little intimate scene, hopefully that went well haha. Let me know what you guys think. Please review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Three Days Later (Monday)<strong>

**Mitchie**

"Alex" I said trying to wake my beautiful girlfriend from her sleep. She was a heavy sleeper sometimes and today was no exception.

"No." she mumbled as she fixed herself underneath me. I had my left arm underneath her head and my right arm draped over her waist. I lifted my head to rest my chin on her shoulder.

"Baby, wake up." I said calmly. "You have your meeting today."

"Five more minutes." She whispered. I removed myself from around her slowly crept out of the bed. "Come back." I heard her mumble.

I walked quietly around the bed and stood in front of her. Her eyes were tightly closed and she looked like a beautiful angel. "I'm giving you five seconds to get up or I'm going to have to tickle you." I told her. "Five… Four… Three… Two… One!" I shouted the last one as I threw myself on top of her and started to tickle her neck.

"Mitchie, no!" she yelled as she began to laugh. "Stop, please." She tried to argue.

"Are you going to get up?" I asked her as I stopped tickling.

"Yes, I'll get up." She rolled her eyes.

I got off from on top of her and watched as she slowly sat up. She glared at me before standing up from the bed and walking over to the bathroom.

"I'd invite you to shower with me but I'm mad at you." She said as she closed the bathroom door.

"Aw, why?" I asked sadly.

"Because you wouldn't let me sleep." She replied as she opened the door and stuck out her head. I could tell she was naked so I got up and walked towards her. "Oh no you don't." she said as she closed the door and locked it.

"I hate you Alex!" I exclaimed sarcastically.

"I love you too Michelle." She said with a chuckle. She knew exactly how much I hated to be called that.

"You'll be the death of me Alex." I whispered as I walked over to my suitcase and pulled out something to wear. I threw on a pair of jean shorts and a gray v-neck just wanting to be comfortable today. I sat down on the hotel bed and opened up a magazine as I waited for Alex to be done.

I scanned through the magazine trying to locate an interesting story to read but everything was too dull. I felt my phone vibrate it my pocket so I took it out and read the text that appeared on the screen.

_Dallas: Skype later? We need to catch up sissy._

_Mitchie: I'd love to! Give me an hour or so. _

Alex ascended from the bathroom clad only in a towel. My eyes followed her as she walked to her suitcase where she pulled out a few articles of clothing. She smiled at me as she let the towel drop to her feet.

"You okay, Mitchie?" she asked as she placed her hands on her bare waist.

"I-I'm f-fine." I stuttered.

"You don't look it." She pouted as she pulled on her bra. I stared at her as she continued to disturb my view with clothing. I knew the girl was just teasing me, she liked to do that a lot nowadays.

"I'm perfectly okay." I said to her with a fake smile. This was a huge lie. I wasn't fine, I was ready to grab her and have my way with her… but we had to go and she'd get in a lot of trouble if we were late.

"How do I look?" she asked as she pointed at her outfit. "Meeting appropriate?" she asked. She was in tight black jeans and a flowy peach colored v-neck.

"You look hot." I said honestly. "Are you ready to go? I bet Marco's already here."

Alex nodded as she grabbed a pair of sunglasses from the bed side table and put them on. She walked over to me and pecked me on the cheek. "Let's go." She said as she intertwined her fingers with mine.

**Alex**

"I hope I'm not late." I said as we got out of the car. Mitchie waved at Marco as we walked into the recording studio building.

"Na, you're on time." Mitchie said as she looked at the clock on her cell phone. I let out a sigh of relief as we made our way over to the small conference room where I usually had all my meetings. "I don't really think I should be in there so I'll be in the lounge." She said as we stood in front of the door.

"Are you sure?" I asked her.

"Yeah, plus Dallas needs to talk to me so I brought your laptop to skype with her." She smiled.

"I didn't give you permission." I said as I raised my eyebrow.

"I didn't think I'd need it." she laughed

"You don't… I'm just messing with you." I smiled as I kissed her cheek. "I'll see you in a little bit."

Mitchie turned away and walked over to the lounge, I took a deep breath and opened the door to the conference room.

"Alex!" Brett said as he stood up from his chair.

"Hey." I said to him as I hugged him. I looked around the room and found Liz, Jenna and Mark like usual.

"Okay Alex. We have a lot to cover so let's get started." Brett said as I took a seat next to him. "We need to run through the next two months with you."

"Let's do this!" I smiled.

"Well for starters, we just heard back today and your album went number one… in just three days." He said. I felt my jaw drop to the floor. "Crazy, right?" he said noting my expression.

"Beyond." I said. "That's amazing."

"There's a high demand for you to tour right now." Jenna said.

"There is?" I asked.

"Yeah, we want to start off with a few radio tours for this month and then you'll be playing a few shows towards the end of July until end of august." Brett said. "I know, I know… you're starting college and don't worry the tour wouldn't intervene with that."

"Good." I exclaimed. "So I'd be on the road for the next two months?"

"Pretty much. Of course there will be a few days off, but don't expect to be going home too much… maybe just once." He admitted.

"What?" I asked.

"The days you get off you'll usually just stay in the city or go into the next city and wait there." Brett said. "We can't risk flying you to Texas for a day and then bringing you back."

"But how will I see Mitchie?" I asked.

"Skype?" Jenna suggested. I looked at her and rolled my eyes. I still hadn't been able to fire her and I couldn't wait until I did.

I turned my attention to Brett, completely ignoring Jenna's suggestion. "She can come with you, you know."

"That's the thing, she can't… she has priorities with her soccer team." I said looking down. "But I have my own priorities too… so I guess I'll take the tour."

"It wasn't up for discussion." Jenna said. "He was just informing you."

"Jenna, hush." Brett said before I could say something. He knew I probably would have said something rude or just fired her right there and then. "As far as the radio tour goes, you'll start here in Los Angeles and continue on around the nation. You'll do a small performance, meet some winners, and then move on to the next city."

"Your actual tour will start July 22nd." He continued.

"There's a stop in Texas right? For the radio tour and the actual tour?"

"Yes, you'll be in Houston for the radio tour but we scheduled you to play in Dallas mid august at house of blues." He smiled. "Have to let you play your hometown."

"Austin is my real hometown." I told him. "But Dallas will do."

"Liz and Jenna will be with you on both tours. Mark and I will stay here because we have other artists to help." He added.

"Sounds fair." I said. "Actually, can I speak to Jenna alone?" I asked.

"Yes that's fine." Brett said as he stood up. Liz and Mark did the same and the three of them walked out of the room.

"What do we have to talk about?" Jenna asked confused.

"Mitchie told me the truth about what happened the other day."

"What did she tell you?"

"How you were actually acting." I said.

"What makes you think she wasn't lying?"

"The fact that she's always honest with me. Do you expect me to believe you over her?" I questioned.

"I guess not." She rolled her eyes.

"Where does this leave us then?" she asked.

"You're fired Jenna." I said bluntly.

"Um, what?" she raised an eyebrow as she slammed her hand on the table.

"I didn't stutter. I said you're fired."

"You can't fire me, brat." She rolled her eyes as she walked over to where I was seated.

"No, actually, I can." I smiled. "I'm not going to risk anything and quite honestly you're a horrible person."

I stood up to face an angry Jenna. "Good move, Alex. No one likes a diva." She said she grabbed my shoulders. "Once your little fans hear about how you fired your manager, no one's going to take you seriously. You don't get the industry yet… you're such an ignorant little girl."

"Shut up, and leave." I told her. She pushed my shoulders and I fell onto the chair. "Geez, Jenna." I said getting up. "Don't have to be so bitter."

"You'll pay for this Alex. I mean it." She said as she turned around and walked towards the door. "I hope Mitchie leaves you one day. I hope the two of you never last." She said as she exited.

I stared at the door as I sat down on the chair. Tears trying to break out of my eyes, how could someone hope something like that. I fought the tears and made my way over to Mitchie in the lounge.

"He's moving so much lately! I just want him out and in my arms." I heard Dallas say. I turned into the lounge and Mitchie laying out on the couch with my laptop on her lap. "ALEX!" Dallas exclaimed as she saw me through the laptop's camera.

"What about her?" Mitchie asked, unable to see that I was standing behind her.

"She's right behind you." Dallas laughed. Mitchie turned her head and spotted me.

"Hey, baby." She said as she placed the laptop on the table. "How did it go?"

She offered her arms out for me to sit on her lap. "Good and bad." I said trying to fight the tears again.

"Alex, what's the matter?" Mitchie asked as she caressed my cheek.

"Should I leave the two of you?" Dallas asked.

"No, it's okay." I said to the laptop. "It's just that… I fired Jenna." I said looking at Mitchie.

"That's not a reason to be sad, Lex." Mitchie pointed out.

"I know…. But she pushed me into a chair and she told me she hoped you'd leave me." I cried.

"That's just her being angry." Dallas said trying to comfort me over skype.

"Yeah, she's just a bitter hag." Mitchie laughed.

"She is isn't she?" I laughed at Mitchie's attempt to make me feel better. I leaned my head into her shoulder and smile. "You'd never leave me, right?"

"Wouldn't dare." Mitchie said wrapping her arms tighter around my waist. "I'll never let go Rose." She laughed.

"Oh Jack!" I said sarcastically.

"You two are such dorks!" Dallas laughed.

"And the good news?" Mitchie asked.

"Well It's great news with a bit of bad news." I admitted. "I start my radio tour this week and after I finish that I'm touring small venues around the nation!"

"That's amazing!" Dallas exclaimed.

"I agree, that is amazing!" Mitchie smiled.

"But… I won't be able to see you like… at all." I sighed.

"I think we can come up with something." Mitchie smiled. "I managed to see you this month didn't I?"

"That's true." I said. "But that's because I was here, in LA, the whole month. Now I'm going to be who knows where."

"We'll make it work Alex. This is so big for you, I can't take that away from you." She smiled. She leaned into my ear and then whispered. "Plus I find sex with you so much better when we haven't seen each other in a while." She pulled back and winked.

I slapped her in the arm and let out a chuckle. "You bring up a great point, Torres." I smiled.

"Do I want to know what she said?" Dallas said. I almost forgot she was still there, somewhat.

"Uh, no, not really." I smiled at Mitchie. "So, how's the little one Dallas?"

"He's good. I was just telling Mitchie how I want to meet him already."

"Aw. Any names yet?" I asked.

"Actually I'm torn between two." She said.

"I want to know!" Mitchie said sounding like a little girl.

"Ryder and Braison." Dallas admitted.

"Those are actually really cute." I told her.

"Ryder and Braison." Mitchie repeated trying to process the names. "I like it!"

"I'm not going to decide until I meet him though." Dallas smiled.

"Which is when exactly?" I asked.

"September 5th." Dallas and Mitchie said in unison.

"Hey! That's when Mitchie and I started dating… that's exactly a month before our one year anniversary Mitch!"

"I know baby." Mitchie smiled.

"She said the exact same thing when I told her earlier." Dallas laughed. "He's my anniversary present to the two of you." She added.

"I won't complain." Mitchie laughed.

"That little guy is going to be so spoiled." I admitted. "I've already bought him a few things while I've been here in LA."

"I'm going to spoil him rotten." Mitchie winked.

"I'm glad to know he's loved." Dallas smiled. "Alright you two lovebirds, I've got to run a few errands. I love the both of you, take care!"

"Bye sis!" Mitchie waved. "Tell my little nephew I love him."

"Bye Dal." I said after Mitchie.

Dallas ended the call and Mitchie closed my laptop. "And then there were two." She smiled.

"Do you want to go get lunch before your flight?" I asked her.

"Thanks for reminding me that I have to leave." She pouted. "But yes, I'm hungry!"

"I think we can make this work." I said as she grabbed my hand. "The whole me on tour thing."

"I know we can."

"It's just going to be a lot harder, but I'm sure you can fly into some cities sometimes? Right?"

"On the weekends, yes. You aren't touring in Texas?"

"Not really. I have a radio performance mid July in Houston and a concert mid august in Dallas."

"Well you know I'll be there for those two for sure." She smiled. "But we'll make our schedules work again. Just think about how much time we'll have together after that."

"Not as much as you're thinkning Mitchie, college classes will still consume a lot of out time." I admitted.

"Oh hush, think positive. Now let's go, I'm starving!" she smiled and kissed my cheek before leading me out of the room.

**Yay, Alex fired Jenna. Trust me, i hate that character too :P As for Dallas' baby, what do you guys think she'll end up naming him? Thanks for the reviews, i hope you guys are enjoying this story and please keep reviewing. **

**jennny, i'd say Mitchie is more the guy in this relationship :)**

**person who has a question, i don't know what that is, so no i have not. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>One Month Later<strong>

**Alex**

"I can't do this. I can't" I said as I paced the small dressing room.

"Yes you can, Alex. Don't back out now." Liz said as she looked up at me. She was seated in a couch, watching my every move.

"You have a little while before the show. Just get ready to rock tonight!" Thomas, my new manager said. He was a sweet man, far nicer than my old manager, Jenna. Thomas had come into the team when I fired Jenna a month ago and he turned out to be the best manager I could have asked for. Besides how amazing he is at his work, he's gay… which means he can't come between Mitchie and I.

"You don't understand… I'm a nervous wreck and my rock isn't here." I said as I finally stopped pacing and stood in front of the two of them. "I need her."

Thomas noticed the tears beginning to fall so he stood up and hugged me. "You know she wishes she could be here. You have to go out there and own the night, Alex." He smiled.

"I can't do this without her and she won't answer her cell phone. I can't do this. I think she's mad… we got in another argument last night. I ended the call on her and I think she's ignoring me for it." I said as I sat down where Thomas had been seated. I threw my head in between my hands as the tears continued to fall. Mitchie and I had been getting into little arguments lately, the main reason being that she and I haven't seen each other in so long. One month exactly, longer than ever before.

**_*Flashback*_**

"You're coming to my first show in Chicago tomorrow, right?" I asked Mitchie over skype as I laid out in my bunk.

"I'm not sure I'm going to be able to anymore." She said flashing me a pout.

"Baby, you promised." I whined.

"I know I did and I feel bad that I can't." she pouted again.

"You can't just promise me that you're coming and then all the sudden say you won't." I rolled my eyes. I was letting my nerves get to me.

"Lexie, you know I'd be there if I could but I can't just get up and leave. I have to go to practice."

"You don't even play Mitchie, can't they just let you go for one day?"

"Okay, calm down Alex. You know I have to be at all practices no matter if I'm playing or not. We've already gone over this. Plus, I've already missed a few practices when I visited you in Los Angeles last month." She said calmly.

"This is the second time you ditched me, Mitch. You promised you'd be at my Houston radio show but you weren't… and now you're doing this again." I frowned.

"I don't do it on purpose, you know how hard it is to fix schedules. You knew things would be hard and that there would be times where we couldn't see each other. There's nothing I want more than to see you but just give it time."

"Mitch, I really want you here with me tomorrow. I can't do this alone." I gave her a pout, hoping maybe she could change her mind.

"I'll be there in spirit." She smiled. "You'll do fine, stop fretting babe."

"I'd do better if you were here."

"Alex, can you please drop it? I told you I can't and I'm sorry about that but you can't just stop the show because I won't be there." She said starting to raise her voice.

"You don't have to get so bitchy, Mitch." I scolded.

"But I'm not? I'm just saying to stop fretting. Don't get so diva on me, lex." She laughed.

"Um, what?" I asked.

"It was sarcasm." She rolled her eyes.

"Well your sarcasm isn't funny." I replied.

"Alex, what's up with you? You're acting really weird." She asked with a worried look on her face.

"Nothing's wrong with me." I lied.

"I know you well enough to know that you just lied to me… What's wrong Alex? Are you still going on about me not going?" she asked as she sighed.

"No… you know what, I don't care anymore if you come or not. I have to go, Mitchie."

"Alex!" she said desperately. "Baby, don't leave."

"No, I have to, sorry. Bye." I said as I waved and ended the call.

I closed my laptop and set it aside. I was letting my nerves get the best of me, and at this moment I was not only nervous but pissed too.

**_*End of Flashback*_**

Thomas knelt in front of me and brought his hands to my shoulders. "Alex, the last thing you want to do is not go out there and give everyone the performance of your life. Think about how proud Mitchie is of you, you don't want to disappoint her do you?"

I shook my head. "No. I don't" I said through the tears.

"Then come on, stop crying and get ready for the show." He said flashing a smile.

Today was my first concert… first real concert that is. I've spent the last month on a radio tour, performing to small crowds at radio stations all over the nation. It all seemed easy but this was going to be tougher than I ever imagined. Firstly, because I had never played to such a large crowd. And secondly, because Mitchie wasn't here to help me with my nerves, she was in Austin.

I wiped my tears and walked over to get dressed. Everything leading up to today had been going perfectly. I have an album out, I've gone on a radio your, and I'm engaged to a beautiful, sweet girl who I can never imagine my life without. The last thing I could do was complain, I have no room for that.

"Be ready in 30, Alex." Thomas said interrupting my train of thought as he and Liz left the room.

I grabbed the red dress from where my stylist had left it earlier in the day and placed it up to my body. "Wow." I let out. It was a beautiful dress, and I was more than lucky to be wearing it. I quickly undressed and put on the new dress. "Looking good, Russo." I said out loud pretending to be Mitchie. Gosh, I miss her.

"_You are the best thing that's ever been mine." _I heard my cell phone ringing from across the room. I made my way to it as quick as possible.

"Mitchie?" I asked. I hadn't heard her voice all day and part of me had started to get worried.

"Hello, beautiful." She said.

"Oh my gosh you scared me, I thought you were ignoring me for what happened yesterday. I'm so sorry baby, I didn't mean it." I said breathing out a sigh of relief. "Why wouldn't you answer my calls?"

"I was at soccer practice, Lexie. I'm sorry." She said sounding a little weird.

"Oh, okay. I miss you so much Mitchie." I admitted.

"You can't even imagine how much I want to see you right now. This has been the worst month of my life…" She sighed. "I wish I could be there today"

"I know, me too."

"I just wanted to call and wish my girl luck." She laughed. "Even if she doesn't really need it cause she's going to rock it anyway."

"I wish you were here… I'm a nervous wreck." I admitted. "I need you so much Mitchie."

"You know if I could be there I would, Alex. I would never purposely miss something like this baby."

"I know, I know. Look I have to get going. Can we skype tonight?"

"Uh, yeah." She said. "I love you with all my heart Lexie. Make me proud tonight."

"Only for you." I said with a smile. "I love you too, don't forget it."

Mitchie and I bid our goodbyes and then I hung up. I placed my cell phone in my purse and looked at myself in the mirror. "Let's own the night Alex." I told myself.

"We need you in five." A man from the venue said as he peaked his head in. I nodded and I walked over to the door.

"Are you ready?" Thomas asked as I exited through the door. "Come, follow me." He led me to the side of the stage where I had to wait five minutes before going on. "Just do what's natural, okay?" he said.

"Yup, natural. Got it." I said trying to let that sink in.

I waited out the five minutes like it was an hour. I had my eyes closed the entire time until I heard an announcer begin to announce my name. "Please welcome, ALEX RUSSO!" I took a deep breath and began make my way onto the stage.

"Make me proud, Alex." I heard a familiar voice say as I stopped cold in my tracks. I turned around and saw the one person I needed to see. I wanted to run into her arms and hug her, but instead I gave her a huge smile and continued on to the stage.

"How you doing Chicago?" I started as I stared out into the large crowd. "My name is Alex Russo and I'm so happy to be here tonight!" The crowd cheered. It brought a huge grin to my face knowing they were there for me. "Who wants to get this party started?" I asked as they continued to scream and cheer. "Then let's do it!"

I started the concert off with Falling Down, I figured it would be a great way to get the crowd going. And I was right, they were all dancing and singing along. Who would have thought people would be singing along to MY songs? I tried to move around the stage and dance to the music, doing exactly as Thomas suggested and letting everything come naturally. I'd steal glances at Mitchie who had her eyes closed backstage as she danced and sang along to each word.

I continued the concert with a few more pumped up songs. "Alright Chicago, how many of you know my song Two Worlds Collide?" I asked as the crowd began to cheer. "I wrote this song about someone very, very special to me and she's here today. Can I get y'all to sing your hearts out for my fiancé Mitchie?" I said with a smile. The crowd continued to cheer and squeal.

I grabbed my guitar from the stand and began to strum out the chords. I looked over at Mitchie and smiled before beginning the song. The crowd sang along to every word and every note. I couldn't help but let a few tears escape from my eyes. As I neared the end of the song I looked back at Mitchie who had a wide smile, reaching from ear to ear. She too had a few tears streaming down her face, happy tears I hoped.

"Thank you Chicago!" I said when the song ended. "You don't know how much that means to me. You are all amazing!"

The concert continued as I played a few more songs. My set wasn't too long so I finished the show with Love you like a love song and Off the chain. I felt a rush of energy as the crowd continued to sing along with me to every song. It was such a surreal moment. As I finished the last words to my last song I stood there in silence trying to take in the scene in front of me. I waved at everyone before leaving.

"That was amazing, Alex. I am so proud of you." Mitchie said as she held out her arms for me to come into.

"I can't believe you're here." I replied as I smacked her arm before letting her arms engulf me. "You're a good liar, you know."

Mitchie wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed my forehead. "You honestly thought I'd miss something so big like your first big show? Baby, I wouldn't miss this for the world." She smiled.

I kissed her lips gently, enjoying having her here with me. "You're perfect, Mitchie. Please don't ever change."

"Thank you for the dedication. That was beautiful." She said as Thomas and Liz led us into the dressing room.

"It's nothing." I smiled. "How did you manage to come and who else knew?"

"With a lot of begging!" she laughed. "I literally had to cry out to my coach how I haven't been able to see you in a month. I told him about your Houston radio show and how I had to miss it for another practice. He wasn't too thrilled that I was leaving but it's not like I play anyway." She laughed. "Liz and Thomas knew."

I looked at Liz and Thomas who had smirks on their faces. "I hate you guys! You knew and you let me freak out in the dressing room?" I asked them.

"Mitchie made us promise that you didn't find out." Liz admitted.

"You guys all suck!" I said as I rolled my eyes. "Mitchie, how did we manage to go a month without seeing each other?" I asked as the realization hit me once again. "How did we get through that?"

"I don't even know but we're never doing that again." She said. "Ever."

"Never again." I said as I raised two fingers. "Scout's honor."

She leaned in and kissed my cheek. "Dork." She whispered.

"Sorry to interrupt, but amazing job out there Alex!" Thomas said as he hugged me.

"Thanks." I smiled. "I just did what came naturally." I winked at him.

"Well you did a damn good job at it." Mitchie said.

"Thanks babe, I had a little bit of luck." I told her as I brought up her wrist and kissed her where her tattoo was located. "Don't think you're the only one with a good luck charm, pretty girl."

"Liz and I will leave you to change out of your dress." Thomas said as he and Liz headed out.

"Should I leave too?" Mitchie joked.

I stuck my tongue out at her as I began to undress in front of her. "You missed this, didn't you?" I said as I pointed to my half naked body.

"Not more than I missed being with you." She smiled. "So guess what?"

"What? What? What?" I said like a little child.

"I managed to not only get today off from soccer… but the whole week too." I smiled at this. "If it's okay with your people, I'd like to accompany you for the next week."

"Hell yeah it's okay!" I said as jumped up and down. "That's such good news Mitch! You get to ride with me on my bus! Oh, I have a day off coming up sometime next week… we can go out and tour the city… whichever one it is." I laughed.

"I'll do whatever as long as I'm with you, baby." She said as she walked closer to me. She put both her hands on my waist and brought our lips together. "Now get dressed cause I have a month's worth of sexual frustration to relieve and I don't think you want me to do that here." She winked.

"I missed my horny teenaged-boy girlfriend." I said out loud and Mitchie glared at me.

I threw on the outfit I had been wearing earlier and the two of us made our way to the back of the venue. Mitchie's hand was locked with mine as she led us through the back door to my bus.

"Alex!" I heard a few voices say. Mitchie and I froze and I turned my head to the side noticing a few girls standing behind a barricade. "Alex, please take a picture with us." They said.

I held on tightly to Mitchie's hand as I turned and began to walk towards the girls. "Hi guys. Of course I'll take a picture." I said nicely.

"Oh my gosh!" one girl said.

Mitchie stepped back a little so I let go of her hand and wrapped my arm around the shoulder of one of the girls. I took a picture with each of the four of them and then signed their pictures for them.

"Is this Mitchie?" one of the girls pointed towards Mitch.

"Yeah." I smiled. "Say hi, she doesn't bite."

"Hi, Mitchie." They said in unison.

Mitchie smiled and waved at them. "Hi guys." She said blushing a little.

"She's not usually this shy." I said with a laugh as I signed one of their pictures.

"You're both really pretty." One of the girls said.

"Aw, thank you." I said with a smile. "She's gorgeous, huh?" I asked and they all nodded. "I'm a lucky girl then."

"Thank you so much for taking the time to meet us. This has been the best day ever!" one of them said.

"Thank you so much for coming out and for the support. Means the world to me." I smiled. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to get going onto the bus."

"Bye!" they waved as they left.

I walked over to Mitchie who had inched away from the girls and I. The two of us walked into the bus and I led her to the back.

"So first thing's first, you need a tour of my new home." I joked. "This here are the bunks, where I sleep. This one's mine, this one's Thomas's, and this is Liz's. Now back there is the chill lounge."

"Sounds like you've got yourself a nice little house here." She laughed. "Where are we off to next?"

"I am not sure… oops. All I know is that once we get there I have a hotel room." I winked. "I'm so tired though, can we hit the hay?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm pretty tired as well." She yawned.

I laid out in my bunk and gave her room to scoot in next to me. I positioned myself so she could mold into me as I wrapped my arm around her waist. "My missing puzzle piece." I said into her ear as we got settled.

"I love you." She said as she turned her head a little to give me a slight kiss.

"I love you too, Mitch." I said as I closed my eyes. "Goodnight, beautiful."

**What'd you guys think of this chapter? There's just a couple left until Dallas has her baby! You guys excited? **

**Thanks for the ongoing support. Please keep reviewing and if you have suggestions i'm all ears. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>One Month Later (End of August)<strong>

**Mitchie**

"Where is she?" I said to myself as I stood up from a seat at the airport. I looked at my phone, 7:45 pm. Alex's flight should have arrived ten minutes ago and there was still no sign of her.

I looked around hoping she'd appear but no luck. I sat back down in a seat and kept my eyes on alert. Part of me was excited to finally have my girlfriend back, for good at least. While the other half was nervous, after today Alex and I will officially be living together. She hasn't even seen our apartment yet. I've been living there, alone, for the past three months and today was the day that Alex would finally move in.

A few minutes later a big crowd of people emerged from my left and I looked carefully for Alex. I squinted my eyes hoping it would help but Alex still did not appear. I sighed loudly and suddenly I felt a pair of warm hands cup my eyes.

"ALEX!" I yelled as I grabbed her wrists to remove her hands from my eyes. I looked up and found her with a huge grin. She was in her favorite tank top and a pair of jean shorts. There was no doubt that it was my Alex.

I wasted no time in climbing on top of the chair and throwing my arms around her neck. She grabbed my waist and lifted me to pick me up from the chair. She twirled me in her arms as our lips came crashing into each other. "I missed you." I said into the kiss.

"I'm finally home baby. I'm home." She let out with a huge grin.

"You're all mine." I told her as I let her down. "How was your flight?"

"Terrible. I just wanted to get here and be with you and see your beautiful face that I missed so much." She smiled.

"I'm so happy that you're finally here, Alex. I can't wait until you see the apartment." I said. "I can't wait until we can finally be situated in our home."

"Our home, I like the sound of that." She smiled. "I'm starving, Mitch. Can we get something to eat first?"

"You read my mind." I laughed. "Here, I'll take your suitcase." I said as I grabbed the suitcase with my left hand and her hand with my right.

"So anything new with you?" she asked. "You always make me talk about tour but you never tell me about your soccer."

"Because it's all the same, I go to practice and watch them train then I come home and wait for you to log on Skype." I laughed. "Geez, t sounds like I have no life."

"Have you made friends with some of the girls on your team? Are they nice?" Alex began to ask as I led her to my car.

"Yes, baby. I'm not antisocial. They're all really nice and most of them I formed friendships with." I admitted. "They all keep saying how they can't wait until I can finally practice."

"That's soon though, right?" Alex asked.

"Yes! I have a doctor's appointment in two weeks and if all goes well I should be cleared to start practicing. Can you believe that?"

"That's crazy Mitch. I can't wait to see you play again." She smiled. We stopped by my car and I opened the trunk to put in her bag and suitcase. I walked over to the passenger side and opened the door for her to get in. "Still the same Mitchie." She smile.

"Never said I'd change, did I?" I smirked and walked over to the driver's side.

"So how much longer do you have to wear that?" she said point to my knee brace.

"I have to wear it anytime I play pretty much. I don't really have to wear it unless I'm exercising or running." I admitted.

"I'm so happy for you Mitch. I know how much this means to you babe." She smiled.

I smiled back at her before pulling out of the airport. "So I know you're probably wanting some restaurant food, or something, but I have a surprise for you at home. Is that okay?"

"Mmm! What do you have for me Mitch?" she smiled.

"It's a surprise, my lady." I winked.

"You're no fun." She pouted. "I can't believe I'm finally home." Her eyes grew wide.

"Not yet your not. You're in my car." I laughed.

"You know what I mean, dork." She rolled her eyes. "It's been a long three months but I'm finally here. We're finally starting college next week and I get to live with my baby." She smiled.

"Oh, you have a baby? Can I meet him?" I smiled at her.

"You're not funny, you know that?" she rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue.

"Really? I thought I was hilarious!" I said with a shrug as she smiled.

I parked the car into the parking of our apartment building and removed her suitcase from the trunk. She looked up at me and smiled. "I'm suddenly nervous." She laughed.

"What's there to be nervous about?" I asked.

"I haven't been in this apartment since my dad bought it… I don't know what you did to it besides what I saw on skype." She chuckled.

"I promise I kept it clean." I said as I dragged her suitcase up the stairs. Alex and I walked up to our door and I fumbled the keys trying to locate the one for the house. "Crap!" I said as my keys slipped out of my hands.

"You're such a klutz!" Alex laughed.

I gave her a small glare as I bent over to pick up my keys. The second my hands came in contact with the keys I felt Alex's hand on my ass. "Ouch!" I said as I placed my hand where Alex had slapped me. "Unacceptable!" I whined.

"Get over it." She winked. "Can we go inside?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry, kind of busy getting assaulted by my girlfriend." I said as I unlocked the door. "Welcome." I told her as I held the door open for her to enter.

"I like it!" she said as she walked into the living room area. "You did well." She smiled.

"Well thank you. Here, follow me." I said as I led her to the bedroom. I placed her suitcase beside the bed and looked at her. "This here is where the magic happens." I said as I pointed to our bed trying to imitate the people on Cribs.

"You did not just say that. You can't get any dorkier!"" She said as she laughed. "But I will say this… there will be a lot of magic happening there tonight." She winked.

"Is that a promise miss Russo?" I asked as I inched closer to her. "Because you can't tease me like that."

"It's a promise, I mean it!" she said trying to keep her face straight.

"Good." I smiled at her as I grabbed her hand. "Come on, I'm cooking you dinner."

"Mitchie, since when do you cook?" she asked.

"Since I've been living alone for the past three months." I laughed.

"What are you making?"

"I'm keeping it simple and making pasta!" I said as I led her into the kitchen. I grabbed the box from the pantry and started the stove. "Now sit your pretty ass down cause you're not going to do anything."

"Nothing at all?" she asked.

"Nope." I said as I opened the box and emptied the pasta onto the pot. I felt Alex's hands wrap around my waist as she leaned her face onto my shoulder. "Didn't I say to sit, silly girl."

"I couldn't bear being away from you." She said.

I shifted my body to face her, bringing my arms to capture hers. "You'll have me all night." I said as pressed my lips on her neck. "And that's a promise."

"Can't we just stay like this for a second?" she asked.

"Anything for you baby." I said as I leaned my head on her shoulder.

…

"I have to give it to you, Mitch, this pasta was delicious. A definite close second to mine." Alex smiled.

"I think you're just afraid to admit that this is way better than yours." I winked. "But I'm glad you liked it."

I stood up and grabbed both our plates before taking them to the kitchen. I placed them in the sink and turned out the light. I could wash these later.

"Wait, what's for desert?" she asked as she saw me turn off the light in the kitchen.

"You have two options… me or… me." I winked as I walked over to her.

She stood up and smiled. "I'll take that, then." She said as she pointed at me from head to toe. She took my face in both her hands and pressed her lips against mine. "Very delicious." She winked.

I brought our lips back together and pushed her onto me. I grabbed her by the ass and lifted her up to carry her. Both her legs were on my sides as I walked us over to the room, unwilling to break our kiss. Alex took no time in slipping her tongue into my mouth as I guided myself, trying to find the bed.

Alex let out a soft moan as I slowly fell backwards onto the bed. Our lips were locked together as I scooted myself back to the middle of the bed with Alex in tow. "Damn Mitch." She said as I sat up and let her straddle me. "You're making me so hot."

I crashed my lips with hers as I pulled at the hem of her tank top, urging to pull it off. She placed her hands on my shoulders and pulled her body backwards as she began to thrust herself into me. My hands slipped under her top, slowly inching to her bra. Without hesitation I let my fingers unhook it and I brought my hands back down to her waist. Alex continued to thrust into me as I lifted her tank over her head.

I threw both her top and bra aside as I leaned my head forward between her breasts. I kissed her lightly on each breast before bringing them into my hands. I squeezed them as she thrust herself harder on me… the friction was turning me on.

"Off" Alex whispered into my ear as she pulled at my shirt. I complied and quickly removed my shirt for her. I grabbed her and turned us over so I was now on top. I straddled her as my bra came off without hesitation. Alex ran her hands up and down my stomach inching closer and closer to the edge of my shorts. She undid the buttons to my shorts in a single swift movement.

Before I knew it the two of us were completely naked. I positioned myself between her legs, feeling Alex's completely wet center on mine. I slowly began to thrust into her at a gentle pace. I leaned down to kiss Alex's soft lips as I continued my rhythm. The faster I moved, the more intense the kiss got. Alex moaned as I thrusted harder into her. Her hands shot up to my shoulders as she bit my lip.

"I'm about to cum… Mitch, don't stop..." She said and I obliged. "Harder." She whispered one last time before her nails dug into my back and her eyes rolled back. The sight of Alex losing it made me go over the edge as well. I clutched the sheets below my hands as I kissed Alex's lips roughly. She let out a loud moan as I continued my rhythm, letting her ride out her orgasm while reaching mine.

"Alex!" I moaned as I came. Alex's hands moved down my waist and onto my ass as she locked her hips into me. She leaned up and kissed my lips as I tried to catch my breath.

"Hot damn, that was amazing." She said as her body went limb underneath me. I kissed her neck and began to descend. I spread her thighs and smiled up at her before bringing my lips onto her wet, wet center. "That feels so good." She whispered as her breath began to get heavier again. "Get inside me."

I did exactly as she asked and placed two fingers around her folds. I teased until I felt her hips tense, begging for me to enter her. I slipped the two fingers into her center causing her to moan in pleasure. "You like that?" I asked as I begin to move my fingers in and out.

Alex nodded as she bit her lip, I could tell she loved every second of it. I let my fingers continue to do their work as I leaned down and brought my tongue to her clit. I could hear her whimpers as I began to draw circles around it. It wasn't long before she began to move at my finger's pace.

"I'm cumming. Fuck, Mitch." She nearly yelled as her back arched and she let out a long moan. Alex squirted on my face as I helped her reach the end of her orgasm. This was the hardest I had ever made her cum in all the times that I had ever made love to her. It made me extremely turned on.

"You are one horny girl." I whispered into her ear as I made my way up to her.

"Only for you." She managed to say as she regained her breath. "That was the best sex ever, Mitchie. I'm still trying to come down from it."

"Welcome home baby." I said as I kissed her cheek. I wrapped my arm around her and leaned my head above her breast, listening to her heartbeat as it tried to slow down. "I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." She croaked before falling asleep.

**Next Morning**

I hate waking up alone. This is usually one of the things that bothers me most about being away from Alex. Overtime I've become accustomed to finding myself wrapped around this beautiful girl, but for the past few months I've only had a few opportunities. Between Alex's career and my soccer schedule, I've been limited to seeing her about every two weeks, if I was lucky.

I let my hand feel behind me expecting empty sheets but instead I felt a body, I felt Alex. I turned to see her completely naked body intertwined with the sheets. She was facing me with her eyes completely shut. At this moment I was drunk off of love, I was happier than I could have ever been. I wanted to capture this moment with her so I slowly grabbed my phone from my nightstand and positioned myself in front of Alex. I brought my face in front of hers and placed my lips lightly on hers as I took the picture.

I felt her move a little as I looked to see how the picture came out. "Cute." She mumbled.

"Good morning, beautiful." I told her as I saved the picture as my background.

"What was that for?" she said pointing to my picture.

"I wanted to capture this moment, it was your first night at OUR home. It's the start of something knew Alex." I smiled.

"I am so in love with you." She smiled. "And I'm also so hungry!"

"I'd make you breakfast but I've got to get ready for practice." I said as I yawned.

"I want to come watch." She smiled.

"I wish you could, but practices are closed to the public." I frowned. I stood up and walked over to my dresser to take out a work out tank top and a pair of shorts. "I'm going to try and see if I can practice today."

"No, don't push yourself babe. You don't want to hurt your knee again." She said as she propped herself on her elbows. "Promise you won't do anything until you're cleared."

"I promise." I said with a smile as I put on my clothes.

"Good." She smiled. "Can we just talk about how amazing last night was?" she asked she pushed herself up into a sitting position.

"It was pretty special, huh?" I said as I walked closer to her and kissed her cheek.

"I felt like I was on cloud nine." She smiled.

"My full intentions." I winked at her. "I'll see you in two hours or so." I said as I leaned down and kissed her lips.

When I pulled back I turned away from her and began to walk towards the room door. I heard Alex chuckle so I turned around. "What's so funny?" I asked.

She stared at me for a second then shook her head. "Oh, nothing." She laughed again.

I rolled my eyes at her and continued to walk out. "Goodbye Alex." I said.

…

"Hey Mitchie!" Carly, one of my teammates, said. She and I had become really good friends since I started practicing. Carly was a sophomore at UT and she played the exact same position as me.

"Hey Carly!" I said as I walked onto the field.

"You look like you're ready to practice." She laughed.

"Yeah, I wanted to but then Alex made me promise not to push myself too hard." I said. "So, I'm not going to practice."

"Aw, that sucks!" she said.

"Speaking of Alex, she get in okay last night?" Carly asked. This was usually the part where I said something dirty, but I wasn't that close to Carly so that could be akward.

"Yeah, definitely. Safe and sound." I smiled.

"I want to meet her! You need to bring her to a game." Carly smiled.

"She'll come, I promise." I laughed.

"Hey Mitchie!" my coach waved from the sideline.

I turned around to face him. "Hey coach." I waved back.

"Wow…" Carly said as I turned my attention back to her.

"Wow what? What happened?" I asked completely confused.

"Your shoulders… they're all scratched up." Carly's eyes grew wide. "Are you… okay?"

Oh no, how embarrassing. This must have been why Alex laughed this morning. She did this, she left these scratches on my back last night while we were having sex and she didn't even warn me. I could have changed out of this tank top. "Uh, I'm fine." I said as I looked down on my feet. My cheeks burned from embarrassment. "Blame my girlfriend." I said with a cough.

"Huh? Oh… OH!" Carly said. "Gross!" she shuttered.

"It's not gross…" I laughed.

"Well it's not something you promote!" Carly laughed.

"I honestly didn't realize I had them… they're from last night." I admitted.

"Okay, okay! This conversation stops here." She rolled her eyes. "I'm going to get going." She pointed to the other girls who were about to start practice.

I walked over to the sideline to stand by my coach. "Hey coach." I said as I sat down.

"Hey Mitchie. All good?" he asked.

"Yup!" I smiled up at him.

"Alright girls, scrimmage between each other… you know the teams." My coach said as he walked over to the group.

I sat back and watched my teammates get ready to scrimmage. I had gotten used to sitting out and watching, as much as I hated it. After what seemed like an hour of practice I heard someone calling my name.

"Mitchie!" I heard my name called again. I turned around and spotted Alex running towards me. She ran the perimeter of the field trying to avoid getting in the middle of the game. "Mitch!" she yelled as she neared me.

"Um, I'm sorry sweetie but this practice is closed. You're going to have to leave." My coach told her.

"Coach, that's my fiancé." I told him.

"I know Mitchie, but you know the rules." He said.

"Yeah, sorry." I told him. "Babe, what's wrong?"

"Dallas…" she said trying to catch her breath.

"Dallas? What's wrong with her?" I asked, worried.

"She's going into labor." She said as her voice evened out. "Your mom just called, they're on their way to the hospital now. She said if we take a flight into Dallas now, we should be there in time for the birth."

"Oh my gosh." I whispered as I looked at my coach.

"GO!" he said as he pointed towards the exit.

"You sure?" I asked.

"It's your sister, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes, sir." I admitted.

"Then go. Keep me updated." He said as he focused his attention back on the scrimmage.

I grabbed Alex's hand as we walked over to the exit. "She's honestly going into labor?" I asked Alex as we reached her car and things finally sunk in.

"Yes babe, she's about to have the baby."

I sat in Alex's passenger seat and smiled. "Baby, I'm about to be an aunt" I said with a smile that ran from ear to ear.

"If we make a flight now we can be there in an hour or so." Alex said as she began to drive. "Just stay calm okay?"

"I'm calm." I smiled. "I'm just excited."

I couldn't wait to be in Dallas again with my family, meeting my little nephew. I stared at Alex as she drove us to the airport, almost forgetting that I was sort of mad at her.

"You know I'm kind of mad at you." I said.

"Why?" she asked, her face looking completely confused.

"Because of this!" I said as I turned my body and pointed to my scratches. "You're wild."

"Oh, oops." She said with a chuckle. "Your fault, you made me do it."

"Did not!" I said.

"Trust me, you did." She winked.

"You could have told me this morning that I had them… One of the girls on my team was totally freaked." I admitted.

"What a prude." Alex laughed. "I'm sorry baby, I thought it was funny."

"Whatever." I said with a laugh. "Just drive so I can meet my nephew."

Alex obliged and before I knew it we were boarding our flight to Dallas. I was excited beyond words, my sister was finally going to have her baby. Alex looked over at me and flashed me a huge smile before kissing my lips. "You ready?" she asked.

I nodded and then plane began to take off. Dallas, here we come.

**Two chapters in one day? You can just say i was inspired. :) Hope you guys enjoy. Let me know what you thought about this chapter. Please review and maybe i'll do it again sometime ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Alex<strong>

Mitchie and I landed in Dallas pretty quickly. Thankfully a flight from Austin was just over an hour. The two of us made our way into the airport, in search for my mom.

"I called my mom before we left and told her to pick us up." I notified Mitchie. "She'll take us to the hospital… and don't worry, she's bringing you a sweater." I said with a sly smile.

"Gee thanks, it's not like it's hot as hell or anything baby." Mitchie said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well if you'd rather show up at the hospital with my love marks and have Dallas and your parents ask where you got them then be my guest." I said matter-of-factly.

"I hate you, you know that?" she said as she let go of my hand and wrapped her arm around my waist.

"No, you love me." I smiled.

"Alex!" I heard my mom yell from afar. "Mitchie!"

The two of us quickly made our way over to my overly excited mom. "Mom!" I said as I hugged her.

"How are you girls?" she asked.

"Anxious!" Mitchie replied, her eyes growing wide with excitement.

"Here's the sweater you asked for, Alex." My mom said as she handed it to me.

"Thanks mom." I replied as I helped Mitchie put it on.

"You ready to get going?" she asked.

"YUP!" Mitchie replied.

"Let's go, mom." I said with a laugh.

…

"Daddy!" Mitchie yelled as she ran over to hug her dad.

He stood up from his seat and brought both of his arms tightly around her. He kissed her forehead as I inched closer. "Hey sweetie." He told her.

"Hi mr. Torres." I said with a wave.

"Alex, what did I ask you to call me?" he said with a fake angry face.

"Sorry. Hi dad." I smiled at him as my cheeked blushed.

"Mitchie!" Maddie exclaimed as she looked up from her coloring book. "Alex!"

"Hey pretty girl." I bent down and hugged her.

"Good to see you baby." Mitchie said as she lifted her in her arms. "You ready to meet your little nephew?"

Maddie nodded and threw her arms around Mitchie's neck. "I missed you." She pouted.

"Awh, you know I miss you too." Mitchie said as she put her down on the ground again. She kissed her on the cheek and then focused her attention back to her dad. "How's Dal? How's the baby?" she asked quickly. I could tell Mitchie was nervous. After what she had once told me about Dallas almost losing her life once, I knew she was a little worried about today.

"Calm down, champ. We don't know yet. Your mom's in there with her but the doctor hasn't said anything yet." He said.

Just as Mitchie's dad spoke, a doctor came out and stood beside us. "Mr. Torres?" the man asked.

"Hey doctor. This is my daughter Mitchie and her girlfriend Alex. They want to know how my little girl is doing?"

"Well Dallas just gave birth to a healthy baby boy." The doctor smiled. I looked at Mitchie who had a smile that went from ear to ear. "Would you like to see him?"

"Of course!" Mitchie answered before either one of us could say anything.

"Okay, well follow me." The doctor said as he began to walk away, leading us towards Dallas' room.

"Hey guys." Dallas croaked when she saw us walk in. She was laying back with her arms out, clearly holding her new son. Mitchie's mom was seated in a chair beside her, admiring the two of them.

"Dallas!" Mitchie said as she almost ran over to her sister. She stood by her bedside and looked down at her nephew. "Hey little guy." She cooed as she bent over. She pressed her lips gently on his forehead. "I'm Mitchie, and I'm going to spoil you rotten."

Dallas chuckled at Mitchie's comment. "Braison Andrew Torres. That's what I named him." she informed Mitchie.

I walked over to stand by my girlfriend. "He's beautiful Dallas." I said as I stared at the little baby in her arms. He was the cutest little thing I had ever seen.

"I love you, Braison." Mitchie whispered as she bent down and kissed his forehead again.

"Do you want to hold him?" Dallas asked with a smile.

"I don't want to hurt him." Mitchie back up a little and knocked into me.

"You won't." Dallas laughed as she brought her arms up to hand Braison to her little sister.

Mitchie carefully placed Braison in her arms, nestling him into her. "Hi Bray." She said to him with a smile. "I'm already obsessed with you." Her smile grew wider.

"I want a picture of this." I said after a moment. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and opened up the camera. "Ready?" I said before snapping the most beautiful picture of my girlfriend and her little nephew.

"You want to hold him Lex?" Mitchie asked as she looked up at me.

"Can I?" I asked Dallas, wanting to be sure it was okay with her first.

"Of course. He needs to meet his other auntie." Dallas smiled.

Mitchie placed the light baby in my arms very carefully. She kissed my cheek before backing up and admiring the two of us. "I can't get over how cute he is." I said as I held him closer to me. "Hi Braison. My name's Alex." I informed the little baby in my arms.

"Hold that pose!" Mitchie insisted. She grabbed my phone and snapped a picture of me looking down at Braison, smiling from ear to ear. "You should tweet that." She informed me.

"Since when do you tweet?" Dallas asked with a laugh.

"Since my new manager suggested it'd be a good idea I start. I even made Mitchie get one." I told her. "Here you go." I said as I slowly handed Braison back to his mother.

"Hey big boy." Dallas smiled at him when he was fully back in her arms. "Do you like your two aunties?"

Braison made a little noise and all of us broke out into a small laugh. "I'll take that as a yes." Mitchie smiled. She handed me my phone and I looked at the picture she had just taken.

"What should I write?" I asked Mitchie, confused as two what I should put with my tweet.

"Here, I'll do it." She said as she took my phone. She opened up my twitter and selected to start a new tweet. She uploaded the picture of Braison and I and then began to type.

_TheAlexRusso: Welcome to the world Braison. MitchRussoTorres and I love you dearly. _

"Like it?" she asked me. I nodded and she quickly pressed the submit button. "Done!" she smiled.

"Can I see?" Dallas asked. Mitchie turned the phone to show her older sister. "Really cute… wait, is that MitchRussoTorres, you?" she asked as she looked at Mitchie.

"Yeah, who else?" Mitchie laughed.

"Russo Torres, huh?" Dallas asked as she raised her eyebrow.

Mitchie blushed. "It was Alex's idea." She said as she pointed to me.

I laughed as I rolled my eyes. "When I made my twitter I was on skype with her and I kinda convinced her to make one too. She went on for almost an hour trying to pick the perfect one and I said, "make it MitchRussoTorres" and she just agreed."

"You two just need to get married already!" Dallas said as she looked down at her baby boy. "Don't auntie Mitch and auntie Alex need to get married, Bray?"

"Soon. We promise." I said as I looked over at Mitchie. She flashed me a huge smile and nodded.

**Mitchie**

About an hour or so after Alex and I got to meet Braison, a nurse came in and took him away. At this point my parents had gone to run a few errands and only me, Alex and Maddie were left behind with Dallas.

"I'm hungry" Maddie said as she stood in front of me.

"Do you want to go to the cafeteria?" I asked her.

"Yes, please." She looked up at me with her usual little grin. I loved how cute and innocent my little was.

"Okay, I'll take you." I said as I got up.

"No babe, I'll take her." Alex said as she stood up." I'll give you and Dallas some time alone." She smiled.

"Thanks." I told her as I briefly kissed her lips. She grabbed Maddie's hand and the two of them made their way out of the room.

"She's such a sweetheart." Dallas said when it was just the two of us.

"I know, she really is." I smiled as I took a seat back down on the edge of Dallas' bed. "So can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure, anything." Dallas smiled.

"Have you talked to Logan at all?" I asked carefully. "I mean last time we talked about him you said you were considering calling him and…" I started.

"No, Mitch. I just don't want him in Braison's life if he's going to continue to act childish. I already have one baby to care for… I don't need two." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"Good." I smiled. I was glad she wasn't going to let him back in, even if he was the baby's father, he never cared to step up. "You know I was thinking… Maybe you should move to Austin."

"What?" Dallas asked confused.

"Just hear me out first. You're a single mom now, and you know it's going to be tough… you need help and I think Lex and I can do that for you. Sure we'll be busy with college but I swear I can find time for you and Bray." I admitted. "I just think that with mom and dad you'll have a harder time… they're either working or having to deal with Maddie's things."

"Are you sure about this Mitchie?" Dallas asked. "Have you even talked to Alex about this?" You two are living together now, if you plan on getting married you have to start talking to each other about stuff like this."

"Don't fret sis, I've already brought it up to her and she agreed that it's a good idea. Look Dallas, you know how much I love you and I hate being away from you. Specially now that you have Braison and I want to be there and see him grow up." I smiled. "You'd love Austin, you'd fit right in!"

"I'm actually considering this idea." She laughed. "But you're not asking me to move in with you right? Cause I can't do that."

"No, I love you and all but I barely got one day with Alex alone in our home… I don't want to make it more." I laughed. "I was going to suggest you move into our complex."

"Let me talk to mom and dad and see what they think… I also have to see if I can get transferred at work." She said. "But I've been thinking lately that I can't live in that house alone with Bray… it's too big." She laughed.

"Even more the reason to move to Austin!" I smiled. I scooted closer to my sister and brought my arms tightly around her. "I missed you so much sissy!"

"Aw, I missed you too sissy poo." She said as she pinched my cheeks.

**Don't know how i feel about this chapter, but i wanted to get something down. What do you think Dallas should do? **

**Please review and let me know your thoughts :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just the story! I don't own the song either.**

* * *

><p><strong>Two Days Later<strong>

**Mitchie**

"Welcome home Braison." Dallas said as she walked into her house, tightly holding her son in her arms.

"I feel like I haven't been here in forever!" I whispered as I followed behind my older sister.

"That's because you haven't Mitch." Dallas laughed. "Here, come see his nursery." She suggested to Alex and I.

Dallas led the two of us up the stairs and into the room that used to be mine. It was weird to think that the room I once used to spend hours in and the same room where Alex proposed to me in was now my nephew's room. "I feel replaced." I said with a fake pout.

"You left this room completely empty, missy!" Dallas pointed out.

"I know, I was just pulling your chain sis." I admitted.

"This is beautiful, Dallas. Did you do it?" Alex said as she admired the little nursery. She stood behind me with her arms lightly around my waist.

"No ma'am. Dad helped, I was too big to do anything." Dallas laughed as she too looked around. "I told him what I wanted and he just did it."

"That's dad for you." I said with a chuckle.

"I really wanted to paint the room but I had a feeling we were going to move out sooner or later so there'd be no point." She said as she slowly placed her newborn son in his crib.

The three of us stood by the crib, admiring the sleeping baby below us. He looked like a little angel, tightly wrapped in his blanket. "Yeah… about that…" I started to say soflty. "Did you decide about Austin?"

Dallas, Alex and I made our way out of the nursery and into Dallas' room. "Yeah, I made a decision." She said.

"Well?" I asked anxiously.

"Braison and I are moving to Austin!" she smiled.

"Oh my gosh! Yay!" I said as I jumped up and down. I threw my arms around her neck and hugged her tightly. "I can't wait! Did you talk to mom and dad?"

Dallas sat down on her bed and motioned for Alex and I to do the same. "Yeah, I did. When the two of you went home to sleep yesterday they stayed for a while and we talked. Mom was a little skeptical about it just because she doesn't want to have another daughter to be away from. Dad just shrugged."

"Dallas, it's not like mom can say anything anyway, you're twenty two." I reminded her.

"Yeah, but you know she wants to be around and see Braison. Either way I'm moving whether they like it or not. I need a fresh start and I'd rather be away from Logan… I spoke to Ian, my manager, and she said he can easily transfer me, so that's taken care of."

"That is so awesome! Mitch and I will watch Bray whenever you need it!" Alex suggested. I loved seeing her so excited about the idea.

**_*Flashback*_**

Alex and I were seated on the plane to Dallas, patiently waiting our arrival. She shifted a little in her seat and grabbed my hand tightly before leaning her head on my shoulder. "Hey babe, can I ask you something?" I asked her trying to get my mind off the flight.

"Anything." She whispered.

"How would you feel if I asked Dallas to move to Austin with us? Not to actually live with us but to live near us. I really want to be in my nephew's life and I'm not really going to be able to go to Dallas a lot. She needs someone to help her right now and that baby really needs someone else in his life since Logan is a twirp. I want to be able to help my sister like she helped me. She gave me a roof over my head when my parents kicked me out and I want to repay her for that. We can even look after him when she wants to go out or something." Alex had lifted her head at this point and looked me in the eye. "But I can't do this alone, baby, in the end you're my fiancé and we need to come to a decision together. So are you okay with it?"

"I'm perfectly fine with that." She smiled.

"Really? You are?" I asked her.

"Of course Mitchie. I know how much your sister and the baby mean to you. They're your family and they're my family now too. I'll do anything for my family and you know that." She smiled again.

"Thank you, Alex. You don't know how much this means to me." I said as I squeezed her hand and brought it to my heart.

"Are you sure we can juggle everything though and still help Dallas?" she asked me.

"If she needs me I'll do anything to help her… So yeah, I think we can." I said as I flashed her a quick smile.

**_*End Flashback*_******

"I have to sell the house first and get something's in order before I move, but I'm definitely moving. I'd say mid September for sure." Dallas said as she stood up and walked to her dresser. "Hey you guys don't mind listening out for Braison while I take a shower?" she asked.

"Not at all." Alex replied.

Dallas grabbed some clothes and walked over to her bathroom. "The remote is on my bedside table if y'all want to watch tv." She said before closing the door.

"You know there's something I've been meaning to show you since I got back from tour." Alex said as she laid her head on my lap.

"Mmm, what's that?" I said as I ran my fingers through her hair.

"I wrote you a song while I was on tour." She smiled up at me. She looked so temping so I leaned my head down and pressed my lips lightly on hers.

"Can I hear it?" I asked as I pulled back.

"I'd need a guitar." She laughed.

"I'm sure Dallas has one around her somewhere." I said as I looked around her room. "Oh wait! She has my old one from when I was younger. I gave it to her when I got my new one."

"Where is it?" she asked as she sat up.

"Ten bucks says it's in her closet." I said as I got up and walked over to it. I peeked inside and there it was, my old guitar resting against the wall. "It's probably really out of tune too."

Just as I handed Alex the guitar I heard Braison crying from the other room. "I'll get him. Just tune it." I said as I left the room.

"Hey buddy." I said as I neared the crib. "What's the matter little guy?"

I picked up Braison into my arms and began to rock from side to side. He continued to cry and then I realized why he was crying, he had a dirty diaper.

"We've got a situation." I said as I walked back into Dallas' room with my nephew in my arms.

"He pooped?" Alex asked not looking up from the guitar.

"How'd you know?" I asked as I sat beside her.

"Just a hunch." She shrugged.

"Here I'm laying him beside you while I get him a new diaper." I said as I laid Braison next to her. She moved the guitar and placed her hands underneath him.

"He has a changed, you know." She said as she lifted him into her arms.

"But I want to be with you." I said with a smile. "Just watch him."

I walked to the nursery and got a clean diaper and baby wipes. When I walked back into the room I noticed Alex was laying back with Braison in arms and she was smiling down at him.

"Makes you want your own, doesn't it?" I asked her as I sat down on the bed.

"Yeah, but not now." She said as she rolled her eyes. "Are you changing him?"

"Yeah. I haven't changed a diaper since Maddie was a baby." I said as I remembered.

"I never had to change one." Alex laughed.

"Well you need to learn." I told her. "Here pass me my little soccer stud." I said as Alex placed Braison in my arms. I laid him out in front of me and began to remove his dirty diaper. "Be careful with this little one, usually boys like to pee when you change their diaper." I told her.

"He better not pee on me, ever." Alex said as she watched. "You hear that, Bray?"

He was too busy staring at me, he had his eyes completely focused on me and what I was doing. I was completely new to him and I could tell he wanted to know who I was.

"Good boy." I said as I cleaned him up and placed his new diaper. "Way to not pee on auntie!"

"Atta boy Braison!" Alex said as she leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. He made a noise and a slight smile formed on his face. "He likes you babe." I informed her.

Alex grabbed the guitar and began to finish tuning it as I rewrapped Braison in his blanket. I picked him up and swayed with him a little. "You want to listen to Lexie play a song?" I asked him as I looked down. He stared at me with his little eyes, almost like if he was saying yes.

"Okay. This song's called Come What May and it's for you." Alex said with a smile.

She began to strum at her guitar, a little quieter than usual to not annoy the baby. Braison looked around as he heard the guitar.

_For the longest time I thought I'd lost the best of me_

_But I'll be damned if I quit now and that for sure_

_All I ever wanted was for you to look at me_

_And know I'm all yours_

_Like the penguins need their wings for deep cold water dives_

_Like the earth needs the moon to keep it on course_

_When you touch me, I know there is purpose in my life_

_Just know I'm all yours_

_I'm a mess, I confess that I'm nothing without you_

_And there is nothing I can do to prove to you I'm being honest_

_Now I see, everything; and yes I've known it all along_

_I was so lost, but I'm back and I finally know now where my heart belongs_

_I've been wondering if you could ever realize_

_That we're growing up so fast and it's insane_

_My dear our hearts have gotten good at pumping cheap new lust_

_Into our young veins_

_Suddenly I understand everything I couldn't comprehend_

_I'm a mess, I confess that I'm nothing without you_

_And there is nothing I can do to prove to you I'm being honest_

_Now I see, everything; and yes I've known it all along_

_I was so lost, but I'm back and I finally know now where my heart belongs_

_All this time I've spent without you by my side, I dreamt about you_

_Saw you through the windows in my mind_

_Carved a home for you deep down inside my chest_

_And I never want to lose such a big part of me again_

_...lose such a big part of me again_

_I'm a mess, I confess that I'm nothing without you_

_And there is nothing I can do to prove to you I'm being honest_

_Now I see, everything; and yes I've known it all along_

_I was so lost, but I'm back and I finally know now where my heart belongs_

Braison was completely asleep as Alex neared the end of her song. I watched as she got lost in her song like she usually did. I listened to the lyrics and my heart felt warmer and warmer. I was still so madly in love with this girl.

"Did you like it?" she asked as she set the guitar aside.

"I love it." I said as I wiped the tears from my eyes. "That was really beautiful Alex. When did you write it?"

"I wrote it before you came to first show. That month without you was really hard on me." She pouted.

"Well hey, you're here now." I smiled. "I love that song, thank you. I think Braison liked it too, he fell asleep."

Dallas walked out of the bathroom and came over to us. "Were you just singing?" she asked Alex as she brushed her hair.

"Yeah, I was showing Mitchie a song I wrote for her." Alex told her.

"That's cute." Dallas smiled. "How's my little man?" she asked me as she noticed he was sleeping in my arms.

"Good. He woke up with a dirty diaper and I changed him. Alex here put him back to sleep." I informed her.

"See once I'm in Austin and I need someone to help me get him to bed, I'll just call Alex." She laughed.

Alex chuckled at Dallas' comment. "I'm going to start charging."

"Do you guys want to stay in the guest room tonight? Or are you going back to mom and dad's?" Dallas asked.

"I think we'll crash here if that 's okay?" I asked. "We have to be at the airport early in the morning anyway."

"You two start school soon, huh?" she asked.

"Soon like the day after tomorrow, yeah." I informed her.

"You nervous?"

"Not at all. I'll have Alex by my side." I smiled.

"D'aw!" Alex said as she began to blush.

"You two are so cute! Please stop." Dallas said as she took Braison. "I'm going to go put him in his crib and we can have dinner."

"Good plan, cause I'm starving!" I told her.

"That's the sister I know and love." Dallas said as she left the room.

I leaned over and pressed my lips on Alex's. "What was that for?" she asked.

"To thank you for the song. I love you so much." I told her as I hugged her.

"I love you too, Mitch." She said as she kissed my forehead.

**In terms of the song, I was listening to (Come What May by The Scene Aesthetic) and i felt like it would be so fitting. I kind of got inspired, hope you guys liked it. Let me know your thoughts, please review. **

**Also, i'm open to suggestions if you have any. :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just the story! I don't own the song either.**

* * *

><p><strong>One Month Later(Friday)<strong>

**Alex**

Mitchie and I were cuddling in our bed watching a rerun episode of Grey's Anatomy. She was slightly sitting up against the headboard with her arm wrapped underneath me. My head was perfectly placed her on her chest. I let my hand roam to her toned stomach and began to draw circles with my finger.

"You know what happens in two days?" Mitchie asked as she turned down the volume to the television during a commercial break.

"Hm, I don't know. What happens in two days?" I asked jokingly as I lifted my head and looked into her eyes.

"You seriously don't know?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"You honestly think I'm going to forget our anniversary, Mitch?" I asked her with a smile.

"No, I was just testing you." She smiled.

"What do you want to do?" I asked her as I sat up and crossed my legs, Indian style.

Mitchie shifted as well so her body was now sitting up against the headboard. She placed her hands on my knees and looked me in the eye. "Don't worry I have it all planned. " she smiled at me and kissed my cheek.

"Should I be worried?" I asked with a sly smile.

"No. Just get ready to have the best one year anniversary ever." She said as brought her hands back down to my knees. "It's going to be hard to top off your proposal from our six-month, but I'm willing to take the challenge." She said with a chuckle.

"I don't want anything elaborate Mitch, just being with you and celebrating the fact that we made it this far… that's all I want." I said as I leaned forward and hugged her.

She smiled and placed her index finger on her mouth, signaling me to be quiet. "Just wait." She said. All the sudden her cell phone began to vibrate so I grabbed it from the bedside table.

"You have a text from Dallas." I told her as I read the preview from her phone.

"Can you read it to me?" she asked.

"She said she has to work until like 1 A.M. tonight because her new boss hates her, so she's asking if we can watch Braison." I told her as I read the message.

"Do you mind?" she asked me as I laid beside her and let her see the screen of her phone.

"Not at all. She should just let him sleepover here since she'll be out so late." I told her.

"Good idea." Mitchie smiled. "Here, let me text her." She said as she grabbed the phone from my hands. I watched as she texted her older sister back.

_Mitchie: Yeah bring him over! If you want just let him stay the night and we'll bring him by tomorrow morning. _

_Dallas: Are you sure? Alex doesn't mind?_

_Mitchie: Not at all in fact she suggested it ;) Bring him by anytime_

_Dallas: I'll be there over in a few minutes then :)_

Mitchie set her cell phone aside and wrapped me back into her arms. "We got a date with the cutest baby in the world." She said with her famous huge smile.

"I feel like I'm going to be replaced by your nephew." I joked.

"No one could ever replace you, my lady." Mitchie laughed.

We laid like this for about fifteen minutes until the doorbell to our apartment rang. The two of us got up anxiously and walked over to the door.

"Hey!" Dallas said as Mitchie opened the door. She walked in dressed in sweats and a hoodie. She was carrying a small bag and was standing behind a stroller. I automatically assumed that the little guy was probably sleeping inside of it.

"Nice outfit, is that how you're going to work?" Mitchie asked with a chuckle.

"You're hilarious." Dallas rolled her eyes. "I wanted to bring him by earlier so I could shower and get ready."

"That's fine with us." I said as I grabbed the bag from her arm, trying to help her out.

"So where's my munchkin?" Mitchie asked.

"He's sleeping." Dallas said as she pushed the stroller into the house. Mitchie walked beside her and peeked through the blanket that was covering the front of the stroller.

"Aw, he's such a peaceful sleeper." She gushed.

"Everything he needs is in the bag. I was hoping maybe you could give him a bath, but if you're too scared just leave it." Dallas said as she stood by the door. "If you need anything you can just call me."

"Of course." Mitchie said as she placed the blanket back how it was. "Don't worry we'll leave him nice and clean." She smiled.

"And Mitchie, I know he's still small… but please, watch your language around him." Dallas winked before opening the door. "Thank you guys so much. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"She knows you too well." I said to Mitchie as the door closed behind Dallas. "Um, I don't know if I'm comfortable bathing your newborn nephew." I admitted to Mitchie.

"Don't be scare, Lexie. When I went over last week while you were in class she showed me how to do it." Mitchie said as I breathe a slight sigh of relief. "There's a lot we have to learn before we become parents, you know."

"Which won't be for a while." I said quietly as I walked over to sit on the couch.

Mitchie came and sat beside me. "How long are we talking about here?" she smiled.

"I don't know. I think we have to get done with college first before we think about having kids. Don't get me wrong, I want a baby that I can call my own and there's no one else I'd rather have a baby with than with you, but we have time." I told her.

"Oh, yeah. Definitely." Mitchie nodded. "Can I ask you something?" she asked me and I nodded. "Be honest, have you ever thought about how we can't actually have children together? Like, have you ever considered maybe not being with me because I'm not a guy and I can't actually give you a baby?" she asked. I could see the hurt in her eyes and I realized this was probably something she thought about more than a few times.

"I don't think about that, no, because I love you and you love me and we'll find a way to have a baby together and that baby will be ours… no matter who carries it and no matter who's damn sperm we use." I smiled at her. "You already know how much I love you, and one day we're going to have that family and those kids will be ours. Yours and mine, forever. Okay?"

"Okay." She smiled and I kissed her cheek.

"Baby, please stop thinking like that." I told her. "Don't you ever think that I'm going to leave for something like that because I would never. There's fertility treatment we can do in the future and we'll have the most beautiful kids who will love their two mommies dearly. But not now, because right now we have so much going on in our lives… and quite frankly kids ruin sex lives and we have a really, really good sex life."

"You have a point there Alex." She smiled. She brought her two hands onto my face and placed her lips against mine. I grabbed her and pulled her onto my lap. Just as I slipped my hand under her shirt I heard Braison begin to cry.

"You see what I'm talking about?" I said with a smile as she got off from me. Mitchie walked over to the stroller and removed the blanket. I stayed seated on the couch as I watched her pick up Braison.

"Hey Bray, did you miss me?" Mitchie asked him as she kissed his little forehead. Ever since Dallas moved to Austin about two weeks ago, Mitchie and I had been non-stop visiting her and the baby. Usually after class because she conveniently lived in the same apartment complex.

"Bring him over." I told her as I patted the seat next to me. Mitchie did as I asked and sat beside me with Braison in her arms. "He keeps getting bigger." I said as I noticed that he had indeed grown a little since the past two days that I hadn't seen him.

"Bray can you say Mitchie?" she asked with a baby voice.

"One month olds don't talk babe." I reminded her. "But keep trying." I said with a laugh.

Mitchie brought her nephew up to her face and began to give him kisses on his little cheeks. "These cheeks are so chubby." She said to him.

Braison began to smile as Mitchie continued to kiss him. "He loves to be kissed, I've noticed." I told her.

"That's because he loves me." Mitchie said. "Don't you Bray?" she said as she placed one last kiss on his cheek.

"You know who else loves you?" I said as I brought her into my arms. "Me." I placed a kiss her cheek. "And I love you too." I said as I placed a kiss on Braison's forehead.

"Let's get him all nice and cleaned up so he can go to bed." Mitchie said as she turned her head. She gave me a soft kiss on the lips and then stood up.

…

"That was the scariest thing I have ever done!" I said as Mitchie wrapped Braison in his little bear towel. It was such a cute towel, made the little guy look cuter then he already is.

"Oh you're over-reacting Alex." Mitchie laughed.

"Well you've done it before." I said.

"You're cute, you know that?" she said as she walked closer to me. "Here, you finish him up." She smiled.

I took Braison from her arms and led him to our bedroom. I placed him on the bed in front of me while Mitchie grabbed a diaper and his onesie from the bag. She handed it to me and I began to finish drying him up.

"He has the prettiest blue eyes." I said as I stared into them. "Did he get that from Logan?"

"Logan had green eyes." Mitchie said as she sat next me. "Dallas has brown… I don't know where he got blue eyes." She laughed. "Unless my sister was hoeing around."

"Hey don't be rude!" I said as I hit her arm. "Maybe he'll grow out of it."

I finished changing Braison and I laid him down between Mitchie and I. He looked up at the two of us like he had no idea what was going on. "I think he's trying to figure out where the hell he is." Mitchie laughed.

"Babe, language!" I reminded her.

"Not you too…" she said as she rolled her eyes. "He's a month old… what's he going to do?"

"I think it's just a way for YOU to get used to not cussing in front of him." I smiled.

"Well damn." She said as she looked down. " I mean, well darn." She said as she smiled.

"Good, you're getting somewhere." I said as I laid down and turned my face towards her and Braison who was laying between us, still completely awake.

"I think you're going to need to sing to him for him to fall asleep." Mitchie suggested.

"Do you want me to sing you a song, B?" I asked him. He looked at me with his beautiful blue eyes and I took it as a yes. I got up and grabbed the guitar from the other side of our bedroom and sat down on the bed. "Okay little guy, this is called Never Grow Up by Taylor Swift."

_Your little hands wrapped around my finger_

_And it's so quiet in the world tonight_

_Your little eyelids flutter 'cause you're dreaming_

_So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light_

_To you, everything's funny_

_You got nothing to regret_

_I'd give all I have, honey_

_If you could stay like that_

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_

_Just stay this little_

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_

_It could stay this simple_

_I won't let nobody hurt you_

_Won't let no one break your heart_

_No, no one will desert you_

_Just try to never grow up, never grow up_

I sang quietly as I watched Braison's eyes slowly close. I repeated the verse one more time as he fell asleep. Mitchie laid next to him with her hand over his little tummy and her finger in his hand. She too was falling as sleep that by the time I finished the song they had both passed out. I placed the guitar on the ground and took out my phone. I took a picture of the two of them and opened up my twitter.

_TheAlexRusso: Sleeping with these two angels tonight #Lovemylife #Blessed_

I turned off the light and laid down on the opposite side of Braison. I kissed him on the cheek and kissed Mitchie on the lips. "Goodnight you two." I whispered before placing my hand on Mitchies and falling asleep.

**So what do you think? Cute? Eh? Adorable? What do you think Mitchie has planned for their one year? **

**Hope you guys are enjoying this story so far, please review :)**

**Just want to give you a heads up that I will be out of town sunday through tuesday so i might not be posting. I'll try to post the next two days for sure. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Two Days Later<strong>

**Mitchie**

"Come on Alex!" I said as I knocked on the bathroom door. Alex had been getting ready for the past thirty minutes. "I told you to dress comfortably."

"I'm going, I'm going!" she said as I heard her fidgeting with some of the stuff in the bathroom.

I began to pace outside the bathroom door waiting for her to hopefully finish up. I was dressed in a red plaid flannel and jean shorts. I had debated wearing something underneath the flannel but I decided to just go with a bra instead. I had my flannel buttoned up to the third to last button, enough to give Alex a clear view at my cleavage.

"How do I look?" she said as she finally opened the bathroom door.

"Perfect." I said with a smile that covered my whole face. She looked extremely cute in one of my red v-necks paired with her classic denim shorts.

"You said dress comfortably." She laughed. "Where are we going anyway?"

"We're going to the rodeo." I said with a chuckle. "I know this probably isn't exactly the best way to spend our anniversary but your mom said you used to go every year and I didn't want to take that from you." I admitted.

"Aw, Mitchie." She said as she brought her hands around my neck. "That's sweet of you." She kissed my cheek.

"I figured we'd have a good time at the carnival there, right?" I asked nervously hoping I didn't screw things up. "Then afterwards I have a surprise."

"I promise you I'll have the best time… because I'll be with you." She said with a smile. "It's a lovely idea, baby."

"Are you ready to go then?" I asked.

"Yeah but before we go can I just say that you're looking really good in that flannel." She winked as she placed her hands on the edge of the shirt and pulling me into her. "I love the view." She said as she gently kissed my lips.

"Okay, okay, let's go." I said as I grabbed the keys to my car and my purse. "We have an anniversary to celebrate!"

…

"Wow, there are a lot of people here." I said as we arrived at the carnival part of the rodeo.

"It's the rodeo baby." Alex said with a hint of excitement in her voice. "I used to come here every year with friends. Last year was the first year that I didn't come."

"What should we do first? Your choice." I said as I took her hand.

"I'll be honest, I'm a baby when it comes to rides… eventually I do them but it takes a lot of convincing." She said as she squeezed my hand. "Just a fair warning."

"Don't worry, Alex, I won't let anything happen to you." I promised her as I let go of her hand and brought my arm around her shoulder. "That one looks like a good one to start with." I said as I pointed to a ride.

"It doesn't look too terrifying." She smiled. "But we need to buy tickets first silly."

"Oh, yeah, oops." I said as I smacked my head with my free hand. "Almost forgot."

We walked around looking for the nearest ticket booth. "There." She said as she pointed to her right.

I looked at the sign, trying to decide how many to get. I wanted to spend time on a few rides but I also wanted to play a few games to win something for Alex. "Hi can I have two unlimited ride wristbands and… 50 tickets please?" I asked.

"Woah Mitchie, we don't need that many." Alex laughed.

"Well I don't want to have to keep coming and buying tickets. We'll use the wristbands for rides and the tickets for the games." I told her.

"That will be 86 dollars please." The lady in the ticket booth said. I began to reach in my purse for my wallet when I felt Alex's hand stop me.

"Let me pay half." She said with a smile.

"No." I told her kindly. "I got it."

"Please, you can't pay all of that." She said with a pout.

"Watch me." I said as I pulled out my wallet and handed the lady my credit card. I turned towards Alex as the lady did my transaction. "We're on a date which I invited you to therefore I pay and you enjoy yourself."

"Fine." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"I love you little stubborn one." I said as I grabbed her cheek and pinched it.

"I am not stubborn." She said as she crossed her hands on her chest.

"I prove my point." I winked at her.

"Here you go ma'am." The lady said as she handed me my credit card and the passes. I placed Alex's wristband on her wrist and then she placed my wristband on mine. "Let's get this night started" I smiled.

We walked over to the first ride and stood in line for a total of five minutes before we were allowed to go in. It was a simple ride that went around in circles at a speedy pace but did not go up or loop. It was the weakest ride I had ever been on but I could care less because I was with Alex.

"How was that?" I asked Alex as we exited the ride.

"Thrilling" she said with a huge grin.

"Do you want to try a better one?" I asked as I pointed to one that went in the air.

"I don't know, Mitch." She looked down.

"Come on Lex. I'm here with you." I told her as I took her hand. "Promise nothing will happen."

"Okay." She said.

As we stood in line for the next ride I could tell that Alex was getting really nervous. Her hand was getting a little sweaty and she kept looking down at the ground. "We don't have to do it if you don't want to, Lex." I told her. I wanted her to enjoy today, not be scared for her life.

"No it's fine." She said with a weak smile. " I told you i'm a baby at first but once I do it I love it!"

"What can I do to get you to not be afraid?" I asked her as we neared the beginning of the line.

"Kiss me." She smiled.

"Is that what your friends did?" I asked as I jokingly raised my eyebrow.

"Yes, I'd make them all make out with me" she laughed. "No, they'd bitch at me until finally I'd give in. But from you, all I need is a kiss." She winked.

"You're so needy." I said as I leaned in and brought our lips together. "You feel better?"

"Much." She said with a wide smile. "But I'm still scared."

"Oh come on baby! It's not that bad. I'll hold your hand the entire time." I said as I turned my head to the side.

"I'm just kidding." She said with a laugh. "I'm good."

"Tickets please?" a young man said as he held the gate open.

We showed him the wristbands and he let us through. Alex sat in the seat beside me and we locked the bar. She looked me with a worried smile so I smiled and grabbed her hand. "Ready?" I mouthed. She nodded as we began to move. This ride was far more exciting than the first. First we slowly rose into the air and then suddenly began spinning. The ride went right and left before making it back to the middle again. I watched Alex the entire time as she screamed with her eyes shut tightly. Near the end of the ride she finally opened her eyes and leaned over towards me. I leaned towards her and brought our lips together for a quick kiss. Before we knew it we were back down on the ground.

"That was awesome!" she said with a huge smile. "I liked this one."

"I told you they aren't that bad." I said as I wrapped my arms around her from behind. "Come on, let's go do a few more." I told her before I kissed her cheek.

Alex and I spent about an hour on other rides. She had completely forgotten about her fears and she was letting go in all of them. It made me proud to see her get into it.

"Dinner?" I asked as we finished our last ride.

"Yeah, I'm pretty hungry." She said as she placed her hand on her stomach.

"Well I heard rodeo food is quite delicious. What do you suggest?" I asked her.

"Sausage on a stick." She said quickly. "Best thing they have here, I promise."

"Okay, I'll go stand in line and get some while you find us a table. Deal?" I asked her.

"Deal." She said with a quick smile. She kissed my cheek before heading over to the tables.

**Alex**

I walked over to the long arrangement of tables, looking for an empty one where Mitchie and I could eat. Just as I made my way over, a couple with two children stood up and walked away.

"Jackpot!" I said to myself. I walked over and sat down as I waited for Mitchie to get back. I had a clear view of her in the line.

"Alex?" I heard a voice say. I looked around trying to figure out who was calling my name. "Alex Russo?"

I couldn't find a familiar face so I figured it might be a fan, but no one around me was talking. Suddenly I saw a very familiar face appear from the crowd. "Oh. Nick. Hi." I said as looked at my ex boyfriend.

"What are you doing here?" he asked with his hands to the side.

"I'm on a date with Mitchie." I told him.

"Oh that's your girlfriend, right?" he asked as he inched closer.

"Fiancé." I corrected him.

"You know I thought I heard someone say you were engaged." He said as he sat down across from me.

"I am indeed." I said awkwardly. He looked at me for a second then spoke again.

"How long have you two been together?" he asked.

"A year today." I told him. I really wasn't interested in talking to him, but I wasn't going to be rude.

"Oh, uh, congrats I guess." He said as he ran his hand through his hair. I used to find that so attractive but I was completely indifferent now.

"Thanks." I said. I looked over at Mitchie who was still waiting in line for food. She had no idea that Nick was sitting in front of me and I wish she'd hurry up and come back.

"So did she propose?" Nick asked as he matched my gaze.

"No, I did." I told him. "I proposed on our six month anniversary and now we live together here in Austin. We're in college here. Anything else you want to know?" I asked him.

"Uh, that's cool." He said as he shrugged. "Where do y'all go?"

"UT" I said to him.

"One sausage on a stick for my lady." Mitchie said as she placed my food plate in front of me. She kissed me on the cheek and sat down beside me. "Uh… hi." She said awkwardly as she noticed Nick sitting across from us.

"Hey." He said as he looked at his hands.

She looked at me and raised an eyebrow, clearly confused as to what he was doing there. "Nick, this is my fiancé Mitchie. Mitch, this is Nick… my ex." I introduced them.

"Nice to formally meet you." Nick said as he stuck out his hand.

"Wish I could say the same to you." Mitchie said as she looked at his hand then back at her plate.

Nick pulled back his hand and placed it under the table. I looked at Mitchie and she just shrugged. I could tell she was jealous, but she had nothing to be jealous about.

'That line was so long!" Mitchie said, ignoring that Nick was still there.

"It didn't seem that bad, they're usually longer." I told her. "One time I waited 30 minutes for cotton candy. Ugh!"

"I remember that." Nick laughed. "You got so pissed!"

"Yeah." I said as I looked at Mitchie. If she wasn't jealous before she was definitely jealous now.

"You know what I was thinking about while I was in line?" Mitchie said. She leaned over and began to whisper in my ear. "How hard I'm going to fuck you tonight. I'll have you yelling my name all… night…. long." She said and I began to blush. She placed a gentle kiss on my earlobe and I felt a rush of pleasure take over my body.

"I-I can't wait." I said as I regained consciousness. Mitchie moved her face closer to mine and placed her finger underneath my chin, gently turning my face to face her. She closed the space between our lips and I smiled into the kiss.

"I love you." She said as she pulled back.

"I love you too." I said as I stole a quick kiss.

"So the two of you are at UT?" Nick asked in an attempt to ignore what just happened and I nodded. I had completely forgotten he was still there. "That's cool. Heard you got an album out now?"

"I do." I told him.

"Who would have thought you'd be famous." He said with a smile.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Mitchie asked him as she ate her sausage.

Nick ignored Mitchie's question and looked at me. "Feel different now that a lot of people know who you are?" he asked.

"No, not really." I answered.

He nodded, searching for something else to say. Mitchie's hand grazed her cup and it tiped over, spilling towards Nick. "Oh! Oops." She said. I tried to hold in my laughter.

"That was rude." He said as he rolled his eyes. "Sorry but what did I do to you? Geez Alex, you have a bitchy girlfriend."

"Fuck you. You broke Alex's heart and that's enough for me not to like you." She said.

"Look Nick… Mitchie and I are trying to spend some time together alone." I told him. "It was good seeing you but you should go. And don't call my girlfriend a bitch… she's got more balls than you ever will."

"Whatever suits you." He said as he got up. "Goodbye."

"He's irritating." Mitchie said as she finished her sausage.

"Sorry about that. He kind of just sat here and tried to have a conversation." I told her honestly.

"He annoys me." She laughed.

"That makes two of us." I smiled. "Was it just me or did someone seem a little jealous?" I asked sarcastically.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She smiled. "Okay… maybe a little." She said as she pinched her fingers.

"At least you made him go away." I said with a sigh of relief.

"You done? I kind of want to do a few games before we head to our next destination." Mitchie said as she grabbed our plates. She threw them away and we walked to find a game for her to do.

"Let's do this one!" Mitchie said as she stood in front of a basketball one. "What do you want?" she asked pointing to the different large stuffed animals.

"I like that dolphin." I smiled.

"Dolphin it is!" she said as she pulled out her tickets. "How many tickets for this game sir?" she asked the man.

"5 tickets for one try and 10 for 2." He said as he held out the basketball for her.

"I'll take 2 tries please." She handed him the ten tickets and grabbed the ball.

She positioned herself behind the white line and bounced the ball before shooting it. I had never seen her play basketball before but her free throws weren't that bad. The ball circled the rim but didn't go in. "Damn" she said.

"You still have one more try Mitch." I reminded her.

She grabbed the ball and positioned herself again. She bounced the ball twice and shot it. The ball went straight into the net and Mitchie jumped up and down with joy. "I'll take the dolphin, please!"

The man handed Mitchie her well deserved dolphin. She walked over to me and held it out for me to take it. "For you, beautiful." She smiled.

"Aw shucks. Thank you baby." I said as I kissed her cheek.

We went to three more game stations where Mitchie managed to win three more stuffed animals. She won me a giant banana, a large ladybug pillow pet and a giant soccer ball for Braison. My girlfriend is a beast.

"They can ride in the back." Mitchie said as she unlocked her car. We placed the stuffed animals in the back seat and climbed into the car.

"Where to miss?" I asked her.

"To the stars." She smiled.

"No, seriously Mitch, where to?" I asked her anxiously.

"I'm sorry ma'am, I'm not allowed to disclose that information. You're going to need to be patient."

"Oh really?" I said as I raised an eyebrow. "I'll remember that next time you try and get into my pants, ma'am." I winked.

"Oh hush up. You'll see where I'm taking you in… fifteen minutes." She said as she calculated the time in her head.

"This better be good Torres!" I said jokinly. "I've got other plans to tend to."

"Oh really?" she asked as she crossed her arms. "Such as?"

"Like fucking my girlfriend!" I said with a wink.

"Be patient." She said. "You'll get some." She winked back.

"I love you so much." I said with a huge grin. "Happy one year Mitchie."

"Happy anniversary my sweet lady." She smiled.

**For those who don't know the Austin Rodeo is usually held in march (Demi's playing it on Tuesday) but I had the idea in my head and let's just pretend it's in October :P**

**The night is still young for these two, I wanted to stop here for now but the next chapter will continue their anniversary. I promise :) Where do you think Mitchie will take Alex next? *Hint, they've gone there before... ;)**

**Please review guys, let me know your thoughts :) **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Alex<strong>

"Okay Mitch, I'm dying to know where we are going!" I said as Mitchie continued to drive.

"I told you you're going to find out soon enough." She said as she flashed me a smile.

She turned at a stop sign and I immediately recognized where we were. Mitchie drove into a parking lot and parked the car, we were the only ones there. "No way!" I said with a smile. "I can't believe you brought us to the park we came to last year."

"I thought we could walk around by the lake and then after we can come back to the car and I can put the top down and we'll lay out in the backseat." She said as she opened her door and got out. She walked over to my side and helped me out. "How does that sound?"

"Perfect" I smiled.

"Shall we?" she asked as she stuck out her hand. I quickly intertwined my fingers with hers and we began to walk.

"It's so nice outside." I said. "This park is always empty both during day and at night." I informed her. I used to come to this park a lot when I used to live in Austin. It was a nice place to just think at night.

"I'm glad it didn't rain." Mitchie said. "I was a little worried that I'd have to change our plans."

"I've enjoyed everything about today, Mitch. Thank you so much." I told her.

"There's no need to thank me, princess." She said as she gave my hands a small squeeze.

"Can I show you something?" I said and she nodded. I led her over to a small wooden bench near the park's lake and I took a seat. I made room for her to sit beside me. "When I would come here before, I used to only come when bad things happened to me. I'm the kind of person who often runs from my problems. When Nick did that he did to me I thought it was the end. You start to fall for someone and you give them your everything… well almost everything and they just break you. Nick took everything from me that I should have guarded. He took my heart, he took my ability to trust, and he took my ability to love."

Mitchi looked at me with sad eyes as I continued to talk. "I was broken in those days and I would come here to this spot and just cry. I'd cry for hours and a few times I'd question myself. Was I even good enough? I use to cut myself when I'd come here, Mitch. I thought it was the only way to escape all of it. I never told you this last time we were here because I was scared. Our relationship was still being built and I was afraid I'd lose you, that you'd see me differently. But I did. I spent two weeks of my life in this very spot. Everyday after school, just thinking about it al. Where I went wrong, where he and I went wrong. I thought about everything I could have done to take things right" I admitted to Mitchie as a few tears streamed down my face.

"I used to tell myself I'll never be good enough for anyone. I'm nothing." I told her.

"But you are something, Alex, to me you're everything. You're my everything." Mitchie said as she brought me into a hug.

"And I know that now. I know that I'm loved and that I'm worth it. But back then I was weak. I wanted you to see this place because thanks to you I'm not that broken girl anymore." I said with a smile. "You took my broken heart and you mended it. You fixed me Mitchie. I swore I'd never believe in love again but you came around came and you changed everything. You make me completely happy."

Mitchie took my hands and looked at my wrist. They were clean now but a few scars still remained. She brought her head down and placed a gentle kiss on each wrist. "Don't ever feel like you're not worth anything because to me, you're my whole world." She said softly.

I stared into her eyes, admiring every detail about her. How did I get so lucky? I had the best girlfriend.

"Come. Let's head to the car and we can talk more." She said as she stood up and held out her hands to help me.

We reached the car and Mitchie opened the top of it. We climbed into the backseat. I could feel a nice cool breeze blowing, it felt good. She pulled out a bottle of what appeared to be champagne from under the drivers seat along with two cups. "Michelle!" I said in shock. "Where did you get that?"

"Dallas bought it for me. You can't celebrate without a little bit of champagne Lex." She winked as she served a bit in each cup. She handed me one and then put put the bottle back under the driver's seat. "To you and I. To spending the rest of our lives together." She said as she held her cup up.

"To you and I" I repeated and we both drank. "You know how illegal this is." I said with a laugh.

"We've partied before… I don't think drinking champagne with my girlfriend is worse." She laughed.

"You have a point." I nodded.

"So tell me, what has been your favorite part of having to put up with me for a year?" she said as she slipped her hand on my waist and pulled me closer. The two of us were now cuddling and looking up at the night sky.

"There's too many to name one." I said honestly. " I feel like everyday there's something new and amazing that you do that makes me fall more in love with you. I can't a specific time, I just can't"

"Fair enough." She smiled. "Your turn."

"What game are we playing?" I asked a bit confused.

"We're not playing a game we're just asking questions."

"Did you ever think we'd make it this far?" I asked her.

"I had absolutely no doubt in my mind. Form that first day I met you in homeroom I knew I was attracted to you and I'd do anything to let you be mine. "she blushed. "I saw you walking into that class and I honestly thought, "damn, she's hot." And so I purposely dropped my pen to start a conversation with you. I never thought I'd fall in love with you so quickly but I'm so glad I did. I'm glad that you love me too. From that first date I knew I wanted forever with you. I wanted to make you mine."

"From the first date?" I asked in awe. "You must really like me." I smiled.

"Something like that." She shrugged. "When do you want to get married?" she asked as she sat up a bit and looked at me. "We haven't really talked about this yet."

"Whenever." I said. "I'd marry you right now."

"Seriously though, we should start planning that." She said as she laid back down on me. "How does this summer sound?"

"Perfect." I told her. "We can make it a nice wedding and invite friends and family."

"I can't wait until we're our own little family. We'll be the Torres-Russo clan." She smiled.

"Russo-Torres, you mean." I said as kissed her forehead.

"Whatever you want, my lady." She said quietly. "That has a nicer ring to it, I must admit."

"You know I've always wanted to name my daughter Carter." I told her randomly. "How would you feel about that? Carter Russo-Torres."

"It's beautiful." She said. "I've always liked the name Rae."

"Carter Rae Russo-Torres." I said twice. "It's perfect!"

"Look, we have our first kid named." She smiled.

"I can't wait to spend forever with you Michelle. You're perfect." I said as I squeezed her arm.

"I love seeing you happy, Alex." She said.

"With you I'm always happy." I told her truthfully. "Today has been the perfect day. I was happy when you surprised me with your delicious breakfast in bed and even happier when you took me to my favorite place when I was a kid, the rodeo. I was happy when you helped me let go off my fears and when you won me those stuffed animals. I'm happy now that I have your soft, warm arms wrapped tightly around me. This is exactly how everything should be. I'm happy that we've made it this far and that we have so many more years to look forward to. Today was perfect and you're perfect."

Mitchie smiled and pulled me into her lap. She kissed my lips softly before positioning me so I was straddling her. She brought her hands to my thighs and began to slowly massage them. She moved her hands at a stead pace and then slowly inched them to my ass, our lips never breaking apart. "Put the top up. I don't want people to see us having sex." I whispered in her ear as I pulled back. I got off from her and began to unzip my shorts as she fixed the top of her car. I knew the possibility of anyone seeing us would be very small considering that the place was empty, but I didn't want to take any chances. Once the roof was closed she took her place back in the backseat.

"Damn, didn't waste anytime in getting naked for me, huh?" she asked as she noticed that I was indeed naked.

She quickly undid her shorts and threw the to the front of the car, along with her underwear. She went to unbutton her flannel but I slowly removed her hands and did it for her.

"Lay down." I said to her as I tried to shift from the seat. Mitchie did as I asked and I laid on top of her, her legs between mine. We'd messed around in my mustang plenty of times when we lived in Dallas but this was the first time we ever did anything in hers. I always enjoyed sex in random places, it made things more interesting.

Mitchie wasted no time in bring her hands to my ass, moving me up and down. I leaned down and brought our lips into a passionate kiss. I wanted to make love to her and show her how much she means to me. This was my chance.

"Ride me." Mitchie whispered as she kept her hands tightly on my ass. "Fuck me."

I did exactly as she asked and began to thrust into her slowly. She smiled into our kiss as I quickened our rhythm. Mitchie pushed her hips up, causing a wave of pleasure to rush through my body. I felt myself about to go off as I watched Mitchie beneath me. She had a huge smile on her face. Instantly I was over the edge, my body squirming above her as I reached my climax.

"Mitchie!" I screamed as I arched my back and placed my hand on the head of the front seat. My body was giving out and I needed support. Mitchie quickly realized I was cumming so she moved her hands up to my back, supporting me through my orgasm.

"You're always the first to orgasm." She winked as I moved from on top of her. I fixed myself so I was kneeling in front of her wet center. She was close to her orgasm so I wasted no time in inserting two fingers inside of her. Her walls were tight and I knew that all I had to do was a few pumps and she'd be gone.

"You're so tight baby." I told her as I slowly began to pump my fingers in and out. "I fucking love it!"

"Don't stop, Lex. Don't stop." She told me as I increased my motion. "Faster… harder." She was losing it. I twirled my tongue around her clit and that was it. Mitchie moaned loudly as I brought her over the edge. I pulled back and watched her orgasm, enjoying the view.

"Even when you're sweating and moaning you're still hot." I said with a wink.

"Look at the windows." She breathed out. I looked around and noticed the fog on all our windows. "We're good." She smiled.

"I kind of want to get home and continue this." I told her with a wink.

"Good idea." She said as she sat up.

"Hey Mitchie." I said as she grabbed the clothes from the front seat.

"Yes, babe?" she said.

"Happy anniversary" I told her with a smile.

"Happy Anniversary Alexandra." She smiled back.

**Yay! One "year" of Malex :) hope you still enjoy this story. What are you guys thinking?**

**I won't be posting again until probably wednesday, sorry guys :/ Please leave reviews for me to come to maybe? ")**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>One Week Later<strong>

**Mitchie**

"You holding up okay?" Alex asked as we sat in the waiting room. Today was the day I would find out if I'm cleared to play soccer again. Finally.

"I'm fine." I gave her a fake smile.

"You're squeezing the living hell out of my hand, Mitch." She laughed. "Don't worry a thing, you'll be okay."

"I hope so. I'm so ready to get back on that field." I said honestly.

"Mitchie Torres?" the doctor asked.

"That's me." I said as I stood up. I turned over to Alex who was still sitting. "Come with me."

She stood up and held my hand tightly. We followed the doctor to his room and I sat down on the examining chair. Alex sat on separate chair, her hand still tightly with mine.

"Welcome back, Ms. Torres." He said as he turned his chair to face me. "How are you feling?"

"Super!" I said with enthusiasm.

"Well I have your results." He said. He held a long pause then spoke again. "I am clearing you to play. Your stats all seem to be going exceptionally well and if you don't have anything bothering you then you're all set."

"Really?" I asked in complete shock.

"I can start playing like now?" I asked.

"Pretty much, yes. Now, Mitchie, you have to understand that these injuries don't disappear… you could tear your acl again and if you do then the chances of playing after that are smaller. So you have to be careful."

"Of course." I nodded.

"Oh, she'll be careful." Alex smiled. "I'll make sure of it."

"Thank mom." I flashed her a small glare.

"Is there anything else we need to worry about?" Alex asked the doctor.

"No, that's all. Here's the note that says you're cleared." He handed me a note. "Don't lose that because you'll need to show your coach."

"Thank you so much!" I said with a huge grin.

"Be careful, Mitchie." The doctor said as she left the room.

"Yes, Mitchie, be careful." Alex said with a playful smile.

"Baby, I'm back!" I said as I began to twirl.

"I'm excited for you." Alex said as she took my hand in hers. "Let's get you home."

We walked to the car and I took out my phone as Alex climbed into the drivers seat. "I'm going to text my coach and let him know. I can finally start training!"

_Mitchie: Coach, I've got great news! I've been cleared to start training. :D_

_Coach Goss: That is great news actually. Mindy injured her ankle. Need you on the field immediately; we'll talk at practice later. _

I read the text message a few times before letting things sink in. Mindy was one of the team's best forwards along with Carly. I was coming in as their subs but I technically couldn't play until next year because I'm under redshirt.

"Alex… babe…" I said trying to make sense of things.

"Yes, mitch?" she asked a bit concerned as she kept her attention focused on the road.

"I don't know how to say this but… I think I'm going to get to play this season." I said in shock.

"How? I thought you're not allowed to. You can just train." She said. I read her my coaches' text message and she gave me a quick glance. "Hmm." She said.

"You're taking me to practice, right?" I asked remembering that practice was in an hour.

"Yeah but we're stopping at home first." She said.

"No, just go straight to campus… I need to talk to my coach." I said anxiously.

"Mitchie, you aren't even in shape!" Alex said confused. "He can't just play you like that."

"Let's just go talk to him right now, okay?" I said.

Alex complied and drove us over to the campus parking lot. We walked over to the soccer fields and entered the building. She followed behind me as I led her to my coache's office.

"Hello, Mitchie!" My coach said as I walked into his office. "Oh, hi Alex."

Alex shook his hand and the two of us sat down. "So what's wrong with Mindy?" I asked apologetically.

"Well she came in today on crutches and told me she tore a ligament in her ankle over the weekend and will be out for at least a month or two… Her and Carly have been our starting forwards, but you already know that." He said.

"But you have subs who you can start, right?" I asked even though I already knew the answer was yes.

"I do. I could start Shanna or Bridget, but they aren't as good as you are Mitchie. I know you're not exactly in shape but I've seen you running during some of the practices and you aren't that off. We can get you in training these next two weeks and see how much we can get out of you for the big game against Oklahoma. The other games before then aren't as difficult so I can have Shanna start and we'll sub you in to get you going." He said. He clearly had everything all planned out.

"This sounds dangerous." Alex added. "You heard what the doctor said."

"Alex, I'll be fine." I told her. I looked back at my coach. "But that would mean taking me off redshirt, right? What does that do to my future seasons?"

"If we take you off redshirt now…. Then you'll graduate like a normal student if we wait, you'll have to graduate a year after."

"I'll do it. I want to graduate with my girlfriend. I don't care if I have to come train longer than the other girls and I don't care if I have to start playing in a week. I 'll do it."

"Are you sure, Mitch?" Alex asked.

"I'm sure. Are you okay with this?" I asked her.

"Me? I just want you to be okay and not get hurt again. It was difficult to see you in that hospital bed, baby. But you do what you want." She said with a smile.

"I need your opinion though." I said honestly. "We're engaged remember, decisions come from the both of us."

"I'm not going to stop you from doing what you want, so it's fine by me." She said with a grin.

"Okay then, it's settled. I'm back! I'm back! I'm back!" I said in excitement.

"Alright then Mitchie. Get dressed and go start training. You're going to be here a lot in the next two weeks… sorry about that Alex." He gave her an apologetic smile. "We'll try to work along your school schedule but it will only be for this two weeks until our game against Oklahoma. I need you in that game, Mitchie."

"I'll promise to be there!" I smiled. "I'll be the same girl you saw in that high school tape, no, I'll be better, I promise!"

"Okay, go!" my coach said. I leaned over to kiss Alex on the cheek and I got up and left.

…

"Hey Mitchie!" Carly said as I entered the lockeroom. "Heard about Mindy?"

"Yeah, that really stinks." I said with a pout. "But hey, great news!"

"Don't tell me you're playing?" she said, her eyes starting to grow.

"Yes! I got cleared by the doctor and then coach asked me to start training so I can take Mindy's spot." I informed her.

"No offence but I'll take you over Shanna any day… even if you're kind of out of shape." She laughed. "But you'll be fine. I can't wait to finally play with you!"

"I can't wait to play period!" I said truthfully. "I've been running and playing around by myself but I can finally get into the contact, team practice!"

I changed into my practice uniform and walked out of the lockeroom with Carly. "Your girlfriend okay with the sudden change?"

"She's being supportive, yeah. I know she's not exactly thrilled though. I wouldn't be if I were her." I said. "But I'm competitive and I want to see us beat OK!" I laughed.

"Alright girls, let's get this practice started." My coach said as he too walked onto the field. "Before we start though, I'd like you guys to officially welcome Mitchie to the team. I know she's been here since june, but we can officially start playing her." He said with a smile.

Everyone clapped and smiled at me, I felt really good. "Thanks guys." I said.

I looked over onto the sideline and spotted Alex. She was sitting down with her sunglasses looking over at all of us. "What's she still doing here?" I asked, confused.

"I broke my own rule and let her stay to watch practice. It's your first practice and I know she's worried. I wanted to let her see that you'll be fine. " he said.

"That's very sweet of you, thanks!" I said with a smile.

"Okay, but don't get used to it. I don't like people distracting my players so you better stay focused Mitchie."

"I'm focused!" I said honestly. "I'm ready."

He blew the whistle and we all began to run around the field. When I passed by Alex I winked at her and then focused my attention back onto my running. I couldn't believe I was finally going to get back on the soccer field. Seven months later and it was finally happening. Could things get any better?

**I'm back :) Hoped i'd find a lot of reviews but i didn't :( do you guys not like the story? lol. be honest! i want to know what y'all are thinking. **

**Review please?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>One Week Later<strong>

**Mitchie**

"You're coming right baby?" I asked Alex over the phone as I pulled into the stadium parking lot.

"I'll try." Alex said a little hesitant. "Like I said, I have a huge exam tomorrow I need to desperately study for."

"I need my luck charm, Alex." I told her. I locked my car as I began to walk towards the lockeroom. This was a big game for me, I was finally getting on the field again.

"Babe, I'll try!" Alex said a little loud.

"Fine. I have to go, bye." I told her before hanging up the call.

I threw my phone into my bag and walked into the lockeroom. I was greeted by my teammates who were all in their uniforms, ready to get the game started. I quickly changed out of my clothes and threw on my uniform. Damn it felt good to finally wear it.

"Are you ready?" Carly asked as she sat down next to me. I leaned down and began to tie my cleats.

"Yeah. Ready and nervous. I really hope I don't get hurt again." I told her honestly.

"You'll be fine. Just be thankful that you're coming in as a sub and not playing a whole 90 minute game." Carly smiled. "Hey, so the girls and I were going to hit up a frat party after the game and we were hoping you could come too. Maybe even bring your girlfriend."

"That would be cool. I haven't partied since high school." I said with a laugh. Remembering those parties made me laugh sometimes. "I'm not sure if Alex will make it but I'll try and go." I told her.

"You won't want to miss it!" carly grinned.

The girls and I exited the lockeroom and met up with our coach. "You girls ready?" he asked.

"Born ready!" some of them replied.

"You Mitchie, how you feeling?" he asked me.

"I'm great!" I said with a loud cheer. "Ready. Pumped!"

"Alright then girls. Go out and start warming up." He said as we began to jog over to the field.

…

"Hey Torres, are you ready?" My coach asked as I had my eyes focused on the game. We were in the 20th minute of the second half and the game was beginning to get intense. My team was winning 2-0 but the other team was beginning to fight back.

"Uh yeah!" I said as I focused my attention on what he had asked me.

" Okay then get warmed up, you're going in." he said before turning his attention back on the game.

I got up from the bench and jogged over to stretch. I looked over at the stands hoping to finally see Alex but as I expected, she wasn't there. Part of me was mad at her for ditching, but yet part of me understood why. I stretched for as long as I could and then jogged back over to my coach.

"Ready!" I told him. I was excited, no, I was beyond excited. I was ready to shine out there, even if it was only for twenty minutes.

"Sub please." Coach said as he signaled the ref. The referee looked at me then did a motion with his hands, signaling a substitution.

"Shanna!" my coach yelled as he motioned for her to get off the field. "Go in Mitchie."

I slowly jogged over to the striker position, along with Carly. When the ball was first played to me, I let my feet do their work… it was like I had never stopped playing. I could see Carly through my peripherals so I sent her a large cross into the box. She stepped in front and before I knew it that ball was in the net.

"AMAZING!" Carly yelled as she ran over to hug me. "GREAT ASSIST TORRES!" she laughed.

The rest of my teammates came over to congratulate the two of us before we went back to our spots. I couldn't believe I had just walked into the game and already had an assist. I was back baby and ther was no doubt about it!

The game ended with a 3-0 win for us and yes, an assist from me in that last goal. My coach and all my teammates congratulated me with high fives and hugs. I smiled at each and everyone of them but inside I was disappointed. Yes, I had just proven to my team that I'm ready to play, but the one person I wanted to share this moment with wasn't here.

"Yo, Torres." Carly said as she high fived me. "Amazing pass. Perfect, perfect!" she said as she threw her arms in the air.

"Thank you, Carly." I smiled.

"Hey, you're coming later right? To the party? Gotta celebrate now!" she said.

"I'll talk to Alex and maybe you'll see me there." I said as I brought two thumbs up and have her a smile.

"Awesome. Great job today by the way. You really are good!" Carly said before walking away.

I walked into the lockeroom after everyone had left and pulled out my bag from my locker. I searched for my cell phone and took it out when I finally found it. I dialed Alex's number and waited for her to answer.

"Hey Mitch." She said hoarsely.

"Hey, were you sleeping?" I asked her.

"Yeah I kind off fell asleep studying. How was the game?" she asked, her voice clearing up.

"We won 3-0 and I got an assist. Thanks for coming." I said bluntly.

"I'm so sorry Mitchie. I was going to go and then I started studying and I fell asleep on my books." Alex said with an apologetic tone.

"It's whatever." I said honestly. " Look, the girls invited me to a party on campus I think I'm going to go."

"Am I not invited?" she asked.

"Well if you want to come you can but I figured since you're studying…"

"No, I would just like the invitation… I'm going to stay in and finish studying. Are you going?"

"Yeah, it'd be nice to go out for once and hang out." I admitted. "I'm going to shower here and then go. I'll be home later tonight."

"Be careful, Mitch. Please." Alex told me.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry."

"Don't drink too much and just please be careful."

"I won't. Bye, Alex."

"Bye, Mitchie. I love you."

"I love you too." I said before hanging up.

I'd be lying if I said things with Alex were still going perfect. Ever since I started my training last week, she and I have had hardly any time to spend together. I'm either too busy in class or in training and she's either too busy in class or studying for some exam. All of this has caused us to start getting at each other over the littlest things lately.

I quickly got dressed and made my way over to the frat party. The party was full of people. I looked around hoping to spot Carly or any of my other teammates but I had no such luck. I figured none of them had arrived yet so I walked over to the drinks and served myself some vodka.

I didn't realize how much I had been drinking until I began to feel the room spinning, a feeling I was all too familiar with when I used to party at Ryan's.

"Hey you came!" I heard Carly say as she stood behind me. She was with a guy and two of girls from my soccer team.

"Hey guys." I mumbled.

"Whoa, already drinking?" they laughed.

"Let's get this party started!" I yelled.

**Alex**

"I HATE CALCULUS!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I swung my calculus book shut. "Stupid ass class making me miss my girlfriend's game!" I yelled.

I got up from my bed and my way over to the kitchen. I needed to eat something and drink something, get my head out of my calculus book for at least a minute.

I thought back to the conversation I had with Mitchie a few hours ago. She was sort of mad at me for missing her game and then decided to go to some frat party. I'm not worried she'll do something stupid, because I trust her, but I'm worried someone else will. I pace my kitchen slowly, debating on whether or not to call her and see how the party is going. Ten minutes later I'm on the phone waiting for the call to connect. Beep. Beep. Beep. "Hi you have reached Mitchie Torres, I'm not here right now so leave a message and I'll get back to you. Muah!" I heard through the line. Beep.

"Hey Mitch, it's me Lex, you doing okay? Call me when you get this. Be careful, please." I reminded her before ending the call.

I placed my phone on the counter and began to sift through the food in our fridge. I am a nervous eater so I pulled out some ham and cheese and made myself a nice sandwich. When I finished making myself a snack, I walked over to my room and threw myself back onto my bed.

"Fuck you calculus." I said as I re-opened my textbook and searched for the material I needed to study. I read a few lines of the first paragraph as I ate my sandwich and before I knew it I was asleep again.

…

"You are the best thing that's ever been mine." I heard my cell phone go off. I quickly opened my eyes and let my hands search for my phone.

"Hello?" I said as I finally regained consciousness and pulled the phone to my ear.

"Yeah, Alex?" I heard a voice say. It didn't sound like Mitchie, but then again I was still half asleep.

"Mhm, Mitchie?" I asked.

"No this is Carly… I play with your girlfriend on the team… Something happened and I need you to come pick her up. She's at my dorm right now and she keeps asking for you. " Carly said.

"What happened?" I asked trying to wake up.

"I'd rather tell you when you're here. I'll text you the address. Please just stay calm." the girl said quietly.

"Of course I'll be there." I said before hanging up. I glanced at the clock, 2:39 A.M.

I threw my books aside and ran over to my closet. I pulled out a random sweater and grabbed the keys to my car. I never ran so fast in my life, one second I was locking the door to the apartment and the next I was sitting in the drivers seat of my car with my shaking hand trying to fit the key in the hole.

"Dammit Alex, calm down." I repeated to myself. Once I caught my breath I was able to finally start the engine. I checked my phone and opened up the text message from Carly. Instantly I was on the road and headed towards campus.

"What the hell happened?" I asked Carly as she flung on the door. "Where is she? What did you do?"

On the drive over, my mind had created a few dozen scenarios of what could have happened to Mitchie. The girl looked at me and then stepped back, letting me walk in. I saw Mitchie sitting in the middle of a bed, her knees up to her face.

"Babe, what happened?" I asked her as I shook her a bit. She didn't respond. "Mitchie answer me."

"Alex…" she mumbled as she brought her head up from her knees. Her eyes were full of tear and she smelled of nothing but alcohol. "Alex…" she mumbled again.

"Yeah, I'm here. Please just tell me what the hell happened!" I asked kindly.

Mitchie couldn't form words, she just stared at me… it was almost like she was traumatized. Carly walked over and stood in front of me. "Alex, I think Mitchie's been raped." She said and I instantly felt my body go numb.

**I know this is rushed and probably crappy, and I'm sorry for that, but I wanted to get something down because the idea had been eating at me all day! So this story needs drama and I'm trying to incorporate it… Was this horrible?**

**Anne - thank you :D**

**Nickiminajlover - thanks for the constant support :)**

**lileyfan1415 - **thanks for the constant support :)****

**Anon - I've been thinking the same thing about the lack of drama and i couldn't find a way to add it and then i had this idea bugging me all day. Don't worry nothing was taken the wrong way :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Carly POV<strong>

"Hey you came!" I said to Mitchie as I spotted her by the drinks. She had a red solo cup in her hand and a huge grin on her face.

"Hey guys." She mumbled. She was clearly already faded.

"Whoa, already drinking?" I said with a laugh.

"Let's get this party started!" Mitchie yelled.

"Wohoo!" we all screamed. "Hey Mitch before you get too drunk, this is my boyfriend Steve and well you know these two." I told her as I pointed to my boyfriend and the two girls on our team.

"Pleasureeee to meet you Steven." Mitchie smiled.

"Steve, his name is steve." I said trying to hold back a laugh.

"Oh Steve!" Mitchie began to laugh hysterically, clearly the girl was already drunk.

"How long have you been here drinking?" I asked her.

"I don't know." She mumbled. "I'm a lighttttweighttt." She sang.

"Let's go dance babe." I heard Steve say. He filled up our cups and the two of us went off to dance. Mitchie was still seated by the drinks, watching as everyone was moving around her. This was weird to me, the girl being alone and without her girlfriend. She was clearly in no state to be alone.

Steve and I began to move to the music as I kept my eye on Mitchie. She's a very sweet girl and I really liked her. No, not in a I want to get with her kind of way, but a she could be a good friend. I watched as a shaggy haired, tall guy walked over to the drinks and began to talk up Mitchie. She was hesitant to him at first but then she began to talk to him. I couldn't hear anything of what they were saying but at one point she handed him her drink and he refilled it for her.

"Want to go upstairs?" Steve asked me with his conniving little smile.

"Um, I don't know. I feel like I should stay and watch Mitchie, make sure she doesn't do something stupid." I told him. He frowned and then looked at her.

"She's fine. Look she's with that guy." He pointed to the shaggy haired guy who was now seated beside Mitchie. She had her head leaned against him, her eyes slowly closing. "And she's falling asleep. Come on." He said as he pulled at my hand.

"Fine." I gave in and followed him to a bedroom upstairs.

…

"Where are you going?" Steve asked as I threw my clothes back on. "Let's go another round babe."

"I'll be back, I want to see if Mitchie left." I told him before exiting the room.

I made my way downstairs and into the room where Mitchie had been earlier. The place was more packed than before but I couldn't find Mitchie anywhere. Steve and I had been gone for thirty minutes so maybe she had asked Alex to pick her up. I looked around one more time hoping I'd spot her but no such luck. I made my way back up the stairs to rejoin Steve. Just as I turned the corner I spotted the shaggy haired boy exiting out of a room. His hair was a bit messier than before and his shirt was completely off. He closed the door to the room and ran off to the stairs.

Seeing the boy like that made me worried. The last I saw of Mitchie she was falling asleep on his shoulder. Everything began to click as I stood in front of the room where the shaggy haired boy had exited. Mitchie was completely drunk when he approached her earlier, and he refilled her cup… What if he put something in it?

What if he'd done something to her in that room? What if she was still in there?

I slowly opened the door to the room and saw a figure lying on the bed. I crept over to the body and pulled my phone from my back pocket to shine it at the face. It was Mitchie alright.

"Fuck!" I said as I stared at the girl's face. She was knocked out asleep. I ran to the door and closed it before turning on the light. She was completely naked from the bottom but had her shirt still on. "Mitchie, Mitchie!" I said as I shook her. She didn't respond.

I grabbed the rest of her clothes from the floor and helped put it on her. When she was dressed I picked her up bridal style and began to walk with her towards the door. I picked at the lock and tried my hardest to get out of there. Finally after a few minutes of battle the doorknob, I was able to open it and walk out with Mitchie in my arms.

"Somebody help me!" I yelled but no one heard. The hallways were completely cleared. The music was blasting high and the only other noise that could be heard was the moans from the other rooms. I made my way to the stairs and spotted a huge group of people. "Please help me." I asked one of the guys who looked somewhat sober.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked.

"Just help me please." I told him, not wanting to rat out the poor girl.

"Yeah, sure. Here, I'll take her." He said. He swooped Mitchie from my arms and slowly threw her over his shoulders. He walked down the stairs and I followed behind him.

"Just outside, please." I said as I pointed to the front door. He did as I instructed and we walked out into the cold night breeze.

"I can help you get her to your car." He said.

"I didn't drive here, my dorms over there." I said as I pointed to the building across from us. "Can you please help me take her there?"

"Yeah sure." He said as he shifted Mitchie's body to his other shoulder. The girl was still knocked out.

The guy and I got to my door and I fidgeted with my keys, trying to open the door. "Thank god." I said as I finally unlocked the door. "Just put her on that bed please."

"I'm Charles by the way." He said. "Hope you two ladies are okay." He smiled.

"Thank you so much, Charles. Thank you." I said again as he walked out and I closed the door behind him.

I sat down at the edge of the bed, beside Mitchie's sleeping body. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and texted Steve to let him know of the situation. He was going to be pissed but right now I had to get this girl some help. Mitchie began to shift a little and her eyes flew open.

"Alex?" she asked groggily.

"No, it's Carly." I told her. "Do you need me to call Alex?"

"Alex…" she whispered again.

"Do you have a cell phone on you Mitchie?" I asked her and she just closed her eyes again. I checked the pockets of her white pants and I pulled out her cell phone. I opened it to find a voicemail and three missed calls from "My Baby" who I assumed was Alex. I dialed the number and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" I heard the voice on the other line say.

"Yeah, Alex?" I said hoping it was her.

"Mhm, Mitchie?" she asked.

"No this is Carly… I play with your girlfriend on the team… Something happened and I need you to come pick her up. She's at my dorm right now and she keeps asking for you. " I informed her.

"What happened?" she asked, sounding a bit nervous.

"I'd rather tell you when you're here. I'll text you the address. Please just stay calm." I said quietly.

"Of course I'll be there." Alex said before the call was ended. I typed in my address In a text and sent it to Alex.

"Alex.." Mitchie said again. This time she sat up and looked around the room. "I need her." Mitchie said. Her eyes were beginning to fill up with tears. "I need Alex." She nearly screamed.

"She's on her way now, Mitchie." I informed her.

"What happened?" I asked slowly. "Do you know what happened?"

"I want to talk to Alex." She said as she brought her knees up and buried her face within them. I placed my hand on her back and gave her an apologetic rub.

"She'll be here soon I promise." I promised her.

Fifteen minutes later, Mitchie's cries had become sobs and suddenly I heard the knock at the door. I opened it to find a confused Alex.

"What the hell happened?" she asked. "Where is she? What did you do?"

I stepped back and watched her as she walked over to Mitchie whose position had not changed. Alex sat down beside her and place her hand on the crying girl's shoulder.

"Babe, what happened?" Alex asked as she shook her girlfriend. Mitchie didn't respond, she just remained in her spot. "Mitchie answer me."

"Alex…" Mitchie mumbled as she slowly brought her head up from her knees. "Alex…" she mumbled again.

"Yeah, I'm here. Please just tell me what the hell happened!" Alex asked growing more worried.

I watched as Mitchie stared at Alex, unable to form words. I slowly walked over and stood in front of the two girls. "Alex, I think Mitchie's been raped." I said honestly. Alex's face went blank as she took in a deep breath.

"Wh-What?" she asked. "Raped?"

"Can I talk to her alone?" Mitchie finally spoke. I nodded and walked outside of the room.

**Alex**

"Mitchie, baby. Are you okay?" I asked her as Carly exited the room. I placed both my hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye. "I'll get whoever did this to you. I fucking swear on my life. This is all my fault. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." I said as I threw my hands over my face and began to cry.

"Not your fault, Alex." Mitchie mumbled. "I need you to hold me." She said before beginning to cry again. I scooted closer to her and brought my arms around her waist, bringing her into me.

"I am so sorry." I whispered. "I should have been there. I should have protected you." I cried. "I'm so sorry." I repeated the words over and over again.

"Alex. Stop. Please." Mitchie said slowly. "Just hold me. I need you now more than ever. Please." She cried.

"Who did this to you?" I asked her after a few seconds of silence. "I will kill him. I fucking swear… I will kill him."

"I don't know." Mitchie said as she moved closer into me. "I don't know." She repeated.

I held on tightly to Mitchie, not letting anything happen to her. I was partially to blame in all of this. If I hadn't skipped that game Mitchie wouldn't have felt the need to drink her ass off at this party. I could have been there with her, protecting her. How could I be so stupid?

Mitchie's breathing began to get heavier and I realized she had fallen asleep. I kept her in my arms as Carly walked back in.

"Is it okay for me to come in?" she asked.

"She's asleep." I informed her. "Carly, you better fucking tell me what happened." I said growing angry.

"I don't know." She said as she looked down. "I was dancing with my boyfriend and I noticed some guy walk up to Mitchie. She didn't really pay attention to him but then I think he offered her a refill on the drink and she began to talk to him. The next thing I knew he was seated beside her and her head was resting on his should, she was falling asleep." She said and I began to feel sick.

"I was gone for thirty minutes with my boyfriend and when I went back to find her she was gone. I went back upstairs to the room I was in and I noticed the same guy leaving a separate room and my instinct just said to check there." Carly continued. She looked at me then spoke again. "I walked in and found her… half naked." She whispered.

I nestled my head on Mitchie's back and let out a few louds sobs. "This is all my fault." I said.

"Things like this happen. This isn't anyone's fault." Carly said. "You need to be there for her. She's going to need you Alex. She's going to blame herself and she's going to need you. I know from experience… my sister was raped in high school."

"This shouldn't have happened, though." I said as I looked up at Carly then down at the sleeping girl in my arms. "She doesn't deserve this. She's going to live with this the rest of her life. She'll hate me."

"You are not to blame here, Alex. There's no reason for her to hate you. Just be there for her. Let her cry it out, but just help her." Carly said as she sat down on the end of the bed.

"Is she still drunk or…" I asked Carly.

"I think he drugged her." She said calmly. "She's still under the effect... I think."

"Will she wake up and know what happened?" I asked.

"Probably… more than likely… she probably won't remember exactly what happened but she'll know."

"My poor baby." I said as I brought her in tighter. I kissed her temple a few times. "Can you help me get her to the car?" I asked Carly.

I stood up from behind Mitchie and picked her up bridal style. Carly held the doors open for me as I led us to the car. She opened the car door and I placed Mitchie in the front seat.

"I don't know how to thank you for getting her and for calling me." I said as I turned to Carly. "I'm eternally greatful." I whispered.

"It's no problem." Carly said. "I couldn't just leave her."

"I better get going. Bye, Carly." I said as I got into the driver's seat and pulled out. I drove slowly to our apartment. Thoughts of what could have happened burned through my mind. I feared for the morning, I feared having to tell my girlfriend that she was raped although she'd probably already know. The thought of someone else being with her like that turned my stomach upside down. This shouldn't have happened.

"Mitchie, wake up." I said as I parked the car.

She opened her eyes slowly and looked around. "Alex?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm here." I said as I leaned over to her. "We're home baby."

"Alex. I think…" she said as she stopped to let a tear fall. "I think I was raped." She whispered.

"I know baby." I said trying not to cry. "I know."

"I'm sorry." Mitchie said groggily. "I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about you hear me." I said as I took her face in my hand. "Come let's go inside." I said before planting a kiss on her cheek.

I got out of the car and walked over to Mitchie's side. I opened the door to her crying hysterically with her hands in her face. "Don't leave me Alex." She moaned.

"I'm right here baby. I'm never leaving." I said as I knelt down and placed my hand on her shoulder. "Will you come inside with me please?"

"Alex, do you still love me?" she asked as she brought her head up from her hands.

"Now more than ever, Mitchie. I swear to you… now come on please." I told her honestly. There was absolutely nothing but truth to that statement.

Mitchie took my hand and I led her out of the car. "I didn't mean for this to happen." She whispered. "Please forgive me."

We entered the apartment and I helped her walk over to the room. She quickly laid out on the bed and I laid out beside her. I looked at her face and removed a strand of hair that was over her eyes. "You're gonna be alright baby, okay?" I said as I caressed her cheek with my finger.

"Alex…" she said as she turned to face me. "I don't know if he used protection." She croaked.

I looked at her for a second and gulped, of all the things that had been running though my mind that was the last thing I thought of. "We'll get through this. I promise." I said as I kissed her cheek.

"I-I need a shower." She said as she sat up. I looked at her as she slowly made her way to the bathroom and locked the door behind her. If I wasn't worried before, I was a ball of nerves now. I couldn't formulate anything in my head anymore. I was completely numb.

**So there you are.. I don't know how to feel about this right now. I feel bad for the two of them :( Please let me know your thoughts guys.. Review please!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>One Week Later<strong>

**Alex**

Things with Mitchie have been going rather well, far better than I expected them to be. The first day Mitchie was very quiet and wouldn't speak in full sentences, she'd just nod and say words like "yes" "no" and "hold me". There wasn't anything I could do but just hold her and hope we'd be able to get through this. By the second day she was more talkative and she even smiled a few times. I was scared, watching my traumatized girlfriend act so distant really got to me. On the third day though she finally got the courage to speak up about what happened.

**_*Flashback*_**

"Are you comfortable?" I asked Mitchie as she shifted under my arms. She'd just gotten home from class and the only thing she wanted to do was to be held by me.

"I'm fine Alex." She said as she looked up at me.

"Just making sure." She said and she smiled.

"Alex, can we talk about the other night?" she asked and I felt my stomach flip. I don't know if I want to hear this but I know she needs me to hear her out.

"If you're ready." I replied instantly.

"I just want to never think about it again." She whispered.

"Okay beautiful." I told her.

"I-I went to that party pretty pissed at you. I really wanted you to come to my game and you didn't and so I thought I could forget about it by drinking. I don't remember much but I remember handing some guy my cup." Mitchie started. "And I remember him handing it back to me with this huge smile… I should have known…" she began to cry.

"You don't have to say anymore." I told her as I closed my arms tighter around her. "I know it's killing you having to talk about it and it's killing me to see you so broken."

"The next thing I knew I was in a room and I just remember him sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for me to doze off. After that I don't remember anything. The last thing I can think about was waking up in Carly's room." Mitchie continued to cry. "I don't know if he did anything to me Alex but I feel dirty. I feel disgusting. You're the only one who can touch me like that…"

"Hey, you're going to be okay." I said kissing her forehead.

"No I'm not Alex. I messed up. I shouldn't have drank in the first place, I shouldn't have been mad at you in the first place. I brought myself into this." She said as she wiped her tears. She was sitting up now.

"You are not to blame here, you hear me? What that idiot did, if he actually did anything, was all him. Don't you blame yourself, Mitchie." I said as I looked her in the eye. "Please don't blame yourself baby."

"I shouldn't have gone to that party in the first place. I should have stayed here with you." She said, shaking her head.

"I want to find this guy and beat the living hell out of him." I said.

"I've never seen you be so aggressive." Mitchie smiled. My heart sank at the sight of that smile, I thought I was never going to see it again.

"I've never been in this kind of position. I've never had someone mess with my girl like this." I said with honesty.

"Alex, can we please not ever talk about this again? I know it's going to be burned in the back of my mind forever and that's enough." She said as she looked down.

"Of course." I said. I brought her into me and kissed her lips gently. "You're strong, you know that?"

"Not really, I'm a mess inside." She admitted.

"Things will get better. I'm always here for you. Forever and always, right?" I said.

"Forever and always." She smiled and leaned in to kiss me back.

**_* End Flashback*_**

"Alex, I'm home!" Mitchie yelled from the living room, interrupting my daydream. I'd been in bed all day since I didn't have classes but unfortunately she did.

"In the room." I informed her. I waited for her to walk in and then sat up. "How was class?"

"The same as always." She shrugged. "I have practice in thirty minutes so I'm going to change and get going."

"Are you looking forward to tomorrow's big game?" I asked her.

She looked down and then back up at me. "I think I am." She shrugged.

"Oh come on, you've been talking about finally starting since like two weeks ago. This is the Oklahoma game we're talking about Mitchie!" I said trying to pump her up. "You know Dallas, Braison and I are going to be there cheering!"

"Wait, Dallas and Bray are going?" she asked.

"Oh crap, that was supposed to be a surprise." I said as I smacked my head.

Mitchie began to strip and walked over to the dresser. I got up from the bed and followed behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist. "I have to get ready, Alex." She giggled as I tickled her bare stomach.

"I was thinking maybe tonight we can try again." I said as I pointed to the bed. I hadn't touched the girl in the past two weeks and after the incident from the party she's been hesitant to let me even kiss her with passion. I knew this would take some time for her to feel comfortable again.

"I don't know if I'm ready." She frowned.

"Take all the time you need babe." I said honestly. "Whenever you're ready."

"Can I change now?" she asked as she stuck out her tongue. My arms were still tightly wrapped around her so I let her go.

"Of course." I smiled.

Mitchie changed into her practice clothes and walked over to give me a kiss before leaving. It was good to see her up on her feet again.

**Hunter's POV (One week ago at party)**

"Yo Hunter!" I heard someone scream as I made my way into the frat party. "Man, where have you been?" I looked and noticed a guy from my old high school talking to me.

"Oh you know, everywhere." I winked. "Getting money, fucking bitches."

"Damn, you still haven't changed then." He laughed.

"Still the same Hunter as always." I said as I pushed him.

"I thought you went to school in San Marcos?" he asked.

"I do but my homeboy goes here and he told me there was going to be a dope ass party so I couldn't not come, right? Y'all have some hot girls at this school, damn!" I told him.

"You gonna get with any of these hotties?" he asked.

"Hell yeah I am. I like that one over there." I said as I pointed to a brunette girl seated near the drinks. "She looks like a good fuck."

"Go get it man!" he said as he pushed me.

I walked over to the girl who I had my eyes on and I introduced myself. "Hey, I'm Hunter." I said with a smile.

"Hiiii." She said as she looked away. She was drunk as hell, this should be easy.

"What you drinking baby?" I asked her.

"Don't calll me thattt." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on. I'm just being nice." I flashed her a smile.

"Onlyy my girlfriend can calll mee that." She said as she stuck out her tongue.

"Oh you have a girlfriend?" I asked. Jackpot. "Well we can be friends, right?"

"Maybeeee." She said and I pouted. "Okayyy fineee."

"So do you need a refill, friend?" I asked her.

"Thatt would bee nice pleaseee" she said. I grabbed the cup as she handed it to me and I emptied out the contents before serving her from the bottle I'd brought.

"Here you go gorgeous." I said as I handed her the drink. She grabbed it and took a sip before spitting most of it out.

"This iss nott what I was drinkinggg." She said.

"Yeah, you said vodka right?" I said taking a guess at what she might have been drinking. Looking like she did, it was probably that.

"Yesss." She nodded.

"Then drink up girl." I winked.

She began to redrink from the cup and I sat down beside her. When she leaned her head against my shoulder I knew she was mine.

"My headdd hurts." She said after a while.

"Here let's get you to bed." I said as I helped her up. "Maybe that will make you feel better?"

"Okayyyy." She said. I wrapped my arm around her and waist and helped her walk up the stairs. I led her in the hallway to an open room.

"Look, this one's free." I said as I opened a room that had no one inside.

"I'm sleeppyyy." She said as she leaned her head on my shoulder.

I walked into the room with her and placed her on the bed. I climbed on top of her and tried to kiss her neck.

"Noooo." She said as she tried to smack me.

"Oh come on. We're just friends, right?" I asked her, hoping she'd shut up.

"No!" she screamed and I placed my hand on her mouth.

"Quiet, girl." I said. I waited for her to fall asleep and then I removed my hand.

I quickly unzipped her pants and threw them aside along with her underwear. I removed my shirt and began to pull at my belt. As I messed with my belt I heard footsteps nearing up the stairs.

"Fuck" I yelled. I didn't know if to continue and risk someone catching me or just get the hell out of that room. I buckled up and grabbed my shirt before making a dart to the door. As I left the room I noticed an average height, blonde girl looking at me with confusion. Fuck. I needed to get out of there. I pulled my shirt over me as I ran down the stairs and out of that house.

***I know this was completely unexpected and i'll be honest I couldn't get any dramatic ideas to happen without it being cheating and i'm personally REALLY against that. I don't believe in second chances at all... I'm really sorry if this wasn't how you guys wanted the story to go, I promise i'll make it better. :/ If you have any suggestions just send them my way.**

** The next chapter will be Mitchie's big debut :)****Please review :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day<strong>

**Alex**

I'm sitting on the bed I share with Mitchie currently having a mental debate. Should I call and schedule her an appointment at the doctors or should I not. I know going behind her back and doing this is extremely wrong of me, but I can't bare to see her hurt anymore. Ever since the incident, Mitchie's been having nightmares, horrible ones. She screams and protests and one time she even punched me. I pretend not to wake up and notice because she doesn't want me to worry but still I can't help but do it.

She can't get it out of her head and I know that. I want her to figure out once and for all if anything really did happen. After a long mental debate, I dial the number and call her doctor. I schedule an appointment for tomorrow morning and hope to God she is willing to go.

As I put my cell phone down I hear a knock on the door. I make my way towards the front of our apartment and open the door to reveal Dallas and baby Braison.

"Hey Lex!" Dallas says as she hugs me.

"Hey Dal." I say to her. "Hey pretty man." I said as I squeezed Braison's little chubby cheeks. He was almost about to be two months and he looked like a little ball of chub, so cute!

"You ready to go?" Dallas asked as I let her into the apartment, closing the door behind her.

"Yes, just have to get my keys and we can get going." I told her.

"Did Mitchie leave you the car seat?" Dallas asked. Mitchie had her own car seat in her car because we always spent time with her nephew.

"Yes she did." I said with a smile. "How's he been today?" I asked her as I searched for my keys.

"He's been a little rascal." Dallas said as she wiped some of his drool with his bib. "He learned how to pull hair or something and that's all he likes to do."

I laughed a little at Dallas' comment. Mitchie was guilty of teaching her nephew to pull my hair. "Wonder where he learned that from." I said with a cough.

"Mitchie!" Dallas said as she rolled her eyes. "I swear she's going to turn my son into a spitting image of her."

"Well what's not to love about that." I flashed her a smile.

"I guess you have a point." She said as I finally found my keys.

"Alright, let's get going before we're late." I said as I led us out of the apartment. We reached my car and Dallas placed Braison in his car seat. Once she was done she came and sat in my passenger seat.

"So what's the big deal about this game again? You know, apart from Mitchie finally being a starter." Dallas asked as I pulled out into the street.

"She was explaining it to me last night," I started. "It appears the Oklahoma is the rival of the team and the games against them get really intense."

"Why is she starting in such an intense game?" Dallas asked. "She's only been playing for two weeks…"

"Because they need her and you know how much she loves to be on that field, she couldn't pass it up." I informed her.

"How are you feeling about this?" Dallas asked.

"I would prefer she gets the time to train before she goes out an plays such a game, but nothing I say will make her change her mind. My baby's a little stubborn." I said with a laugh.

Dallas and I remained quiet until we reached the stadium. She grabbed Braison and we paid for out tickets before finding a seat in the front row of the bleachers. Mitchie and the girls were all warming up.

"It's so nice outside today." Dallas said as she fixed her sons little hat. He was dressed in a cute UT jersey and little shorts. He was definitely the mascot for today.

"Yes, I love it!" I said as the breeze hit my face. "I love how cute Braison looks in that jersey."

"Doesn't he?" Dallas gushed. "He wouldn't let me put it on though!"

"Stubborn like his auntie." I said as I pointed to Mitchie who was still warming up.

"You know what he did to me when I went to put it on?" she asked.

"What?" I said as I looked at him and smiled.

"He slapped me!" she said. "I leaned my face to get him to loosen up and he straight up slapped me!" she laughed.

"So he's a fighter." I said as I leaned over and started to tickle him. "You going to grow up and protect your girlfriend like your aunt mitch?" I asked him.

"He better not go around throwing punches like that girl." Dallas said with a chuckle.

"Hey will you watch him for a sec while I go to the concessions?"

"Of course!" I said as she handed me the baby. I sat him in my lap so he was facing mer.

"Need anything?" she asked.

"Water and some nachos will do. Thanks." I told her before focusing my attention back on Braison. I leaned in and lightly kissed his nose. When I pulled back I could see him smiling, he always loved when I did that. "You ready to watch Mitchie play Bray?"

He smiled and I turned him around so he was still on my lap but facing the game. At this point, the girls were no longer warming up but about to start the game. Mitchie looked over to me and smiled. I grabbed Braison's hand and waved at her. She blew the two of us a kiss and walked onto the field.

Braison began to get fussy as the whistle was blown to start the game, so I began to rock him. He always like the motion of being rocked, it made him calmer. Dallas came back with our food pretty quickly, barely missing anything of the game.

"Short line!" she said with excitement. "I got lucky."

"Well he was a little angel as always." I told her.

Dallas and I quickly ate our nachos and focused our attention on the game. There was no doubt that this game was intense and physical. From the start of it both teams were being aggressive. I prayed that nothing bad happened to Mitchie and for the first half, nothing did. By the end of the half, the game remained 0-0.

"I hope Mitchie scores tonight." Dallas said. "I know how much that would mean to her."

"She'd be the happiest girl!" I laughed.

The second half went underway pretty quickly. Mitchie hardly touched the ball for the first twenty of the second half. I could see the frustration in her face as she tried to keep her composure. Finally the ball was sent to her and she quickly made her way towards the box. I almost didn't see it happen, but a girl from the other team slid and went directly towards Mitchie's ankle. She took a tumble and remained on the floor.

I stood up from my seat and looked as some of her teammates walked over to her. Get up baby, I thought. She couldn't be injured again. The ref walked over with Carly. She stood in front of Mitchie and offered her hand. Mitchie grabbed it and stood up. She walked off and I sat back down. Thankfully she wasn't hurt.

"Yeah Mitchie!" Dallas screamed as Mitchie walked away the foul. Carly prepared herself to take the free kick and Mitchie lined up near the goal. I watched as the ref blew the whistle and Carly made a stride towards the ball. She kicked a perfect center that immediately found Mitchie's head. Before anyone could blink, she ball was behind the net.

"GO MITCHIE!" Dallas and I screamed as she took off running in celebration.

"Awesome job baby!" I yelled. She kissed her wrist like she used to back in high school but then she did something I had never seen her do, she kissed her ring finger.

"Did you see that?" Dallas asked.

"See what?" I asked unsure of what exactly she was talking about.

"She kissed her ring finger!" Dallas cheered.

"I know." I blushed.

"That goal was for you." Dallas gushed.

"I know." I said again.

The game ended 1-0 and Dallas and I made our way to the gates to wait for Mitchie. After talking with her coach she finally made her way over to us.

"So? How did I do?" she asked as she brought her arms around my neck.

"Amazing babe." I told her as I kissed her lips.

"Hey Dal!" she said as she kissed her sister on the cheek.

"Great job, sis." Dallas said.

"Come here little chub bunny." She said as she took Braison from Dallas' arms. She hugged him and kissed him on his forehead. "Thanks so much for coming." She told us.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. Way to score out there!" I told her.

"That was for you." She winked.

"So I say a celebratory dinner is in order? I'll pay!" Dallas offered.

"Yes please!" Mitchie said as we made our way to the car. We reached my car and as Dallas was putting Braison in the car seat, Mitchie wrapped her arms around me from behind and kissed my neck. "Tonight, WE celebrate." She said seductively. It was good to see her happy again.

**Next morning**

"Where are we going?" Mitchie asked as she sat in the passenger seat of my car. I hadn't exactly told her we were going to the doctors.

"Okay, I know I promised to never talk about this again but I can't bear to see you suffer like this baby. I know you're having nightmares. I know you wake up in the middle of the night and cry yourself back to sleep and I pretend to not notice because I know you don't want me to but I do and I worry about you Mitchie." I said as I tried to look at her while keeping my eyes on the road. "So I went ahead and scheduled an appointment with the doctor and hopefully they can confirm if anything really happened."

"I don't want to know." Mitchie shook her head.

"Please, Mitch. If something did happen we'll get you some help, I can't keep seeing you like this." I begged.

She rolled her eyes but kept quiet. I parked the car in the hospital parking lot and we made our way towards her doctor's wing. "Appointment for Mitchie Torres." I informed the lady in the front.

"Yes, if you could have a seat please. Doctor Jones will be out with you in a minute." She said.

Mitchie and I sat down in the chairs and I grabbed her hand. "Everything is going to be okay." I reminded her. She gave me a small smile and then looked away. She was probably mad that I brought her here in the first place.

"Ms. Torres." Mitchie's doctor said after a while. "Come with me."

Mitchie followed the doctor and I got up to go with her. "I'll be okay." She said. I sat down and waited for her to get back. I knew exactly what they were going to do to examine her and I wished I could be there holding her hand. After about fifteen minutes a nurse walked over to me and informed me that Mitchie was waiting for me in the room.

"How'd it go?" I asked her as I walked into the room that the nurse told me to go to.

"I'm never doing this again." She shook her head. "He said he'd be right back with my results."

I sat down in a chair and looked at Mitchie. She was nevous, I could tell. He face was turning a bit red. "You'll never have to do this again." I promised. "Never."

"Hello again." The doctor said as he entered the room. He spotted me and waved. "Hello, Alex." He said.

"So…" Mitchie said, anxious to find out. I stood up from my seat and walked over to her. I put my arm around her shoulder and grabbed her hand with my free hand. I wanted to hold her incase the news was bad.

"Mitchie, for starters your HIV tests came back negative." She let out a sigh of relief. "And your rape exam did as well. It appears you were not raped." The doctor.

I felt Mitchie turn her head into my stomach and began to cry. I could tell these were happy tears. She wrapped her free hand around my waist and I leaned down to kiss her head. "I told you everything would be okay." I said to her.

"Alex." She cried. "I'm okay." She said. "I'm okay."

"Yes baby, you're okay." I told her. She looked up at me and wiped away her happy tears. I quickly leaned down and pecked her lips. 

My heart was beating at the fastest pace possible before that moment. I was so relieved to know that Mitchie wasn't raped, that hopefully the nightmares would stop. I was so glad that she wasn't hurt anymore. I couldn't bare to see her like that.

**I am SO SO SO sorry about the lateness of this update. I have been getting down some ideas for other stories. Hope you liked this chapter. If you have any ideas for this story that you want to share, just let me know :) Please review. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just the story. Also don't own You and Me by Lifehouse**

* * *

><p><strong>Seven Months Later (June)<strong>

**Mitchie**

"Oh my gosh Mitch! You look beautiful." My older sister cried as I walked out into the room. She stood up from her chair where she had been waiting for the last hour.

My mom followed behind her as they took their turns hugging me.

"You are beautiful sweetie." My mom said trying to hold back the tears.

"Thanks." I blushed. I walked over to the mirror and checked myself out. I looked good. I loved the way I looked in this dress, this beautiful wedding dress.

"You know Alex is one lucky girl," Dallas exclaimed as she stood behind me adjusting the top of my dress. "I can't believe my baby sister is getting married."

"You better believe it!" I informed her. Alex and I had spent the large portion of the past six months planning this wedding. We wanted to do it in the summer when we would both be finished with school. After today we would officially be married. Do you know how long I have waited for this?

"Are you ready?" my mom asks as she too fixes my dress.

Alex and I had decided to hold our ceremony in my parent's backyard. The both of us really wanted an outdoor wedding, but we didn't want to make it too elaborate. Just a few of our close friends and family. I was currently getting ready in my old bedroom while she took over Dallas'. I hadn't seen her gorgeous face since yesterday morning, we wanted to do the whole "groom can't see bride until wedding" thing.

"Everything is perfect, right?" I asked as I took one more look in the mirror.

"Yes, come on! You have to get out there before Alex." My mom replied.

Usually the groom is the one who waits for their bride to walk the aisle. In the case of Alex and I, if you remember we are both girls, I told her I wanted to be the one waiting. I wanted to be the one standing in awe as I watched my perfect soon-to-be wife make her way towards me. She didn't complain and was thrilled with the idea.

My mother opened the door and led myself, Dallas and my best friend Aria to the backyard. We also agreed on the both of us each having two bridesmaids. Mine were my older sister because she means the world to me and my best friend, Aria. As for Alex, her bridesmaids were Harper and Sophie, her childhood best friends. My younger sister, Maddie, is our flower girl and my nephew, Braison, is our ring bearer.

We finally make our way to the backyard and I can feel the nerves building inside of me as I see everyone seated. I see close friends from high school, some of my soccer teammates, a few of Alex's friends and our families. I can't help but grow nervous as I stand in front of the aisle. Now all I had to do was wait. Just wait to see that beautiful girl walk towards me, wait until I can call her my wife.

The music begins and I immediately know what happens next. I see the doors of my house open and the next thing I know my heart is beating as my jaw drops. I see her, I see Alex. She's perfect. Her dress is beautiful but not nearly as beautiful as her. Maddie descends down the aisle with her flowers, flashing a smile in every direction. She loves to be the center of attention. Behind my little sister, I see Dallas carrying my nine-month-old nephew, Braison, who looked completely unaware of what was going on. Dallas reaches the front and hands my mom the baby before lining up behind me, she is a bridesmaid after all. Finally the moment has come, Alex and her dad slowly make their way to me. The only thing that's running through my head right now is how lucky I am. How blessed I am to have been given this opportunity.

Alex flashes me a smile about halfway into her walk. I could tell she's nervous, but so am I. I blink a few times trying to stop the years from sneaking out. I had told myself all week that I wasn't going to cry, I couldn't cry. Not yet at least. Deep breaths, Mitchie, deep breaths. Alex was inching closer and closer to me, biting her lip in anticipation. I could see her gripping to her father's arm, my baby was nervous.

Alex and her father stopped in front of me and he kissed her on the forehead. I stuck out my hand to take my bride. He smiled at me before placing her warm hand on mine. The feeling sent good vibes through my entire body. The two of us took a step forward towards the tall, blonde man who was about to make my dreams come true.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together…" I hear the minister begin. I can't even pay attention to the words that this man is saying. I'm too busy mesmerized by the beautiful girl beside me. She has a smile that runs from ear to ear as she listens closely. She was cute that way. Suddenly I hear the minister ask for the rings and the two of us turn to see my mom stand up with, Braison. I remember when we asked Dallas if he could be the ring bearer. She laughed at the thought of her then six month old son carrying two rings to us. Thankfully he's been nothing but a good sport all day. My mom walks over to us and orders Braison to hand me the little box. He does so immediately with his cute little two teeth grin.

"Thanks, Bray." I said as I grabbed the box and removed the two rings, handing Alex one and then returning the box to my nephew.

The minister looks at me at me. "Michelle, will you have this woman, Alexandra, to be your wedded wife, to live together in marriage, will you love her, comfort her, honor her, and keep her, in sickness and in health, in sorrow and in joy, so long as you both shall live?" he asked.

"I will.' I said immediately. Until the day I die, I thought. I'm never letting her go.

He then turned his attention to Alex and repeated. "I will." She said eagerly.

Before I know it, we are on the verge of saying our vows. Damn was I nervous. I turned to Alex and grabbed both of her hands in mine. "Alex, you are my world. I don't think anyone could ever understand how much you mean to me. You have been there for me through everything and I want nothing more than to live with you forever." I say before a few tears begin to fall. She gives me a cute chuckle as she notices that I'm starting to cry.

"I, Michelle Renne Torres, take you Alexandra Marie Russo, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; and I promise to be faithful to you until death parts us." I say with complete and utter honesty.

Alex smiles and then it's her turn. "Mitch." She says before taking in a deep breath. "I can't imagine my life without you. You mean everything or me. The way you protect me and show me everyday that you love me. You are the reason I'm standing here today, because you taught me how to give love a chance. Without you I don't know who I'd be." She says. This gets to me and I'm back to crying.

Alex repeats after the minister and completes the vows. Finally we come to the ring exchangement. I shakingly try to place the ring in Alex's finger and she follows by putting hers on mine.

"You may now kiss the bride." The minister says. I move right hand and gently place it on Alex's cheek before leaning in and bringing our lips together. I can hear the cheers from everyone but I'm too busy enjoying her lips. My wife's lips.

"I love you." I whisper to her as we pull apart and bring our foreheads together.

"I love you too, baby." She says as takes my hand in hers and we turn towards our friends and family.

…

The reception was a hit. We had made a section of the backyard into the reception area equipped with a dance floor, a small stage, tables, and beautiful decorations. I had my older sister to thank for this, it was mostly all her.

Alex and I sat together not wanting to leave each other's side the entire time. People were dancing and having fun. Occasionally they would come up and congratulate the two of us. My parents, Alex's parents and my sisters were all seated at our table. They too were off dancing and having fun. Braison was nuzzled into Alex's chest as the two of us were the only ones not wanting to dance. Funny because we were the ones getting married.

"Are you tired, Bray?" I asked my nephew as he stared at me. Alex was rubbing circles on his back. He shook his head.

The music came to a quick stop and I looked up to see what had happened. Dallas was standing in the middle of the stage with a microphone in hand. "Sorry to have to stop the dance party but we have a surprise performance." She smiled.

I looked over at Alex. I was completely unaware of a performance occurring. Who was going to be here? Alex smiled at me and then placed Braison on my lap. He quickly nuzzled into me while Alex walked up to the stage. I should have known!

"I wrote this song recently and I hope you guys like it." She blushed. "This is for you, Mitch. I love you."

_What day is it? And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

_I can't keep up and I can't back down_

_I've been losing so much time_

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all other people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right_

_I'm tripping on words_

_You've got my head spinning_

_I don't know where to go from here_

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all other people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_There's something about you now_

_I can't quite figure out_

_Everything she does is beautiful_

_Everything she does is right_

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all other people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_and me and all other people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all other people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_What day is it?_

_And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

Everyone stood up and clapped for Alex. She smiled through her blushing cheeks before locking eyes with me. 'I love you' I mouthed to her. Braison sat up on my lap and began to clap as well. I had never seen him do that before. What a cutie.

Alex left the stage and made her way over to me. "I love you, Mrs. Torres." She said to me before kissing my cheek.

"And I love you, Mrs. Torres." I winked.

The reception continued and for out conclusion we had the toasts. The first to go was Alex's best friend harper.

"Alex!" Harper said in her overly excited voice. "It's hard to believe that the little girl who used to color the school walls with me is now a married young woman. I will never forget being six years old with you and swearing that all boys had cooties. And it appears they still do." She laughed. "I'm so glad that you have found someone who loves you and treats you like you should be treated. Mitchie, you got yourself a good one. Take care of her." She winked.

Everyone clapped as Harper finished her speech. She lifted her glass and smiled. "To Mitchie and Alex. May you live a beautiful life together."

Dallas stood up next after Harper was finished and she walked over to the stage. I could tell she was nervous. My sister tends to get really nervous before public speaking, it's adorable. "I want to make a toast to both Mitchie and Alex." She said. "Mitch, you're my baby sister. It seems like just yesterday you were walking around the house in diapers chasing me down because I had taken your favorite blanket. You were always a determined little girl, always knew what you wanted and always working up for it. I'm so proud of what you have become and the way you carry yourself. I see you with Alex and you two inspire me. The kind of love that the two of you share, it's rare. Cherish it. I love you baby sis. You deserve the world."

I was still seated as I listened to my sister give a beautiful speech. Alex had her hand around my shoulder and Braison was sitting up on my lap, listening to his mommy speak. "And Alex, I would say welcome to the family but you know I've considered you my little sister since long ago. I love the way you treat my little sister. If anyone should be protecting her apart from me, I'm glad it's you. Please take good care of her. You know she can be a little trouble sometimes." Dallas and everyone else in the room laughed.

"May the two of you have the best times of your life together. And don't forget to give my Braison some cousins." She winked.

The ceremony came to a conclusion and my parents escorted us out of the house while everyone followed behind. Waiting outside in the front was a black limo, with the words 'just married' written on the back. Alex had planned every single detail of our honeymoon leaving me, and only me, completely out of it. My sister and my parents all know where she's taking me but I'm not allowed to know until we get there.

I hold Alex's had as she climbs into the limo and I follow behind her. We put the window down and wave to everyone as we pull out. My parents stand next to one Alex's as the four of them begin to cry. Dallas is standing beside them as well with a sleeping Braison.

When we can no longer see anyone, I roll up the window and turn to Alex. "So where are we headed?" I ask.

"The airport now… and that's as much as I am telling you, Mrs. Torres." She smiled. "I hope you don't mind but I will have to blind fold you when we get to the airport. I can't have you peaking."

"You're no fun, babe!" I protest.

"We'll play a game." She smiled. "You wear the blindfold at the airport and I'll let you do WHATEVER you please to me once we get to our destination."

"I'm liking this game." I give her a playful grin.

"But if you complain… No sex for you." She whispers in my ear. Gosh she knew exactly how to make me body numb in an instant.

"N-no complaints." I say with an honest tone.

I couldn't hold off any longer. Alex and I had formed an agreement before our wedding that we would refrain from sex for the 90 days leading up to it. We knew how sacred the first night as a married couple was and considering that we go at it like bunnies, the 90-day abstinence clause was the best option. Can you imagine 90 days without touching Alex? It was killing me. I had to ride solo, if you know what I mean. I was going to make love to her like never before on our honeymoon.

"We're here!" she said with enthusiasm. "Blindfold time." She pulled out her blindfold and placed it on my face.

"You're lucky I'm dying to get in your pants." I joked.

"When aren't you?" she said placed a kiss on my cheek. I loved the way her lips felt on me.

Alex grabbed my hand and led me towards the airport. She asked someone to bring our suitcases and before I knew it we were mounting the plane. At this point Alex had removed my blindfold and we made our way to our seats.

"First class?" I asked her.

"When you get three singles on the billboards hot 100, you kind of get first class whenever you want." She bragged.

"My wife the pop star." I said with a smile.

"Please say that again." She lit up.

"My wife the pop star?" I said confused.

"Just like the ring of it." She said as we took a seat. "So do you want to know where we're going?" she asked.

"Of course!" I said with excitement.

She handed me a paper and I read it. "The Bahamas?" I asked. "No fucking way!"

"Yes way." She smiled. "We're staying at this resort right by the beach and I've rented us a cabin that sits on the beach. It's beautiful. We'll have the cabin to ourselves and we can make as much noise as we want to." She wiggled her eyebrows. "I know how you like to do that."

"Excuse me?" I shook my head. "I am so not as loud as you, Mrs.I can hit an octave higher during orgasm!"

"Mitchie!" she said as she hit me on the arm. "Shut up." She laughed as she looked around making sure no one heard me.

"What? You know it's true." I winked.

"Doesn't mean you have to broadcast it!" she rolled her eyes jokingly.

"So you agree that you're louder than me?" I asked.

"We are so not discussing this any further." She rolled her eyes. "So what do you think?"

"I think that you are literally the best." I smiled. "I can't wait to have a whole week with you for myself… in a cabin… making love… your hands all over my…" I teased.

"Okay!" she said before I could go any further. "You're horny, aren't you?" she asked with a devious smile.

"You tell me." I said as I leaned into her ear. "90 days without touching you. Horny is an understatement." I whispered.

"Are you all hot and bothered?" she teased.

"Uh, yeah!" I cried. "I think you need to take care of it… in the restroom maybe?" I asked with a hopeful smile.

"We didn't go nearly three months without sex for a quickie to join the mile high club." She said shaking her head.

"Although that's not a bad idea." I nodded. "I'll keep that in mind next time we fly."

"You're the worst!" Alex laughed. "But I love you regardless."

I smiled and leaned my head into her shoulders. I couldn't wait to be in the Bahamas with her. I wanted to taste her so badly. To hold her, cherish her. The plane ride would be the death of me.

**I am going to skip a bit into the story because I feel like there is only so much that can be written about them in college. I wanted to of course incorporate the wedding and honeymoon so of course I will do that, but after this I want to skip up to them out of school and in the process of having kids. Some of you have suggested you want to see them with a kid so I will get to that soon. I also want to get into their careers a little more! Hope the skipping isn't to bad. Once I get past the college I'll stop skipping ;)**

**What do you guys think? Please review and if you have suggestions don't be afraid to let me know! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just the story. **

* * *

><p><strong>Honeymoon pt.1<strong>

**Mitchie**

"Welcome to our home for the next week" Alex says as we reach a dock. This dock leads from the shore to the large cabin that sits in the water. We are the only ones here. Apparently the next cabin is not for a mile over, I can barely make it out in the distance.

Alex walks in front of me as she pulls her two suitcases behind her. She leads the way to the cabin and I follow behind with my own baggage. At this point we are no longer in our wedding dresses but two simple sundresses. Alex stops in front of the cabin and turns to me. "Don't move" she says.

She fidgets with the cabin door and quickly opens it. She grabs her suitcases and sticks them in before taking mine and doing the same. When she has finished putting everything into the place, she walks back out and over to me. She throws her arms around my neck and my hands automatically move to her waist. We stand like this for a minute, admiring each other. Before she can even move, I let my hand slide down to the back of her knees while the other shoots up to support her back. In a swift movement I have her in my arms, ready to take her inside.

"i wanted to do that! " she complains as I take a step towards the door.

"I beat you to it." I winked. I walked into the cabin and froze, admiring how spacious and pretty it was. Alex nuzzled her head into my chest as I quickly got out of my trance. I lead us into the room that I assumed was ours. It was huge. There was a king sized bed in the center with flower petals thrown all over it. Double doors were visible and probably led to a patio of some sort. I walked over to the bed and gently placed Alex on top of it.

"I want to clean up a bit." she said as I put her down.

"why do you need to clean up?" I ask her. She was beautiful.

"I have a lot of make up on and I just want to be natural." she says.

"you're killing me baby" I say sarcastically.

"I'm going for a swim then." I tell her as I walk over to the double doors. "meet me out when you're done?"

"I promise" she smiled and then entered the bathroom.

I opened one of the doors and peeked my head out. I had been right about the patio. There were two chairs and a small table. Beyond this, was a walkway that led straight into the water. It was something I had never seen before. I quickly removed my dress and slowly walked into the water using the walkway. The water was nice and warm. I let the water hit every inch of my body but my face and hair, I wanted to keep that dry.

I was too focused on the water and it's warmth that I didn't hear Alex open the door and sneak out. It wasn't until I felt her hands on my waist that I realized she was out her. I turn around and find her smiling. She brings her hands up to my neck and wraps her arms around me. I grab her waist and bring her closer. My lips are instantly hovering over hears, subconsciously teasing. She can't take it anymore and she closes the space. Our lips moving in unison as she slips her tongue into my mouth. The usual tongue battle for dominance commences and my hands begin to mindlessly move around her body. I feel no barrier between us and instantly I realize that she is naked. She didn't even bother to change into anything because she knew I'm make it come off immediately. My hands move back to her waist, not wanting to take this too far. I wanted to take it slow, bask in every detail of her body.

Alex's hand clasps the hook of my bra and she quickly takes it off. I can't take this anymore, I need her. Our lips are still moving at nice good pace. Occasionally pulling back for air but soon enough we're back at it. I slip off my underwear and throw it towards the cabin, hoping it lands on the small patio. My hands dash to Alex's ass and I pull her up. She wraps her legs around my waist as I walk us over to the walkway. "I need you." she whispers into my ear as I reach the door.

The door flies open and I lead her to the bed. I lay her down slowly and she scoots back towards the center. Damn this bed was huge. Alex stops and rewraps her arms around my neck. She pulls me and looks right into my eyes. "do you remember our first time?" she asks .

"how could I forget?" I smile. It was true, I could never forget my first time with Alex because it was the first time in general. It was the day we first said 'i love you'.

"Do you remember how good it felt?" she asks.

"Damn good." I tell her.

"Make love to me like that night." she insists. I can see her eyes growing dark in color as she says this. She wants me, she needs me. " we waited three months for tonight." she reminds me.

"I love you." I say. My heart is beating faster than ever before. I was beyond horny, but I wanted to take my time. I wanted to cherish the moment. I didn't just want to have sex with my wife... I didn't just want to fuck her... I wanted to make love to her. Passionate, ever lasting love.

Alex pulls me down and locks our lips together. My body gently hovers over hers but slowly I place myself between her legs much like I have many times before. This time things are different though, this time I'll take it slow, I'll ride her with ease, capturing every moment.

"I want to take it slow" I inform Alex as I slowly begin to thrust my hips. I can feel her center on mine. I can feel the want and the need but yet I only go slow. Her hands unwrap from around my neck and she moves them to my shoulders. My arms are locked straight beside her head and I continue my slow rhythm. I can't help but look down at Alex and I can see that she can't help but look at me. We both smile and I lean down to kiss her gently. My lips grace her neck and I feel her let out a soft moan. This moan is enough to make my pace speeden a little. I search for her pulse point with my lips and I feel her shiver beneath me when I find it. I place a gentle kiss on it and then slowly begin to suck. I know the effect this has on her. Alex bucks her hips as I continue to suck. The pleasure of watching my wife squirm underneath me as I suck makes me thrust faster, harder.

"Like that... Oh gosh, like that..." she whispers, followed by a moan. Her breath is starting to quicken and I know she's nearing her orgasm. Her hands still remain on my should and I can feel her nails beginning to dig into me. This is the beginning.

"Please don't stop." she nearly screams this time. My pace has gotten significantly faster in the last minute. I'm no longer thrusting but pounding into her. She likes it, I know because he nails go deeper into my skin. Her hips lock up and I know she's losing herself. I look down at her as her eyes roll back and she screams out in pleasure. "OH MITCHIE." she moans. Just the mention of my name has me seeing fireworks. I clench the sheets beneath me as I too begin to orgasm.

"Cum on me baby." Alex screams as she rides out her orgasm. I'm too lost in the middle of mine to respond. I keep our position as I slow down my pace, inching to ride out my own pleasure.

When the two of us have finished, I inch my face closer to hers and kiss her lips. I go to move down but she grabs me and flips us over. "Not done yet." she says in a breathy voice.

She descends down to my thighs and slowly parts my legs. "back up" she tells me. I do as she asks an bak up a bit. She places her face between my legs and wraps her arms around each leg, pulling my center right into her face. I feel her breathing on me and this alone could drive me over the edge.

"I want you inside of me." I tell her. She doesn't answer verbally, but instead slips her tongue between my folds. She removes a hand from around my leg and places two fingers on my clit, rubbing it gently. After a second she switches positions. Two fingers enter me slowly while she begins to circle my clit with her tongue. Any second now I would explode. Her fingers kept a constant in and out motion, while her tongue wasted no time in explore every inch of my center.

"I'm almost there," I inform Alex so she can quicken the pace. Her fingers push into me harder and harder. Just as I'm about to reach my limit, I feel her curl her fingers inside of me. She jams in harder than I have ever felt her go and instantly I'm seeing fireworks again.

"Oh oh oh oh" I can't help but yell. Literally yell. This was the best orgasm of my life, I could literally see stars. "I'm coming." I yell. I wasn't just coming, I was squirting. This was Alex's talent. "Oh baby."

Alex helps me ride it out and then pulls out when my breathing finally evens out. "you made a mess!" she says as she sits up. "You came all over my face!"

"That was the best orgasm of my life, Alex" I admitted. I could still feel the pleasure.

"Had to be... You fucking squirted all over me" she laughed. "that's my job!"

"Guess you finally figured out how to do it." I winked. I grabbed her and turned her over, there was no way we were done. No way at all. I waited ninety days for tonight and so far, everything seemed worth it.

**So i was a little inspired by Breaking dawn for the first part of the chapter. Hope you guys like it, more to come. Review, review, review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just the story. **

* * *

><p><strong>Honey Moon Pt.2 <strong>

**Alex**

I woke up the next morning with Mitchie's body tangled against mine. Her brown hair messily spread against the pillow, a result of the three hours worth of love making last night. I had never been able to last that long, but after three months of having to satisfy myself, three hours was amazing. The two of us were still very naked and if I didn't have this whole week planned out, I would lay here with her all day.

I bring my hand up to move Mitchie's hair from her face and lean in to place a gentle kiss on her forehead. She shifts her position, holding me tighter but not waking. I loved watching her sleep, she looked so peaceful. "Wake up, wifey" I say lowly so she can hear me but not loud enough that she awakes in a bad mood.

"no..." she mumbles. I figure I can let her sleep a few more minutes. I gently slip out of her arms and grab a robe from the bathroom, not bothering to put any other clothes on. When I walk back out into the room, I find Mitchie still asleep. Her head is buried in the pillows and the sheet barely cover her back, giving me a peek at her bare ass. Essentially one of my favorite things about her.

I leave the room quietly and walk over to the cabin's kitchen. In the past ten months that Mitchie and I have lived together, she's the one who usually cooks. I'm not nearly as good as her. I look through the cabinets of the room, searching for something worth making. The workers of the resort did a good job of stocking up the place and making the whole cabin look like a vacation.

"I'll make her favorite!" I whispered to myself when I noticed I had all the ingredients to make Mitchie's favorite breakfast dish. Eggs, bacon, toast with jam, and sausage. This was a common breakfast in her household when she was growing up, she once told me. I grabbed all the things I needed and turned on the stove. I quickly scrambled some eggs on a pan while I used another to cook the bacon and sausage. I threw two pieces of toast into the toaster and went back over to the stove. I was finishing up scrambling the eggs when I felt two warm hands grab my waist from behind.

"What smells so good?" Mitchie asks as she moves her hands to my shoulders, slowly pulling away the top of my robe. She moves the robe down enough to expose my tattooed shoulder and she kisses it slightly.

"i'm making breakfast for my wife." I say trying to keep my breaths even but failing miserably as she continues to kiss my shoulder.

"Oh..." she says as she stops. "so you're good in bed and you cook? Can I steal you away?" she asked innocently.

I turn of the stove and quickly turn around to face her. She didn't even bother to put anything on, she was still completely naked. "Put some clothes on and maybe we can talk about it." I winked.

"Or, you can come to bed and we can fuck." she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Didn't you get enough last night." I said as I grabbed her by the waist and brought her closer to me.

"It's never enough," she said with a devilish smile. "you know my sex drive is always off the charts."

"don't have to tell me twice." I said as I kissed her forehead. "but really, put some clothes on and come eat."

"fine." she said with a pout as she let go of me and walked away towards the bedroom. I couldn't help but stare, god she was perfection.

I served breakfast for Mitchie and I but instead of waiting for her to finish putting something on, I just took the two plates to the bedroom. "breakfast in bed?" I asked her as she appeared in a robe.

"Yes please!" she said as she sat down on her side of the bed. "this looks great, baby, thank you."

"of course." I said as I sat beside her.

"So what do we have planned for our first day here?" she asks.

"I have everything planned out!" I say quickly taking a bite of my toast. "today we're going to the mainland and you can choose what we do there."

"mainland?" she asks

"it's where the people live, you know, beyond the resort." I laugh, "they have shops and restaurants and all sorts of cool things."

"we should go shopping then." she lights up.

"If that's what you want to do, then that's what we will do." I say as I lean over and kiss her cheek.

"what other fun things have you planned?" she asks. I didn't want to spoil the trip but I know she was anxious to know.

"I want to balance our time in here and outside. I know we were going to be in alot," I said with a wink. " but I also wanted to explore the place and even go to some attractions."

"the idea of staying in sounds really good to me but I know how much time and effort you put into this trip so I'm happy doing whatever."

"thank you, babe." I say as I finish my breakfast. "I think tonight we should try out the hot tub." I say.

"what? There's a hot tub?" she asks, her eyes growing huge.

"yes, it's in an indoor hot tub in the room down the hall." I say. " it's actually pretty neat because you can open this sunroof and you can see the stars at night."

"I think I died and went to heaven." Mitchie pretends to faint. "I couldn't have asked for a better wife!"

"mmm, wife." I smile at the word. "I can't believe we're finally married."

"me neither. It seems like just yesterday I was sitting on that soccer field asking you to be my girlfriend."

"aw, I always remember that." I smiled at the thought of that day. "now we're married and you're mine for forever."

"I was always yours." she says and I lean in to kiss her.

...

Mitchie and I walked along the sidewalk of the mainland, looking for different shops to go into. She had her wrapped around my shoulder while mine was wrapped around her waist. My other hand was intertwined with the hand that was draping over my shoulder. "let's try here." she says as we enter a small shop with different homemade jewelry.

"this is so beautiful!" I say as I stare at the handcrafted necklaces and bracelets.

Mitchie uses her free hand to capture my chin with her index finger, turning my face towards her. "pick anything, I'll buy." she smiles and then pecks my lips.

"Excuse me!" a short, chubby man says. He's kind of old, like really old. "have some decency!"

"pardon me?" Mitchie asks. She must be as confused as I am.

"Don't go displaying your sins to the world." he preached. "this is a family oriented island. Get out!"

Who did this guy think he was ordering us to leave. He was a tourist himself, so he can shut it. Damn, homophobic old man. "no!" I say slamming my foot hard. "if you have a problem with us for being in love, you get out. Old bitch." I tell him as nicely as I can.

"Disrespectful kids these days." he shakes his head. "the youth has gone down the drain. You two are a sin!" he said motioning his hands in front of me.

"Step away grandpa." Mitchie said as she let go of me and pushed me behind her. "put your hands on my wife and I swear I'll knock you out."

"Mitch, he's just old..." I tell her trying to calm her down. As hot as she got when she was being protective it was still pretty intense.

"wife? You are married? What the hell has our society come to letting two women get married." he shook his head. "get out of here."

"Fuck you dude." Mitchie says probably forgetting he's five times her age. "Sorry you can't get any pussy cause you're as hell." I laughed out loud at Mitchie's comment. She was somewhat immature but it was cute.

"Vat is da matter?" a worker said as he appeared from the back of the shop. His accent was pretty cool.

"My wife and I were looking through your jewelry," Mitchie says point at the jewelry. "and he came and started verbally assaulting us because we're gay. It's discrimination!"

"I am sorry ma'am" the guys says. He turns to the old man who has his arms crossed. "respect, please, or get out" he tells him.

The old man glares at the two of us before storming out of the shop. Mitchiw turned around to face me. "I'm sorry babe." she said with a pout.

"Not everyone is as open minded as the people we know." I shrugged.

The two of us continued to peruse through the shops. By the end of the day we had bought a bunch of souvenirs to take back home.

"It feels so good to be back where there is air conditioning!" Mitchie laughed as we reached out cabin.

"I can't believe we spent like ten hours shopping and dining out!" I say as I put the bags down and glance at my watch. It was already 8 pm.

"hm, well I say we finish the day off with a little hot tubbing." she winks. I see her make a dash to the bedroom. I take the bags of things we bought and place them in the room. Mitchie seems to have disappeared but ten minutes later she exits the bathroom looking smoking hot.

"new bikini?" I asked her. It was a leopard print two piece that did nothing but accentuate her features. I twirled my finger hoping she'd turn around for me. The top of the swimsuit made her boobs look like perfection, but when she turned around I nearly melted. If I had a dick i'd be hard as wood. The way that swimsuit fit her made her ass look perfect. I wanted to fuck it. Wow, I'm turning into Mitchie.

"Yes! I bought it before the wedding.

I figured we'd end up going somewhere with a beach so it was safe to have one." she smiled.

"Well I'm in love" I say. "You look amazing."

"thanks." she smiled at me. "put yours on!" she demanded.

"okay, can you get the hot tub set up then?" I ask her while I sift through looking for my new bathing suit.

"roger that, captain!" she said before leaving the room. I quickly threw off all my clothes and slipped on the swimsuit. It was a light blue colored suit with the top being a no-strap. Mitchie would love this.

I walked over to the hot tub room and found Mitchie already inside. She was seated with her head leaning back, eyes closed. "Taking a quick nap?" I ask as I slowly enter the hot water.

"just resting my eyes"she said sticking her hand out for me to take.

I took her hand and she pulled me over to sit next to her. She wrapped her arm around my shoulder and I leaned my head on to hers. "This feels nice." I said after a few seconds of silence.

"That's because you're sitting by a water jet, it feels good huh?" she asks.

"well yeah, but I'm talking about us being like this." I say as I point to our position.

"oh!" she nods. "yeah I like it."

"I can't wait to have a baby with you." I say randomly.

"Our own beautiful little Braison." she smiles. "I wonder what the little nugget is doing right now."

"probably driving your sister crazy." I laugh. "maybe when we see him again he'll be speaking full sentences.

Mitchie and I were obsessed with her nephew, merely because we can't have kids until after college. "I can't believe we don't see my little warrior for a whole two months. He'll almost be one when we do!" Mitchie gushed. She loved her nephew, the two of them had an undeniable bond.

"don't remind me," I said as I remembered that immediately after our honeymoon I would be starting my world tour which thankfully, Mitchie would be joining me in.

"And then it's back to the hustle and grind of college." she rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, college." I say loathing the word. Mitchie was studying to be a teacher but her main focus was in her soccer. She used to dream of one day playing for the national team. I always tell her that if she keeps playing like she does, the team will want her immediately. I, on the other hand, am studying to be a music teacher. I know my music career isn't always going to be around so it's better to be safe than sorry.

"what's got you in a daydream?" she asks noticing that my attention has changed.

"Just thinking about the future." I admit. "How in three years we'll be out of college and you'll be starting up on the national team and I'll have my third cd out, starting up a world tour." I laugh.

"You're forgetting one little detail." she says as she turns her body a little towards me. She moves her free hand over to my tummy. "You'll be pregnant." she smiles.

"oh yeah!" I say shaking my head like I forgot. "that too."

Mitchie leans in to kiss my lips and I pull her onto my lap. She straddles my legs and wraps her arms around my neck. "But I think she should worry about the present right now." she whispers into my ear.

"Oh yeah?" I say in a teasing voice.

"Mhm,"she nods. "I think this bathing suit has to go."

I move away from the hot tub wall and her hand slips down to untie my bathing suit. I should have known there was no point on having it on. She successfully untied the suit in one quick movement and then tosses it aside. Her lips finally breakaway from me and she moves to my neck.

"Stand up," she orders. I stand up like she asks, her legs let go from around me and she too stands. Her hands shoot to my breast, slightly squeezing them. I lean my head back

in pleasure as Mitchie's lips capture my breast. Her hand paying just as much attention to the other one as she squeezes and pinches my nipple. God the girl knew exactly how to turn me on. Her tongue was doing the usual circles around my nipple and the best part came when she lightly bit down.

"Geez, Mitch." I said in pleasure. I let my hands roam to her back and untangle her suit top. I threw aside to where mine was. Mitchie finished teasing my breast and she slid her hand down to my ass. She gave a few light squeezes before hooking her fingers on the side of swimsuit bottom. She slowly pulled them down and I held onto her shoulders for balance. It wasn't long before hers were off too and we were both naked.

Mitchie grabbed my ass and scooped me onto her waist. She she walked us towards the edge of the hot tub, setting me down. Her hand went straight for my center and she slipped two fingers into me.

"That feels so good," I say as I feel her inside of me.

"You like that?" she says, pushing her fingers in and out in a slow rhythm. I could feel my breathing start to get heavier as Mitchie quickened the pace. Her thumb began to rub lightly against my clit. I bit my lip as the pleasure took over me. She could feel my walls tightening around her fingers because the pace became unbearable. "Make me cum, baby." I said. "Yes.. yess.." I moaned as she made me orgasm. Mitchie helped me ride it out while she gently kissed my lips.

"How'd I do?" she asked as she pulled out.

"I'm still shaking." I admit.

"I think I can get used to having sex in random places." She winked. Oh gosh, knowing her we would probably start fucking everywhere and anywhere. But hey, I wasn't complaining.

"Let's get inside so I can have my way with you." I tell her as we get out of the water. I quickly shut off the hot tub and run over to my naked wife. I wrap my arms around her waist and carry her over to the bed. Here's to another night full of passion.

**Thank you so much for the reviews on the past two chapters, you guys are AWESOME! Please review and let me know how i did on this one. Suggestions are welcomed too.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just the story. **

* * *

><p><strong>Honeymoon Pt. 3<strong>

**Mitchie **

I can't believe today is the last full day in the Bahamas for Alex and I. The past five days have been nothing but bliss. I am the luckiest person in the world, Alex never ceases to amaze me. So far, besides the crazy amount of sex, she's taken me out into the mainland, we went scuba diving, went sailing, and we even got to experience a carnival. It was marvelous!

Today, being the last day, she says will be the best day of the honeymoon. She won't tell me exactly what we're doing but I'm sure it's bound to be amazing. And then tonight, she's promised me a good night... If you know what I mean.

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead" I say to Alex as I watch her move beside me.

"How are you already awake?" she says as she stretches.

"Well I'm eager to find out what exactly we are doing today." I tell her.

"Right now I'm going to make breakfast." she says as she sits up. "Then we'll head out."

"But where?" I ask. I'm like a needy child.

"You'll find out when we get there baby!" she insists.

"Fine." I say in defeat. "What are you making?"

"What do you want?"

"Well I'd like some of you," I say with a wink.

"Horndog! You've had me all week and you know you're getting more tonight." she says as she stands up. I'm getting a perfect view of her bare ass and her perfect legs. I wanted to be between them right now.

"Have I told you lately that you have a nice ass?" I say as I follow behind her.

"You tell me that every time you want to have sex. Now can I please pee?" she asks as she closes the bathroom door.

I walk over to my suitcase and pull out a few articles of clothing to put on. When I'm done, Alex appears from the bathroom clad only in her robe. She looks at me, smiles, and then heads to the kitchen. I sit down on the kitchen counter as I watch her make breakfast. She made the usual eggs, bacon and toast, no sausage this time cause we ran out.

"Bon appetite!" she says as she hands me my plate. I'm still seated on the countertop so she comes and joins me.

"So what surface of this cabin have we not christened?" Alex asks.

"This counter." I say. "Um we already did it in the hot tub, we did it on the couch... We did it in the bath last night..."

"You are turning me into a nympho, Michelle!" she complains.

"Why would you complain about that? I like you all horny!" I say with a chuckle.

"Enjoy it while you can because after this I don't think we're going to be having much time to do anything sexual... Don't you dare think we're doing it on my bus." she says.

"Oh come on! You have a bed at the back of it and a door that keeps your room from the other part of the bus!" I insist.

"I also share the bus with my band, Mitch. And you know how loud we can get." she laughs.

"I'll keep it down if it means you'll fuck me!" I keep trying to insist. I really don't have to though because once she starts tour and I'm with her I'll just make her horny, it's not that difficult to.

"Go get ready and then maybe we'll talk about it." she teased. "Wear your bathing suit under whatever you choose to wear!"

I walk over to our room and throw on my leopard bathing suit that drives Alex over the edge. I put on a v-neck and short shorts on top of it and wait for Alex to finish getting ready. Thirty minutes later we're walking out of the cabin, hand in hand.

"So now can you tell me where we're going?" I ask as we reach the end of the dock and begin to walk in the sand.

"No, babe." she says. I give up because I know she's not going to tell me. We walk for a bit until we reach a road and a car picks us up to take out to our destination. The drive is only fifteen minutes but we end up at the same place where we went scuba diving.

"We're diving again?" I ask.

"Hush." she says placing her finger on her lips. "You're about to find out."

She leads me over to the water and I see a group of other couples circled around a man with a clipboard.

"Alex and Mitchie Torres." Alex tells the man. He looks down at his clipboard and then check us off.

"Okay, now that we have all of you here." he starts as he places the clipboard on the sand. "Just a few simple rules. You must be gentle for one, and secondly don't be afraid they're harmless." They? What the hell are we going to do.

"How many are there?" a lady asks.

"One for each couple." the man replies. "Are you ready?"

Everyone nods as I feel Alex's hand around mine. We begin to walk down closer to the beach and then I see them. I can't believe what I'm seeing. This couldn't be happening.

"You didn't." I say as my hand shoots up to my mouth. "Alex, no!"

"I did." she smiles. "Ever since we started dating you always said how you loved dolphins and I remember you saying that swimming with them was the first thing on your bucket list."

"Alex!" I said as I threw my arms around her neck. She held me tightly around the waist and spun me around once. "I fucking love you!"

"I love you too." she said putting me down. "Now come on, let's go meet our new little friend."

The water was nice and warm. The closer I inched to the dolphins, the more my heart was beating. Alex really was the best wife ever, she knew exactly how much I have always wanted to do this!

"Oh my gosh!" I said as one of the dolphins swam by me. This was breathtaking.

"You like it?" Alex asks as she hugs me from behind.

"No! I love it!" I say. The same dolphin comes around and begins to circle around Alex and I. "He likes us."

"He likes you." she said. The dolphin inched closer to me and I let my hand glide over his back.

"Aw, he feels so nice" I say. He begins to poke me with his bottle nose and I can't help but let out a small laugh.

"Hey, hey!" Alex says shaking her finger at the dolphin. "No touchy! That's mine." she says. She was so cute. The dolphin listened to Alex being Alex and began to make a whistle sound. It was almost like he was replying to her.

"Oh stop it, you two. You can share me." I say jokingly.

"Do you want to swim with him?" Alex asked.

"Can I?" I ask in return.

"Yes baby." she said with a smile. "If he let's you." she pointed to the dolphin.

I waited for the dolphin to come around me and then I grabbed onto his fin. He pulled me around for a little bit, starting off slow then going fast. I was beyond happy! I saw that Alex had a camera in hand and was filming the whole thing. I couldn't wait to show it to Dallas and baby Bray, he'd love it!

Silky, that's what I named our dolphin because he was silky smooth, brought me back to Alex and I let go off his fin. "How was it?" she asks.

"Amazing!" I say. I lean in and give her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Would you like a picture?" the man in charge asked.

"Yes please!" Alex says as she hands him the camera. "Hop in my back babe." she says.

I hop onto Alex's back, wrapping my arms around her neck while she brings her hands back to hold my legs. I lean in closer and smile while the man takes two pictures, one extra just in case. "One more please!" I say as I kiss Alex on the cheek. I wanted this one for my phone wallpaper.

"Would you like one of the dolphin kissing you?" he asks.

"Yes!" I say very excitedly. We wait for the dolphin to come around and then I position myself for the kiss. Alex kisses my cheek while Silky brings his nose up my other cheek.

"Perfect!" the man says as he hands us back the camera.

We spend a while longer with the dolphins until our session is over. Alex and I dry up and put back our shirts and shorts. We thank out instructor and then make our way out.

"Best thing ever!" I say as I bring my arm around Alex's neck. "You are a keeper my dear."

"Well thanks." she says.

"That's was the sweetest thing you have ever done, thank you." she says.

"I'm glad you liked it." she smiles. "There's just one thing I want to do before we continue."

"What's that?" I ask.

"I want a new tattoo." she admits.

"Really!"

"Yeah, there's a parlor a little up the road."

"What are you getting?" I asked curiously.

"That's a secret." she smiles.

"Everything is a secret!" I laugh.

We walk into the tattoo parlor and Alex takes out a paper from her pocket. "Hi! I'd like to get this tattoo right here, please." She says as she points to her rib cage, right underneath her right breast.

"I can do that." The artist said as he looked down at the sheet. I wanted to know what she was getting! "Follow me." He says.

The man leads us to the back and Alex lays out on the chair. He fixes it so he can have a perfect space to tattoo her. I walk to the opposite side and grab her hand, knowing how much pain it's probably going to cause her. Alex already has a tattoo, she has my number thirteen tattooed on her right shoulder along with the date of when we got together beneath it.

The tattoo guy began to do her tattoo. At first I couldn't really figure out what she was getting but then it was clear to me. She got my name 'Mitchie' tattooed on her, with a small feather at the end.

"How does it look?" he asks her as he finishes.

"I like it." She says. "You babe?"

"I love it." I say honestly. "I really love it!"

"Thanks!" she tells the tattoo guy and then stands up from the chair. "It didn't even hurt that bad." She tells me.

"So you'll be okay for tonight?" I ask teasingly.

"I'll be fine for tonight." She says kissing my cheek. "I'm glad you liked it Mitch."

"I really do. It's hot that you have my name tattooed on you." I admit.

"I love you." She said with a huge smile.

…

"Great night!" I say as we get to the cabin. After Alex got her tattoo, we went back to the mainland and finished the shopping we started on the first day. Then afterwards we went to dinner by the shore, it was beautiful. The way the moonlight hit the beach made the dinner so perfect. At one point, the restaurant played 'Just a Kiss' by Lady Antebellum and Alex made me get up in front of everyone and slow dance. Towards the end of the song almost all the couples at the restaurant were slow dancing.

"I can't believe our honeymoon is ending." She said with a pout. We made our way to the bedroom and I say down on the bed while she took off her shoes. She goes to unbutton her shorts but I stop her.

"No." I say as she goes to remove it. "Keep them on."

"Why?" she asked slightly confused.

"Because I want a strip tease before I fuck you." I say bluntly.

"Oh do you now?" she says as she walks up to the bed and kneels in front of me. "And what do I get in return?"

"Anything you want." I said as I grabbed her by the waist. Telling her she could have anything was a risk, but I wanted her to strip so it was a worthy one.

"Okay." She nods. "I want you to touch yourself while I do." She whispered in my ear.

"Mmm." I moaned. "I like it." I winked.

"Get naked!" she says. I quickly strip of all my clothes as she stands up from the bed and backs up so I have perfect view of her.

She places her fingers on her short buttons and teases before finally unbuttoning both buttons. I let my right hand grasp my breast as I watch her slowly unzip her shorts. The way she pulls down her shorts has me in a daze. I squeeze my breast as she steps out of the shorts and kicks them aside. "Shirt." I say as she looks at me.

"Pinch your nipple for me." She demands. This game was going to kill me.

I do as she asks and the feeling cause me to throw my head back. The action makes Alex's hands move to the hem of the shirt and she begins to slowly pull it off. When the shirt finally makes its away above her head my breathing begins to quicken. All that was left was her bathing suit and even just clad in that had me all hot an bothered. I stared at Alex and her new tattoo, it really was hot. "Lick your fingers." She says as she hooks both her thumbs around her bathing suit bottom. I take both my right index and middle finger and slowly lick them for her. She lets out a soft moan and I watch her pull one side of the underwear only slightly down. "Touch yourself." She demands.

My two fingers slowly descend down to my center, caressing my stomach in the process. I freeze when they come in contact with my clit. Alex unhooks her fingers from her bathing suit bottom and moves them behind her back. She turns around to show me that her fingers are ready to pull at the strings of her top. My fingers begin to rub me on their own, the feeling is driving me crazy. Alex turns to watch me touch myself, I know she's liking it. My eyes are fixed on her as her strings come undone and the top falls to the floor. Her very perky breasts stare down at me, almost like they too are trying to tease me. I continue to rub my clit as I watch Alex rehook her fingers onto her bottom piece. I need her to hurry up before I come undone.

"Finger yourself." She demands as she begins to play with her breasts. Oh gosh this girl never stopped making me horny. I let my fingers stop their motion and slowly insert them inside of myself. "That's so hot." She whispers as she throws her head back in pleasure.

"I can't hold off my orgasm for too long." I admit. "Take that off and come finish me off." I say getting anxious.

Alex gave a devilish smile as she grabbed her bottom piece and slowly, very slowly began to pull it down. She turned around in the process so I could get a nice view of her bear rear. My fingers began to increase their motion, going in and out of me as quickly as possible.

"Here, let me do it." She says when she's finally completely naked. She crawls over to me and spreads my legs. My hand shoots out and in no time, Alex buries her face in place. Her tongue is doing things that make me almost go insane. She's licking my clit in a circular motion while her fingers slip into my folds without any warning. I know I'm close to orgasm because I feel Alex curl her fingers and begin to shove them in harder and harder. Her tongue too begins to increase its pace. My hands search for something to hold as Alex continues. They shoot up to her shoulders and as soon as I'm coming undone I dig my nails deep into her skin. "Oh fuck, Lex." I scream in pleasure. "Keep going." I whisper out as I see stars. She doesn't stop, she does as I ask and then she slowly helps me ride out my orgasm.

As I try to come down from that moment, Alex crawls up to me and kisses me. I can taste myself in her lips. She pulls back and puts both her fingers in front of me before seductively inserting them into her mouth. The sight of this makes me so turned on, I grab her and flip us over so I'm on top. This was my turn to pleasure her. I kissed her neck lightly before going down on her. Even as I'm touching her, I can still feel my orgasm. The girl was a genius, only she could ever make me feel like this. I never wanted this honeymoon to end.

**So here's part three of the honeymoon! I have one more for you guys coming up hopefully tomorrow :) Do you have suggestions for after the honeymoon? Skip a few years or get a bit of Alex on tour? **

**Review and let me know please!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just the story. **

* * *

><p><strong>Honeymoon Pt. 4<strong>

**Alex**

Six hours. That's all the time left that Mitchie and I have here in the Bahamas. Currently it's 4:30 A.M. and I'm wide awake. Mitchie on the other hand is completely passed out. She's spread all across her side of the bed, breathing heavily but not snoring. My baby doesn't snore. Anyway, there's a reason why I'm awake so early. I wanted to make the last few hours here memorable, so I stirred up the perfect plan.

I gently rise from the bed and turn to make sure that I haven't waken Mitchie. When I see she's still knocked out I grab my robe from the floor and close the room door behind me as I exit. I'm making breakfast again but this time we're not eating it in bed, no, I have a better plan. I place the warm robe across my body and walk over the dark kitchen. Everything is dark, the sun's not even out yet. I grab the ingredients needed to make crepes, something my grandmother once taught me to make. I had never made some for Mitchie before, though. Aside from the crepes, I'm also making some French toast. I slice some of Mitchie's favorite fruit, oranges and place them onto two plates.

When I finish serving the plates I cover them and head back to the room. My beautiful wife has not moved a muscle. I grab a pen and paper and write out a message for her.

When you wake meet me by the dock, I have a surprise. Love you baby!

I sign my name into the note and grab Mitchie's cell phone from the bed side table. I set her alarm for fifteen minutes from now then lay the note and phone beside her. I creep out of the room and grab the plates. When I reach the sand, I lay out a large picnic sized blanket and place the plates on top of it. I make a quick run inside to grab her surprise and then in an instant I am back on the shore.

"Alex!" Mitchie yells from the cabin. I wave my hands hoping she can see me in this darkness and then I see her make her way to me. She's dressed in a robe too, I bet she didn't even bother to do anything but look for me.

As Mitchie inched towards me I stood up and held my hands behind my back. "Hi baby." I say when she stops in front of me.

"Hi." she says smiling. She's still sleepy but her smile lights up the night.

"Suprise!" I say as I pull out my hands from behind me to reveal a box of her favorite chocolates and a little booklet.

"Aw, Lexie!" she gushes "Thank you so much!"

"Don't sweat it." I said smiling. "Here, take a seat."

She sits down across from me on the blanket and stares down at the plate. "This looks so good!" she says.

"Try it." I smile.

She grabs her fork and takes a small bite of the crepe. "Holy shit Alex!" she says as her eyes roll back in pleasure. "Foodgasm!"

"I was hoping that you'd like it." I said with a sigh of relief.

"I do, it's so good." She said and then took another bite. "So why are we out here at 5 in the morning?" she asks laughing.

"Because I wanted to watch the sunrise with you." I admit.

"You're perfect you know that?" she says.

"Nobody's perfect, babe." I remind her.

"Well you are to me so that makes you the only exception." she winks.

"Look at the booklet I gave you." I tell her as I point to the little booklet that I gave her with the chocolates.

"What's in it?" she asks as she pulls it out from under the chocolates.

"Just open it my little impatient wifey." I say smiling.

She begins to look through the handmade booklet that I made her before our wedding and her smile lights up. The booklet has 'coupons' she can use on me for special things. "These are perfect!" she says as she continues to flip through them. "Get out of jail free?" she asks.

"Free make up sex." I tell her. "If we get in an argument you can pull out the card and we'll shut up and just fuck."

"I only get one?" she says pouting.

"You have other options too!" I say. "There's one for sex in any location of your choice, and one to join the mile high club."

"You know me too well, Alexandra." she says. "I like this one." She shows me which one she's talking about. It's a 'freebie' meaning I have to do whatever she wants me to do.

"Not surprised." I say honestly. "There's some non sex related ones too you know."

"I know but oooohh!" she says as she looks at the last one. "How many times can I use this one?"

"Which one?" I ask even though I know which one.

"Wild sex on your tour bus." she says in excitement.

"These are all non-renewable!" I tell her.

"We'll see about that." she winks.

"Use those wisely." I tell her as I clear our empty plates from the blanket, leaving room for us to lay. "Lay back with me, the sun is starting to rise."

I lay back and open my arm for her to nestle into me. Her head lightly rests on my chest and her hand wraps around my waist. I place my free hand behind my head and begin to run my fingers through Mitchie's hair as the sun begins to rise in front of us.

"That's beautiful." she says quietly.

"Not nearly as beautiful as the girl I'm cuddling with." I say as I continue to run my fingers.

"You have honestly given me the best week of my life." she says. "I don't know any way to repay you."

"You've done so much for me already, Mitch." I say. "Being with me and having your love and affection, that's enough. That's more than enough." I can feel tears starting to form in my eyes, happy tears. "I love you dearly, and I'm so proud to call you my wife."

"Lex, are you crying?" She asks as she lifts her head from my chest and turns to look at me. "Aw, baby!" she says smiling. She brings her curled finger up to wipe my tears. "You know I am so so madly in love with you too. Thank you for everything. I can't wait to spend forever with you."

"I'm literally so blessed." I choke out.

"You're my world, Alex." she says continuing to wipe my tears.

Mitchie and I lay there watching the sun rise. It was a beautiful moment. After an hour of just laying in each others arms, it was finally time to get inside and start packing. I didn't want to leave this place but I knew life had to go on.

...

"Now boarding for Dallas, Texas." I hear over the intercom of the airport. Mitchie and I slowly rise from our seats and grab our suitcases. We board the plane and make way into the first class area. Luckily only one other couple is there.

"And now we're back to reality." Mitchie pouts as she takes a seat.

"Back to real life." I say.

"I wish we had time to visit our family in Dallas before heading out." she says. The minute we touch down in Dallas, my tour bus will be waiting for us. From there we'll be going straight to my first city of the tour which is somewhere in Arizona.

"We'll be back there in less than a month." I remind her. "Don't forget I have a stop in Dallas, Houston and Austin."

"Yay! I can see my little warrior!" she says as her eyes light up.

"Hi, can I get you anything before we take off?" the flight attendant asks Mitchie and I.

"We'll just take two waters please." I respond.

"I'm just glad that Brent let you come with me on tour." I say as I continue our conversation.

"How could he say no to this face." She says pointing to herself. "I'm undeniable! I mean, even you can't keep your hands off me."

"You're so conceited, Mitchie." I say shaking my head. "I was just worried that he'd say something about work first and play later."

"I'm your wife now," she smiles. "He can't make me stay away from you."

"You're right." I say with a wink.

The plane begins to ascend and suddenly we are in the air and off to Dallas. An hour into our flight, when the other couple are fast asleep and the flight attendants are nowhere in sight I feel Mitchie's hand move down my thighs. "I'd like to cash in my mile high club ticket, pretty lady." she whispers in my ear.

"Restroom, now." I say as I feel her hands continue to move closer to my center. She stands up and smiles to me before walking over to the bathroom. I look around to make sure that no one is watching and I slip into the restroom after her.

Mitchie was already completely naked when I walked into the tight little space. We were going to have to figure out a way in there cause I knew she wasn't going to let me go until we fucked.

I quickly remove my own clothes and throw them in a pile with Mitchie's. Before I know it her hands are exploring every inch of my body as she pushes me onto the door. I know she wants to make this quick in case someone catches us. Her left picks up my right leg and she forces her lips on mine. A passionate, heated kiss ensues as she slips two fingers into me. Her pace is slow but it's enough to get me extremely turned on.

Mitchie's thumb begins to lightly rub against my clit as her fingers pump in and out. I can feel my walls tightening against her fingers and I have no other way to muffle my screams than by biting down on Mitchie's shoulder.

"Fuck, Lex" She says above a whisper as I orgasm and bite down hard. She's not too happy about the love bite I just left her, but she'll get over it after I'm done with her. She helps me ride out my orgasm and then in an instant our positions have changed. I'm in control now and she's begging me to enter her.

I wiggle my finger in front of her as I spread her legs. Her eyes darken in desire but instead I shake my finger and wink. She's confused as I bend down and get on my knees, she definitely didn't see this coming. Instead of placing my fingers inside of her, I spread her legs and bury my face between them. She shakes as my tongue slips through her folds. I know she's loving this and I can't help but tease.

"Make me cum," she insists. "Just take me." she cries. I loved when she was begging me to fuck her, it made her so much hotter. I began to let my tongue play with her, slipping in and out of her then moving to caress her clit. Her hand grips onto the small sink as she tries to keep balance. I stop teasing and stick both my fingers inside of her, pumping at a fast pace. She was out before I knew it. Her hips locked on my face and her free hand shot to the edge of the door, holding herself as she climaxed.

"Yes!" she whispers, followed by a loud moan. I help her ride out the pleasure and slowly slip my fingers out.

"Everything okay in there?" I hear the flight attendant from earlier ask before adding a small knock to the door. Mitchie's still trying to come down from her orgasm so I answer.

"Yes." I said simply.

I look at Mitchie as she re opens her eyes and smiles at me. "Welcome to the mile high club, Alex." she winked. "We should do this more often."

"Get dressed before we get quicker out of here." I say with a laugh. Clearly she didn't hear the flight attendant.

Mitchie and I quickly dressed back into our outfits and slipped out of the restroom. The same flight attendant from earlier was standing aside, watching us as we walked to our seats.

"Um, ma'am." she says to one of us.

"Yes?" Mitchie and I say in unison.

"You've got a little something." she says as she points to the side of her lips and then to me.

I feel the spot that she indicated and pull my fingers back to reveal Mitchi's cum. Mitchie laughed as she noticed what the lady had caught. I had never felt so embarrassed.

**That's the end to the honeymoon! What do you guys think?**

**So most of you said you'd like to see some of the tour so your wish is my command :) I have some ideas for that and I have an idea for Braison's birthday that i'd like to incoporate...after that I'm going to skip a few years. How does that sound? Review and let me know please! **


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just the story. **

* * *

><p><strong>Mitchie <strong>

"We're here." I hear Alex whisper into my ear. I had snoozed off sometime after our little rendez-vous in the restroom.

"Where?" I ask groggily.

"Dallas, you silly goose." Alex says with her cute little laugh.

"How long was I out?" I ask as I sit up.

"A few hours." she laughed.

"Well let's get going then," I say. "We have a tour bus to get onto!"

Alex smiles and grabs my hand as we get off the plane. The sun is beating down on us as we make our way into the airport. I missed the beautiful, sunny Dallas sky.

"Ten bucks says Brett will cry when he sees you." I say to Alex.

"Oh shut up!" she laughs.

"I mean it! He's going to be glad I didn't keep you all to myself on that honeymoon. I'm sure he knew those were my intentions." I winked.

"I'm sure everyone knows your intentions babe." Alex says winking back.

"So, about that plane ride..." I say lowly.

"We are so never doing that again." She says as she glares at me.

"Hey it's not my fault!" I say in defense.

"It so is! You could have warned me, you know." she says squeezing my hand. "The lady never stopped looking over at us afterwards. She just stared."

"Well not that many people are bold enough to have sex during flight." I remind her. "Most people just like to sleep."

"Well how is she supposed to know that my wife is a sex addict."

"I'm not a sex addict!" I say as I place my hand on my heart, pretending to be hurt by her words. "I just enjoy making love to my extremely sexy wife. I like to show her just how beautiful she is to me."

"Quit trying to suck up to me, baby, I know you're only in it cause I'm an animal in the sheets." she says trying to hold off a laugh but fails miserably.

"That you are, Alex" I wink.

Alex suddenly comes to a stop and looks out into the crowd of people who are waiting to greet the people from our flight. I look in the direction in which Alex is staring and notice my sister and my nephew.

"What the... Oh my gosh!" I say in excitement. "Did you do this?"

"No, I swear." she says as she pulls my hand and walks towards them.

"Dallas!" I yell as I near my older sister. "Braison!"

Dallas smiles at us and holds her hand up for us to stop. We freeze about ten yards away from them and watch as she puts down Braison on all fours. "Show auntie Mimi and Lexie what you learned, baby." she says to him.

Our adorable little nephew looks up at us with his deep blue eyes and his little smile. He slowly begins to crawl over to us and I feel my heart stop. Last time I saw him, a week ago, he would only lay on his tummy and try to push himself up. It was the cutest thing watching him try and do that.

"Come to me, Bray." I say and I get down on my knees as he inches closer to me. The second he's in front of me I grab him and bring him in for a tight embrace.

"He's driving me crazy with all the crawling." Dallas says as I stand back up.

"Hi Braison." Alex says as she kisses his cheeks. He smiled at her then leaned over for her to get him.

"Aw look baby, he wants you." I say as I hand him off to her.

"Come here little man." she says taking him in.

"I have another little surprise for you." Dallas says. "Two actually."

"Spill!" I say.

"Okay, watch." she turns her attention to Braison who is currently pulling at Alex's hair while she tries to fake bite him. I loved watching them interact. "Braison Andrew, no!" Dallas says. "Don't pull her hair."

Braison stops what he was doing and nestles his head into Alex's neck. "It's okay, Bray. I'm not mad" she says rubbing his back in circles just like he likes.

"Apart from learning to crawl he also learned how to say a few things while you were out." Dallas informs me. "Baby, who am I?" she asks Braison as she points to herself.

"Mama," he says with a bright smile. Alex and I 'aw' in unison.

"That's my boy!" Dallas gushes. "Okay, and who is this?" she says pointing to Alex.

"Essie." he says. His attempt at saying 'Lexie' has got to be the cutest thing. I just want to eat him up!

"He's killing me!" Alex gushes as she kisses his forehead.

"Okay, last one!" Dallas says cheerfully. "Who is this?" she asks pointing to me.

"Mimi." he says as he lifts his head from Alex's chest and claps his hands.

"You're the cutest little monster." I say as I take him from Alex's hands and kiss his chubby cheek. I lift him up into the air and throw him up. His laugh fills my heart as I catch him and kiss him again. "Say Mimi again!" I demand.

"Mimi." he says quietly. My nine month old nephew is a genius!

"I showed him pictures of the two of you on vacation that Alex sent me and I kept trying to teach him how to say Lexie and Mitchie and that's as good as he can." Dallas laughed.

"Essie and Mimi, I like it." Alex says with a chuckle.

"This is a beautiful surprise." I say as I hug my sister.

"It took some begging but I spoke to Alex's manager and he got Brett to agree to let me pick you guys up. I'm to take you to mom and dad's house and the bus will pick you up from there. I really wanted Braison to see you before you go." she says.

"You're the best sister ever!" I tell her. "You came all the way from Austin just to pick us up?"

"Well I came back to Dallas yesterday because mom was having some Braison withdrawals." she laughs.

"See everyone loves you," I say to him as I kiss his chubby cheek again.

"Come on, let's get going before I get in trouble." Dallas says as she starts to walk away.

"Can we keep Braison with us while we're on the road?" I asked her.

"Absolutely not." she said with a chuckle. "I'm afraid you'll corrupt him."

"I would never!"

"Mitchie, who else has taught him to pull hair? Or to slap? Or to scratch? I swear I heard him say 'shit' too." Dallas claimed.

"I did not teach him how to scratch, that's all him."

"But you admit to the rest?"

"Maybe..."

"And you expect me to let you have him for a whole two months?" she laughs. "Not happening."

"You're momma is mean, B." I say as I stick out my tongue at Dallas. Braison laughs and grabs it before I can stick it back in. "Bway" I say trying to get him to stop.

"You see! That's all you, Mitch." Dallas says as we reach her car.

"I'm harmless." I say with a puppy face.

"Put him in the car seat, will you?" she says as she opens the car door.

I buckle Braison into his car seat and take a seat beside him, letting Alex take the front seat. Dallas pulls out of the airport parking lot and we're quickly on our way home to my parent's house.

"So how was the honeymoon?" Dallas asks.

"Too short!" Alex says.

"Pleasurable." I add.

"How was swimming with dolphins, Mitch? When Lex told me she was planning that I remembered you as a kid crying because mom and dad wouldn't take you." Dallas laughed.

"I loved it! But it was nowhere as good as the sex." I say trying to irk my sister.

"You would say that." Alex says as she turns around and smiles at me.

"Did you even leave the cabin?"

"Yeah, we did!" I say.

"I'm kind of jealous!" Dallas says. "I need a good vacation and a good fuck too."

"Woah, Dallas!" I say surprised by my sister's comment. "Your son is in the car!"

"He didn't hear me." she laughs. "Honestly though, all I do is work and come home to care for Braison. I love him dearly but I have no time to go out. That and the fact that I'm single as heck."

"We need to find you a man." Alex says.

"Please!" Dallas begs. "You can only hold off from sex for so long..."

"There is no denying that you two are sisters." Alex chuckles.

"Dallas, now you understand how I felt for the last three months. Agony, I tell you, agony!" I say.

"Oh hush, three months is nothing plus you two just spent a whole week going down on each other. I haven't had sex since Braison was conceived!" she complains.

"Good reason to let him come with us while you stay in Austin and search for a man who can take care of that for you." I suggest.

"I'm not leaving my son," Dallas shakes her head. "I just need a new guy."

"We have you covered." Alex says. She turns around and winks at me, she must have a plan.

...

"Bye." I hear Dallas say as she waves from the front door. Alex and I mount onto her tour bus and I watch as the door closes behind us. Our bus driver smiles at us before turning on the engine and beginning the long drive to Arizona.

"Would you like a tour?" Alex asks me.

"I'd be honored." I say with a smile. I take her hand in mine and let her lead.

"This is the front of the bus." she says. "Food is here and you can sleep on this couch if you piss me off."

"Ain't gonna happen." I tell her.

"Okay these bunks here are for my band mates. They get to have these things while we get the back." She tells me as we move on towards the back. "Last but not least is our room."

"Is there like a door or something to separate us from your band boys." I say.

"Yeah, see this door? You just slide it closed and lock it." She says with a laugh.

"Good, cause I don't want to give them a show when I go down on you."

"We are NOT having sex while they're in here, Mitchie. It's awkward enough for them to have to share a bus with a married couple, I doubt they want to hear us doing it." She reminds me.

I throw myself onto our bed and place my hands behind my head. "Fine." I say. "So while you're out doing all your little interviews and pre-performance stuff, what do I do?"

"You can sleep cause I know how you love to do that or you can come with me to some if you'd like." She says as she lays down beside me.

"I'd rather join you."

"Really? Sometimes those interviews go on for forever!"

"I have to support my wife, Alex."

"Aw, I love you." She says. "Once we get to Arizona, Brett will give me a schedule for the day and we can figure out what to do from there."

"How long will it take until we get there, do you know?"

"We'll get there tomorrow morning." Alex says. "I think we're in here for another fifteen hours."

"Fifteen hours huh?" I say as I wiggle my eyebrows.

"Forget about it." she says as she playful hits my arm. "So listen, I have the perfect plan!"

"Should I be scared?" I ask as I scoot away from her.

"No, come here." Alex grabs me by the waist and pulls me on top of her.

"Dallas keeps insisting that she needs a man, right? Well what better match for her than Brett?" She says excitedly as she moves her hands to my waist. She's laying below me while my legs wrap her waist.

"Brett, really?" I ask trying to picture the two together.

"He's nice and he loves us. I'm sure he and Dal would hit it off perfectly! I can talk to him about it and maybe get them out on a date when the tour stops in Texas."

"But after tour he'll go back to LA and she lives in Austin. My sister doesn't do long distance."

"Well that's thinking too far ahead! Let them figure that out if they like each other. I'm just suggesting someone for her to see."

"I just know how my sister is. She hates long distance and she doesn't deserve to get hurt again. Not like Logan did."

"Brett wouldn't do that to her. He couldn't even hurt a fly!" She defends. "You know I care about her like she's my own sister, she's my family babe, I wouldn't suggest it if I thought he would be bad."

"That's true. I guess if you can get him to agree to go out, then I can suggest it to her."

"We're the perfect matchmaking team!" She laughs as she pulls me down to kiss her. Our lips collide and my hands shoot beside her to hold myself up.

"I love you pretty face." I say as I pull back.

"And I love you, stinky." She says laughing.

"I give you a compliment and you call me stinky? Worst wife, ever!" I joke.

"Oh am I? I'll remember that next time you want to touch me." She says. She loved to make me suffer.

"Fine then, I don't need you." I say laughing.

"You don't need me, right? Well I guess I'm sleeping naked tonight."

"I-I... do it, like I care." I say. What a tease.

"I'll sleep naked with no covers." She winks.

"I give! Stop torturing me like this!" I say as I bring her lips onto mine. "You're the best wife." I say kissing her passionately, I pull back, smile and then lean in again. "Best." Kiss. "Best." Kiss. "Best wife ever." I make this kiss more passionate.

"I thought so." She smiled.

"I'd like to cash in another coupon." I say as I pull back and get off of her. "Only because I know you're not going to let me touch you while the bus driver is in here."

"Which one do you want?" She asks as she sits up.

"Romantic movie in bed, please." I say. I may be horny 24/7 but I also enjoy my romantic dates with my wife. Who wouldn't?

"That's a perfect idea!" She lights up.

"And I get to choose the movie, right?" I ask and she nods. "Titanic!"

"Babe, how many times have we watched that movie?" she asks.

"Not enough. Plus, I want to hold you and I know how much it makes you cry." I admit. "Please Lexie!" I beg.

"You make the popcorn and I'll get it set up." She says with a grin.

"Yes, my lady." I say to her. I begin to walk towards the front of the bus but immediately stop at the door and turn to her. "Hey, Lex." I say.

"Yeah?" She asks as she looks up from the small movie library that was beneath the television.

"I'll never let go." I tell her. Her smile widens and she blows me a kiss. I could never let go of something so beautiful and precious. I love my wife.

**So i'm sticking with a few tour chapters and then skipping ahead. Is there anything you would like to see while Alex is on tour? I'll take suggestions :D Don't forget to review! And SORRY for the wait, i've been busy the past few days. **


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just the story. **

* * *

><p><strong>One Month Later (Austin)<strong>

**Alex**

It feels good to be back on the road to Texas. The past month has been hectic and surprisingly flown by extremely fast. Mitchie has been a great asset of the tour, she goes with me to all my interviews, gives me amazing back massages when I'm tired and in reward I give her a few massages of my own, if you catch my drift.

Today we are finally arriving back in Austin where I will be performing a sold out show! After today I have two more Texas dates and then it's back out to the rest of the nation. I love tour, I get to see all my fans and get to play my music for all of them.

"Mitchie, wake up." I say as I shake her gently. I've been trying to get her up for the past five minutes.

"Five more minutes baby." She mumbles before throwing the pillow over her head.

"All you do is sleep!" I say jokingly. "What has you so tired?"

"The lack of sex." She complains beneath the pillow.

"What are you talking about, we've had plenty of it." I say as I recall the insane amount of sex we've had since we got married. I don't like to admit it to her because then she gets cocky, but I'm enjoying being newlyweds.

"Plenty for you." She says as she sits up. "Three days without it is an eternity for me!"

"It's not on purpose, we just haven't had enough free time the past few days. But you should see someone about that. Sex addiction is not very good for you."

"Shut up before I..." She says but I interrupt her by bringing my lips against hers.

"You were saying?" I say teasingly as I pull back.

"I wasn't saying anything at all." She smiles. "Why did you wake me up so early? The bus is still moving!"

"Because if I don't wake you up now then you'll never get up later." I say. "Plus we're almost to the venue."

"Did Brett say anything about the date?" She asks as she gets up from the bed and walks towards the mirror.

"He said he's excited about it." I told her. "He's going to take her to lunch somewhere near the venue."

"How romantic." Mitchie says as she looks at herself. "Do you think my ass looks good in these sweatpants?" she asks.

"I think your ass looks good in anything, baby girl." I say with a smile.

"I'm being serious! I think I might wear these today since no ones going to be seeing me but my sister and my nephew." She says.

"About that..." I say. " I was actually going to ask for a favor."

"Should I be worried?" She asks as she looks over at me.

"No! I was thinking maybe you could join me on stage tonight, do a duet?" I suggest.

"Why would I do that! Your fans have never heard me."

"Because I want them to hear you. Please babe, it would mean a lot to me." I say batting my eyes and giving her a puppy face.

"Dammit Alex! You know I can't say no to that." She says as she inches closer to me. "What would we sing?"

"I don't know, I didn't really think about that part. I was more worried about getting you to agree."

"Well, we could do Hummingbird Heartbeat by Katy Perry." She suggests as she wiggles her eyebrows.

"We are not doing that song." I say shaking my head.

"Aw, you're no fun!" She pouts.

"Do you remember that song you wrote me last year when I was on tour? The one you sang to me over skype?" I ask her.

"Love through postcards." She says with a smile.

"Yeah, that one. Let's do that." I suggest.

"Grab your guitar and let's figure out who sings what verse." She says.

"So you'll do it?" I ask as I kneel on the bed.

"I will do it." She smiles and she wraps her arms around my neck. "Only for you Alexandra, only for you." She says before kissing me.

...

"Brett, are you nervous?" I ask him as we're seated on the dressing room coach waiting for Dallas to arrive.

"A little." He says. "I haven't done this whole dating thing in a while."

"Neither has she." Mitchie chimes in as she checks her cell phone. "Ugh she said she'd be here at noon!"

"Babe, it's barely 12:10 she's probably running late." I tell her. "I think Mitchie is more nervous than you Brett."

"I just want the two of them to have a good time... And I want to see my nephew!" She says.

The dressing room door swings open and Dallas appears with a stroller and a baby bag. "Sorry I'm late!" She says almost out of breath. "Security didn't want to let me through."

"It's fine." I say as I stand up. "Dallas, this is Brett... Brett, Dallas." I introduce them.

"Hi." Brett says as he pushes his hair back. He was such a guy!

"Pleasure to meet you." Dallas says flirtatiously as she removes her hand from the stroller and shakes his hand.

"Okay, you two can go now!" Mitchie says as she runs over to Dallas' side. She looks in the stroller and begins to make faces at Braison. "You've got your date, I've got mine." She says as she unbuckles him from his stroller.

"Mimi!" Braison exclaims as Mitchie brings him into her arms.

"That's right Bray, you've got a date with auntie Mimi." She says as she scrunches her face.

"You two have fun." I say as I push Dallas and Brett out the door.

"But.." Dallas begins to say but I close the door. Hopefully they could start off their date on their own.

"How's my favorite little man?" I say as I walk over to the couch. Mitchie was now seated with Braison on her lap, attempting to play pat-a-cake.

"No, B, you got to clap." Mitchie says as she shows him how it works.

"Babe, he's ten months old... he's not going to get it." I tell her.

"Essie!" Braison cries as he notices me sit beside Mitchie.

"Yes, baby." I say as I lean my face close to him trying to give him a kiss.

"Essie!" He repeats but this time with a soft slap on my face.

"Ouchie" I say pretending it hurt. "No hitting Bray!"

"Nicely done little warrior!" Mitchie says as she attempts to high five him.

"Stop that, Mitch!" I tell her. "You know he's not supposed to be encouraged."

"Braison, tell aunt Lexie to leave us alone." Mitchie says to our nephew. "Tell her we're on a date."

"Your date is drooling." I say with a wink. Mitchie takes Braison's bib and cleans up the drool that was slowly falling.

"Only because you're fucking hot." She says leaning in to kiss my cheek.

"Geez, language Mitch!" I said as I pointed to Braison. The girl was the worst, when we have our kids they are going to be spitting images of her.

"Hey Alex, are you ready?" Liz, my publicist, asks as she peaks her head through the door. "Oh my gosh who is this cute baby?"

"Our nephew." Mitchie says as she stands up. "Say hi Bray."

Braison looks at Liz then buries his head into Mitchie. "Mama." He cries.

"Sorry, his mom just left with Brett now he's getting a little fussy." I tell her. "But yeah, I'm ready."

"Okay, I hope you don't mind but your sound check is going to feature a few fans. They won some contests and it's about fifty of them." Liz tells me. "Just do your usual thing and then they'll ask you some questions."

"You want to watch Lex do her sound check, Bray?" Mitchie asks as she gives him a soft kiss on the forehead.

Braison nods and the three of us follow Liz over to the stage. I kiss Mitchie lightly on the lips and then kiss Braison on the cheek before I go out onto the stage. The two of them stay back but I can see them from my peripheral view.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming." I tell the small group of fans that are waiting for me to sound check. "Any song you want to hear first?" I ask.

The yell out different songs but the one I can make out the most is Off the chain. I let my band start up the song and begin to sing along. I tried to interact with the small crowd by jumping off the stage and going into the audience. After a few songs I'm finally back on the stage. A stool has been set out for me to sit on while they ask me questions.

"Hi Alex, my name is Tawny, I just want to know what it's like to be famous?" A little girl asks when I point to her.

"It's pretty cool. You get to do what you love while getting to travel to the coolest places." I admit.

"Is it hard being away from your wife?"

"It's not actually because she's on the road with me. Last year I wasn't as lucky and I had to be away from her a lot and that was hard." I admit. "But this time around she's with me at every show."

"Who's that?" Someone asks pointing beside me.

I turn to spot Braison crawling towards me and Mitchie chasing behind him. The best part is that he's only dressed in his diaper. It was probably the funniest thing. "That's my nephew, Braison." I admit. "And my wife, Mitchie."

Mitchie freezes and looks up at the small crowd. She was probably so focused on getting Braison that she didn't realize she was now onstage. "Hey." she mumbles with a wave.

"Braison, what are you doing?" I ask as I look at him, still crawling over to me. He stops in front of my stool and adjusts himself so he's sitting.

"Up." He says as he lifts his arms. This kid is so well trained, and spoiled too! I bend down and pick him up, placing him on my lap. The people in the audience began to 'aw'.

"How old is he?" Someone asks.

"Ten months." I tell them. Braison grabs the hand that I'm using to hold him and moves it up to his mouth. I can feel him nibbling on my finger. "He's got the early terrible two's." I add.

"Are you and Mitchie planning to have your own?" An older lady asks, probably a parent to one of the kids.

"Not anytime soon no. We're still busy with college and our own things. Plus we're enjoying being newlyweds." I say.

Mitchie walks over to me, offering to take Braison. She goes to pick him up but he begins to fuss. "Bray, come on let Lex finish up." she insists.

"I guess he likes the attention." I say into the mic. "You guys have any questions for Mitchie?"

She looks at me with a "what did you do that for" face but then turns her attention back to the audience.

"Mitchie, what's it like being married to Alex?"

"So far, so great." She says with a smile.

"What's your favorite song by her?"

"It's a tie between two worlds collide and love you like a love song." She says. "There's a few more that I like but those haven't been released yet."

"Thank you guys so much for hanging out with us." I say as I point to Mitchie, Braison and I. "Can't wait for you to see the show."

As the crowd bids their farewell, the three of us walk over backstage. "Never make me do that again." Mitchie says. "That was so nerve wrecking!" She cries.

"No backing out, Mitch." I say as I adjust Braison onto my other hip. "You promised."

"But Lex.." She whined.

"Don't make me have to beg with sexual favors, baby." I say. Why did I even bring up the idea?

"That sounds better." She lights up.

"Forget it! You're performing whether you like it or not. No exceptions." I say as I kissed her cheek.

...

"I love you guys." I say to the crowd as I finish one of the lasts songs of my set list. They're all loud and cheerful, I love it! "So I have a bit of a surprise for you. There is a song my wife wrote for me when I was out on tour last year and I thought maybe we could play it for you tonight, is that okay?" I wait for a reaction and then look over towards the side of the stage. "Seems like they want us to perform together baby." I say into the mic as I look at Mitchie.

She looks like a nervous wreck as she appears from back stage, a microphone in hand. No one but me and her sister have heard her music or her song for that matter. "Hey Austin!" She says when the crowd begins to cheer at her presence.

I stick my hand out for her to take and pull her in for a hug. "Give it up for my wife, Mitchie Torres." I say into the mic as I continue to hug her.

One of my roadies comes over and hands me my acoustic guitar while my band stands back. This was just going to be Mitchie, me and my acoustic guitar. "Okay Austin. This song's called Love through postcards and I hope you enjoy it." I say as I begin to strum on the guitar. Mitchie stands beside me, her hand on my shoulder as she begins to sing the first verse.

**_Mitchie_**

_You send me love through post cards and it gets to me_

_I tape everyone inside this little book_

_That I sleep with every night, it never leaves my sight_

_Cause it inspires me to do the things I do_

_You told me once you want to run away with me_

_See the world for once through your perfect brown eyes_

_And I'd leave with you tonight if you would ask me to_

_There wouldn't be a doubt or question in my mind_

**_Alex_**

_I love your smile and your laugh and that grin you sometimes do_

_You amaze me every day with something new_

_If I made a list of things I love about you, girl_

_It would spread from Madagascar to Peru_

**_Alex and Mitchie_**

_I know you're tired and you're broken and that every day's the same_

_You say the whole worlds full of liars and your lack of trust's to blame_

_But if you ask me this one time_

_I swear I wouldn't let you down_

_I swear I'll do my best to keep you around_

**_Alex_**

_We keep adding to this list of things we'll someday do_

_Have a home, a dog, maybe have a kid or two_

_There's no one else that I can dream of having that life with_

_I've waited my whole life_

_I'm glad that I found you_

**_Mitchie_**

_Some people just won't understand how much you truly mean to me_

_I don't mind, that's quite irrelevant you see_

_What matters most is that we're here against all of the odds_

_It's living proof that all these things were meant to be_

**_Alex and Mitchie_**

_I know you're tired and you're broken and that every day's the same_

_You say the whole worlds full of liars and your lack of trust's to blame_

_But if you ask me this one time_

_I swear I wouldn't let you down_

_I swear I'll do my best to keep you around_

**_Mitchie_**

_If you're looking for the truth then I'm right here_

_I can be there for you right now and through every coming year_

_If you're looking for the truth then I'm right here_

_I can be there for you right now and through every coming year_

**_Alex_**

_There no distance I won't drive_

_No force strong enough to push my love aside_

**_Alex and Mitchie_**

_I know you're tired and you're broken and that every day's the same_

_You say the whole worlds full of liars and your lack of trust's to blame_

_But if you ask me this one time_

_I swear I wouldn't let you down_

_I swear I'll do my best to keep you around_

The crowd bursts into cheers as Mitchie and I conclude our song. The entire time we sang to each other, almost like no one else was in the room. She bends down to kiss my cheek and the crowd goes wild. "Give it up one more time for my girl, Mitch!" I yell. "How amazing is she Austin?"

Mitchie smiles out to the crowd and begins to turn away as she waves them goodbye, but I grab her wrist before she can fully leave. I push my guitar behind my back and bring both my hands up to capture Mitchie's face, bringing her in for a quick kiss. "I love you baby." I tell her with a wink. She blushes as she makes her way over backstage.

The concert concludes and I find myself waving off the thousands of fans who came to see me. When the lights go completely off I make my way over to my wife. "How good was I tonight?" I ask her.

"Best show yet." She says as she kisses my cheek. "Thanks for having me out there. I hope I wasn't too bad."

"You were perfect." I say as I wrap my arms around her neck. She brings her hands to my waist while our lips connect for a slow kiss.

"Let's go find my sister." Mitchie says as she pulls back. I was kind of really into that kiss!

"Where is she?" I ask. I hadn't noticed before but I don't remember seeing her come back with Brett.

"She got here a little after your set started." Mitchie tells me as she begins to walk towards my dressing room.

"So much for a lunch date!" I say.

"I have a feeling they went out for more than lunch." Mitchie says shaking her head. She opens the door to the dressing room but quickly freezes. "EW!" She screams closing the door again.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"Dallas and Brett!" She says unable to find the words.

"They're not having sex, are they?" I ask.

"No! But they very well could be! She's straddled on his lap and her shirt is off." Mitchie says shaking her head.

The dressing room door opens and Dallas peeks her head out, looking at Mitchie and I with embarrassment. "Um, hey guys." She says awkwardly.

"Hey sis." Mitchie says with a smirk.

"So um, how much did you see?" She asks as she softens out her shirt.

"Well you weren't wearing that." Mitchie says pointing to Dallas' shirt. "He had his hands God knows where… and you were straddled on top of him. I saw enough."

"Sorry sis!" Dallas says with a laugh. We walk into the dressing room and Brett is seated on the couch looking down, embarrassed.

"So how was your date?" Mitchie asks, raising an eyebrow. "Finger licking good?"

"Gross, Mitch!" Dallas says. "It was fun. I liked it." She says smiling towards Brett.

"Yeah, me too." He says.

"Where's Braison?" I ask.

"Passed out like a log." Dallas says point to his stroller. No wonder her and Brett were getting frisky.

"I'm going to go make sure everything's been taken care of." Brett says as he stands up. He walks over to Dallas and places a kiss on her cheek before leaving. For two people who barely went on their first date, they're acting pretty close.

"Spill!" Mitchie says as she waits for Brett to exit.

"What?" Dallas says pretending to be confused.

"Dallas! Spill! You barely met the guy and you're already all over him." Mitchie says sounding like a concerned sister.

"Well mom, if you so insist." Dallas says rolling her eyes. "We went to lunch and then we went out for a walk. He's a really nice guy, you know? We went to some park and we started making out. I felt like a teenager again." She laughs.

"Were you about to have sex with him? What happened to the whole no sex on the first date?" Mitchie asks, throwing herself on the couch.

"We weren't going to have sex… not with my son in the room, Mitchie! We were just having fun." Dallas smiles.

"You're a Torres, that's for sure." I say jokingly.

"Well where do you think Mitchie gets it from?" Dallas laughs.

"So it's safe to say the two of you like each other?" I ask.

"Something like that." Dallas answers. "But there's no rushing."

"You were practically fucking on this couch!" Mitchie says a little loud. "What do you mean there's no rushing?"

"Mitch, calm down or you'll wake up Braison." Dallas tells her. "We're not rushing into a relationship we're just having fun."

"Dallas, you have a ten month old son… you don't need to be having fun with Brett." Mitchie says.

"Look, Mitch, I love you but you need to chill. I think I can decide for myself what's good for me. It was just our first date, who knows if anything will come of this. Geez, who turned you into the older sister?"

"She's just watching out for you, Dal." I say defending Mitchie.

"I know but she doesn't have to be rude about it. She knows my son means the world to me and I wouldn't do anything that would affect him. But I'm also still young and I have needs."

"I understand." I tell her.

"Alex!" Mitchie says with a 'take my side' face.

"Mitchie, be rational." I tell her. "You know what… new topic. I don't want you two to start fighting."

"Whatever." Mitchie says as she rolls her eyes.

"Mitch, come on." Dallas says as she sits beside her sister. "I know you're worried but nothing is going to happen."

"I watched as Logan broke you and left you like the prick that he is, I'm not going to let that happen again. I like Brett, but if his intentions are to just hit it and quit it with my sister then I'm not okay with it." Mitchie says, looking away from Dallas.

"Those aren't his intentions." Dallas says. "But thank you for caring about me so much, sis." She says bringing her in for a hug.

"Aw, see." I say as I come and interrupt the hug by joining it. "I love you guys!" I say.

"We love you too." Mitchie laughs and kisses my lips gently.

"I love you too, Lex… but I ain't kissing you." Dallas smiles.

I loved moments like these, moments with my wife and her family, our family. Moments where we could show each other how much we love one another. I'm truly blessed to have such a beautiful, loving wife.

**Idk how i feel about this chapter, was it good? I hope you guys like it! Someone suggested a duet and so I tried to incorporate that here. Remember if you have any suggestions i'm open to hearingg 'em :) Reviewww please! You guys rock, btw. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just the story. **

* * *

><p><strong>One Week Later<strong>

**Alex **

"Alex". I hear a whisper in my ear that sends waves of pleasure through my body. I'm trying to wake up but my eyes won't open. I can feel Mitchie moving around.

When I slowly open my eyes I find Mitchie laying on top of me, she's naked. She looks at me with desperation in her eyes and lightly brings her lips against mine. "Touch me baby." She insists. "I need you."

"Mitchie." I say trying to push her off of me. I would make love to her in a heartbeat but not when my tour mates are sleeping in their bunks.

"Come on Alex, I'm horny for you." She says as she brings her hands to my stomach and pushes herself up, revealing her perky breasts.

"You're killing me Mitch." I say as I shake my head. "We can't do this right now."

"Don't make me have to go solo." She says as she licks her index finger. She's doing it so seductively that it's hurting me to say no.

"Tonight." I told her. "I'll do whatever you want me to do, tonight."

"Baby, you have been promising me "tonight" for the past week. I need you so badly." She pouts. She moves her hands beside my face and bends down so she's staring right into my eyes. "Make love to me."

"Mitch, tonight." I say again. "I'll fuck you so hard you'll see stars." I promise.

"You're really going to leave me all hot and turned on like this? Don't you want to help me?" She asks.

"Yes, I do... but not when there's people in here."

"You're the worst! What kind of person turns down sex with their hot wife? People would kill to fuck me." She says jokingly as she gets off of me and throws herself beside me. She looked so hot without any clothes, I just wanted to touch every part of her body.

"I wish I could do so many dirty things to you right now babe, but you know the rule." I remind her.

"No sex when there's people on the bus." She imitates me. "Fine then, next time you're hot and in need of me to touch you I'll pull the same thing."

"You know you wouldn't be able to resist." I say winking. "You'd still make love to me."

"I can resist." She says rolling her eyes.

"Okay then resist until tonight." I tell her.

"Fine, I will." She says as she crosses her arms and looks away. She's adorable when she plays mad.

"I might even have a surprise." I say as I lean on her shoulder and whisper in her ear.

"Whatever." She shrugs. I know she's just being dumb, and deep inside she's dying to know what I'm talking about.

"I guess I won't then." I say playing along.

"See if I care." She mumbles before turning her back to me.

"Mitch..." I say lowly as I grab her shoulder and pull her towards me.

"What Alex?" She says as she turns her face to face me again, tears building up.

"Babe, why are you crying?" I ask as I wipe away a tear.

"Because... I feel like you don't want me anymore. Every time I suggest we have sex you find some sort of excuse. We haven't been married for more than a month and a half and you're already losing interest in me." She cries.

"Oh Mitchie, you know that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard you say." I tell her. "You know exactly why I don't want to have sex right now. It has nothing to do with you. I'd make love to you until you can't move, if that's what you wanted... but we have to have some respect for them." I say pointing to the door the separates the back of the bus from the bunks.

"You're not bored of me, are you?" She asks looking down.

"Of course not baby." I say as I kiss her cheek. "You're my world, beautiful."

"I'm sorry I'm always horny." She laughs as she wipes away her remaining tears. "Sometimes I think I'm a guy that's missing a dick. I just have the same sex drive."

"Hey, I love your sex drive." I winked. "I like it when it's just you and me and we can be as loud as we want. But tonight, we'll find a way. Promise."

"I will be seriously disappointed in you if you don't keep that promise." She says shaking her finger in

front of my face. "You know how I get when I'm grouchy." She winks.

"Yes, yes I do." I say with a laugh. "Babe, please do me a favor..."

"Depends." She replied.

"Please just put some clothes on because seeing you like this is really turning me on and I can't do anything about it."

"Oh is it?" She asks with a smirk. "Does this turn you on?" She asked me as her right hand slowly descended down to her center. The instant her finger came in contact with her clit, she let out a soft moan.

"Mhm." I whimpered trying to keep my cool.

"Okay, good, just wanted to make you feel what I feel." She said with a wink as she got up and went to put some clothes on. She's a tease sometimes, that's for sure.

"Mitchie Torres, you'll be the death of me." I tell her as she bends over to pick up her clothes from the floor, giving me a full view of her bare behind.

"Alex, you've been the death of me since I first laid eyes on you. If you tease, I'll tease back harder." She winks.

"I can't say I don't believe you." I say with a laugh.

"You better believe it, ." She winks again. I need her to stop being so attractive, it's killing me.

Mitchie returns to the bed but this time she's fully clothed, dressed in her pajamas. She lays down beside me, her body turned to the side whole her head rests on her hand.

"I still can't believe we're married." She said after a few moments of silence. "Like, you're mine for eternity."

"Do you remember that day when you told me you were going to marry me? When you kept saying "I'm going to marry you, Russo." Remember that?" I ask her as I turn my body to the side to face her and begin to caress her cheek.

"Of course I remember." She say with a smile. "We've come a long way."

"We sure have." I agree. "We're not the same seventeen year old girls from before."

"We're married at nineteen." She laughs. "But I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I still remember our first real kiss." I say. "When you sang me that beautiful song and when I knew you were the one for me."

"I never believed in love at first sight but you changed that, because one look at you and I just knew that I wanted to spend my life with you."

"And now you can." I say as I break the space between us and gently kiss her lips. I place a few kisses and pull back. "I love you forever and always." I tell her.

"I love you until my last... dying... breath." She says as she pretends to choke.

"Way to ruin the moment." I say with a laugh.

"You know you love me regardless." She said with a grin.

"The day I stop loving you will be the day the world stops turning." I promise her.

"You're so poetic, baby." She laughs.

"Only because I'm inspired by you." I tell her. "Plus it helps that I'm a songwriter."

"You should write a song about how much you love me." She says.

"I think I've got that covered." I laugh. "Just wait until my next album though!"

"I promise you I'll be waiting." She says kissing the tip of my nose.

I stared into her eyes before connecting our lips for a passionate kiss. The instant our lips collided, her phone began to go off on the nightstand.

"Right on cue." I say sarcastically. "Who is it?"

"Dallas." Mitchie replies as she reads whatever is on her screen. It must be a long message because she's taking forever to read.

"Is everything okay?" I ask suspiciously.

"Everything is fine." She says as she begins to type. "She's sending me information about Bray's birthday party."

"Oh yay!" I say. I wait until Mitchie finishes texting before asking her again. "What did she say?"

"She needs to know when you have a free date off the tour where we can fly into Dallas. She doesn't want to make everyone drive down to Austin so they're having it at my parent's house. She said she wants to make it around his birthday so that's in two weeks." She says.

"Let me talk to Brett or Thomas and I can get back to her about it tonight. Is that okay?" I ask.

"Yeah that's fine." Mitchie says then her tone gets a little shaky. "She also wants me to tell Brett to come."

"You should." I say. "They're dating after all."

"Alex I don't know how I feel about them together." She says shaking her head. "They were practically fucking on the first date! My sister may have been a slut in high school but she never had sex on the first date!"

"First of all, don't call your sister a slut. Second of all, nothing happened. Third of all, I think you're overreacting." I say. "Your sister is twenty three years old she can make decisions for herself. I know you worry for her because she's been hurt before but she can't trust again unless she gives someone a try."

"I can't help but worry. It's not just her I worry about now, it's her and my nephew. Our nephew. He's just a baby. He needs a father in his life, not just someone who will take care of his mom's sexual needs!"

"I understand that Mitch, but your sister and Brett are good together. He's a sweet guy and I know he really likes her." I say. "Just invite him to Braison's birthday and see how he interacts with him."

"Fine." She said rolling her eyes. "But you invite him when you ask about a free date."

"If you want me to." I say.

"Knock! Knock!" We heard someone say from outside the door.

"Who is it?" Mitchie asks as she sits up on the bed.

"Brett!" He replies.

"Oh come in." I say.

"Hey girls." He says as he enters our 'room'. "Alex, we need you for a quick performance and interview with the local radio station."

"Here at the venue or where?" I ask.

"It's at the radio station location. You'll do a private performance of two songs then they'll interview you on the radio." He says. "Mitch you want to come?"

"I think I'll pass this time." She says. "I've got a few things I need to take care of." She says as she looks at me with a smirk.

"Are the boys coming?" I ask as I point behind him. I could see the bunk curtains were all open so they must be up as well.

"Yup! All of you are going." He said. I let out a sigh of relief. The thought of Mitchie taking care of business while they were on the bus just frightened me.

"Awesome." I say with a smile. "I'll be back. Don't miss me too much." I tell Mitchie as I kiss her forehead.

"Trust me, I won't." She whispers with a wink.

"The guys already left but we have a car waiting and I'm going with you." Brett said as we exit the tour bus. It was cloudy but sunny here in Louisiana.

"So Brett," I say as we enter the car and the driver begins the drive. "How'd you like Dallas?"

"I liked her a lot." He said blushing. "She's pretty cute and really sweet. Plus she has a sense of humor which I love in a girl."

"Well that's good to hear." I say nodding. "Have you talked to her since last week?"

"Yeah, we're texting all the time." He admits. "I call her sometimes too."

"Aw." I say. "You must really like her."

"I do." he nods.

"Well she wanted me to invite you to her sons birthday party." I tell him

"When is it?" He asks.

"Yeah that's what I need to talk to you about... Do I have a free day in the next two weeks?" I ask, crossing my fingers.

"You have two actually," He says as he pulls out his cel phone from his pocket and searches for his calendar. "One next Wednesday and another two Fridays from now." He says.

"That's Braison's birthday!" I say with excitement. "Perfect! I have to tell Mitchie."

"I'm confused." Brett laughs.

"Dallas wanted to know when my next free day was so she can schedule the party according to when Mitch and I could be there." I tell him. "Now it will work perfectly because it's going to be on his exact birthday!"

"Well tell her I would love to join y'all, I love the little guy." He said with a smile.

"He's the cutest thing, isn't he?" I say. Maybe I can get some info out of Brett for Mitchie.

"He is. Dallas let me hold him and he fell asleep in my arms." He said with a smile. "He's a pretty adorable little guy."

"You can't help but love him." I add. "I need to ask you something, Brett."

"Yeah anything." He said.

"We're cool right? Like, beside you being my label owner and head honcho, you can say we are friends right?"

"Of course!" He says as he slightly pushes my arm. "You and Mitchie are good friends of mine."

"Okay... So I just want to know. What are your intentions with Dallas?" I ask.

"Well I like her, a lot, so I just want to try it out with her. I want to give us a chance and see if maybe we could work." He says. I look at his eyes and I can see the honesty.

"But she has a baby." I say hoping he'd understand.

"I know that and it doesn't make me see her any differently. I love the little dude and if in the future we become something then I will help raise him like my own if she needs me."

"Wow Brett, you're like a prince charming." I said.

"No, I'm just a romantic." he laughed. "But that stays between me and you."

"Scouts honor." I say as I lift up two fingers. "Oh! Another question... more like a favor."

"I'm a little scared." He said jokingly.

"Um, what are the chances you can get the guys to stay out of the bus tonight... for a few hours." I say.

"You and Mitchie looking for some sexy time?" He says laughing.

"I have a wife now and we both have needs... needs that we can't take care of with five other band mates on my bus." I admit.

"I can take them out bowling or something, if you'd like. How long do you need?" He asked.

"Let's not put a time on it but give me from when my set ends to about 1 AM." I say shyly.

"You two really go that long? That's three hours!" He says.

"Yes!" I say as I blush.

"I wish I had your sex life." He laughed. "But no worries, I got you covered."

"Thank Brett." I say. "This whole sharing a bus with the guys really puts a strain in my sex life."

"I could only imagine." He says. "Don't worry, you can have your fun tonight." he winked

...

**Mitchie**

"Nicely done, beautiful girl." I say to Alex as she walks off stage. The first thing she does after every performance is walk towards me and give me a grand embrace. Today is definitely just like any other day.

"Thanks babe." She says as she pulls back.

"That was a loud crowd." I say as I lace my fingers with hers and begin to lead her to the dressing room. This too was part of our usual routine.

"Change of plans." Alex says as she stops causing me to stop as well.

"What?" I ask confused.

"Let's go to the bus." She says with a smile. Usually after her show we like to go hang out in the dressing room while we wait for the fans to leave. They like to hang around by the buses alot.

"Why?" I ask suspiciously. "Your fans will go crazy."

"Just trust me, okay?" She says with a mischievous smile. I shrug my shoulders and let her lead this time. We walk over to the back door and the second it opens I can hear screaming.

"Alex!" I turn to see Brett yelling from inside. She stops abruptly and turns to look at him. "Do you need me to clear them out?" he asked. What is going on?

"No, it's okay." She says. "They can stay." She says.

"Okay then." He says shrugging his shoulders. "You two enjoy yourselves."

Alex began to walk again, waving at the fans who were gathered just a few yards from the bus. Her grip on my hand got tighter as we neared the bus. "Sorry guys! My wife isn't feeling well tonight. Love you all!" She says. Quite frankly I feel fine.

She opens the bus door and let's me go in first. "What the hell Lex?" I ask as she closes the door behind us. "I am not sick."

"I needed a good lie so I didn't look like a bitch for not stopping." She said.

"Well why didn't you? You have time to go meet them. This bus doesn't leave for another few hours." I remind her.

"Because I have better plans for the next three hours." She says with a smile.

"What?" I ask. I watch her as she slowly inches towards me, pulling her leather jacket down slowly and seductively.

"I plan to give my wife my full undivided attention for the next three hours. Just me and her having hot, rough sex." She says seductively as she lets the jacket drop to the ground. This was a sign from the Gods above that I was getting lucky tonight.

"Oh really?" I say as I wrap my arms around her neck. "Undivided attention?" I ask, mimicking her.

"Just for you baby." She winks. Her hands capture my waist and she pulls me into her. This cause her to fall back onto one of the pantry doors, and she moans. She brings her lips onto mine and begins to kiss me with passion.

"How did you get the bus to be empty?" I ask as I pull back. My arms are still around her neck and her hands have not moved from my waist.

"Don't worry about that part. Just enjoy yourself." She says before recapturing my lips. This kiss is hotter, I can taste the pleasure. Her hands drift to my ass and she picks me up in a swift movement. Her back remains against the pantry door as my legs wrap around her waist.

"Oh gosh I'm so horny." I say as i tilt my head back in pleasure. I was finally getting to touch my wife again.

She smiled before beginning to walk us over to the back of the bus. When she reached our room, she closed the door behind us and turned, bring me up against the door. "Ah fuck." I say as my back hits the door. She did say rough sex.

"I'm all yours tonight." She whispers into my ear as she presses into me.

"Make love to me baby." I beg her as she kisses my neck. At my request, she begins to back up slowly until she reaches the bed. Her knees give out and we fall back onto it.

"Wait, do you want your surprise first?" She asks as she lifts herself up on her shoulders.

"I don't know... Will I like it?" I ask.

"It will have you begging for me." She says.

"Surprise me then." I say as get off from her.

"Get naked first." She demands. She kneels on the bed as I begin to strip. First my shirt followed by my short shorts. I move my hands to unclasp my bra but Alex moves them aside. She does the honors for me as she slowly takes it off, giving her a perfect view of my breasts. She cups both in each hand and begins to slowly massage them. "Finish off." She demands. I'm so ready for her to touch me that I quickly remove my underwear.

"Your turn." I say with a wink.

"I'm in charger for now." She says as she removes her hands from my breasts. "Lay down." She insists.

"You are so fucking hot right now." I admit. I've had plenty of sex with Alex and i've really never seen her be so controlling and demanding. Our honeymoon doesn't even compare to how she is right now.

I lay down in the middle of the bed and watch as Alex stands up. She quickly rids herself of all her clothes and then walks over to her nightstand. "I knew these might come in handy." She says as she pulls out two sets of handcuffs. The Gods were definitely smiling down on me today.

"Holy shit Alex, where did you get that?" I ask as I prop myself up inmy elbows.

"I bought them before we got married." She says. "I was going to use them at our honeymoon but it slipped past me."

Alex got on the bed and began to crawl to me with both handcuffs in hand. She stopped in front of me and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. "Back up." She demanded. I did as she said and back up as far as I could. I lifted my hands and she handcuffed each one to the bed board posts.

"Who's the horndog now?" I say to Alex. She smiles and winks at me before backing up.

"You like to be tortured, right?" She asks as places herself in front of me, but too far away.

"No." I say. "Fuck me." I beg.

"Make me." She says and I try to move but the handcuffs hold me back. "I want you begging for me. I want you begging for me to fuck you."

I go to beg but there's no use. She seated across from me, looking at me with lustful eyes. I know she's going to tease me over the edge. I watch as she slowly spreads her legs in front of me, providing me with a perfect view of her center. I wish I was in there right now, that's my territory.

"You've been a bad girl, Mitchie." Alex moans out. "Bad girls deserved to get punished."

"Punish me." I say breathlessly. I was already so hot.

Alex takes two fingers and leans forward a bit, she brings them to her mouth and sucks on them seductively. After I squirm in pleasure a few times she places the two fingers inside of herself. "You want to do the honors?" She winks as she begins to pump her fingers in and out.

"Yes." I moan out. "Let me fuck you." I beg. This was torture, I'm locked up to the bed watching her touch herself. I want to do that, I want to be the one pumping into her.

"I'm so close." She breathes out. "You want to finish me off?" She asks in a teasing manner.

"Yes, please." I beg. "Stop teasing me, baby."

"Beg for me." She chants as her fingers increase their rhythm. Watching her was doing nothing but turning me on.

"Touch me." I breathed out.

"Louder." She said pumping harder.

"Fuck me." I yelled as she lost control.

"Ahhh, yes!" Alex moaned. "This feels so good." She says as she helps herself ride out her own orgasm. This was the best thing I had ever seen, watching my wife send herself over the edge.

"Baby, I need you." I say to Alex as she slowly removes her fingers. She looks at me with passion in her eyes. She crawls over to me and kisses me hard.

"You like that?" She asked as she pulls back.

"That was torture." I admit. As much as I enjoyed watching her, I prefer to be the one who can make her go insane.

"Do you deserve a reward?" She asks she as she begins to nibble on my ear.

"I do." I say between breaths.

"I think you do, too." She says as she begins to kiss down my body. She leaves a trail of kisses starting from my ear down to my stomach. I feel her cold hands begin to part my thighs and I automatically shiver in pleasure.

"How do you want it?" She asks as positions herself between my legs.

"I just need you." I reply. I'm in a daze right now. I don't care how she does it, I just want it.

"Do you want it hard? Do you want it rough?" She says as she emphasizes her last word.

"Fuck me senseless, Alex" I beg.

"With pleasure." She winks before burying her face in my center. "Someone's a bit wet." She says as she inserts two fingers inside of me. "I like it."

"You try watching your wife touch herself then tell me if you get wet." I say.

"Don't get feisty, Torres." She said as she slowly begins to pull out. "I will stop."

"No baby, please." I beg her.

"I like it when you beg." She says. "Makes me feel like you want it."

"Harder." I begged her as she continued to pump into me.

"How hard?" She asks, her breath burning into my center.

"Make me cum." I plead. I feel her tongue begin to do unexplainable things to my clit. This felt so nice.

"Say my name." She begs between pumps and licks.

"Alex." I breathed out. "Fuck baby you got me so close."

"Yeah?" She asks. Her rhythm increases and I feel myself about to give out. "Say my name.. Louder this time." She begs.

"Alex!" I scream in pleasure as she makes me go over the edge. There's nothing I can do but thrust my hips into her as she finishes me off.

"Holy hell Mitch." Alex says as she crawls up to me and begins to take off my handcuffs. "Someone was horny." She says as she removes them.

"You think we're done?" I ask as she begins to nuzzle into me. "My turn to torture you baby. We have three hours. Let me devour you with passion." I wink.

**Sorry for not updating as fast as I usually do. I have so much going on with school and plus i have two other stories that i'm writing. Speaking of, if you haven't yet and you'd like to, you should check them out. Let me know what you think if you do? (They're both Demena)... Anyway, i hope you like this chapter. :D Reviewww please so I can continue to update! :) **

**Any suggestions by the way?**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just the story. **

* * *

><p><strong>Three years later<strong>

**Alex POV**

"Happy three year anniversary!" Mitchie says into my ear. I open my eyes and look at her with a huge smile.

"Mmm, come here you." I say as I take her and pull her into me.

"Good morning to you too then." She says as she pecks my lips.

"Happy anniversary baby. Can't believe it's been three years since I had the honor of making you my wife." I say as I push her hair back behind her ear revealing her beautiful face.

"Who would have thought we'd make it this far, huh?" She asks jokingly.

"You know I did." I say. "What do you want to do to celebrate?"

"I'd like to do you." She says in a very provocative way. Don't worry, in the past three years that we've been married her hormones have not changed.

"What if I don't want to do you?" I ask her teasingly. I can never resist her anymore. She's learned all the tricks to getting me hot and bothered.

"Then that will just make me really sad." She pouts.

"But we have to pack." I say with a nod. We have lots of time to pack but I want to see how long I can tease her for.

"Packing can wait, my vagina can't." She says as she begins to linger her lips on my neck. I can feel her breathing into me and this is making my game so much harder to win.

"Godamn it, Mitchie. You always win." I say as I let out a soft moan. She hasn't even touched me yet and she's already got me moaning.

"One quick fuck for our anniversary coming right up." She says with a cuckle. "Get it? Coming?"

I married a dork but a damn good dork because now she's kissing my neck and she found my pulse point and she's doing that thing that I hate because it instantly makes me.. "Aw fuck." I moan out in pleasure. "Do that again." Mitchie always does what I demand, even when she's in charge.

"You're too clothed for my liking." She says as she tugs at my shirt. My hands roam down to the hem of it and slowly pull it above my head, revealing my bare breasts. Mitchie licks her lips at the sight and as I'm trying to remove my underwear, I feel her begin to fondle with my two perky boobs.

"You could get naked too, I mean if you want." I suggested. She stops what she's doing and quickly gets naked. Have I ever mentioned how hot she is naked? Well let me take the time to do that. Her stomach is toned so nicely that when I make her go over the edge, you can see her six pack form. It's kind of hot to see, really. That's why I always thank the Gods above for marrying a hot soccer player.

"Quit staring at me creep." She says jokingly.

"Can't help it that you're hot as hell, baby." I say. "Go down on me." I demand her.

"Oh, demanding... I like it." She says as she kisses me passionately before trailing kisses down my body. She stops in front my legs and I open up for her. She kisses the insides of my thighs before gently kissing my center. "Actually, I have a better idea." She says as she gets up.

"What are you doing?" I ask. "Finish what you started!"

"Three fucking years of marriage and we've never done this position." She says as she fixes herself so we are both pleasuring one another. She's right, we have never done sixty nine. Mitchie begins to slowly rub me as I bury my face in her center. This is difficult to pleasure her when I'm already about to explode.

"Slow down, I'm about to cum." I tell her.

"Damn, already?" She asks.

"I'm good."

"Shut up and go slow." I say as my hips buck up to her.

I go back to pleasuring Mitchie, slowly rubbing her and licking her extremely wet center. She's past being turned on. I lick her up and down before inserting two fingers inside of her, causing her to moan out onto my center.

"Oh that was so fucking good." She says as she begins to grind down on my fingers and my face. This is easy for her to do because she's on top. I push deeper into her and let my thumb rub faster. Instantly Mitchie stopped what she was doing to me and grabbed the sheets below us. Her breathing increased as her hips moved along to the rhythm of my fingers.

"Oh baby please keep going i'm almost..." She started but a series of moans interrupted her speech. "Like that baby make me cum." She screams in pleasure. "Ah, baby." She whispers as she rides out her orgasm.

When she's finally regained control of her body she goes back to finishing me. Her tongue is exploring every inch of my center and it's driving me insane. I feel her insert her tongue between my folds and she begins to go in and out. It wasn't long before the motion made me scream out her name in pleasure. My hands grabbed her waist and I pushed up into her face as I reached my breaking point. She was loving my reaction.

"God, Mitch." I yelled as I was sent over the edge. She never fails, never.

She helps me ride it out before she gets off of me and lays beside me. We're both laying facing up, staring at the ceiling. We look like the couples in the movies who stare up after a really nice sex session.

"Three years and you're still as good as ever."

"You've been with me for longer than three years though." I say as I look at her. I'm still trying to catch my breath.

"Maybe I'm suggesting that you got better in bed when we married." She says with a chuckle.

"Go fuck yourself." I say jokingly.

"Why should I when you just did?"

"Touché babe." I say. "Was I really that bad before we got married?"

"No babe, I was being sarcastic. Sex with you has always been amazing."

"Good, I'm glad you still enjoy me."

"The day I don't enjoy you will be the day that I die." She says.

"So what's on the agenda for today aside from packing and a possible round two at night?"

"You can beat your bottom dollar that there will be a round two tonight!" She replies automatically. "Well we can't spend the whole day packing, maybe later tonight I can go pick us up a pizza and we can lay out and watch Grey's anatomy."

One of the things I love about being married to Mitchie was how chill she was. She's always willing to do romantic things while at the same time she likes to just be at home and spend time with me. "I'm loving this idea." I say.

"Sorry I don't have anything more extravagant planned this year. The moves got me stressed." She says. I don't blame her, we are both super stressed. It's good that we find time to relieve the stress though or we'd be down each other's throat.

Let me catch you up, Mitchie and I are in the process of moving to LA. We graduated from college a few weeks ago and the instant that we did we began to look for a house in sweet, sunny California. The reason for the move is my career. We spent hours discussing what we want to do after we graduate and Mitchie was the first to suggest that we move to LA. For one she's always wanted to move out of Texas and two she wants me to be closer to my job. It's easier for me to live in LA and closer to the studio than having to fly over all the time. As for Mitchie, well she has her college degree so she's already looking for a job as a teacher. I'm looking forward to the crazy teacher-student role playing sex with her.

"You know I don't need all the extravagant stuff just as long as I'm with you baby." I say as I lean to the side so I'm facing her. I watch as her eyes scan my naked body. "Eyes up here baby." I say point to my eyes.

"But you're so tempting." She says with a smile.

"I know I am but we should really get up and start packing. We move in two days!" I say.

"If we must." She says as she gets up and walks to the bathroom.

"Hey Mitch," I say before she can disappear into the bathroom.

"Yeah, babe?" She says looking at me.

"Thanks for three amazing years, baby." I say with a wink.

"To many fucking more." She smiles.

...

"So Dallas just called and she that Braison nearly cried when she told him we're coming to LA." Mitchie says as she enters the room. I'm currently packing my clothes.

"He's so obsessed with you, baby." I say with a laugh.

"No one loves that munchkin more than me." Mitchie says.

Dallas and Braison no longer live with us in Austin, in fact they moved out six months ago. I bet you can't guess where they live now... Los Angeles! She and Brett began to date and about six months ago he asked her to move in with him. He's a really awesome guy for her and he's really good with Braison. Because Brett's life is in California, Dallas agreed to make the move over to be with her boyfriend. This is another peek of us moving to Los Angeles because Mitchie misses her sister and nephew dearly. I'm not sure her parents are too thrilled with both their girls away in California but at least they have Maddie.

"He'a going to be so happy when he sees you again." I say. "Remember his little face when they moved? He was heartbroken."

"I know as was I." She says. She walks over to me and begins to help me fold the clothes into boxes.

"Your clothes goes in this one and mine goes in here." I say.

"Alex I hope you know that once we get to LA we are going to go shopping like crazy." She says. "We need new furniture to fill up that huge house!"

"Let's not go overboard though." I say.

"When do I ever go overboard?" She asks.

"Really? You want me to answer that?" I say with a laugh.

"No, I guess not." She chuckles. She looks at her watch then stands up. "Crap, it's getting late." She says.

"For what?" I ask.

"I need to guy get the pizza now before Grey's comes on." She says. I looked at her watch and noticed we have exactly an hour before our "date".

"Drive safely and can you bring me some breadsticks?" I ask.

"With garlic sauce, I know." She says as she grabs the keys and heads out.

"Oh and Mitchie..." I yell after her.

"What Lexie?" She asks as she reappears by the door.

"Get cheese pizza this time, I'm not feeling the pepperoni." I say.

"Your wish is my command, princess." She blows me a kiss and then leaves.

When I hear the door shut I instantly stand up and put the boxes aside. There is something I have been meaning to do but have not been able to since Mitchie was here all day. I walk over to the bathroom and pick up the pregnancy test that I bought a few days ago. Since then I have been feeling nauseous and even had morning sickness on occasion. I remove the stick from its box and begin to follow the instructions. I set it aside and wait for the results.

"I hope this works." I say to myself as I cross my fingers.

...

"Babe I'm home!" Mitchie says as she arrives. I hear her throw her keys at the table and instantly she's in our room.

"Where's the pizza?" I ask.

"I left it in the kitchen." She says. Something about her is off, her expression is very weird.

"Mitchie, I have to tell you something." I say as she sits on the edge of the bed.

"So do I." She says as she looks up at me. "I just for offered to play for the US women's national soccer team." She says lighting up.

"Babe that's amazing." I say as I walk over to her and hug her.

"I have until tomorrow to confirm if I'd like to pay for them or not." She says.

"Well you're obviously going to say yes right?" I ask her.

"I don't know, it takes a lot to commit and we're planning to start a family and I don't want to be away from you all the time." She says. She begins to ramble and then stops. "What do you have to tell me?" She asks.

"Oh, I, uh... Mitchie, I'm pregnant. The treatment worked, we're having a baby" I admit. I watch her eyes light up at my words and she grabs me by the waist and spins me around. We have been waiting for this moment since as long as we can remember. We used to talk about having kids like it was going out of style. We made a promise that once we graduated we would seek fertility treatment so one of us could have a baby. We reached the conclusion that I will carry the baby to term while Mitchie would put her egg therefore we would both put in a little of ourselves in this child. We chose a sperm donor and before we knew it we were starting the treatment. I was skeptical about it at first but now I'm just above the moon.

"Are you sure?" She asks mid-twirl.

"I have the pregnancy test to prove it... we're pregnant." I say. This is quite the emotional news for Mitchie because as soon as she puts me down she begins to cry. They're happy tears because she has a huge smile on her face, but none the less they are tears.

"It worked?" She asks with a smile. "I can't believe it fucking worked! I'm going to be a mom!"

"We're going to be parents, baby." I say as take her face in my hands and kiss her.

"I have to call back and cancel my spot on the team." She says. This makes me stop and stare at her, is she crazy?

"What?" I ask her, completely taken back.

"Alex, do you honesty think that we can raise our child if you're a celebrity and I'm an international soccer player? No. Between your tours and my games, there will be no time for us to be a family. This was always my dream but marrying you and starting a family was one as well and I think it's the best dream come true I could ever ask for."

"But you can't just give up your other dream like that. Do you know how many people wish to have the opportunity that you're getting? So many girls want nothing more than to wear the jersey and baby you have been given the chance. I say you take it and we will figure out a way to raise our family, when have we not been able to figure something out?" I ask her. She looks at me then nods.

"I'll think about it." She says. She sits back down on the edge of the bed and motions for me to straddle her. I do what she wants and she just holds me against her. "I love you so so much beautiful. Thanks for giving me the best news of my life."

**I promise you all that I have not forgotten about this story! I started writing a different chapter and was not very content with it so i decided to just go ahead and skip into the future. Hopefully you guys don't mind that! Anyway, do you guys think that Mitchie should accept the offer? (They'd be like the new Victoria and David Beckham!) **

**Reviewww please :) **


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just the story. **

* * *

><p><strong>Two Days Later<strong>

**Mitchie**

"Home sweet home." I say to Alex as we pull up to our new home.

Our new house is huge! It's got about five rooms, a theater, a huge backyard and a wonderful view of Los Angeles. When Alex and I went house hunting a few weeks back, we instantly fell in love with this house. It has everything we want to raise a family in. Speaking of family, Alex and I are going to have a baby! Our first child together, the thought of that just makes me get excited and happy.

"Oh look the uhaul trucks arrived." She says as she sits up. We flew in from Austin about an hour ago and Marco, her driver, picked us up. This is one of the perks of having a famous wife, not only do we get luxurious houses but we get drivers too.

"And they're already moving stuff in." I say as I point to some workers.

"We better get out and help." She says as she rubs her eyes. "What time did you say Brett and Dallas were coming?"

"I told them I'd text them when we got here, they're only ten minutes away." I say as I pull out my phone and send my sister a message.

We exit the car and begin to help the workers unload our stuff from the truck. It's kind of sad because we brought everything from our apartment but that is not nearly enough to fill this house. We are going to need to do some serious furniture shopping. After a while, Dallas and Brett arrive without Braison.

"Where's Braison?" I ask them.

My sister just glares at me before walking into the house. I have no idea what I did to her but she's giving me the bitch glare. When we were younger she used to do that to me all the time when I would go into her room.

"He's at my mom's house." Brett says. "We'll bring him by later."

"What crawled up my sister's butt?" I ask him as we enter the house.

"I don't know Mitch." He says laughing. "Where do I start?"

"Well Alex and I want to give you a tour of the house before we start bringing more stuff in." I say. We walk to where Dallas and Alex are standing.

"Dal, come on." I say as I go to hug her but she just steps back. "Really?"

"Let's just show them around babe." Alex says as she grabs my hand. "You are in trouble." She whispers into my ear with a chuckle. Great, what did I do?

We show them the living room, dining room, studio and kitchen before going up stairs. "This is one of the guest bedrooms." I say as I open the door. There's nothing in there yet but soon there will be. "We have two guest bedrooms." I add.

We walk a little further to a open room. "This we want to make into a playroom." Alex says. We aren't planning on telling anyone about the baby until she is in the clear so they will have to wait.

"Braison is always welcomed here." I say with a smile.

"And this room is an extra room for right now." Alex says as she points to the one next to the master bedroom. In reality it's going to be the nursery but we can't say that or they will catch on.

"How big is the master?" Dallas asks Alex.

"Here, I'll show you." She replies.

We walk over into the master bedroom and their faces drop. "This is huge!" Brett says.

"It's like a house of its own!" Dallas adds.

We finish of the tour by showing them the theater and then head back downstairs. The workers have brought in almost half our stuff so we all go out and begin to help bring in the rest.

...

"And we're done!" Alex says as she throws herself down onto the couch. Most of our big furniture is all set up, we just have to take things out of packages.

"This is a beautiful house, Alex" Dallas says as she and Brett sit down on the opposite couch.

"Anyone down for some pizza?" I ask them.

"I'll order it!" Brett says as he gets up. "I know the best pizza place."

I walk over to the couch and took a seat in the spot where Brett once sat. Not only do I want to talk to my sister but Alex has laid out completely on the other couch. "Dallas, mind telling me why you're treating me like shit?" I ask.

"Turn on the news then maybe you'll know how I feel." She says.

"What the hell?" I ask in confusion.

"Mitchie, I'm your fucking sister!" She says as she turns to me. "You can't even call me to tell me the news?"

"What are you talking about?" I ask. I hope no one knows that Alex and I are expecting. What if it's on the news?

"The fact that you signed to play for the damn national team. Your fucking dream!" She says. "And you can't even call me and tell me? I have to find out from the TV."

"I'm so sorry, Dallas. I didn't think they were going to release the info so soon, I barely confirmed last night." I say. It was true, after hours of discussion and persuasion from Alex I decided to take the offer. Like she said, it's a once in a life time opportunity and the pay off is really good. Not that we need money because Alex is already famous, but I still want to have my own part in our income.

"When were you going to tell me then?" She asks with sad eyes.

"Today, actually." I admit. "But is it really all over the news?"

"Yeah, even sports center did a story on you." She says.

"Sports center? Since when do you watch that?" I ask laughing.

"Since my boyfriend and I watch TV before bed." She says.

"I forgot that Brett likes sports!" I laugh. "I'm so sorry sissy."

"I guess I'll forgive you." she hugs me.

"Um, to make it up I guess there's something else I have to tell you." I look over at Alex for confirmation and she nods her head. We aren't supposed to tell anyone but I owe it to my sister.

"What?" She asks.

"Well, Alex and I are expecting." I say with a smile.

"You serious?" She asks me and then turns to Alex. "She serious?"

"She's serious." Alex says as she sits up.

"How far?" Dallas asks.

"We found out two days ago." I tell her. "We haven't gone to the doctor's to confirm it but we are positive that she is."

"Aw, Alex!" Dallas says getting really excited. "This is so exciting!"

"I know." I say.

"So the treatment worked?" Dallas asked.

"Clearly, if she's pregnant." I say with a chuckle.

"When are you going to be checked?"

"Tomorrow," Alex says. "Our specialist suggested us to one of the best in the nation who so happens to live here in LA so we're going to start using him."

"The perks of being famous!" Dallas laughed.

"Now you have two celebrities in the family." Alex says.

"What are you talking about?" I ask her.

"Mitchie, if you're all over the news then you can expect to be a big hit." Alex says. "People already know you because we're married, and now you're making a name for yourself."

"I just want to play soccer." I say.

"Yeah but playing for the national team brings fame and fans. Welcome to my world baby." She says.

"You literally have your life made, Mitchie." Dallas says. "You married the girl of your dreams, you're about to play for the team of your dreams and you're having a baby."

"I know I'm blessed." I say with a smile. "I can never complain."

"You deserve all of it, sis." She says hugging me. "You two better call me tomorrow and tell me all about the appointment."

"Okay but you have to promise not to say a word." Alex says.

"We weren't going to tell anyone." I add.

"Mums the word." Dallas smiles. "I can't believe you two are having a baby of your own! What did you do when you found out?" She gushes.

"I told Mitchie and she cried." Alex laughs.

"I did not cry... I got teary eyed." I say in defense.

"No, babe, you cried." Alex says. "She picked me up and twirled me and everything, it was cute."

"Aw, are you two excited?" Dallas asks.

"What do you think, Dal?" I ask her.

"Braison is going to be so excited to have a cousin to play with!" Dallas gushes.

"Cousin?" Brett asks as he enters the living room again.

"Oops." We all say.

"What are y'all talking about?" He asks. I get up from his seat and go sit beside Alex. She lays her head on my lap and looks up at me, nodding.

"Well Brett, Alex and I are having a baby!" I tell him.

"Nice!" He says as he shakes his head in approval. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." Alex and I say in unison. I look down at her and smile then lean down and peck her lips.

"Geez you two!" Dallas says. "We're still here."

"Calm down, Dallas, i'm just kissing her." I say as I roll my eyes.

"You guys can never keep your hands off of each other." She says.

"Can you blame me?" I say with a wink. "Just look at her."

"Shut up baby." Alex says with a chuckle.

...

"Mmm, alone at last." I say as we enter our bedroom. I make dart towards our bed and Alex follows behind me.

"Don't get any ideas, we have to wake up early tomorrow." Alex says killing my mood.

"Just a quickie?" I ask.

"No, baby." She says as she lays down in her spot and turns to her side. I lay behind her and wrap my arm around her waist.

"What if I just touch you?" I ask.

"Mitchie, please I'm tired." She insists.

"Fine." I say as I remove myself from around her and lay flat on my back.

"Mitch, don't be mad." She says as she turns around to face me.

"I'm not mad." I say. I'm actually not mad.

"Tomorrow night we can make love and christen this house the right way." She says to me.

"Deal." I say as I stretch out my arm. She adjusts herself so she's nuzzled into me. Her head on my chest and her arm around my stomach. I wrap my arm around her shoulder holding her close.

"Alex?" I ask.

"Yeah baby?"

"Four years ago, did you ever think we'd make it this far? Not just us individually but us as a couple." I ask.

"I think I always sort of knew. I mean I knew from early on in our relationship that I wanted you to be mine forever. I knew you were the one. When I proposed I was dead set on forever."

"How did I get so lucky to have you?"

"I ask myself the same about you." She says.

"Who would have thought that we'd both make our dreams come true? You with your music and me with my soccer."

"I always knew you'd make it, you're amazing on that field."

"And you're amazing on that stage" I say. "I can't believe all my dreams are coming true."

"Like Dallas said, you deserve it." She tells me.

"Alex, i'm scared." I admit.

"Why baby?" She asks sounding worried.

"We have such busy careers now and I'm afraid we'll never have time for each other and for this baby."

"We will always have time." She says. "I will take a break from making music if it stops me from being with my family. Maybe me and the baby can go to your games instead." She laughs.

"Don't give up your career baby." I say. "You've been in it longer than me."

"It's not giving up if I take a break." she says. "Im about to start working on my third album now that we're here in LA and once i'm done promoting that then I'll take my break."

"I love you so much baby." I say. I'm so thankful for having her, I don't know where I would be without her.

"I love you more babe." She says. "Now go to sleep cause we have an appointment to go to."

"Yes ma'am." I say as I drift of into sleep.

**Next Day**

"Hello, I'm Doctor Payne." Alex's new fertility specialist says as she shakes both our hands. "You must be Alex Torres?" She asks.

"Yes." She says with a smile. Three years and I still get all excited when I hear her new name.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I got all your records from Austin." She says. "Shall we get started?"

"Yes, please." We say in unison.

"Well your previous doctor said he performed the procedure so we're just waiting to see if it was successful, correct?" She asks taking a seat in his chair while Alex sits in the patient chair.

"Actually, I think it did." Alex says. "I took a pregnancy test three days ago and it came out positive."

"Oh, well that's great!" She says with enthusiasm. "So now we need to confirm this for you."

I sat on the side as the doctor began to touch my wife and perform some exams. I wish I had a medical degree so I could do this for her instead of someone else. After she finishes examining her, the doctor begins to run some other tests and then draws blood. I had to turn away because I hate the sight of blood.

"Okay, so we have all the results we need." The doctor says after what seemed like forever. "You, Mrs. Torres, are indeed pregnant."

"Woohoo!" Alex says. She's super adorable when she does that!

"When was your missed period?" The doctor asks.

"Like four weeks ago roughly." Alex admits.

"That seems to correlate with the info I have here." She says scribbling down some notes. "But there seems to be some elevated hormones which often indicates that you may be carrying more than one child."

"Wait, what?" I ask when i let the information process.

"There's a possibility that you may be carrying twins or multiples." The doctor says. "This often occurs with couples who chose to go through the fertility treatment process. Did your last doctor not explain this?"

"He did." Alex said. "He said it's a possibility but we never really gave it much thought."

"So she's pregnant with more than one baby?" I ask.

"There's a possibility yes but I cannot confirm that for about two to three more weeks." She says. "If you come back again then I can run an ultrasound to detect it. I think we should go ahead and schedule you to come back in two weeks so we can run that ultrasound and answer any of your questions. After that I will like to see you once a month until the second trimester."

"That's fine with me." Alex says. "What do I need to start doing?"

"Well I usually suggest that you start eating healthier but as of right now there's nothing that you need to change in your lifestyle. Usually towards the second semester I would suggest taking rests but you're fine for now." She says. "Couples often ask me about sex and that's also something you can do, no need to worry."

"Oh, we're not worried." I say with a chuckle.

"Mitchie!"Alex says growing embarrassed.

"What?" I ask. "We're not, Alex."

She rolls her eyes and then begins to ask the doctor more questions. I tune out at their conversation because it makes no sense to me. I can't help but stare at Alex, my beautiful pregnant wife. She catches me staring but just gives me a gentle smile.

"Well that's all then." The doctor concludes our visit. "Remember, be back here in two weeks so we can confirm how many babies you will be having." She says.

As Alex and I leave the hospital, I can't help but worry at the thought of having more than one baby. Twins would be fine but three? four? That would be crazy!

"Penny for your thoughts, Mitch?"Alex asks.

"It's just sinking in that we might be having more than one baby!" I say.

"We knew it was a possibility though." Alex says. "You said you didn't mind if we did."

"That's before I got a job on the national team!" I say. "I'm just nervous that we can't make this work."

"Babe, just breathe for a second. For one, we haven't confirmed whether or not we're having one or two or more. And two, I told you that we are going to make this work no matter what the outcome is. We've been through so much and we're still perfect, right?"

"Right." I say.

"Don't worry about our jobs, we'll make everything work. Just think of the fact that you'll have more than one child to love."

"You're right." I say as i hug her. I pull back and keep my arms around her waist. We lean into each other and slowly kiss. "We'll be okay." I say.

"We'll be more than okay. We'll be a beautiful family." She says. "But hey, if we end up having more than one at least we have the space!" She jokes.

"You always did say you wanted three to four kids, it'd be funny if you get them all at once." I say.

"I hope our girls look as beautiful as you." She says.

"Impossible because they'll be as beautiful and adoring as their mommy." I say.

"I'm mommy?" She asks.

"Of the two of us, you'll be the one who's going to spoil them, i know it!" I say. "I'll be the one who follows them on dates, make sure those boys aren't touching my daughter."

"As sad as it sounds, you're probably right." Alex laughs.

"I mean, if they look anything like you I'll have to really be on watch." I say.

"Well aren't you just the sweetest." She says. "Complimenting me to get in my pants, i assume?"

"Why is it that every time I compliment you, you assume I want to have sex." I ask with a laugh.

"Because we usually end up doing it after you compliment me." She says.

"Now whose fault is that?" I ask.

"Not mine!" She says.

"I just compliment you because you're beautiful, you're the one who takes it as a "Alex, let's fuck". You know I would never do something so low." I say.

"You have before!" She says shaking her head.

"Oh you're hallucinating, Alex." I say. "I mean if you want me to stop complimenting you and telling you how beautiful you are then let me know cause i'll keep those things to myself."

"No... don't do that." She says smiling shyly. "I like when you compliment me."

"Then hush up and take the compliment and stop accusing me!" I say.

"You're so defensive!" She says.

"Am not!" I say.

"Point proven." She says as she walks away.

"Ugh!" I say as I follow behind her. "Come here you little.." I say as i wrap my arms around her from behind and begin to kiss her neck as we walk.

"You little what?" She asks with a chuckle.

"You little beautiful girl of mine."I say as lift her off her feet and twirl her.

"Put me down!" She says laughing. "I hate when you do that, you make me nauseous."

"Fine then, be that way." I say as i put her down. "You're walking home."

"I'd like to see you make me." She says as she starts running towards the car.

"Oh no you don't!" I say as i take off running behind me. Lucky for me, I'm more athletic so I reach the car faster than her. I climb into the driver's seat and lock the doors before she can open it.

"Mitchie!" She yells.

"Can't hear you." I mouth to her. She gives me the finger and then rolls her eyes.

"Mitchie, open this door right now!" She says. I turn on the ignition and she crosses her arms in front of her.

I open the window a little bit so she can hear me, but not enough for her to reach in. "Sorry, couldn't hear you. What?" I ask.

"Open this door, babe." She says. "Let me in."

"Why should I?" I ask her.

"Because I'm the only one with the keys to the house." She says with a laugh.

"I'll go to Dallas'" I say.

"Let me in!" She whines.

"I have to get something in return." I say with a wink.

"No, i'm not your bitch." She says.

"Then I don't have to unlock this car." I say as i roll up the window. She stares at me for a second then puts her purse on the ground. I have no idea what she's about to do but I see her looking around. She slowly lifts her shirt up to her head, giving me a nice view of her breasts.

"Did you just flash me?" I ask her as I unlock the door and she gets in.

"You're disgusting." She says as she sits in the passenger seat.

"Me? I'm not the one that just flashed!" I say. "No one saw you right? Those are mine, no one should be seeing that."

"You're a pig, babe. I have to flash you to get what I want." She says. "No one saw." She adds.

"I was going to let you in sooner or later." I admit.

"Yeah, after I stripped for you or something right?" She asks. I know she's joking around so i'm not getting mad.

"No, after I was done messing with you." I say. "I'm sorry babe."

"Let's go home" She says.

"Aw, you're mad." I say.

"Not mad, i'm annoyed." She says.

"Come here." I say as i lean over the center console and pucker up my lips. I close my eyes and wait for her to kiss me but she doesn't move. I open one eye and she's just staring at me, laughing. "Kiss me." I say with a pout.

"No, you were going to make me walk home." She says.

"I never meant it!" I say. "I'm sorry baby, please."

"You're mean, you know that." She says before leaning in and stopping in front of my lips. "Pucker up."

I do ask she says and she closes the space between us, kissing me softly. "I love your lips." I say into the kiss.

"I know you do." She says as she pulls back. "Let's go home now."

"Okay." I say as i pull out. "I love you... I'm sorry I locked you out."

"No problem, I'll get you back." She says with a smirk. I'm screwed!

**So here's the update :) Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, let me know what you think! IF you have any suggestions let me know. REVIEWWW!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just the story. **

* * *

><p><strong>8 months later<strong>

**Mitchie's POV**

"You all about ready to go?" I hear the voice of my coach say as we all gather around the bus. Today I have a game under the women's national team and we're taking our personal coach bus to San Fransisco.

"Yeah." The majority of us say.

"I'm going to make a quick phone call to my wife and I'll be set." I say before walking of to the side and pulling out my iPhone. I look up my contact list and click on my wife's number.

"Hey baby." She says groggily as she answers my call.

"Hi, how are you doing?" I ask her. The bus was leaving LA at exactly 7 AM so I woke up super early to get everything ready and leave. When I woke up, Alex was still dead asleep. She never even noticed I left.

"I'm fine." She says. "My back still hurts but I'm doing okay. Your daughter's been moving all night though."

"She's probably excited to come out." I reply. "You keep updated with anything, okay?"

"Yeah baby." She says. "Score for me Mitch."

"I always do." I tell her. "I'll be back home by midnight, don't you wait for me... You go to sleep when your tired. Don't want you stressing yourself."

"Stop worrying about me and go win this game." She says with a chuckle.

"I'll talk to you later beautiful." I tell her.

"Bye, I love you." She tells me.

"I love you more." I say as I hang up.

I grab my soccer bag and throw it into the pile with everyone elses. I board the bus and sit next to Alex. Yes, there's a girl on my team who shares the same name with my wife.

"You ready for the game tonight?" She asks me. She's the one I've become closest with out of everyone.

"I'm always ready." I say to her.

"How's your wife?" She asks.

"She's good, annoyed that she still has another week or so to go." I tell her.

"How about you, how are you doing?"

"I'm just ready to meet my little girl." I say proudly.

"Must be hard to be away from your wife like this when she can pop any minute now." Alex says.

"Don't remind me." I say with a chuckle. "But she's not due for a bit so we're okay."

"I saw your interview a few months ago." She says. " The one where you were both on Jimmy Fallon."

"Oh yeah, that was an interesting one." I tell her.

**_*Flashback*_**

"Just breathe, Lexie." I say as I motion to her how to breathe.

"I don't think I can breathe!" She says angrily. This has been my life for the past few months. She's always mad and then she gets sad and cries and cries. When I help her stop crying she gets all horny and we touch each other and then she's mad again.

"Listen to me, you're goin to be fine." I say.

"No I'm not Mitchie." She says. Cue the tears...

"Stop crying or you'll mess up your make up." I say as I wipe the tear that almost falls.

"We're ready for you Mrs. Torres." The worker says as he grabs her and they begin to walk towards the side of the stage.

"Please welcome my next guests, singer Alex Russo Torres and newest addition to the women's national team, her wife, Mitchie Torres." Jimmy says as he stands up and claps.

The two of us walk out and wave at the audience. I look at Alex worriedly and she's happier than can be now. I'm the only one who has to experience the wrath of her hormones.

"Welcome you two." He says as he sits down.

There's a two-person couch waiting for us to sit on so I let Alex take the side nearest to Jimmy while I take the other.

"Thanks for having us." I say as I sit.

"I understand you're here to share some news." He says and we nod. "But before we get to that, I want to know a few things."

"Anything." Alex says with a laugh.

"How long you two been married?" He asks.

"Three years." We say in unison as we look at each other, smiling.

"Well isn't that the sweetest thing you've ever seen." Jimmy gushes. "Who proposed?"

Alex raises a hand slowly and grins. "I did." She admits.

"So who wears the pants in the relationship?"

Alex and I look at one another and chuckle. "She does." I say as I point to her. It's true though. If I'm the guy in this relationship, she's the one who is most bossy... specially now that's she's pregnant.

"I do not!" She argues but I give her a look. "Fine I guess I do." She says as she blushes.

"Do the both of you fight a lot?" He asks.

"Not really." I say. "We're pretty happy but sometimes we do just like any other married couple."

"What's been the toughest part about being married under the spotlight?"

"We never really had a problem with it, even when we were still engaged. The paparazzi at first was difficult to handle because I was trying to come out to everyone and they were making it difficult but after that things got simpler. The hardest part I'd say is having to be apart from each other a lot."

"Yeah, it gets difficult to coordinate schedules." I add.

"But you seem to make it work, right?"

"Oh yeah, of course! That's something we both learned the hard way at the start of my career. Back then Mitchie was in training for college soccer and I was here in LA recording and we barely saw each other for a couple months. Skype has become very handy for our relationship." Alex says.

"Nowadays we know when and where we're each going to be so we try and be there and if we can't because of our own schedules then we always Skype or call. It's not as hard as it used to be." I add.

"We'll the two of you seem like you did something right." He laughs. "How did you meet?"

"I moved to Dallas my senior year and I met her at school and we just hit it off from there. We were inseparable that year." Alex says. "Ask our friends."

"Did you think it was love at first sight?" Jimmy jokes.

"I did." I say as I look at her.

"Without a doubt." She says looking back at me.

"Now before this turns into a gush fest, you both have exciting news to share, right?" He asks.

"That we do." I say.

"So, what is it?" He asks impatiently.

"Well Jimmy, Mitchie and I are expecting our first child together." Alex says with a full smile.

"Congratulations you two!" He says and the crowd claps alon with him.

"Thank you." Alex says.

"Any idea what you're having?"

"We know, yes, but we prefer to keep that to ourselves." She replies.

"Aw." He says pretending to get sad. "Now how am I going to send you presents if I don't know the sex."

"You don't have to send us presents." She says.

"I'll send you everything in yellow then." He says as he nods.

"Plan then." I say.

"But wait, there's something I need to announce." Alex says looking straight into the camera. She's become a pro at all of this stuff. "After much consideration and discussion with my wife, following the release of my third album next month, I plan to take a hiatus from my music so I can have my baby."

"Aw." Jimmy says. "Well that's very responsible of you."

"We just thought it's what is for the best." Alex says.

"Our schedules are both so hectic that we weren't going to make it through if she didn't take a break." I say.

"Will you still be playing for the national team?" He asks me.

"Yeah that's not changing. Our practices are here in LA and we play game every once in a while so I'm not missing out on a lot. Plus this gives my baby time to come see me play." I say as I smile at Alex.

"Well it seems we reached the end of the show." Jimmy says, bummed. "Thank you so much for stopping by and congratulations on the baby."

"Thank you." We say in unison.

_***End Flashback***_

Alex and I continued our conversation but after a while I put my headphones in and began to get mentally focused for the game.

...

"Three minutes left in the half." I hear a teammate yell out as we set up for a free kick. "Push through it, ladies." She yells. We're nearing the end of the first half, down by one and this might be our last chance at equalizing the score.

"Alex take it." I hear someone else scream. I watch as Alex leaves the box and heads to take the free kick. She lifts her arm and the next thing I know I'm running around one of the other players. Her foot hits the ball and it comes to me, just me. I stop it with my chest and as it falls to the ground I swing my foot quickly. The impact causes me to fall on the ground but when I look to the side I see the ball hitting the net. My first goal under the national team, is this real life?

I jump up on my feet and take off running to celebrate. I do my usual goal scoring routine; I kiss my wrist tattoo, I kiss my ring finger and lastly I suck my thumb, that last one is for my baby. Everyone on the team jumps and hugs me tightly, I just tied the game!

A few minutes after our celebration, the whistle blows to indicate that the half is done. We all walk over to our locker room where coach will give us a speech. When I enter the locker room, I grab a water from a cooler and sit down to rest. My teammates pat me on the back and congratulate me. I watch as the coach's assistant walks in and whispers something in her ear. She looks at me then back at her assistant.

"That's fine." I see her say.

"Mitchie, come with me please." Her assistant says. I get up from my spot and follow behind her. When we reach outside she stops and looks at me. "Your wife has gone into labor." She says.

"What?" I start panicking.

"I just received word from the hospital that she's been rushed in." She says. "We have a flight booked for you to get back to LA, coach approved it."

"Get me out of here then." I say.

Two hours later I'm back in LA freaking out because I might miss my daughter's birth. Thankfully, Marco was waiting for me at the airport an he's speeding over to the hospital as quick as possible. I take out my phone and call my sister.

"Dallas?" I ask when I hear the call go through.

"Breathe, she's fine." She answers before I can say anything.

"She didn't, did she?" I ask.

"No, you'll be here in time just calm down." She says.

"Don't fucking tell me to calm down. I just spent two hours freaking out on an airplane. You know I hate those things." I say rudely but unintentionally.

"Mitchie, breathe okay?" She asks.

I take a few deep breaths then gather myself. "I'll be there soon, don't let her have that baby without me." I say.

"We're here." Marco says as he goes to get out.

"Save it Marco, I can do it myself." I say as I open the door and quickly exit the car. I didn't even have time to change out of my uniform.

I power walk through the hospital making my way over to where Alex should be. I spy my sister in the waiting room seated by Brett and Braison.

"Hi Mimi." Braison says as he hugs me. He's four now but he hasn't outgrown that nickname for me.

"Hey Bray." I say as I lean down and hug back. "What room?" I ask.

"E223." Dallas says.

I leave the three of them and walk over to where I'm supposed to go. I don't think I'm supposed to be walking around these halls by myself but who gives a damn. I reach the room and walk in to find my wife on the bed.

"Nice to have you here, Mrs. Torres." Her doctor says.

"She doing okay?" I ask as I walk over to stand beside the bed. I take her hand in mine and lean down to kiss her forehead. It's sweaty but I could care less.

"Am I doing okay?" She asks a bit furious. "It hurts like hell and I thought you weren't going to make it."

"I'm here now baby, it's okay." I say as I push her hair back.

"Don't you baby me." She says. It's the labor talking.

"Okay." I say as I smile.

"Don't smile either. You're not going to be happy while I'm suffering."

"You know if I could I'd trade places with you baby but it's too late." I say apologetically.

"What did I say about calling me baby!" She whines. I'm not going to like this part very much.

"Okay, Mrs. Torres, it's time." Her doctor says. "When I ask you to push I need you to give me a good nice push okay?"

"Okay." Alex replies her voice growing shaky.

"You can do this baby." I say forgetting that she doesn't want me to call her that. She must have missed it because she doesn't say a thing.

"Push." The doctor says. I feel Alex's hand tighten around mine as she gives her first push.

"Argh!" She lets out in pain. I can't bear to see her like this.

"You're doing a good job, Alex. go ahead and take a deep breath." The doctor suggests. Alex breathes in like she's been taught to do at one of our maternity classes. "Push again."

I feel my hand go numb as Alex begins to push, harder this time. Her eyes are closed and she's concentrated on getting that baby out.

"Nice one, Alex!" The doctor cheers. "She's coming, two more."

Alex takes a deep breath and pushes again. I want to sneak a peek at what's going on down there but I'm afraid I might pass out. When Alex finishes pushing the doctor lets us know that she see's the head. I can feel my eyes watering at the thought.

"Last one and you can meet your beautiful little girl." Doctor Payne says.

"Ahh!" Alex screams in agony as she lets out her last push. The room is quiet until the cries of a baby are heard. My baby.

"She's beautiful." The doctor says as she takes her out. I can see her, she is beautiful. My eyes are far from watery now, I can't believe that's my baby girl in her arms. The doctor hands the baby off to a nurse and I watch as they begin to clean her up, he cries still filling the room.

"She's seizing!" I hear one of the nurses yell. I was so caught up in watching the doctor with my daughter that I didn't realize what was happening to my wife. Alex was seizing below me, a sight I never wanted to see. I felt myself being dragged away by a nurse as the doctor and someone else begin to care for Alex.

"What did you do to her?" I scream as i'm taken out into the hall. "I want to see my wife!"

"Ma'am, please calm down. They're helping her." She says. She leads me over to the waiting room and I can't help but to start sobbing.

"I want to see my daughter and my wife." I say as I try to push back over to the room.

"Ma'am, please you'll get your chance but we need you to stay put in the waiting room." She says.

When we enter the waiting room I see Dallas shoot up from her seat and make her way over to me. I probably look like a hot mess right now.

"I need to see them." I keep repeating.

"What's wrong, nurse?" Dallas asks.

"There's been a slight complication." The nurse says.

"With who?"

"The mother." The nurse replies. "Baby is fine."

"I have to see my wife she needs to be okay. Please don't do this to me." I say as I grow weak and fall to my knees. "Please help her." I cry.

"Thanks nurse, I got it from here." Dallas says. "But please update us as soon as possible."

"Of course." The nurse says as she turns to walk away. She opens the door to the other hallway and I briefly make out a doctor running with what looks like a crash cart. I've seen enough Grey's Anatomy with Alex to know that those aren't a good sign. What if that's for Alex? God I can't bear to think that.

"Get off me." I say to Dallas as she bends to try and help me.

"Mitchie you need to please calm down, she's going to be fine. Alex is a fighter." She says trying to soothe me.

"I can't lose her." I cry as I sway myself back and forth in my sister's arms. "I can't lose her." I repeat.

**So I went with one child to start with because if they had two they'd go crazy! Maybe after they'll have twins ;) Someone suggested I skip to the birth and so I went ahead and did that because I didn't want to dwell on the before part. I tried to incorporate some hormonal Alex though :P What did you guys think? REVIEW PLEASE!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just the story. **

* * *

><p><strong>Dallas POV<strong>

"You think she had the baby yet?" Brett asks me as we wait in the waiting room for Alex to give birth.

"It can take a while so I have no idea." I tell him.

"Did it hurt when you gave birth to Braison?" He asks.

"What do you think Brett? I pushed a baby out of my vagina, of course it hurts." I say as I roll my eyes. I swear sometimes he's pretty ignorant.

"Well if you put it like that." He says.

"Braison Andrew!" I yell at my son as he begins to run off. "Get over here."

"But mama I wanna see Mimi." He says as he walks back over to where Brett and I are seated.

"You'll see her soon, sweetie." I tell him.

"You hungry champ?" Brett asks ask he picks him up and sits him in his lap.

"A little." Braison says. "Mama, can I have a snack?"

"Do you mind taking him to the cafeteria or something? I don't have anything to give him and I want to wait for Mitchie if she comes out."

"Yeah, that's okay." Brett stands up and pecks my lips before walking away with Bray.

I stare at the door where Mitchie once left through. I know these things take a while but I'm so eager to meet my little niece. A few minutes pass and nothing seems to happen. Suddenly I hear a voice screaming that sounds a lot like my sister's. The doors fly open and she's being helped through by a nurse. At the sight of her, I shoot out of my seat and run over to them.

"I need to see them." Mitchie cries. "I need to see them." She continues to repeat.

"What's wrong, nurse?" I ask knowing that Mitchie won't answer me.

"There's been a slight complication." She tells me. I feel my heart drop to my stomach at her words.

"With who?" I ask slowly.

"The mother." She tells me. "Baby is fine."

"I have to see my wife she needs to be okay. Please don't do this to me." Mitchie says as she falls to her knees, bringing her head into her hands. "Please help her." She cries.

"Thanks nurse, I got it from here. But please update us as soon as possible." I say to the nurse.

"Of course." The nurse says as she turns to walk back through the doors.

I bend down and wrap my arms around Mitchie but she shakes me off. "Get off of me!" She says.

"Mitchie you need to please calm down, she's going to be fine. Alex is a fighter." I say as I run my hand on her back. I bring her back into an embrace and she leans her head onto my shoulder. She wraps her hands around her knees and begins to sway back and forth.

"I can't lose her." She repeats to herself.

"You're not going to." I assure her. I kiss the top of her head as she continues to sway. "Come on let's sit down on a chair and wait."

"I want to wait here." She says.

"Please, Mitchie?" I ask as nicely as possible. I wouldn't mind sitting on the floor but not in the middle of where the nurses pass through. Finally after a moment, Mitchie stands up through the sobs and lets me walk her over to the chair.

"Dallas, she needs to be okay." She says as she looks up at me with her deep chocolate brown eyes. Her eyes are puffed and the tears fall on their own.

"She's going to be okay." I say trying to soothe her.

"I can't be without her." She says. "I don't think I can handle losing her."

"You won't lose her, Mitch. She's going to fight through this for you and your baby." I say. I'm trying to find the words to comfort her but my heart is aching at the thought of what might be going through her mind right now. She's gone through this before, with me, I can't bear to imagine what she feels.

"Is my baby okay?" She asks.

"They said she's fine." I tell her.

"She's beautiful, Dallas." Mitchie says after a moment. "But they took her before I could meet her and then Alex..." She starts but she can't get her words out.

"Don't speak, just breathe." I tell her. I wrap my arm around her back and bring her closer to me. "Alex is such a strong girl and she knows how much you need her to fight. She's fighting for you, okay? She's going to be okay."

"Mama!" I hear Braison yell followed by the sound of his footsteps.

"Hold on Braison." I say to him as I rock my sister.

"What happened?" Brett asks as he picks up Braison and sits him back onto his lap.

"Not now, babe." I say to Brett.

"Dallas, I want to see her." Mitchie cries.

"You will soon, I promise." I say to her hoping I was right.

**Mitchie's POV**

"Mrs. Torres?" The same nurse from before says as she opens the doors. I stand up from my chair and walk over to her. It's been an hour since I was dragged out here.

"Is she okay? Please say she's okay." I say trying not to continue crying.

"She's okay." She says simply. "The doctor would like to see you."

"I'll stay here with Braison and Brett, will you be okay?" Dallas asks me.

"I'll be fine." I say as I leave and follow the nurse back to the room.

She opens the door to Alex's room and I see her laying there. She's asleep but she looks like she's okay.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that." The doctor says as she puts her hand on my shoulder. "Your wife experienced a postpartum seizure. It's common in few women following birth and it's something that can be taken care of with meds."

"So she's okay?" I ask as I finally exhale.

"She's okay, yes." She says. "She might wake up a little delirious but she will be fine after that."

"Did you have to revive her?" I ask.

"No, that was a mother down the hall." She says as she clears her throat. "Would you like me to bring your daughter?"

"Yes please." I say as I walk over to stand by Alex's bed. The doctor leaves and I bend down to hug my wife. As I pull back I capture her lips in mine, placing a soft kiss.

"Don't you ever scare me like that." I whisper in her ear before standing back up.

I see her eyes slowly open and I smile at her. I grab her hand and bring it up to my lips. "Hi baby." I say.

"Hi." She says with a confused face.

"Do you know who I am?" I ask, worried.

"I should, shouldn't I?" She says. "I'm sorry."

"No you're fine." I say even though this hurts me. "You just need time."

"What happened to me?" She asks.

"You had a seizure after giving birth." I tell her.

"Is she okay?" She asks me, that's when I know her memory is comin back.

"She's beautiful, Alex." I say as I bend down and kiss her forehead.

"Mitchie?" She finally says.

"Yeah baby, it's me." I say with a smile. I place my face in front of hers and caress her cheek with my thumb. "You did great." I say.

"I want to meet her." She tells me.

"Me too." I say. "The doctor's bringing her over."

"I can't believe she's finally here." Alex smiles.

Just as Alex speaks, the doors open with a nurse carrying our little girl. She inches closer to us and I feel my heart skipping a beat. I stare down at her as the nurse places her in Alex's arm.

"I'll be back in a little to get her." The nurse says. "You two enjoy yourselves."

"She looks just like you baby." Alex says with tear filled eyes.

"You think?" I say bending down to get a better look at our little girl.

"She has your nose." Alex laughs. "And your cute chin."

"It's cute on her." I say with a chuckle. "Not so much on me."

"It's beautiful on the both of you." She says. "Look, she smiling."

"Because she likes your voice." I tell her. "You like mommy's voice baby?"

"She's got your smile too." Alex adds. "She's perfect just like her mama."

"Welcome to the world, Carter Rae Russo-Torres." I say as I kiss my little girl on her tiny forehead.

"Want to hold her?" Alex asks me as she holds her up to me.

"Yes." I say as I take her in my arms. I don't think I have ever felt so proud in my life. Holding my little girl in my arms, my beautiful little girl. People always say there's nothing more emotional than holding your child for the first time and I can't agree more. I can't help but cry as I hold her closely. She's mine, all mine. She's honestly the most beautiful human being I have ever seen. I'm so in love.

"Hi Carter." I say as I look at her. "It's mama, I love you princess."

"I could get used to watching you and our baby interact." Alex gushes.

"Thank you for giving me the most beautiful little girl." I say as I bend down and kiss Alex. "She's perfect."

"Do you want to lay down with me?" She asks.

I nod and she makes room for Carter and I to sit beside her. Instead of laying I sit Indian style and just stare down at my baby. "Is it okay to be obsessed with your baby?" I ask Alex.

"It is if she's as cute as ours." She tells me.

"I think I'm in love." I say as I look down. Carter is smiling again and this time her eyes are open. She's got my chocolate brown eyes. "Alex, look."

She sits up a little and looks down at our angel. "My god her eyes." She says. "They're perfect."

"What's there not to love about you, Carter?" I say to her. I hold her tight with one hand and bring the other hold her little hand. She wraps her tiny fingers around my index finger.

"She's such a smart baby." I say to Alex.

"She gets that from me." Alex laughs.

"Can we come in?" Dallas asks as she peeks through the door.

"Of course." Alex says.

"Oh my gosh!" Dallas gushes as she inches closer. "She's beautiful!"

"Thank you." Alex and I say in unison.

"How are you feeling, Lex?" Dallas asks.

"Just a headache and body is aching but I'll be okay." Alex admits.

"Can I hold her?" Dallas asks with excitement.

"Sure thing." I say with a smile. This brings some memories back to the day Braison was born, oh how the tables have turned.

"Look at those eyes." Dallas gushes. "And that smile."

"She looks just like Mitchie, huh?" Alex asks.

"The spitting image." Dallas nods.

"Mimi!" Braison says as he enters the room with Brett.

"Hey Bray!" I say as I hoist him up to the bed. I sit him on my lap and kiss his cheek. "Wanna meet someone special?"

"Is that my cousin?" He asks.

"Yes sir." I say to him. "Meet your new baby cousin."

"She's tiny." He laughs.

"Cause she's a baby, hun." Dallas tells him before looking back down at her.

"Congrats you two." Brett says as he stands behind Dallas and looks down at Carter.

"She got a name yet?" Dallas asks.

"Would you like to do the honors, Lex?" I ask my perfect wife.

"Carter Rae." Alex reveals.

"Beautiful." Dallas says as she looks down. "Just like its owner."

"Who came up with it?" Brett asked.

"Alex with the name and me with the middle name." I tell him.

"I hope you're ready for what's to come." Dallas says. "Sleepless nights for quite a while."

"It's worth it though." Alex says. "She's worth it."

"Aw, Brett." Dallas gushes. "Can we please have a baby?"

"Isn't one enough?" Brett says pointing to Braison who is currently playing with my fingers.

"But look at how cute she is." Dallas says. "Can I keep her?" She asks me.

"I'll tell you the same thing you told me when I asked to keep Braison... Hell no!" I say with a chuckle.

"Mama, Mimi said a bad word." Braison says.

"Babe, language!" Alex says as she lightly taps my arm.

"Sorry!" I say forgetting i'm not supposed to cuss. "Don't listen to me Bray."

"You never learn, Mitch." Dallas laughed. "Better start watching what you say or your daughter's first words aren't going to be pretty."

"I'll make her learn." Alex says.

"Is that a threat or a promise, babe?" I ask her as I steal a kiss.

"Shut up." She says blushing.

"Can I have my baby girl back?" I ask Dallas. I miss having her in my arms.

She hands her to me and I automatically feel her nuzzle into me. She's not even more than an hour old and she already knows what to do. Braison kneels in front of me and stares down at Carter. "You like her?" I ask him.

"She's pretty, Mimi." He tell me before leaning in and kissing her cheek. My nephew and my daughter are the cutest things in this world.

"Aw, that was very sweet of you baby." I say as I smile at him.

"Look, she's smiling at me!" She says with excitement. "She's smiling at me, Mimi!"

"That's because she likes you, Bray." I say.

"Alright, Brasion." Dallas says as she grabs him. "Let's let Mimi and Lexie enjoy their baby girl, you need to get home and ready for bed."

"No, mama, I wanna stay." He pouts.

"We'll come back and visit tomorrow, son." She says.

"Mama, no!" He begins to get fussy.

"Babe, take him please?" Dallas asks Brett. He takes him from her arms and leaves the room.

"Bye, congrats!" He says before exiting.

"I'm so proud of you, Mitchie." Dallas says as she kisses my forehead. "You too, Lex."

"Thanks." We say.

"You're got yourself the perfect family, little sis." She says. I can't help but agree with her.

"I'm so thankful for everything I have been blessed with." I say. "I've got a beautiful new baby girl and the best wife anyone could ever ask for. I'm lucky and I'm blessed." I say with a smile that fills my whole face.

"I'll see you two tomorrow." Dallas says before hugging each one of us and then leaving.

"Alone at last with my two favorite girls."I say as I hand Alex the baby. She holds her close and I wrap my arm around her, pulling both of them into me.

"I love you Carter." Alex says as she carresses our daughter's cheek. "And I love you, Michelle." She says before pecking my lips. In this moment, I feel like my life is at it's best. I have my wife and my daughter in my arms and nothing could ever ruin this moment.

**I love you guys! Your comments make me laugh :P don't worry do you honestly think I'd let anything happen to Alex? How could I be so cruel to Mitchie. Hope that chapter was pretty drama-full because the next few chapters are demena&baby cuteness. Review, please pretty people :)**

**Any suggestions or anything you want to see with the baby?**

**Lovez - Aw, don't kill me :P See, she's okay!**

**Demenalove - Don't be upset, she's fine!**

**Nickiminajlover - It's when you have a seizure... You know what that is?**

**Lileyfan1415 - Aw, i'm sorry about that :/ Hope you're okay!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just the story. **

* * *

><p>*Just a visual aid for this chapter: For the dresses they wear, think of what Demi and Selena wore to the 2011 teen choice awards!<p>

**One month later**

**Alex's POV**

"Mitchie!" I call for her as I look in the mirror of our room.

"What baby?" I hear her say as she comes from Carter's nursery.

"Does this dress make me look fat?" I ask her. I twirl for her once so she can get a better view. I have a few dress options to choose from for tonight when Mitchie and I go to the Grammy awards. It's the first time we're going out since having Carter and I'm a little nervous.

"No baby, you look great." She says as she stands by the doorway, with Carter in arms.

"Are you sure?" I ask as I check myself out. I feel like a whale. "I fell like a whale." I say as I voice my own thoughts.

"Babe, you look perfect. Stop stressing." She says.

"Okay." I say giving in. "If you think so."

"I know so." She says before looking back down at our daughter. "You fed her already right?"

"Yes, before I got dressed." I say as I make my way over to the two of them. "Don't mess up your dress, baby."

"I'm not." She tells me as she hands me Carter.

"Hi baby girl." I say as I hold my little girl in my arms. She's smiling up at me, I love her smile because it looks exactly like Mitchie's.

"I think she pooped." Mitchie says as she slowly backs out of the room.

"Michelle, get back here!" I scold her before she can leave. "Change her for me."

"But Alex!" She begins to complain.

"Come on, I still have to do my make up." I tell her with a pout.

"Fine! Let me get her a diaper and the wipes so I can change her in here." She says before leaving and heading to the nursery.

"Isn't mama silly, Carter?" I ask my baby girl as I caress the top of her head. She gives me a little yawn before look back up at me. "You tired, princess?"

"Okay, give her to me." Mitchie says as she reaches her arms out to take her.

"Mitchie, is this a good idea?" I ask her.

"She can't have a crappy diaper forever." She tells me.

"Not that! I'm talking about us leaving her." I say.

"It's just one night, Lex." She says as she walks over to our bed and lays Carter on it. "Plus you're nominated and you're performing, you can't just skip that."

"But she needs me." I say. I have spent the past month with her and I don't want to let her go.

"You're attached to your own daughter." Mitchie laughs. "One night isn't going to kill either of you."

"How are you so calm about all of this?" I ask.

"Because I'm excited to see you perform and I know that when we come back home our little girl is going to be super happy to see us." She tells me as she begins to undress Carter.

"But I don't want to leave her." I say.

"She's going to be in great hands." She says. "Dallas will be watching her."

"She's better with me." I say.

"Oh, Alex, come on!" Mitchie says. "You got to let go for a little, Dallas will take good care of her niece. We're going whether you want to or not because you kind of have to."

"Mitchie." I say with a pout as I sit next to her and watch as she cleans our little girl.

"Damn Carter!" She says as she covers her nose with her arm as she lifts her little legs. "What'd you eat!"

"Breastmilk." I say. "Her poop looks good. Good job Carter." I say as I kiss her forehead.

"You really just congratulated our daughter on her poop?" Mitchie asks giving me a weird look. "You're crazy baby."

"She's pooping like a healthy girl, it's very good." I say. I read a lot of books before we had her.

"You're slowly losing your mind baby." She says as she shakes her hear. "Mommy is crazy, isn't she Carr?" She says to Carter who's just staring at me.

"Don't tell her that." I say to Mitchie. "Mommy's not crazy baby."

"Well something like that." Mitchie laughs. She finishes up and redresses the baby.

"Did you leave the bottles of milk for Dallas?" I ask as I remember I won't be here to breast feed.

"Everything is covered." She says as she stands up with the baby. "Quit worrying and finish your make up before we're late."

"We can skip the red carpet." I suggest.

"No, Alex." She says. "We're going to go on time, now hurry up!" She tells me. I walk over to my make up area and begin to finish up. I hear the doorbell ring and Mitchie leaves to answer it.

"Guess who's here." She says when she re enters the room.

"Hey Dallas!" I say as I spot her behind Mitchie.

"Hey Lex." She hugs me. "Ready for tonight?"

"No." I admit. "I'd rather not go."

"She wants to stay here and be with Carter all day. I keep telling her she needs to stop stressing." Mitchie says.

"Alex, you need to have a night out." Dallas tells me. "But I definitely know the feeling."

"See!" I say to Mitchie. "Not the only one."

"Are you done yet?" She asks.

"Yes, I'm done." I tell her.

The four of us make our way downstairs and Mitchie hands the baby to Dallas. "We will probably be back a little after midnight unless somebody makes us leave early." She says looking over at me. "Feel free to do whatever when Carter goes to sleep."

"Make sure she sleeps in her crib." I add. "She's been sleeping a lot with us lately and she needs to get used to the crib."

"Roger that captain!" Dallas says with a chuckle.

"I fed her a little ago so she shouldn't be hungry for a while, but she's Mitchie's daughter so you never know." I say. Mitchie sends me a glare then sticks her tongue out at me.

"The bottles are in the fridge." Mitchie tells her.

"Alright, I got this." Dallas says with a smile.

"Don't hesitate to call me if anything happens. I'll have my phone on me at all times, or call Mitchie." I say.

"Okay, Alex." Dallas says.

"Make sure she's.." I start to say but Mitchie puts her hand in my mouth.

"Baby, Dallas knows what she's doing." She says.

"I know but," I say.

"No buts!" She says. "Let's go! Marco's already waiting outside."

"Please keep me updated Dallas." I tell her with a worried smile.

"We'll be fine, Alex." She says.

I kiss Carter on the top of her head and back up. "I love you baby girl." I say.

"Love you Carter." Mitchie says blowing her a kiss. She wraps her hand around my waist and directs me towards the door. This is the worst thing ever!

...

"Alex!" I hear the camera men yelling my name as we get to the venue. "Mitchie!"

We pause in front of the backdrop and begin to pose for pictures. Mitchie brings her arm around my waist holding me close to her and I rest my hand on her back. We smile for the camera and she gives me a light squeeze on my side.

"Don't be nervous baby." She tells me. She knows me too well.

"I'm not." I lie.

"Don't lie to me." She says as she looks at me and smiles. I smile back at her and this probably makes for a good picture. You're welcome cameramen.

"Maybe a little." I say with a laugh. She kisses my cheek and steps out so I can take some solo pictures. These are always awkward for me but I do them anyway. When I'm done I point to Mitchie but she just shakes her head.

"Your night baby." She says as she holds out her hand for me to take. I tangle her fingers with hers and we continue to walk the carpet over to the interviews section.

"Alex!" A reporter from people magazine calls me over. "How are you?"

"I'm good." I say. "Just a bit nervous."

"You're nominated twice today right?" She asks.

"Yes! I'm nominated for best female artist and for my single, Fly with me."

"Which you will be performing tonight, correct?" She asks.

"Correct! I'm going with an acoustic theme today usually I make it more upbeat but my band and I wanted it to slow it down a bit." I reveal.

"Now are you dedicating you performance to anyone?" She asks.

"My beautiful wife, of course." I say as I look at Mitchie who blushes.

"How do you feel about Alex's nominations tonight?"

"I'm proud and I'm excited to see her sweep them both." She says.

"Do you consider yourself her number one fan?"

"Most definitely!" Mitchie says as she nods.

"Well you two enjoy yourselves, looking forward to the performance."

"Thank you!" I say before Mitchie takes my hand and leads me into the venue. We're walked over to our seats where we wait for the show to begin.

"I should call Dallas before the show starts and check on Carter." I say as I pull out my cellphone which is immidiately taken away by Mitchie.

"Babe, can we please enjoy ourselves without worrying about our baby who is in great care?" She asks.

"Just one call." I ask with a pout.

"Alex." She says giving me the disappointed look. "You make me feel like you don't want to spend time with me."

"You know I do!" I say in defense. "It's just really hard on me to have to leave our baby girl."

"You'll see her soon enough." She says as she puts her arm around me. "Let's just enjoy the night, okay?"

"Okay." I say as I lay my head onto hers.

"We're not gonna get many of these so let's treasure them." She said.

The show begins with a performance by Justin Bieber followed by the first award. After a commercial break, two actors come out to announce my first category.

"And the winner is..." they say in unison after the nominee clip is shown. "Stronger by Kelly Clarkson!"

"Boo." Mitchie whispers before kissing my cheek. "You'll get the next one."

"It's okay." I say.

We watch the next presentations and awards before I'm pulled away to get ready for my performance. If Mitchie hadn't taken my phone, I would have called Dallas before hair and make up.

"You're needed." Someone tells me after I finish getting ready.

"Wait for the cue, then go." One of the workers tells me.

"Our next performer is nominated tonight for her very first Grammy." A male voice that sounds like Zac Efron says. "Performing her hit single for the first time, please welcome to the stage, Alex Russo-Torres!"

I take the cue and walk over to my spot as the screen lifts. I take a seat on my stool and look into the crowd for Mitchie as I begin to play the intro on the piano.

_If time was still the sun would never, never find us  
>We could light up the sky tonight<br>I would see the world through your eyes  
>And leave it all behind<em>

If it's you and me forever  
>If it's you and me right now<br>That'd be alright, be alright

We'll chase stars to lose our shadow  
>Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine<br>So won't you fly with me?  
>Oh yeah, gonna fly with me now<p>

Now the past is come alive  
>And given meaning and a reason<br>To give all I can  
>To believe once again<p>

If it's you and me forever  
>If it's you and me right now<br>That'd be alright, be alright

We'll chase stars to lose our shadow  
>Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine<br>So won't you fly with me?

Maybe you were just afraid  
>Knowing you were miles away<br>From the place where you needed to be  
>And that's right here with me<p>

It's you and me forever  
>You and me right now<br>That'd be alright

We're chasing stars to lose our shadow  
>Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine<br>So won't you fly with me?

If it's you and me forever  
>If it's you and me right now<br>I'd be alright, be alright

We're chasing stars to lose our shadow  
>Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine<br>So won't you fly, fly, fly with me?

...

"Please welcome to the stage, Emma Stone." The announcer says.

I'm back in my seat after performing my single. I got a standing ovation, it was the best thing that has ever happened to me. Mitchie has her arm around me again and my hands are playing with her free hand.

"The following five ladies have a lot in common." Emma begins. "They've been through heartbreaks and relationships that have led to some of the greatest songs on the radio. The following are the nominees for best female artist."

The clip starts up showing all the nominees. Katy Perry, Lady Gaga, Beyonce, Taylor Swift, then me. One of the five doesn't fit... me!

"And best female artist award goes to..." She says before opening the slip and jumping up and down a little. By her reaction I automatically know I've lost. "Alex Russo Torres!"

Wait, what? Did she just say my name? No I heard it wrong. I can't move right now. Mitchie stands up clapping in excitement and gives me her hand to help me up. I hug her tightly and kiss her before walking over to accept my award.

"Oh my gosh." I say as I take the Grammy from Emma's hands. "I don't think I have the mental ability to put together words right now." I admit. "This is literally the third best thing to ever happen to me behind marrying my wife and having my little girl. Thank you so much to the academy for voting for me."

I'm such a baby when it comes to these things, my eyes are watering up. "I'd like to thank my fans, my family and my beautiful little girl at home. But most of all I want to thank my amazing wife, Mitchie. She was the first to believe in my music and I can honestly say I wouldn't be standing on this stage without her. Baby, this one's for you. I love you." I say as I bring the award up and look at her. She smiles at me and claps, I know she's proud of me.

**And there's the next chapter! Good, bad, eh? :) REVIEW! Also, if haven't already check out my two other stories, maybe? (would mean alot!)**

**lileyfan1415- Good to hear! Thanks for the constant support! **

**semedemena5- Thanks for the support! **

**demenalove- Sorrry for scary the shit out of you! :D**

**Lovez- Your comments make me laugh! Thanks :)**

**Nickiminajlover - I always look forward to your comments on my stories 3 Thank you for always supporting :)**

**Thatchickdy- I usually post like everyday so there's no need for a update per x amount of reviews. I love that you all review though it makes me happy because I love the input and ideas!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just the story. **

* * *

><p><strong>Next Morning <strong>

**Mitchie's POV**

"Mitchie, Mitchie." I feel myself being shaken by my wife as I try to sleep.

"Alex i'm tired." I say as I hide my head under the pillow.

"Your daughter is crying for you." She says as rubs my back.

"She's your daughter too, Alex." I say as I remove my head from beneath the pillow and look at her. She's laying sideways, staring at me.

"Come on babe." She says. "Go get her, she's been crying for five minutes."

"Why didn't you go get her then?" I ask as I remove the covers and walk out of the room.

I walk over to the nursery where Cater's cries grow louder. I inch towards the crib and spot my little girl. She cries until she sees me. I reach down and pick her up, bringing her into my arms and rocking her from side to side.

"You love to wake mama up, don't you baby." I say to her. Her cries have stopped and she's now smiling up at me. "I can never be mad at you though, Carr, you're just too cute."

"Bring her over here." I hear Alex say from the other room.

"Your mommy is one lazy girl." I say to Carter as I shake my head. "But between you and me, I love her to death regardless." I say to her before heading off to my room.

Alex has not moved from her spot on the bed as I walk in with baby in arms. "Hi baby." She lights up when she sees her daughter.

"Your baby thinks you're lazy." I tell her as I lay back down on my side of the bed. I lay Carter in between us first though. Alex leans over and places kisses on her little cheeks causing her to give out a little laugh.

"Did she just laugh?" Alex asks as she stops and looks up at me.

"She did." I inform her. "Stop being so adorable Carter!"

"I can't get over how beautiful she is." Alex says as she caresses her cheek. "To think she's already a month old."

"She's gotten so big from when we brought her home." I say. "She's literally growing in front of our eyes."

"In a few months she'll be sitting up and then she'll be crawling." Alex says.

"If she's anything like her mama she's going to be one active baby." I say as give Carter my finger. She loves to wrap her little fingers around it and it makes me smile each time.

"I want her to be like you." Alex says. "Beautiful, athletic and amazing."

"Well she has the beautiful part down but she sure as hell didn't get that from me." I say as I lean closer to her Alex's face. "She got that from mommy." I say then kiss her lips.

"Not in front of Carter." She says pushing me back.

"What's so wrong with a small kiss?" I ask. "Plus she didn't even watch it, she's so caught up on my finger."

"There's nothing wrong with it, just feels awkward having our baby watch."

"Alex its a kiss, I'm not going down on you." I say. "Although I wish I was." I mutter to myself.

"Come again." She says with a smirk.

"I said it's just a kiss." I repeat.

"No after that." She says inching closer. "You know, the part where you wished you were going down on me."

"You know I have needs, Lexie." I say with a wink.

"And so do I." She says. "We can have some mommy and mama time tonight though."

"Really?" I ask my eyes lighting up. I haven't gotten to touch my wife in a month and a half. We kind of stopped doing anything before she gave birth and then we haven't since.

"If you behave, I might have to reward you." She winks.

"Okay now that's awkward." I say with a laugh.

"You never thought me teasing was awkward." She pouts.

"Not that baby, just the fact that you're teasing me while our one month old is laying in between us."

"If she wasn't here right now I'd do more than tease." She winks at me.

"But she is." I say with a smile. "So I'm going to enjoy spending time with her now because then tonight i'm going to enjoy you."

"You bet you're going to be enjoying me." She smirks.

"Carter, why is mama so crazy?" I ask my little girl as I look at her. She stares back at me and smiles.

"You're going to brainwash our baby into thinking I'm crazy, Michelle!" Alex says. "Stop that."

"She knows I'm kidding." I say. "Don't you baby." I say as I inch my face closer to Carter and kiss the tip of her nose. She laughs again and I feel my hear skipping beats. I could just eat her up.

"I can't believe this is my life." Alex says as she stares at the two of us.

"What do you mean?" I ask as I look up from playing with Carter.

"I can't believe that my life turned out like it did." She says. "I always thought I was going to be some kind of business worker and never have a family."

"Ew, business worker?" I ask her.

"Yeah, that's where I saw myself junior year and then I met you and my life changed for the better." She says.

"I tend to have that effect on women." I joke. "Specially after sex."

"Shut up!" She laughs. "You're ruining the moment."

"We were having a moment?" I ask with a chuckle.

"Well I was." She pouts. "I was trying to be philosophical about how happy I am about my life and you'd rather make sex jokes."

"I'm sorry baby. Continues, Carter and I are listening." I apologize.

"I was saying that meeting you really changed my life. You were an amazing girlfriend and I got blessed when I married you." She starts. Oh no, she's tearing up. "And now I have the most amazing, supportive wife and a little girl who's the spitting image of her. I'm just really happy and thankful with how my life has turned out."

Alex cries as she finishes, I can't help but tear up myself. "I love you so much, Lex." I say with a smile. "Never forget that."

"I have a constant reminder right here." She says as she runs her hand on Carter's tummy. "Every time I look at her I think about you and how much I love you. She's the result of that."

"She's perfection." I say. "And so are you."

"Nobody's perfect babe." She says.

"But you and Carter are, at least to me." I say. "Fucking perfect to me."

"Oh god, you have to add the word "fucking" to everything don't you?" She laughs.

"It emphasizes my point, little lady." I say as I tap her nose.

"We should take Carter to the park today." She suggests.

"Or we can spend the day in bed with her and just admire her cute chubby cheeks." I say as I grab one of them gently.

"I don't think it's healthy to be this obsessed with her." Alex says. "But really, can we?"

"Whatever you want, we'll do." I say as I lean over and bring our lips together. This time she doesn't push me back, she just kisses me.

...

"Don't you think it's a little cold?" Alex asks as we walk out of the house.

"It's a bit chilly." I say as I place the car seat in the car.

"We should put another sweater on her." Alex suggests.

"She's fine." I remind her. "She's got her jacket, her hat and a blanket, she's warm."

"Mitchie we should be safe." She says.

"Baby, Carter is fine. Look at her." I say as I back up from the car and let Alex peak. Carter is in her car seat looking around like she has no clue where she is.

"I guess you're right." She says as she closes the car door.

"You really have to stop stressing yourself, Lex. You're a cookie cutter new mom you know that." I laugh.

"What? No!" She says as I open the passenger door for her to get in.

"You worry about everything when there's nothing to worry about." I say looking down at her. "It's cute but you're going to drive yourself crazy."

"I just want what's best for her." She says pouting. I smile at her and close her door before walking over to my side.

"You know I want what's best for her too but you don't see me going crazy about it." I say as I get in my seat.

"Yeah, I don't understand how you're so calm about everything." She says rolling her eyes.

"Because Lex, one of us needs to stay sane." I say with a laugh.

"You keep joking about my sanity and I'll just keep adding days until you can touch me again." She smirks.

"You wouldn't." I say as I glare at her.

"Call me insane one more time and watch how I will." She says.

"Alex, you're the worst wife ever!" I say as I start the engine. I drive to the gate of the house and wait for the fence open.

"Yeah, apparently I'm crazy."

"You're not crazy." I say as I remove a hand from the steering wheel and grab hers. "You're just being a mom."

"Thank you." She says squeezing my hand. "Was it that hard to say?"

"I prefer to call you crazy." I laugh.

"No sex for you tonight." She smirks.

"I didn't call you crazy though." I say with a pout.

"Okay, I'll consider sex tonight." She says. My sex life is completely over.

"Just watch, once I get you under those sheets you're going to be begging for me." I promise her. "I always do."

"I have never in my life begged for you." She lies.

"Oh, Mitchie baby please take me." I mock her.

"I do not sound like that." She says as she rolls her eyes.

"You so do!" I say as I keep my eyes on the road. "Or my personal favorite... Oh Mitchie I want so you bad just fuck me already."

"When did I ever say that!" She asks.

"I can name one time off the top of my head." I say laughing. "Remember that time on tour tour bus after you played a sold out show and I started teasing you. Yeah, you totally begged me to fuck you that night. And you can bet I did a damn good job."

"I'm going to pretend that never happened." She laughs. "I can't believe you remember me saying that."

"I'm usually the one begging you for sex... So I try and treasure the ones where it's you begging."

"We've become a pair of sex addicted psycho's you know that?" She says.

I pull into a small park and turn off the engine. We'd never been to a park here in LA but Dallas suggested it to us. "Remember when I was the sex addict?"

"You turned me into one too." She says.

"Welcome to the club, baby." I say as I lean over the center console and kiss her cheek. "You got Carter?"

"Yeah, you get the stuff from the trunk." She instructs me.

I exit the car and pull out our stuff from the trunk. If there's anything Alex and I love more than having sex is going out to picnics and today is perfect day for one. She pulls out the car seat and we walk over to a shaded area. I lay out a long blanket and set the picnic basket on top of it.

"You remember to pack her bottle, right?" Alex asks as she sets the car seat in front of us. Seems Carter feel asleep on the way here cause she's out like a light.

"Crap! I knew I forgot something." I say as I search through the picnic basket. "Sorry babe."

"Mitchie! Now I have to breastfeed in public!" She complains.

"No one is really around and there's nothing I haven't seen already." I remind her.

"You're the worst." She shakes her head. "Hand me a sandwich please."

I pull out the contents from the basket and hand her both a sandwich and a bag of chips. "For you my lady." I say.

"Thanks kind wife of mine." She replies.

"You think she's going to let us sleep tonight?" I ask her as we eat our lunch.

"Does she ever?" She asks laughing. "I don't know when her sleeping schedule will get better but I'm sure she'll wake us up at 3 AM tonight like she has the past month."

"Braison never let Dallas sleep either." I remember.

"He never let us sleep when we watched him." She says. "Guess it's a Torres thing."

"You're probably right." I say with a laugh.

By the time we finish eating our food, Carter has woken up and is crying her hungry cry. "She's just like you when she gets hungry." Alex says as she takes her out of the car seat.

"And she's just like you when all she does is sleep." I say.

"So I'm lazy and i'm crazy?" She asks shaking her head. She puts Carter in her arms and fixes herself so she can feed her.

"You said it, not me." I say so I don't get in trouble.

"Can you not look at me while I breastfeed?" She's asks me as I watch her.

"Why?" I ask. It's not like I haven't seen this before.

"It makes me self conscious." She admits.

"Why baby? You're feeding our daughter."

"Because my boobs look nasty."

"Shut up Alex, I love your boobs." I say.

"Yeah cause they're bigger than normal."

"No, I loved your boobs before you got pregnant and I love your boobs now. Your boobs are hot, deal with it and let me watch you nurse my baby."

"That sounds a bit creepy." She says as she helps Carter feed herself.

"Does it hurt?" I ask.

"At first it did but now it's like nothing." She tells me.

"She eats so fast." I point out as I scoot over towards the two of them. "Damn, she's hungry."

"Like I said, she's just like you when she gets hungry."

"She makes me proud." I say pretending to dry off a tear.

"Will you hand me that blanket?" She asks me. I grab the blanket from Carter's car seat and help drape it over her and the baby.

"Have you considered what you'd like to do about future babies?" I ask.

"Woah, slow down there baby we barely had our first." She laughs.

"I know but it's safe to have a plan." I remind her.

"We've already gone over it." She says. "Once Carter is one we can try for another one."

"I'd like to have it this time though." I suggest. "You went through a lot with Carter so it's only fair."

"We'll discuss it when the time comes." She says. She very well wears the pants in this marriage.

...

"She's all fed and bathed and ready for bed." Alex says as she walks into the room with Carter arms.

"Let me see her, let me see her!" I say like a little kid. Alex sits down on her side of the bed and lays Carter between us. This is our usual routine at night, before we put Carter to bed we lay her between us and Alex sings her to sleep.

"Well look who's looking cute in her pink onesie." I coo.

"She was a bit feisty about putting it on, I think she wanted to stay naked." Alex reveals.

"Don't we all." I say jokingly.

Alex lays down and turns her body so she's facing Carter and I. She brings her hand up and slowly caresses the top of her head while I let her tiny fingers wrap around mine.

"What should I sing tonight?" She asks me.

"Let's do never grow, again." I suggest. "She seemed to love it last time."

"You're right! Will you sing with me?" She asks.

"Of course." I say smiling.

We quietly begin to sing the lyrics of the song and I watch as Carter's eye slowly close. On occasion she opens them and looks at Alex and I then closes them again. When she's finally asleep and we finish the song, I lean over and kiss her cheeks while Alex does the same.

"Goodnight my princess." I say to her as Alex takes her and walks over to the nursery.

I take the opportunity to take off all my clothes and get under the sheets like that. Alex says I can't get her to sleep with me but I'll show her I can.

"I hate making her sleep in the crib." Alex complains as she returns. "She should sleep here with us."

"You know she has to get used to sleeping in her crib, Lex." I tell her.

"I know." She pouts as she turns off the lights and climbs under the covers.

"So am I getting some tonight?" I ask as I let my hand sneak over to her side, pulling her in closer to me.

"I don't know." She teases.

"I think you know." I reply, my lips lingering over her neck.

"I really don't know, Mitch." She says pushing off of me.

"Alex come on, I'm like super horny." I plead.

"You always are." She says as she lays on her back and looks up.

"What happened to the whole 'tonight' plan?" I ask as I lean over and look at her.

"Are you naked?" She asks me.

"Maybe." I say teasingly.

"I can't do it." She sighs.

"You can't what? All you have to do is spread your legs and I'l take care of the rest." I suggest.

"Mitchie, I look disgusting.. I don't want you seeing me like this." She says.

"Is this what it's about? You think you're not beautiful baby?"

"No, I know I'm not beautiful. I look like a whale and I don't want you touching me until I look better. I'm so fat."

"You know you're more beautiful to me now than ever before. You aren't fat baby, not at all. You just had a baby! You're gorgeous, Alex."

"You're just saying that because you have to." She cries.

"Alex, we don't have to have sex tonight if it shows you that I'm being sincere. You're beautiful to me, always will be."

"But just look at me." She says raising her she shirt.

"Quit being insecure babe, you're flawless." I say as I gently kiss her lips. She deepens the kiss and pushes me down onto the bed.

"Thank you." She says as she pulls back. "You always know the right things to say."

"I just speak the truth." I say. She brings our lips back together and I let my hands roam beneath her shirt. "May I?" I ask as I pull on her shirt.

"Mhm." She replies. Before I know it I have her completely naked and laying below me. I can see the insecurity in her eyes and it breaks my heart to see her like this. I place my self between her legs, bringing our centers together and causing her to let out a soft moan.

"You ready?" I ask as I slowly begin to push into her.

"Yes." She breathes out. I keep a steady rhythm as I thrust into her. Her hands fly up to my shoulders and she holds me tight. I can't help but watch her face, seeing her look away from me.

"Look at me, baby." I tell her as my pace increases. I don't want her to be insecure, I want her to know she's beautiful. Her eyes lock up to mine and we stare at one another. "You're beautiful." I whisper between moans.

"I'm almost there." She says breathlessly. "Help me." She begs.

I push into her faster and harder, my eyes not leaving hers. She looks so beautiful, so sexy. "God you feel so good." I whisper.

Alex and I orgasm in unison. She digs her nails into my back while I muffle our loud moans by bringing our lips together. I've missed being able to make love to my beautiful wife, showing her that she's my kind of perfection.

"God, Mitch." She breathes out as I pull back from our kiss and untangle our legs. "You never fail."

"I told you I'm pretty good at making my ladies happy." I joke.

"That was amazing." She gushes. "I've missed this feeling."

"Don't flatter me, babe." I say as I lay down beside her and bring her in to cuddle. She nuzzles onto my chest and I begin to run my fingers through her hair.

"I love you so much." She says as she begins to draw circles on my stomach. "Like so much."

"I love you too, baby." I say as I kiss her forehead. "More than you will ever know."

"If it's anything like how much I love you, then I think I have a clue." She tells me.

"Let's get some sleep, okay?" I say.

"You read my mind. Goodnight, Mitch." She says before yawning.

"Goodnight, Lexie." I reply.

I close my eyes and try to drift off into sleep but I can't. My head is racing with thoughts of Alex and Carter that are quickly interrupted by the sounds of cries. My eyes shoot open as I hear my little girl crying in the other room.

"Right on cue." Alex says as she looks up at me. "You got her?"

"I got her this morning, your turn." I say with a smile.

"But I gave birth to her, so..." She says.

"You can't always use that card on me, Lex." I say as I remove my arm from around her. "I'll get her."

"Thanks babe." She says.

I walk over to the nursery and pick up my crying daughter. "You're incredible, Carter. But thanks you for giving mommy and I some time alone." I say as I kiss her forehead. "In reward I'll let you sleep with us tonight."

I walk back to the room and lay her down in her usual spot. "What are you doing?" Alex asks as she notices I brought Carter.

"She's sleeping with us tonight." I tell her. "I couldn't just leave her there."

"Aw, you're turning into me." Alex laughs. "Goodnight you two." She says before the three off us doze off.

**So this is pretty much just more demena+baby fluff. Lol. What do y'all think? Suggestions?**

**Review!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just the story. **

* * *

><p><strong>One Month Later<strong>

**Alex's POV**

"I can't leave her." Mitchie pouts as she rocks Carter in her arms.

"Look who's the attached mommy now." I say jokingly as I watch them from the nursery's rocking chair.

"Alex, what am I going to do in new York without the two of you." She says still keeping her eyes on our daughter.

"I don't know, maybe focus on your game?" I say. She's about to leave for a three day event in New York while Carter and I are going to stay here in LA.

"See this is why I never wanted to join the team in the first place." She says shaking her head. "Because then I have to leave my two girls."

"You act like you're staying there for a month." I say. She's always making fun of me for being so attached to my baby now she's the one who can't let go.

"Three days without you and Carr is an eternity." She says.

"You're over exaggerating." I tell her. "Just go to New York and play your soccer game, you'll see the time will fly by."

"I wish you would come with me." She says. "It's not too late to come with me."

"I'm not flying with a two month old baby." I say. "You'll be fine."

"You have to Skype me every night I'm there." She tells me. "Oh gosh, Carter, mama can't leave you." She says to our little girl.

"Will you stop being so dramatic if I promise to bring back naughty Skype Alex?" I say with a teasing smile. When I first started in the industry and we were in separate cities, I created an alias for myself when we skyped. What exactly did we used to do, you may ask? Well let's just say we would do more than chat and sometimes clothes would be shed.

"Naughty Skype Alex? She still exists?" Mitchie says as she looks at me with interest.

"Only if you stop worrying about leaving." I say. "I think naughty Alex misses her Skype sessions with dirty Mitchie."

"Dirty Mitchie surely does miss her naughty Alex." She says winking at me. "Now I have something to look forward to in New York." She says.

"You should get going." I say as I stand up from the rocking chair. "Marco should be waiting outside to take you to the airport."

"Aw." She pouts. "Mama has to go baby girl. You don't want mama to go do you?"

"Of course she doesn't." I say as I walk over and stand beside them. "Neither do I."

"You take care of my little girl." She says to me with her perfect smile. She kisses me lightly on the lips before kissing Carter on the forehead. "Be good to mommy, Carter."

"She's always an angel with mommy." I say as Mitchie hands me our baby. I rest her in my arms and watch as Mitchie leaves the nursery.

"Call me if anything happens." I say as I follow her.

"Always babe." She says as she grabs her suitcase. "Keep me updated on what the munchkin does."

"Probably just eat, sleep and poop." I say.

"That's my girl." Mitchie laughs. "You two take care, I'll see you in three days."

"Bye baby, I love you." I say.

"I love you more sweetie." She says before leaving the house.

"Guess it's just you and me, pal." I say as I look down at Carter. She looks up at me and begins to cry. "You're hungry, huh?" I ask.

I'm trying to get her to stop breastfeeding but she prefers it over her bottles. I walk back up to the nursery and sit down in the rocking chair. I fix my Carter in my arms and expose my breast for her to take.

"So you were hungry." I say as she feeds herself. I stare down at her and caress the top of her head. "Three days without mama, what are we going to do?"

I've become so dependent of having Mitchie here with me. She's such a good wife and mom. She's usually the one who makes dinner because I'm always so busy feeding Carter. She's usually the first one up in the morning and she brings Carter to wake me up.

"I miss her already." I say out loud to my little girl who is still feeding. "You want to see aunt Dallas and cousin Braison tomorrow, Carter?" I ask her. She keeps her eyes closed, concentrated on what she's doing. "I'll take that as yes. We'll hang out with them tomorrow and invite them to come watch mama's game on the big screen."

Tomorow's game will be the first time Mitchie has played since I gave birth so it will be Carter's first time watching. When I finish feeding and burping her, I lay her down in her crib and sing a lullaby until she's fast asleep.

"Hey Dallas." I say into the phone after she answers my call.

"Alex, everything okay?"

"Yes, everything's fine." I say. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Taking Braison to the doctor but other than that nothing." She says.

"He okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, just a regular check up." She says.

"Oh, that's good. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out to lunch and then come watch Mitchie's game on the big screen." I suggest.

"That's a wonderful idea!" She says. "Can I bring Braison?"

"Of course!" I say. "Meet me here at the house and I'll drive us over to the restaurant."

"Sounds great." She says. "How's my niece?"

"She's good, she's actually sleeping right now." I tell her. "She spent the entire last two hours with Mitchie."

"Mitchie couldn't let her go, huh?" Dallas laughs.

"No, she kept insisting that she wanted to stay." I say. "And apparently I'm the one attached to our daughter."

"Now she knows what it feels like." Dallas says.

"Not a fun feeling to have." I say.

"Braison Andrew, what did I tell you?" Dallas scolds over the line. "Sorry, Lex, I have to go."

"It's okay, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!" I say before hanging up.

**Next Day (Restaurant)**

"I'll have a salad please." I say as the waiter of the restaurant takes down my order.

"I'll have a salad as well." Dallas says. "And for the boy, we'll take a grilled cheese sandwich."

"Will that complete your order?" The young boys asks.

"Yes, thank you." I say before he leaves. I grab my water and take a sip of it before speaking. "I never used to eat salads, I can't believe I just ordered one."

"Why did you?" Dallas asks.

"I have to get back in shape." I say. "I look like a whale."

"Are you crazy?" She asks. "You had a baby two months ago and look as hot at before!"

"I'm still a little pudgy though." I say as I look down.

"Me too, and I had Braison four years ago." She says. "It's natural."

"How did his doctor's appointment go?" I ask as I remember our conversation from yesterday.

"Good, doctor said he's growing well and that everything seems to be perfect." She says proudly.

"Aunt Lexie, wanna know something cool?" Braison asks as he looks up from his coloring menu.

"Sure thing, Bray." I reply.

"Doctor said I'm taller than most boys my age." He says with excitement.

"You don't say!" I respond. "How does that make you feel?"

"Makes me feel cool." He says.

"That's because you are cool, buddy." I say as I shake his hair.

"Where's Mimi?" He asks as he goes back to coloring.

"She's in New York." I tell him. "She's got a soccer game."

"I wanna watch!" She cries.

"You will." Dallas tells him. "When we go to aunt Lexie and Mimi's house we'll watch it."

"Do you think she'll score?" He asks.

"I be you she will." I say to him.

When he stops asking questions, Dallas and I begin to have our own conversation. "So is she sleeping through the night yet?"

"Yes, actually." I say with pride. "Ever since last week she's been letting us get more sleep. I'm not us even three hours having to feed her."

"What a blessing." Dallas smiles. "This rascal didn't let me sleep until he was four months old."

"Sorry mommy." Braison says with an apologetic smile.

"It's okay, sweetie." She says to him before turning her attention back to me. "And you haven't gotten her to stop breastfeeding?"

"No, she's barely getting the hang of her bottle. She gets really fussy when I feed her with it though."

"Has you doctor recommended anything?"

"He just says to give it time." I tell her. "When did Braison stop feeding?"

"I think he was about Carter's age." I say. "Maybe even at three months, can't remember."

I look over at the extra chair where Carter's car seat is rested on. I peek under the blanket and see her sleeping calmly. She's such a heavy sleeper, there could be an explosion and she probably wouldn't wake up. She looks so cute in the outfit that I dressed her in this morning. She's wearing little black leggings with her mama's jersey. Mitchie doesn't know this yet but I bought her a baby sized jersey so she could represent her mama.

"Do you and Mitchie get any... alone time?" She asks me.

"Hardly." I say. "I mean we do but not as much as we used to before Carter."

"That's what usually happens." She laughs. "But you two were like rabbits!"

"If it was up to your sister, we'd have alone time every hour of every day." I say.

"There's some things I don't need to know, Alex!" She says laughing.

"I assume you and Brett don't get to either." I say. "It's one thing when you have a baby, another when you have a toddler."

"We find time when Braison's at school, but other than that we're pretty much on the same boat." She says.

"What do you and daddy do when I'm at school?" Braison asks, intrigued by our conversation.

"Uh, we dance." Dallas says nervously. Nice save there.

"Cool!" Braison says then returns to his art.

"Have you thought about getting back out into the spotlight?" Dallas asks.

"Did Brett ask you to ask me?" I ask.

"No, I'm asking myself." She says.

"Not really. I don't want to for at least a while longer." I say honestly. "I don't want to miss my daughter's firsts because I'm on tour somewhere else."

"But you don't have to go one tour you can just record music."

"I'd have to write some first and right now I haven't really ha any time to." I say. "I'm trying to enjoy my daughter and my wife. When I feel the time is right, I'll get back into the studio." I tell her. "But Brett keeps asking me to come record a song and I keep insisting that he wait. Will you talk to him for me?"

"Yeah, of course." She says. "He doesn't really like me getting into his work but since you're my little sister I'll see what I can do."

"Just tell him I need time. You know what it's like to have a baby and have to leave him behind sometimes for work. Just tell him that."

The waiter returns with our food and the three of us eat while conversing. Carter sleeps the entire time but wakes up right as we load the car to leave. She cries a little but quiets down when I begin to drive.

"Are you ready to watch mama play Carter?" I ask as I take her out of the car seat and lay her on my lap. We're all at home now, in the theater, getting ready to watch the game.

"Is that Mitchie's jersey?" Dallas asks.

"Yeah I got her one to match mine." I say as I point to the one I'm wearing.

"This has to be about the cutest thing I have ever seen." She gushes.

All us were wearing Mitchie's jersey to show support, but no one looked as cute as my little girl. "Will you get a picture of us so I can send it to Mitchie?" I ask Dallas.

She nods and I had her my cell phone. "Okay." She says before backing up. "Three, two, one." She says before taking the picture.

"Oh my gosh how cute." I gush as I look at it. I put it into a message and text it to Mitchie.

_Alex: Your wife and daughter can't wait to watch you play. Good luck baby, stay safe out there. xoxo_

_Mitchie: You're killing me with all the cuteness. Thanks for the inspiration babe. Bout to go on field, love you! :)_

A little bit after receiving Mitchie's text, we see her taking the field with her team. There appears to be a huge crowd there to watch them, if only we were as well. After the anthem and introduction, the game is finally started. Dallas is seated in one of the reclining chairs with Braison by her side, while I'm seated in the chair next to her with Carter on my lap. One thing I love about my daughter is how quiet she is. Instead of being fussy, she's calmly watching the game. She must really like soccer like her mama.

The first half of the game ends with a scoreless tie. Mitchie played well in the first half but rarely got the ball. Somehow I can tell she's nervous to be out there. When the second half starts she looks a lot more focused and energized. Each time she gets the ball she makes a good play. Halfway into the half there's a foul committed against her team and she's forced to take a penalty kick. The three of us watch nervously as she fixes herself to take it, she breathes in and out before taking off and booting the ball.

"GOAL!" Braison jumps up and down as the ball rolls into the goal. Mitchie takes off running, doing her regular celebration. Carter begins to cry at Braison's sudden burst of excitement.

"Braison, no!" Dallas says to him before point to Carter. I'm rocking in my arms trying to soothe her.

"It's okay Carter." I say with a little chuckle. "You're okay baby."

"Lexie, why does Mimi always do that?" Braison asks me as Carter finally calms down.

"Her celebration?" I ask and he nods. "It's just her way of saying who the goal is dedicated to."

"But why does she kiss herself?" He asks.

"Well she kisses her wrist because she has a tattoo there that represents our relationship." I tell him. "She kisses her ring finger because i'm her wife and she sucks her thumb to represent Carter."

"Cause she's a baby?" Braison asks laughing.

"Yeah!" I reply.

"What does Mimi's tattoo say?" He asks.

"It's a guitar pick and it has our initials in it."

"Why?" He asks.

"To show me she loves me." I say with a smile.

"Do you love her?" He asks.

"Of course I do, Braison." I reply.

"Do you have tattoos too?"

"I have two." I tell him. I feel like i'm being interrogated by the FBI.

"Can I see?" He asks with excitement.

"Braison, leave Alex alone." Dallas says as she rolls her eyes.

"No it's fine." I say to Dallas before standing up. "Can you take her?"

She reaches out for Carter and I put her in her arms. I lift up my shirt slightly to Braison the tattoo on my rib cage. He stares at it for a second, trying to read it.

"Mitchie!" He says after a few seconds. "Like aunt Mimi?"

"Yeah, I have her name and then i have her jersey number on my shoulder." I say as I show him my other tattoo.

"That is so awesome!" He squeels. "Mommy can I have one?"

"Absolutely not." She says shaking her head. "Not until you're eighteen."

"Not fair." He says stomping.

"Totally fair." She says. I lean down and grab Carter from her arms.

"Did you miss me baby girl?" I ask her as I kiss her chubby cheeks.

The game ends with Mitchie's only goal on the scoreboard. She must be beaming with happiness right now, I wish I was there to share that with her.

"Thank you so much for having us, Lex." Dallas says after a while. "I better get home before Brett thinks I've disappeared."

"No, thank you for coming." I say as I hug her. "Bye Braison."

"Bye Lexie." He says as he hugs my leg. "Bye Carter."

"Bye beautiful." Dallas says to her as she kisses her cheek.

"I'll call you tomorrow." I say to her as she leaves. "Take care."

...

"Well look who we have here." I say to Mitchie as I log onto Skype.

"Hello there beautiful." She says with a smile that runs from ear to ear. "How are my two gorgeous girls doing tonight?"

"We're great just missing our Mitchiebear." I say with a laugh. "You're daughter is out like a light in her crib."

"Aw, I was hoping to see her." She frowns.

"She was tired, she watched her mama kick ass." I say. "Great job by the way."

"Thank you, thank you." She smiles. "Had a little inspiration from the loves of my life."

"How'd you like that picture I sent you?"

"I absolutely adored it!" She gushes. "I can't believe you got her a jersey, she looks better than me in it."

"No, she looks exactly like you in it." I say with a laugh at how true that statement is.

"Did she make it through the whole game without sleeping?"

"She did surprisingly."

"That's my girl!" Mitchie cheers.

"So I think someone wants to see you.." I say as I slowly move the edge of robe to expose my collarbone.

"Oh yeah?" She asks teasingly. "Does this certain someone go by the name of naughty Alex?"

"Only for dirty Mitchie." I wink.

"Dirty Mitchie likes." She says seductively.

"I know something else she'll like." I say as remove my robe complete, exposing my bare body.

"Damn, Alex." Mitchie says with excitement. "You just gave me a lady boner."

"I miss you." I say in a sad voice. "And i'm all hot and bothered for you."

"Let's take care of that then." She says. Even through a a web cam I can see her eyes burning with desire.

"Mm, i'd like that." I say. Tonight is just like old times.

**There you have it! :) What did you think? So, I'm not sure where to take this story.. What do you guys think? I could use your input! :)**

**SemiDemena5 - I agree! They do have the perfect relationship 3**

**Demenalove - haha, that's not a bad idea.. I think it'd be funny if Carter's first word was a curse word, what do you think?**

**Nickiminajlover - Definitely did not think of that.. gross! But hey it's mitchie.. she has no limits! ;D**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just the story. **

* * *

><p><strong>One Month Later<strong>

**Mitchie's POV**

"Go wake up mommy." I tell my little girl as I lay her next to Alex. She looks at me with lost eyes but then begins to poke at her mommy. Begging for attention is one thing Carter has down to the t.

"Mmm." Alex moans out as she slowly opens her eyes. She looks at me and then at Carter, her eyes lighting up. "Good morning precious." She says as she leans down kiss our little girl.

"Good morning babe." I tell her.

"Well this is a nice way to be woken up." She says as she moves herself to sit up on the bed. She grabs Carter and brings her into her arms. "Do you need to be fed, princess?"

"No, I took care of that." I tell her as I hold my hand behind my back waiting for her to notice.

"She took the bottle okay?" Alex asks.

"She's a pro with it now. Babe, you should have seen it she can hold up the bottle on her own." I gush. Even the slightest things that my daughter does make me go insanely happy.

"Why didn't you wake me up!" She says forming a pout.

"Because I wanted to let you get your beauty sleep. I know you were tired."

"Why are you being so sweet today?" She asks suspiciously. "And what's behind your back."

"Wow... Really?" I ask kind of hurt that she can't remember what today is.

"What?" She asks in confusion.

"Do you even know what day today is?" I ask her.

"Uh, Tuesday?" She asks me.

"Yeah. Tuesday, June 4th." I say quietly.

"Oh my gosh baby I'm so sorry." She says as she scoots closer to me, still holding Carter in her arms.

"No it's fine." I say with a shrug. I can't believe she forgot our anniversary.

"Come on, Mitch." She says as she puts Carter down onto the bed and leans into me. "I'm bad with dates, you know that."

"I thought you'd at least remember our anniversary. Here." I say as I hand her a bouquet of four roses to represent four years of marriage.

"I feel like the worst wife ever, I am so sorry." She pouts at me then gives me an apologetic hug.

"I'm kind of sad right now." I admit to her as I pull away.

"I'm the worst, I know." She says. "I promise I'll make this up to you."

"You don't have to." I lie.

"I'm a bad wife, so yes I have to." She assures me.

"You're not a bad wife, you just disappointed me." I say.

"Baby, please forgive me." She begs.

"It's nothing to stress over." I say pretending to feel indifferent when in reality I'm actually hurt. "No need to apologize."

"Mitchie, I've known you long enough to know when you're lying to me." She starts. "And I know you well enough to know that you pretend you're alright when something's actually wrong."

"Well Alex what do you expect me to feel? It's our anniversary and you can't even kiss me or wish me a happy anniversary."

"Let's not do this in front of Carter." She says.

"Do what? I'm just talking."

"Look, I'm so so so sorry that I forgot what today was. I know how important today is to the both of us and I'm a bitch for not remembering. Please forgive me babe. I seriously am sorry." She says. "And happy anniversary."

She leans in and pecks my lips but I pull back. "Okay, I forgive you." I say sincerely.

"What do you want me to do to make it up to you?" She asks.

"I don't really care." I say.

"I know something that you will like." She says with a smirk. "We can play with the handcuffs tonight, my treat. Maybe get a little rough."

"How can I ever stay mad at you when you offer something like that?" I say giving into her.

"Because you can't say no to tough sex." She smiles at me. "I love you baby."

"I love you too." I say as I hug her. "Now I'm all antsy and excited for tonight. I've been craving my naughty Alex."

"Save it for later, your daughter doesn't need to see you like that." She says.

Carter is laying next to us, watching our every move. She doesn't stop growing, it's amazing how much she's grown since she came home three months ago. "You better get some sleep tonight." I tell Carter as I put my face in front of hers. "Mama needs mommy time."

"Mitchie, don't say that to her." Alex scolds me as she hits my arm. "Our daughter doesn't need to know what happens when she goes to sleep."

"What's she going to do, tell someone that her parents have sex? What a crime." I say laughing.

"She's a baby, she doesn't need to know that we have sex. Let's just not talk about these things in front of her. She's got innocent ears."

"Too bad mommy isn't very innocent." I say to Carter who laughs a little. "I love when she laughs." I gush.

"I don't like when you talk to her about me like that." Alex says. "She still understands you."

"Babe, you act like I describe our sex life in detail. I just like to have conversations with my baby." I say.

"Save the sex talk for later then." She suggests.

"I have something better planned for later." I say winking at her.

"It still amazes me how horny you can be at any hour of the day." She says. "Do you live with a permanent want to fuck?"

"You're exaggerating, I don't always want to have sex." I admit.

"Well most of the time." She say.

"I'm just easily attracted to you." I say winking. " I made you breakfast for our anniversary. Would you like to eat it or continue to call me a sex addict?"

"Aw, babe you did?" She asks. "That's so sweet of you."

"Let's get downstairs before it gets cold then." I say as I stand up from the bed and pick up Carter in my arms.

The three of us make our way downstairs to the dinning room where I have everything set up for her. I place Carter in her high chair and walk over to pull Alex's chair out.

"Thanks baby." She says as she takes a seat. "This looks delicious."

"Happy anniversary, babe." I say as steal a quick kiss from her lips and sit down in my chair. "Try the bacon, it's to die for." I suggest.

"Oh my gosh, it really is." She says as she eats part of the bacon. I made her our favorite breakfast, bacon with pancakes and scrambled eggs. But not just any regular type of pancakes, I made them chocolate chip just like she likes them.

"Dahhh." Carter yells as she hits the high chair.

"What are you doing princess?" I ask her with a laugh. She looks so adorable right now.

"I think she wants some of our food." Alex says.

"I'm sorry baby, you have to eat Mommy's milk." I say in disgust. "You have a while before you can eat any of this."

Carter looks at me like she understands what I'm saying and then gives me a dirty look. "She did not just give me a dirty look. You say that right?"

"I didn't see anything babe." Alex says. "You're seeing things."

"I'm not crazy!" I say in defense.

"Right... So what's the plan for today?" She asks me as she cuts the pancakes.

"Well I have training all day but when I come back we can have our well deserve mommy time." I say to her. "I don't get home until at least nine."

"Why do they have you training today?" She pouts.

"Because we have a game in a week an we need to be ready." I say. "I didn't really think you'd want to do anything for today anyway."

"Well it'd be nice to go out again together, even if Carter comes along." She says.

"Babe, you know how I feel about taking our baby out into the limelight. The paparazzi will freak her out if they get word that we're out with her." I say. Alex and I have not sold the pictures of Carter to the public yet so no one really knows what our baby looks like. The problem with that is that every paparazzi is working twice as hard to get a picture of my little girl so they can cash in. We usually try and stay home with her but on rare occasions do we go out and bring her along.

"That's why I'm saying we sell the pictures to People magazine so we can start leaving this house in peace." She says.

"Fine, if you want to go with them then we will go with them, but until then we aren't leaving this house with Carter. We don't need forty old guys trying to see what my little girl looks like."

"They're not that bad." She says with a chuckle.

"Babe, they're crazy and if I see them put one hand on you or my daughter I swear I'll beat someone up right there."

"Sadly I know that's true." She laughs. "If you didn't have any shame in beating up Justin in high school then I don't see you having a problem with beating up a paparazzi."

"Ew, don't bring up that homophobe." I say as I shiver at the thought of his name. I never liked that douche.

"I talked to Aria a while back and she says that he's working in his dad's garage." She tells me. "Said he couldn't make it through a week of college and had to go home to his parents. He's been working there ever since."

"Wow, I can't believe it's been five years since we've seen any of them." I say as I let it sink in that so much has happened since I met Alex in high school.

"We're getting so old." She says. "We're like almost thirty."

"Alex, we're twenty three years old... Nowhere near being thirty."

"Sooner or later we're going to be, I mean by the way time is passing so fast."

"Then just take a breath and enjoy the time right now. Enjoy your daughters firsts, enjoy her now before it's too late." I suggest. "Don't think about the future. Think about your right now."

"My right now is two lovely girls that are sitting with me in this room." She says.

"That's all that really matters." I tell her. I finish up my breakfast then look at the time. "Damn, I have to get ready or else I'll get stuck in traffic." I say as I stand up.

"I'm going to be in the living room watching a movie with Carr so come kiss me before you leave." Alex says as she grabs Carter from her high chair.

I run upstairs and quickly change into my work out gear. I throw all my essentials for practice into my bag and manage to get down stairs in a record breaking ten minutes. I walk into the living room and find Alex laying out on the couch with Carter laying beside her. They've got some movie on but I'm not sure what it is.

"I'd like a kiss from my babies before I have to go." I say as I walk around to the front of the couch and kneel in front of them.

"Be safe out there okay?" Alex says before bringing her lips on mine and kissing me gently.

"Always babe." I say with a smile when we pull back. I look down at Carter who is quietly sucking on her thumb. "No no, Carter." I say as I out her finger. "Take your passie, not your thumb."

I grab Carter's pacifier from the table and place it in her mouth. She immediately begins to suck it as I kiss her forehead. "Bye, precious. Mama loves you." I say as I stand up and leave.

...

"Hun, I'm home." I say as I throw my soccer bag to the side and begin to look for Alex.

"In here." She tells from what appears to be the kitchen.

I follow her voice and find her seated on a stool by the kitchen's island. She's got a ton of paper work in front of her and she's look super stressed. "Where's my baby?" I ask as I walk towards her.

"Sleeping soundly in her crib." She says not making eye contact with me. I walk over behind her and slowly begin to massage her neck. "God, don't stop." She begs.

"Can I have a kiss first?" I ask her as I peek my head over the side. She turns her face and pecks my lips. "What's all this?" I ask as I continue her massage.

"Just a shit ton of paper work." She says.

"What's it for? Why are you do stressed?" I ask as I can feel her tense up below me.

"Some contract stuff for my next record." She says. "And preschool applications for Alex."

"Your next record? Preschool?" I ask confused.

"Brett's making me sign the record deal for the next album but we don't have to start it anytime soon. Just need to get the plans for it ready." She says.

"Oh okay. And what's this about preschool?" I ask.

"I'm filling out some applications for her preschool." She says.

"You mean Carter?" I ask in confusion.

"Who else?" She says.

"Alex, babe, are you on drugs?" I ask teasingly.

"No why would you ask that." She asks as she turns around to face me. "Wow, I thought you had practice." She says as she notices that I'm cleaned up and not in my warm up uniform anymore.

"I did but I took a shower at the arena so I could come home smelling sexy." I say with a chuckle.

"You wanted to come home and come straight to the sex." She laughs as she uncovers my plan.

"Yeah, you caught me." I say. "So why the hell are you filling out preschool applications for my three month old daughter?" I ask her as I remember our previous conversation.

"Because private schools work early and you have to get these applications in before she turns one or they don't even consider." She says.

"Um, when did we agree on her going to private school when she's older?" I ask.

"Well I assumed you wouldn't mind." She says.

"I'm not sending my little girl to a private school." I say. "There's no way in hell that's happening."

"Why baby?" She asks. "We have the money."

"Money isn't the reason." I start. "Private school kids are stuck up and bratty, Carter will not grow up around that environment."

"So you'd rather send her to public school, right? You know, where she'll be teased everyday and bullied." Alex says.

"Why would she get bullied?" I ask.

"Well besides the fact that she has two moms, wouldn't you think kids would make fun of her for being the daughter of two celebrities?" She says. "Kids will befriend her just because we're famous."

"Alex we went to public school and we were fine." I say.

"That's because our parents were nobodies, they weren't Alex Russo and Mitchie Torres." She states and she has a point.

"But private school will break my daughter." I say. "I don't want her to grow up to be a stereotypical Cali girl."

"Babe, you're being ridiculous." She says. "She needs to be at a school where other celebrity kids attend. Do you really want your daughter coming home everyday with tears in her eyes because people at her school were making fun of her?"

"Hell no." I say. "No one's going to make fun of my baby."

"Then we need to send her to private school." She says. "I don't want my little girl to be a snob either but that only happens if we don't teach her. She's going to grow up with our morals and our beliefs and as long as we do our part then she'll be a good kid. Not every private school kid is snobby and rude."

"I guess you're right." I say as I think about what she's saying.

"It's always a matter of how their parents raise them. We are good parents and we're going to teach Carter how to be a good, humble girl like we were." She says. "If we do our jobs right then she won't be any trouble."

"You're right." I say. "I just don't want her to turn out like most rich kids. I mean, I'm going to spoil my baby because we have the money to but I don't want her to think she can be snobby."

"We won't let that happen." She says. "But we really do need to make sure she gets into a good private school."

"Okay, now why do you have to fill these out before she's one?" I ask.

"Spots for these kinds of school's fill out fast. Once they get accepted and they attend preschool, they can spend the next twelve years at that school and only the most elite get in."

"How do they determine the most elite from a couple of three month olds?" I ask.

"Don't ask me, I don't make the rules." She says. "The first process is to fill out an application, then if they like you they schedule you and interview."

"What happens after that?"

"You wait until your child is of age and they begin school there."

"How many are you looking into?" I ask. "I want to be part of this process, she's my daughter too."

"I'm sorry babe." Alex says. "I figured you wouldn't be interested in all this application process stuff."

"If it has to do with the future education of my daughter then yeah I'm interested!" I say.

"Well I have three schools picked out but my favorite is Pacific Coast Academy." She says. "It's part boarding schol but part private school."

"We aren't sending her to a boarding school." I say. "That's crazy."

"No, we don't have to send her to the boarding school part of it, I'm just telling you what it is. It's a great school and they're very well ranked." She starts. "Gwenyth Paltrow's kids go there and she's said it's an amazing school."

"I think we should tour the schools before we get our hearts set out on one of them. We have until she's one right?" I ask.

"Well, it's better to be earlier but yeah, technically." she says.

"Okay, then we can a tour of each school and go from there." I say. "But right now I think there's something you owe me." I say as I start backing away.

"What do I owe you?" She asks teasingly as she gets off the stool and follows behind me.

"It's not you who owes me something." I say as I accidentally slam into the wall behind me. Alex inches closer to me and puts both arms up against the wall, locking me in. "It's naughty Alex who owes me."

"Does she?" She asks as she whispers in my ear, sending shivers to every inch of my body.

"Oh yeah she does." I reply. I let my hands roam over to Alex's ass and I push her into me. I lift her up and she wraps her legs around my waist. "I don't think I can make it upstairs." I say as I walk us over to the living room couch.

"Me neither." She says kissing my neck. She begins to suck on my pulse point as I fall backwards onto the couch. When her lips finally detach from my neck, she pulls back and begins to unbutton the buttons to my blazer. Her fingers are shaking because she's so anxious so I help her with the rest.

"You're desperate to get it on, huh?" I ask teasingly as she removes my blazer and throws it somewhere behind me. I use this time to help her remove her shirt and cup her bare breast in my hands as she pushes herself into me.

"I want you, Mitchie." She whispers as I gently squeeze her boobs.

"Say that again?" I plead her. I love hearing her beg for me, it's such a turn on.

"I said that I want you."

"You want me to what, baby?"

"Fuck me."

"Tell me baby, how do you want it?"

"I want you inside of me and I want it hard." She says as she bites my lip. I grab by the waist and lay her out on the couch. I kneel down on the floor below and slowly remove her underwear.

"Tongue or fingers?" I ask her.

"I like it better when you lick me." She smiles. I watch her as she takes both hands to clasp her own breasts, making herself moan out in pleasure.

I spread her legs slowly, kissing up her thighs. I stop inches away from her center and look her in the eyes. She wants me to touch her but I want her to beg for me.

"What are you waiting for?" She asks desperately as I look at her.

"Mm, you know." I whisper into her center.

"Oh my gosh, please don't tease me like that." She begs me as her back arcs.

"You know the drill baby." I say as I slowly begin to move back. Her hand flies up to the back of my head and she pushes my face into her.

"Fuck me, Mitchie. Take me and make me yours." She pleads. "Fuck the crap out of me baby."

"I'd love to." I say as I begin to do what I'm good at... please my wife.

I take my time with her, exploring every inch of her center and teasing her until she can't take it any longer. We've been together for so long that we know exactly what drives the other crazy in bed. For Alex, she really likes it when I work with my tongue, I always find ways to make her scream my name. As for me, I like it when she takes control because she knows exactly what will have me over the edge in just seconds.

"Like that, baby." She says as she tangles her fingers in my hair. My tongue's inside of her pushing in faster and faster with each time. Her hips are pushing into me at the same pace as my tongue and I can feel her getting ready to release.

"Keep doing that." She demands as her eyes roll back. Her fingers stop fidgeting with my hair and instead she pushes up harder into my face.

"Godamn it, babe, that feels so good." She moans in pleasure as she orgasms. Not to brag or anything, but I can almost always guarantee to make my wife squirt. Tonight is no exception. I help her ride out her wave of pleasure and then pull back to rid of the rest of my clothes.

"You made a mess, Alex." I say to her with a chuckle as I throw my underwear aside.

"Can't. Feel. My. Body." She says breathlessly as she runs her sweaty hair, pushing it back so she can get some air.

"Did I do that good?" I ask. I'm not cocky.. except when it comes to sex, then I pat myself on the back.

"Best orgasm." She breathes out. I'm surprised she's even speaking.

"Are you paralyzed?" I ask as I inch my face towards her.

"Pretty much." She says.

"Well don't get too comfortable." I say. "I'm next."

"Give me a second to gather myself." She pleads. I take this time to close the gap between our lips and passionately kiss her. Her hands begin to explore my waist and down to my thighs. I place my legs around her waist and her hand sneaks down to my center.

"You ready?" She asks me with a smirk.

"Always baby." I say as I connect our lips.

**Some of you requested that I update soon and i'm sorry that I didn't do it soon enough, just been busy! I might end this soon, or I might not if you guys don't want it to. I'm just running out of ideas but I don't want to end this... :P so, input? Review pleasee!**

**P.S. can anyone guess where the private school came from? Whoever gets it... gets a virtual hug :P and i'll review one of your stories if you want!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just the story. **

* * *

><p><strong>One month later<strong>

**Mitchie's POV**

"Mm, what smells so delicious?" I ask my beautiful wife as I bring my arms around her waist.

"Dinner." She says as she continues to stir the contents of the pot in front of her.

"How long until Dallas gets here?" I ask her as I let my lips explore her neck.

"They said they'd be here at five... so thirty minutes." She replies.

"I think I know something we could do in the meantime." I suggest, my lips still kissing her neck.

"Yeah, change and get ready." She says as she stops stirring and shifts so she is facing me. She brings her arms around my neck and looks at me with her cute smirk.

"But I have something better in mind." I say as I wiggle my eyebrows.

"I know what you have in mind and it's not happening." She says. "You still need to change and Carter needs to be changed too. I'm already ready but I have to finish with dinner so no, no time for sex."

"How about tonight then?" I ask with a smile.

"We'll see." She says as she pecks my lips and goes back to cooking.

"What did you end up making?" I ask as I look over her shoulder trying to figure out what she's cooking.

"Pasta with garlic bread." She says. "It's the only thing I'm good at."

"Oh I can name a few other things that you're good at." I wink at her. "You know like being a wonderful mom to Carter and knowing just how to satisfy your wife."

"Mitchie, you can flatter me all you want but i'm still not having sex with you right now." She says. "Please go get Carter from her nap and change her into something cute."

"You're no fun, Alexandra." I say as I sigh and walk away.

"Love you too sweetie." She says as I leave the kitchen.

I walk up stairs to the nursery and find my baby girl already awake. She's laying quietly in her crib, staring up at her motion soother. It's one of her favorite things, it spins slowly and has little animals hanging from it.

"Carter Rae." I whisper at her when I reach the crib. Her eyes move from the soother to me and an immense smile forms. "Good evening little one." I say as I give her one of my hands.

Her little fingers wrap around my index finger and she brings it up to her mouth. Recently she's gotten into the whole putting things into her mouth, usually it's my fingers. "Do I taste good, monkey?" I ask her jokingly. When she finishes devouring my fingers, I back up a little and go look for an outfit from her closet. She's not very fond of me leaving because as soon as I disappear from her view she begins to start crying. Her closet is full to the brim with baby clothes that range from newborn to two years old. I pick out a light purple dress which has little pink polka dots on it.

"Mama's here, princess." I say as I take her in my arms and move her over to the changing table. I change her out of her current clothes, clean her and then dress her up in her new dress. She always gets fussy when I have to put new clothes on her because she loves to just be in her diaper.

"Will you sit for mama?" I ask her as I sit her up on the changing table. The doctor told Alex and I that she should about to start sitting up on her own soon, so I always try and see if she's ready. I hold her up and then slowly remove my hands.

"Alex, babe, come!" I scream for her when Carter remains seated.

Two minutes later Alex appears from downstairs looking winded. "What? What happened?" She asks.

"Look at my baby." I gush.

"Carter, you're sitting up!" She says with a huge smile.

"Don't move, Carr." I tell her as I pull out my iPhone from my pocket and quickly snap a picture of her. "We can put that in her firsts book." I say.

We both stare at our daughter who has absolutely no idea why we're looking at her. I see her starting to fall to the side so I reach out and bring her into my arms. "Good job, Carter." I say kissing her cheek.

"You look so pretty in that dress, baby." Alex says to our little girl.

"What should I wear?" I ask Alex as we head out from the nursery.

"I don't know." She says. "I have to finish dinner before they come." She says before heading downstairs.

"Guess it's just you and me." I say to Carter as I walk over to my bedroom. I take her into our walk in closet and begin my search for an outfit. After much consideration, I settle with a red v-neck and skinny jeans. My sister's seen me many times, I don't really need to dress over the top.

"Is that what you're wearing?" Alex asks me when I return to the kitchen.

"Can I not?" I ask as I look down at myself. I think I look good.

"No, you can." She says. "I just thought you were gonna dress up more."

"This is me dressing up." I say with a chuckle. "Unless you want me to put on a dress or something."

"No, you look good like that." She says. "Can I have Carter?" She asks as she holds out her arms.

"Go with mommy, princess." I say to my daughter as I place her in my wife's arms.

"You're getting so big, baby." She says as she bounces her in her arms.

"You should feed her now before we eat." I remind Alex as I walk over towards the stove.

"Hey don't touch that." She yells before I can pick at the pasta. I'm so damn hungry!

"But I'm hungry." I say with a pout.

"You can't wait ten minutes?" She asks with a laugh. "Hand me one of Carter's bottle please. I'm not in the mood to breastfeed."

"She's not going to want the bottle unless I do it." I tell her. Carter's got us figured out. She only likes when I feed her the bottle and she knows Alex's has the better supply.

"Fine, take her." She says as she hands me Carter back. I grab the bottle and warm it up before beginning to feed my baby.

"Don't let her fall asleep again." Alex warns as she leaves to set up everything in the dining room.

"Did you hear mommy?" I say as I look down at Carter. "No sleeping for you."

I finish feeding Carter and burp her before walking over to the dining room. Alex is running back and forth setting everything up. She doesn't even look up at me when I strap Carter into her high chair.

"I got it." I say when I hear the doorbell ring. I walk over to the front door and open it, revealing my sister, her boyfriend and my nephew. "Hey guys." I say before hugging each one individually.

"Look what we brought." Brett says as he enters the house. He pulls out a champagne bottle from a paper bag.

"Why'd you bring some champagne?" I ask as I lead them to the formal dining room.

"To celebrate." Brett says with a smile.

"Celebrate?" Alex says when we enter the room. "What are we celebrating?" She asks.

"Well," Dallas says as she looks at Brett and they both smile widely at one another. "Brett and I are getting married." She squeals as she puts out her hand.

"No way!" I gush as I jump up and down. "You finally put a ring on it Brett?"

"Hey! We wanted to take our time." He says with a chuckle. "But yes, I finally asked her to marry me." He says as he kisses the top of her head.

"Congratulations, sissy." I say to Dallas as I bring her in for a tight hug.

"Let me see that ring." Alex says making her way over to us and taking Dallas' hand.

"It's beautiful, huh?" Dallas smiles.

"I'm so happy for the two of you." Alex says as she hugs both of them.

"What'd Braison say?" I ask as I look over at my nephew who's currently playing with Carter.

"He didn't really understand." Brett says with a chuckle.

"You guys going to try and give me a niece?" I ask with a smile.

"Slow down there, Mitch." Dallas says. "We barely got engaged."

"Well Braison needs a sister and Carter needs a girl cousin so get on that." I say jokingly.

"You want to go get on it now?" Dallas asks Brett with a smirk.

"I didn't mean it like that." I say as I push her a bit.

"Come, everything's set up." Alex says as she walks over to the table.

"Braison take a seat, sweetie." Dallas tells her son who goes to sit in the chair beside her.

"What's Carter eating?" He asks as he looks at her.

"She already had her dinner." I tell him as I begin to help Alex with the plates. "So she's just going to stay in her chair and accompany us."

"What does she eat?" He asks. Typical Braison to ask fifty thousand questions.

"Baby formula." Alex says. "It's milk for babies."

"Ew!" Braison says making an ugly face.

"You used to have that all the time, sprout." Dallas says.

I help Alex serve everyone their food and then take a seat in my chair. The table is set up so I'm at the head of the table, Alex is to my right and Carter is to my left. Dallas is seated beside Alex and Braison, and Brett is seated next to Carter and across from Dallas.

"Enjoy, everyone." I say as we all take out forks and begin to dig in.

"So how did the proposal go down?" Alex asks after a moment of silence.

"You want to tell or should I?" Dallas asks Brett. He points to her and then she begins to tell us the story.

"He took me to the recording studio and pretended he had a song to show me from one of his artists. When I got there he had the entire studio decorated with pictures of us and he was down on one knee when I walked in." She says with a smile that is eating at her face. "He asked me to marry him and of course I said yes."

"Nicely done, Brett." I tell him with a smile of my own. "You take care of my sister, okay?"

"Shut up, Mitch." Dallas says.

"Mama!" Braison say as he looks at his mom with disappointment.

"Sorry sweetie." She says before kissing his forehead. When she's done she turns her attention back to me. "Would you do the honor of being my maid of honor, Mitch?" She asks.

"I'd love to!" I say with excitement.

"And you Lex, will you be one of my bridesmaids?" She asks turning to Alex.

"You know I will." Alex says before hugging Dallas.

"Can the munchkin be my flower girl?" Dallas asks as she looks over at Carter.

"When do you plan on getting married?" I ask.

"We're thinking about a year and a half from now." She says. "We want to enjoy being engaged then we'll have the ceremony."

"Then yes, Carter would love to be your flower girl." I say with a smile. "She'll be walking by then."

"Walking and talking." Alex gushes.

"Babe, tell her what she did today." I say to Alex as I remember what Carter did not long ago.

"She sat up on her own today!" Alex says with excitement. I love watching her talk about our daughter cause she gets so happy, she looks like she's on cloud nine.

"Go Carter!" Dallas says as she brings her hands together. "This is where all the firsts start coming. You gotta watch for them or you'll miss them like I missed Braison's first word."

"Sorry." I say as Isticks out my tongue. Back when Braison was a baby, I was the only one to hear him say his first word.

"I think she's going to be an early bloomer." Alex says. "She's showing all the signs."

"Ignore my wife," I say jokingly. "She reads too much."

"No, seriously Mitchie! The books all say that some babies do things earlier than others. Carter has been doing many things before the average age." She says. Sometimes when we talk about our daughter, my wife becomes a baby encyclopedia.

"Speaking of getting things done early, have you guys decided on a preschool yet?" Dallas asks.

"We spent all of last week touring the schools and we decided to go with Pacific Coast, they seemed like the bet fit." Alex says. "I turned in the application and now we just have to wait to hear back."

"I can't believe you're already deciding on schools when she's barely four months old." Brett says as he shakes his head.

"Private schools in California like to work really early." I tell him. I'm beginning to sound like Alex.

"What made you choose a private school in the first place?" He asks.

"The fact that we don't want our daughter to get made fun of because of who her parents are." I say.

"I think it's a great idea." Dallas adds. "I don't want anyone hurting my niece."

"No ones going to be hurting her, Dal." Alex says. "Not if Mitchie's her mother."

Everyone breaks out into laughter and I can't help but let out a small chuckle. It's true though, no one can even think of messing with my family or I'll hurt them.

"Thank you guys so much for having us." Dallas says as she hugs Alex and I. We finished dinner about an hour ago and they had stayed a little while after.

"No need to thank us." I say as I bring my arm around Alex's neck and watch as my sister and her family begin to load the car.

"Bye guys!" Alex waves from the door.

"You, me in our bed making love, now!" I demand as I close the front door when Dallas drives away.

"And what if I don't want to?" She asks as she crosses her arms in front of her and sticks out her butt.

"Then i'll just have to temp you." I say as I pick her up and throw her over my should.

"Michelle Renee Torres put me down this instant." She says as she hits my back.

"Come on baby." I say as I carry her up the stairs. "Carter's asleep and mama's horny."

"I thought you're supposed to have less sex when you have a baby." She says when I throw her down on the bed. "We have a four month old and we fuck more than before."

"I beg to differ." I say as I crawl on top of her. "I used to have you every night."

"Now it's every other night.. what's the difference?" She laughs.

"I want to see you complaining when I go down on you baby." I say as I begin to explore her body with my hand.

"I'll just shut up now." She breathes out in pleasure when my hand slips under her dress and begins to lightly ascend up her thighs.

"That's more like it." I say as I bring my lips to capture hers. I'm definitely getting some tonight.

**Anyone else love Mitchie as much as I do? haha. :) **Anyway, most of the responses were anti-ending this story so good news... I'm not ending it soon (: iHeartDLove had a great suggestion that I'd love to try out soon so I'm goin to do that :) other than that thanks for reading and please review****

**Nickiminajlover, iheartdlove, jerzeygirlbri, laur12 and demi49 all got the private school thing right! :) it is from zoey 101 (awesome show btw) so anyway, I couldn't find a story to review so instead... Each one of you give me something you'd like to see in the story and I'll dedicate a chapter for you, how's that sound?**

**Demenalove, don't worry I haven't forgotten your suggestion :) its just that babies don't talk at 3 months :P**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just the story. I don't own E! either!**

* * *

><p><em>*This chapter is dedicated to iheartDLove ;)<em>

**One Week Later  
><strong>

**Alex POV**

"Come on, baby." I say to Mitchie when she walks into our bedroom holding a bowl of popcorn. "It's starting."

"You're so obsessed with yourself, Lexie." She teases as she takes a set on the bed, placing the bowl on my stomach.

"Get your popcorn off my belly, Mitch." I hand it back to her and she gives me a disapproving look.

"Let me get comfortable first." She lays down on her side and opens her arm so I can come in to cuddle her.

"Are you ready?" I ask her with excitement.

"Yes and I can see you are too." She laughs.

I grab the remote from my bedside table and bring myself back into my wife's arms before switching on the tv. I flip to the specific channel and we wait through the commercials.

**No POV**

"Hello and welcome to E! True Hollywood Story. I'm your host Giuliana Rancic and tonight's episode features an artist who rose to the top of the charts no longer than five years ago. Her songs have topped the chart numerous of times and just recently she won a Grammy for best female artist." Giuliana begins the hour long special by introducing Alex. "Her achievements go far beyond the music industry as earlier this year she and wife of four years, Mitchie Torres, welcomed their first child together. Tonight we celebrate Alex Russo-Torres."

The usual E! THS theme is shown as a shot appears of Giuliana seated in a chair across from Alex. The two are facing one another, Alex on the left of the screen and Giuliana on the right. "Alex Russo is a household name nowadays. How does that make you feel?" She asks Alex.

"I've kind of gotten used to it." Alex replies. "You kind of have to in this industry. It wasn't easy at first, I'll admit, but it's been five years.. I was bound to get used to it sometime."

"When did it sink in for you that you were the Alex Russo?" Giuliana asks with a smile.

"Russo-Torres." Alex corrects her with a laugh.

"Oh yes, my apologies."

"I guess that very first concert was when everything kind of just clicked and I realized that I'm living my dream. It was such a surreal moment to stand on that stage and to be singing my songs."

The show cues to footage of Alex's first concert. She looks younger, less experienced. A manly voice begins to speak over the shot, discussing Alex's path to fame.

"She was given the chance of a lifetime by longtime girlfriend, Mitchie Torres, whose family ties allowed Alex to meet now label mate, Taylor Swift. Label owner, Brett, recalls a young Alex auditioning for him."

"She blew my mind." Brett says as he appears on the screen. "She played me one of her own songs acoustically and I immediately wanted to work with her. I was a little skeptical at first because you don't usually get calls from a high school girl who wants to have her girlfriend checked out but she was Taylor's family friend so I gave it a shot. To this day I pat myself on the back for that decision." He laughs.

"Alex spent her first summer of college recording and touring before heading back to her education in the fall." The manly voice states over a video of Alex walking across the stage during her college graduation.

"I definitely took a risk with her because she was very stubborn about getting her education over with first. She wanted her music career but she wanted that college degree as well. We managed to get something figured out and she got the best of both worlds." Brett states.

The footage fades and the interview between Giuliana and Alex continues. Alex looks happy as she fixes the folds of her dress.

"Brett, my label owner, was so understanding. I don't think everyone gets the opportunity I had, I got lucky in having such a lovely label to back me up." Alex says. "It's funny though cause he's about to become my brother in law."

"Is he?"

"Yeah! He's engaged to my wife's sister." Alex lights up. "I hooked them up."

"So you like playing matchmaker?" Giuliana jokes.

"I just thought they would work out great and I ended up being right."

"Were there ever times when you wanted to just quit it all?" Giuliana asks. "With your career that is."

"Oh, most definitely." Alex replies with honesty. "At first I kinda didn't know how to feel. There were days where I would get so wrapped up into my work and just enjoy every minute of it. But then there were days where I just wanted to quit cold turkey. I missed my girlfriend, I was in LA alone. The first months of my career were probably the toughest of my life."

"You bring up your then girlfriend, Mitchie, whose now your wife correct?"

"Yes." Alex says as she smiles at the camera. Her cheeks turn a shade of bright red and she's forced to look away. A giggle escapes from Giuliana as she watches Alex's reaction to the mention of her wife.

"You still get nervous when you talk about her don't you? How long have the two of you been together?"

"Is it that noticeable?" Alex laughs. "She's just really special to me so when people bring her up I can't help but get mushy and even nervous. We've been together for five wonderful years."

"What does she think about your stardom? Does she ever get tired of it?"

"She's actually the reason I even have a career so she loves it. Well, she doesn't really like when I have to leave her on tours or promotions but she's always been a constant support." Alex begins. "She's always with me when I'm recording or most of the time she tries to come with me to my events. We knew going into it that things might be difficult but i'm lucky to have her by my side."

"Has the fame hindered your relationship, ever?" Giuliana asks. She looks very interested in what Alex has to say.

"The fame? Not really. Like I said we've had to overcome the distance sometimes but besides that the fame really hasn't hurt us." Alex admits. She's calm, like she's spoken about this many time before.

"We've heard from a few sources that you two are the definition of a perfect couple. That's a pretty big thing to say. What do you think about that?" Giuliana asks.

"I think there's no such thing as a perfect couple. If there is then Mitchie and I are definitely not one of them. I'm not trying to say that we don't love one anothe because we do, eternally, but we still fight and we still bump heads from time to time. We're like a regular couple so we're not perfect."

"You know Alex will probably say we aren't the perfect couple, but I have to disagree. I think we're pretty perfect. We compliment each other very well and even though we get into our typical married fights we still come out stronger than ever. Maybe we aren't perfect but we're next to it." Mitchie gushes in a separate shot. "To me she's perfect. There's no one else I'd rather be spending my like with then her, she's my baby." Mitchie smiles.

"Can you tell us a little about how you two met?" Giuliana asks as she crosses her legs.

"We met in high school, senior year to be exact. I moved to Dallas from Austin and we met the first day. She was a sweetheart from the start and we kind of just hit it off from there." Alex admits. "One thing led to another and she asked me out."

"So she made the first move?" Giuliana asks with a small chuckle.

"Yes, she definitely made the first move. It may sound cliche but she made me believe in love again."

The next shot appears, it's a short video of Alex and Nick back when they were dating. The two of them are walking hand in hand down the hall.

"So you've had your heartbroken before?" Giuliana states when the shot returns to the interview.

"Yes but i'm glad I did or else I don't think i'd be with Mitchie today." Alex says.

"Now I know something most gay celebrities struggle with at the prime of their careers is coming out, was that a problem for you?"

"For like a brief second my management wanted to make me have one of those fake boyfriends." Alex says as she rolls her eyes. "I'm probably going to get in trouble for speaking out about it but it's something that really angered me. I wasn't going to do something like that to Mitchie, specially since we were engaged at the time. If I'm going to be a celebrity with a voice then I'm going to use it to speak out on something I truly stand for, like gay rights."

"Would you call yourself an activist for the cause?" Giuliana asks. The interview has become more intense.

"I will always support gay rights and i will always say that there's absolutely nothing wrong with falling for someone of the same sex. My personal views are that love is love no matter what the gender. I fell in love with Mitchie for who she is not for what she is."

"That's very deep." Giuliana says nodding her head.

Pictures begin to fill the screen, each of Mitchie and Alex when they were younger. The pictures range from them at school, to their trip to Austin in high school, to Mitchie becoming State champion.

"Alex and Mitchie had been dating for almost a month when Mitchie finally asked her to be her girlfriend. The two are said to have been inseparable since then." A voiceover adds as the pictures continue to appear. "Their love was so strong that it only took six months for Alex to pop the question."

"So you proposed, right?" Giuliana asks as the footage comes back to the interview.

"I did but there's a funny story to it." Alex begins before fixing herself in the chair. "Mitchie had given me a promise ring a few months before our engagement and technically she was supposed to propose but I couldn't wait any longer. I wanted to make her my wife so badly that I took the opportunity to ask her to marry me on our six month anniversary."

"What exactly did you do?"

"I made her dinner," Alex starts. She blushes a little before talking about the next part. "Then I led her to her room where I had marry me written out in flower petals on her bed."

"How romantic." Giuliana gushes.

"There's a little more to it than that but that's just between Mitchie and I."

"So you two were engaged while still in high school, correct?" She asks and Alex nods. "Did anyone give you a hard time about it?"

"Most were pretty understanding from the start, even our friends were supportive of it. They knew Mitchie and I were happy together, they knew we were actually in love." Alex starts. "But not EVERYBODY was understanding.. We had a doubter." She laughs.

"A doubter? You mean someone who didn't support you?"

"There was this guy, who will remain nameless, but he kind of hated the idea of Mitchie and I being together. We definitely got a hard time out of him."

"But look at you now, married and with an adorable little girl." Giuiliana says. "Can we show her?"

"Yeah, that's fine." Alex nods. The angle zooms out to show someone handing Alex her daughter. "This is my daughter Carter." She gushes as she places her little girl on her lap.

"She's beautiful." Giuiliana says with a smile. "Tell us a little about her."

"Well, she's four months old and she's the spitting image of my wife." Alex says. "There's no denying she's Mitchie's little girl."

"Why do you say that?"

"Carter just looks identical to Mitchie. They have the same smile and many of the things she does are just like Mitchie. She's very active and we usually joke that she's going to be a little soccer player like her mama."

"Would you be okay with that? Or would you prefer she have a different career?"

"Whatever makes her happy. One thing for sure though is that I want her to go to college like her mom and I did. Mitchie and I made sure we got our education out of the way before everything."

"Have you thought of maybe having another one?"

"Mitchie's dying to have more even though we barely had Carter. We've talked about it and we're open to the idea just not yet. I had a rough delivery so we have to look into that before we try for a second."

"Would you mind speaking about your delivery?"

"There's not much to it just that I seized after giving birth. I know it scared the crap out of my wife so we want to make sure that doesn't happen again in the future."

"Well I'm glad that you're okay." Giuliana says. "You look happy and healthy."

"I'm above the moon with happiness. I tell this to Mitchie everyday but I don't think my life could ever get any better. I'm living my dream, I'm married to a perfect girl and I have the little girl I've always wanted." Alex gushes.

"So then what's next for Alex Russo-Torres?"

"Now i'm going to focus on raising Carter and making sure she gets everything she'll ever dream of. I'm planning to go back into the studio soon, once I can convince my producer to bring my baby with me." She laughs. "I want to put out a new record and hopefully head out on tour by next year. After that I think I'm going to just settle down with my family and enjoy the ride."

"Any acting gigs? Movies?"

"Most definitely not! I'm fine with just a guitar and a mic, no need to embarrass myself on the big screen." Alex laughs. "My wife might take you up on that offer though. She's quite the comedian."

The two girls burst out into laughter as the shot changes to photos of Alex through the years. The interview concludes and the final scene shows Giuliana reflecting on all that's been mentioned.

"Alex Russo-Torres clearly has it all. She's a talented young singer who's been blessed with the perfect family. I hope you've enjoyed this true hollywood story." Giuliana says before the show ends.

**Mitchie's POV**

"Aw, baby." Alex says as she hugs me. "You're crying."

"That was emotional." I admit. "Seeing those pictures of us when we started dating and hearing you talk about us like that. You're the best."

"I'm next to perfect." She mocks what I said in the interview.

"You making fun of me, Russo?" I ask her as I look at her funny.

"Aw, it's been a while since you called me that." She says as she curls more into me.

"Because it's been a while since you've been Russo." I say as I tap her nose. "You're mrs. Russo-Torres and don't you ever forget it!"

"That was a good documentary." Alex says.

"Yeah, I agree." I tell her. "I think we should turn of the lights now and have some fun under the covers. High school style."

"Just when I thought you could go a night without mentioning sex... You mention sex." She laughs.

"So is that a yes?" I ask as I let my hand explore her body.

"That's a no." She pulls away. "Im actually tired."

"You're always tired, but that hasn't stopped you before."

"Mitchie, on a serious note, can you go a week without sex?" Alex asks with all seriousness. "Like honestly?"

"I went three months didn't I?" I ask. "Which by the way were the most torturous, lonely months ever!"

"Yeah but that was when you were less.. experienced." She says. "Now you know exactly how to get me to give in."

"I bet you I can go a week, Alex." I say. "I'm not that bad."

"Fine, let's make a bet out of it."

"You really want to?" I ask. This sounds like a good idea, maybe if I win I can finally get my wish granted.

"I bet you can't go a whole week without sex." Alex says with a smirk. "No making moves on me either."

"I bet you I can. I can go a week if I set my mind to it."

"If I win then you have to do exactly as I say for a day. No limits. Everything I say goes." She says.

"Okay. If I win you have to let me film us during sex."

"Okay... Wait! What!" Alex says confused.

"You heard me. I want us to film a sex tape." I suggest.

"Are you out of your mind? Why would we do that?"

"Because I want to have something to watch when I'm horny and you're not here."

"Watch porn then."

"No I want to watch you scream my name."

"You're gross, Mitchie."

"Scared you'll lose?"

"No. I accept the bet." Alex smirks.

"Good. I'll start thinking up of good positions for the tape because I'm so winning this bet."

**Bet you didn't see that last part coming :P So who's going to win the bet? You think Mitchie can make it a week? :) ****This chapter was suggested by _iheartDLove_ I hope I did your idea justice! Was it good guys? I wanted to try a new approach to it than having one of their POV's I just hope it didn't suck! **

_Lileyfan1415_ **- I like the suggestion! Will deff use it later in the story! :)****  
><strong>

_Nickiminajlover_** - I loved the idea of a challenge that you suggested! What do you think of the bet? HA.**

_Mass Nerd_**_ - _Aw, thank you! :) glad you like it, means a lot. Don't worry, Carter's first word will more than likely be Mitchie's** fault!  
><em>Laur12<em> **- You're so sweet! Thank you for your reviews 3****  
><strong>

_Demenalove_ **- I am SO down to do your suggestion! Gimme a few chaps and i'll be on it! :) I love that idea!****  
><strong>

_Lovez_ **- That's a good idea! I'll write that one soon! :)****  
><strong>


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just the story. I don't own E! either!**

* * *

><p><em>*This chapter is dedicated to nickiminajlover ;)<em>

**One Week Later**

**Alex's POV**

"Hey baby." I say from our bedroom's doorway as I try and stand seductively. I have my hands on my hips and my right leg propped out. Mitchie is laying in our bed with her hands behind her head, looking up.

"Damn, what are you wearing?" She asks as she looks at me. Her eyes scan every inch of my body and I can tell she's liking it.

"Just a little something I thought you might like." I say seductively. I don't know how but Mitchie has done a really good job of not begging me for sex in the past week. We only have half an hour left of our bet and I need to seduce her into giving in.

"You haven't worn something like that since before Carter." She smiles. It's true, I haven't worn lingerie since before I got pregnant. Right now i'm sporting a red lacy bra with a matching lacy thong. This is the perfect outfit to get my wife to cave in.

"Is it making you all hot and bothered?" I ask as I slowly start to inch closer to her.

"Maybe." She shrugs. It must be hard for her to deny me right now but she's doing a good job of pretending she doesn't care.

"You know Carter's asleep, right?" I say in my sensual voice.

"Yup." She smiles. One word answer, I'm so going to win this.

"You know what that means?" I finally make it to the bed and slowly climb over her. I wrap my legs around her waist and straddle her down. She keeps her hands behind her head as she scans the top of my body slowly. Her eyes freeze at my chest and I only wish I could hear the things running through her mind right now.

"What does that mean?" She gulps.

"Well, it means that we can..." I start to say but then lean down. I bring my lips beside her ear and breath her in. "We can have some hot, passionate sex. Just you and me.. whatever way you want it."

Mitchie shakes beneath me as I whisper in her ear. "I-I.. Uh... I'm not in the m-mood." She lets out after a few seconds.

"But I am." I wink. I kiss her neck gently and suck lightly on her pulse point. "You like that, don't you?" I whisper.

"It's okay." She says between breaths. Her hands move down to capture my waist and that's when I know I've won. "But I'm tired.. we can fuck tomorrow." She says as she pulls me off of her and turns her back to me. She wants to play that game, fine, we'll play her way.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily." I say as pull her back down so she's facing up again. I re-straddle her and lean my face down so our foreheads are touching.

"I know what you're doing and it's not going to work." She smirks. "I'm going to win this bet, babe."

"Oh really?" I sit back up on her and let my hands drift behind my back. With a single, quick motion I unhook my bra and slowly begin to remove it. Mitchie can't help but watch as I go topless. She bites her bottom lip as I capture one breast in my hand, letting out a quiet moan in the process.

"This isn't fair." She breaths out. She closes her eyes and brings her hand to cover them as well.

"Don't you want me, baby?" I ask with a pout that she can't see.

"You know I do." She says. "But I'm going to win this bet so I'm not touching you until that clock strikes midnight."

"I don't think you can make it." I begin to lightly thrust myself into her. The friction between our covered centers really has me turned on.

"Fuck." She moans out. "A-Alex.. I don't want to have sex right now."

"But I do... God Mitchie, I'm so horny for you baby. I want you... No.. I need you to touch me." I whisper in her ear and she squirms below me again.

"Not giving in that easily." She replies.

"Yeah? Do you want me to go solo then?" I ask seductively as I nibble on her ear.

"Do what you want, Alex." She says as her breath evens out.

"How the hell are you not turned on right now?" I ask as I sit back up and look down at her. "I'm fucking wet for you and I know you feel it."

"You know I never lose a bet." She smirks. "Look, I want to flip you over and fuck you senseless but not for another... twenty minutes."

I unstraddle her and lay down beside her on my usual spot of the bed. She must think I've given up because he turns her body to face me, giving me a 'told you so' smirk. I slip my hand down to the hem of my thong and wait for Mitchie's eyes to capture what I'm about to do.

"You're not going to make me go solo, are you?" I ask as I slowly pull down my thong.

"Twenty minutes." She breathes out.

I throw my thong across the room and lick one of my fingers seductively, my eyes fixed on Mitchie. Her eyes look at me with desire, her pupils growing as my hand descends towards my center. She licks her lips before letting out a loud groan.

"Not working, Alex." She says through her teeth.

"What about now?" I spread my legs to give her a better view of what I'm about to do.

"Babe, you can touch yourself all you want.. I'm going to win this.." She starts to say but goes blank when I enter two fingers inside of myself. "Bet." She lets out softly.

"You're welcome to join me babe." I wink.

"No.." She smiles up at me.

"Damn it, Mitchie." I whine.

"I'm not losing to you, baby." She smiles again. It's so hard to continue doing this when she gives me those cute smiles. She knows they drive me insane, she's playing with ME now. There's no way I'm going to win this anymore.

"Fuck it." I say as i remove my fingers and climb on top of her again. "The bet is over. You win.. Okay? Now can you just touch me?"

"Wait, you can't just go twenty more minutes?" She asks with a laugh.

"No.. my own plan back fired an now I'm extremely turned on for you," I say.

"Alex, when will you learn that with me you'll never win." She smiles.

"I thought I could make you horny." I pout.

"Well you succeeded at that the minute you walked into that room in that extremely sexy outfit... but mama can hold back when she wants to." She winks. "Get off me for a sec , babe."

"Why?" I frown.

"I won the bet right?" She asks as I unstraddle her and she stands up.

"Techincally." I reply.

"Then tonight we're making a little film." She smirks.

I can't believe we're about to do this. I wish I could back out of it but it's a little too late. I must admit though, part of me is actually excited to see how this goes. Mitchie leaves the room but quickly returns with a camera in hand. She's had this all planned for a while now, I can tell.

"How long have you been planning this?" I ask.

"It's been my wet dream since we started dating." She admits.

"All those years and you never brought it up?" I ask.

"You wouldn't have agree to it, I know you babe. So I waited for the chance and well, here we are." She smiles at me after she fixes the camera. It's placed on our above TV stand and facing me.

"I'm nervous." I admit.

"Don't be." She walks over to the bed crawls over to me. "Just be natural babe, it's just sex."

"But what if someone see's this." I say.

"Who? Me?" She laughs. "Babe, this is only for us."

"These things always leak." I pout.

"We'll be fine." She says as she moves a strand of my hair behind my ear and pecks my cheek. "And plus, if anyone ever watches this.. They'll be getting a hell of a show."

"Don't joke like that babe." I say as I wrap my arms behind her neck. She crawls on top of me and begins to kiss my neck.

"Have I told you lately that I love you and that you're the most beautiful thing I've ever laid my eyes on?" She asks. My hands begin to pull at her shirt in the process.

"Everyday." I smile up at her. "You never stop telling me that."

"Good, because I never plan to." She pulls back and removes her shirt, exposing her very perky breast.

"I love you too." I say as I stare up at her. "I never want to lose you."

"That's will never happen." She smiles.

"But I would prefer if you lost your underwear." I wink. I help her remove the last article of clothing that's separating us from the passion that's about to be made.

Mitchie positions herself between my legs as she kisses every inch of my neck. "You taste delicious." She whispers in my ear. I can't help but look at the camera that's currently filming us.

"Stop being nervous, Lexie." She says as begins to push into me at a slow pace.

"I just don't want this to go bad." I say nervously. She stops thrusting and looks into my eyes.

"Shut up and love me." She says before bringing our lips into a passionate kiss.

**This one's a little short and I know but I wanted to post for you guys so here it is. Mitchie made it through, were you surprised? lol. Review, please! :) **_  
><em>


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just the story. **

* * *

><p><strong>One Month Later (Friday in Dallas)<strong>

**Mitchie's POV**

"You got everything right?" Alex asks as I pull our luggage across the airport.

"Yes babe."

"You sure?"

"Yes." I say again. "Why do I have to carry all the luggage?"

"Because I'm carrying Carter." She says with a gentle smile. Our daughter is fast asleep, her head resting on the crook of Alex's neck.

"She hardly weighs anything." I pout. "This isn't fair."

"Life is not fair, baby." Alex says as she winks.

"You could at least take her bag, it doesn't weight anything." I say as I pass it to her.

"You know for someone who's athletic, you're quite weak Mitch." She takes Carter's traveling bag and drapes it over her shoulder.

"Weak? Ha! Babe, have you seen my abs? That's not weak." I wink.

"Sometimes I think you love your abs more than you love me." She laughs.

"I could never love anything more than I love you." I smile over at her.

"You say that to all your girls?" She asks jokingly.

"No, just the ones that I want to sleep with." I stick out my tongue at my wife and she rolls her eyes.

"You better not be saying that to anyone else."

"As tempting as that sounds, I don't want to sleep in the doghouse." I laugh.

"I dare you to flirt with another woman, sleeping in the doghouse will be the least of your problems."

"You worry too much, Lex." I say as we reach the waiting area. I put down our luggage and wrap my arm around her waist. "I don't need to flirt with other girls because I have the best thing right in my arms. I get to have that everyday."

"Your charm is one of my favorite things about you, you know that?" She says as she pecks my forehead.

"I'd tell you my favorite thing about you but it's a little too explicit to say in front of my little girl." I kiss Carter's little hand which she has resting on her mommy's shoulder.

"Rude!" She says as she shakes her head. "I knew you only married me for how good I am in the bedroom."

"I think that's why you married me." I let out a small laugh and Alex glares at me. "Aw, come on Lex, you know I like to joke around with you like that. As much as I love the things you do to me during sex, I prefer your love to anything else."

"That's more like it." She says as she quickly brings my lips onto hers.

"Mitchie!" I hear the sound of my little sister's voice and I pull back from Alex's kiss to look for her.

"Maddie!" I yell as I spot her running towards me. She reaches me quickly and brings her arms tightly around my neck. I pick her up into my arms and twirl her.

"I missed you." She says when I finally put her down.

"Me too, sweetie. You keep getting bigger and bigger." I can't believe I haven't seen my younger sister in eight months. Last time I saw her, Alex was pregnant and we were all celebrating Christmas with my family.

"I'm about to be ten, Mitchie!" She says with a wide smile.

"I know. You're making me look old."

"Well you are old." She laughs. "Hey Alex."

"Hey, hun." Alex bends down slightly enough to kiss Maddie on the forehead. The sudden movement cause Carter to stir in her mom's arms and her eyes shoot open.

"Ah, look who woke up." I say as fix the little pink hat that Carter has on.

She looks around and nuzzles her head back into Alex.

"Is this Carter?" Maddie asks with a smile as she looks up to Alex's arms.

"Yes ma'am. Madison, meet your niece Carter Rae." I say as Alex hands me our daughter. I take a seat on one of the chairs and sit Carter up on my lap.

"Hi Carter." Madison smiles down at her niece. "She's so pretty."

"She takes after her mama." I say with a chuckle.

"I don't know why you're laughing, she really does." Alex says as she sits beside me.

"Madison, who did you come here with?" I ask as I notice that my nine year old sister seems to be alone in the airport.

"Daddy, but he had to use the restroom. I couldn't wait to see you." She smiles.

"Dad would." I say as I shake my head. "Would you like to hold her?"

"Can I?" She looks at me and then at Alex. Her face lights up when both of us nod at her.

"You have to be careful though." I say.

"Mitchie, I think she knows to be careful." Alex laughs. I wait for my sister to sit down beside me then slowly hand her my daughter. When she has control of her, I pull back and watch them interact.

"What does she do?" Maddie asks.

"Well she's a baby, all she does is eat, sleep and poop." I say sarcastically.

"That's no fun." Maddie pouts.

"She can sit up now." Alex says like the proud mother she is. "We're trying to teach her to say mama but she's a little too young to be speaking. She's starting to do a lot of baby talk nowadays. She just babbles on and on."

"Sounds a lot like someone I know." I say as I look over at Alex.

"Mitchie, I'm going to smack you." Alex laughs.

"Mmm, threat or promise?" I wink.

"Michelle!" She says as her eyes grow wide before she points at my younger sister.

"Well who do we have here?" I hear my dad say as he nears us.

"Dad!" I stand up from my seat and hug him.

"Let me see my little granddaughter." He says when we end our embrace. My parents both got to meet Carter a while after she was born because I flew them out to LA for a weekend but Maddie had school so she wasn't able to meet her at the time.

"Here." Maddie hands Carter to my dad and he smiles down at her. My daughter is being passed around between us like a joint.

"She's growing so fast." My dad comments. "She looks a lot like you did as a baby, Michelle."

"Everyone keeps saying she looks like me." I say with a sigh.

"She's very quiet though, that you weren't." He laughs.

"She got that from me." Alex smiles.

"Where's mom?" I ask when I notice my mother isn't here.

"She wanted to stay home and make you girls some lunch. She figured you'd arrive hungry." My dad says. He passes Carter back to me and I hoist her up on my waist. She looks up at me and smiles so I give her a gentle kiss on her little nose.

"That's very sweet of her, thank you." Alex gushes. "Babe, you got everything?"

"Nope, I'm taking Carter." I say with a smirk.

"Don't worry, Alex, I'll take it." My dad says as he grabs the suitcases and leads us towards his car. My little girl leans her head onto my shoulder as we walk.

"Don't let her fall asleep again, Mitch." Alex warns me. "She needs to keep her sleep schedule the same."

"Don't worry babe, I know." I bring my arm around my wife's shoulder as we walk with my family.

...

"Oh my goodness she's getting so big." My mom gushes as she takes Carter from my arms. She doesn't even give me time to enter the house before my daughter is taken away from me. "Look at those chubby arms and cheeks. I just want to eat her!"

"Mom, please don't eat my daughter." I say as I follow behind her. She strolls over to the living room and sits down on the couch with Carter in arms.

"My gosh, you are beautiful Carter." She says as she lays her down on her lap and fixes her little pink dress. It's got flowers all around and matches perfectly with the little pink hat that protects her small brown curls.

"It's nice to see you again, mom." I say as I stand aside and wait for her to notice.

"Oh sorry, sweetheart." She gives a small chuckle. "It's nice to see you too."

"Hi Mrs. Torres." Alex barges into the room with our luggage. She places it aside then walks over to hug my mom.

"Wow, Alex you are looking amazing! You have your figure all back." My mom gushes. "What have you been doing?"

"Me." I say with a smirk. Come on, it's not like it's not true!

Alex immediately begins to blush and looks away from my mom's eyes. I can sense that I just made this awkward for everyone.

"Really? In front of your sister?" My mom says to me as she points over to Maddie.

"She won't get it." I say with a chuckle.

"I have a personal trainer." Alex says as she finally looks at my mom again.

"Well I need to hire myself one of those then." My mom says pretending nothing happened.

"You like fine though." Alex smiles. "I looked like a whale after Carter."

"No you didn't." I say as I wrap my hands around her waist and pull her into me.

"I see you two haven't changed at all." My mom laughs. "You hungry?"

"Starving!" I say as I rub my tummy with one hand and hold Alex with the other. "You babe?"

"I'm a little hungry, yeah." She replies.

My mom leads us into the dining room and I take a seat beside my wife. We're each served a sandwich that I take no time in devouring. "Geez, Mitchie." My dad laughs. "It's like you're still in high school."

"Some things never change." I smile up at him.

"What do you have planned to do while you're here?" My mom asks not letting her eyes drift from Carter. She's spent the past fifteen minutes playing with her little curls.

"We have a high school reunion party tonight and then I think tomorrow my parents want to spend time with us." Alex says.

"We were hoping you could watch Carter for us tonight." I smile over at my mom.

"Well of course!" She lights up. "That's a lovely idea."

"I think we'll be out all night if that's no problem." I say as I take the final bite of my sandwich.

"You too stay out as long as you want." She says. "Carter will be very well taken care of while she's here."

"I'm not worried about that, Mrs. Torres." Alex smiles.

"Alex, why must we always have this conversation." My mom finally looks up from Carter and looks at my wife. "Please call me mom."

"Sorry, force of habit." Alex laughs.

**Later that night**

"I'm ready, Lex." I say as I knock a few times on the bathroom door. "Come on."

"Hold on, baby." She whines from the other side of the door.

"I'm sure you look hot as hell, now let's go." I rest my forehead against the door, waiting for her to finally finish changing.

"How do I look?" She asks when she exits the restroom. She's wearing a long purple dress that reveals her cleavage almost too perfectly. I almost want to skip the party and have my way with her right here. I, on the other hand, settled for a blue strapless dress with a black leather jacket. It was Alex's idea that I wear this outfit so I dressed to please.

"I'd fuck you." I say with a wink. She places her hands on her hips then shoots me a glare. "Meaning you look beautiful, babe."

"Thank you." She smiles. Her hands come up to the top of my leather jacket and she pulls me closer to her. "You look sexy yourself."

"Shall we get going, princess?" I ask as I stick out my hand for her to take.

"We shall."

"Well look at you, two." My mom gushes as we make our way down the stairs. She has Carter in her arms, watching her mommies about to leave.

"I know, I know." I say with a smirk. "We look good."

"Can I have a kiss, Carr?" Alex asks our daughter who looks like she's about to start crying.

"Aw, baby look she doesn't want us to leave." I say when a tear appears on my daughter's eyes.

"It's okay baby." Alex takes her in her arms and rocks her lightly. "Mommy will be back tomorrow."

"Give mommy her kiss so I can have mine." I say.

Alex pecks our daughter on the cheek and I do the same on the opposite. She hands her back to my mom and as we head out, Carter begins to cry.

"You girls go, I have her." My mom says as she tries to calm her.

"She's never done that before." Alex pouts as we walk out of the house.

"That's because she hardly knows my parents." I say. "She'll be okay."

"I hope so."

My dad was kind enough to let us use his car for tonight, when we reach it I hold the door open for my wife then climb into the drivers seat. "So what's the game plan?"

"We go to the party and enjoy ourselves, but not too much." Alec says.

"You're drinking right?"

"No, I'm not going to drink. You can if you want."

"Why aren't you going to drink? Everyone is going to be drinking!"

"Because I know you'll want to and I want to make sure nothing happens to you." She looks over at me and smiles.

"You're the best wife ever, Lexie." I smile.

"I know, I know."

...

"Is that Mitchie Torres and Alex Russo?" Aria nearly jumps out of her seat when she spots Alex and I from her seat. She runs over to us in her obnoxiously tall heels and brings us both into one larger hug.

"It's good to see you again, Aria." Alex says when we pull back. "How are you?"

"I'm great! Come, have a drink." Aria leads us the bar area where many of our old classmates are gathered. The each welcome Alex and I, asking about our lives now and what it's like to be famous. Most of them are now business workers with a wild side. They're all downing drinks like its the end of the world.

The party is being thrown at Aria's old house. Her parents moved out and she took over a little after college. Her and Ryan broke up almost immediately after we graduated from high school, so now it's just her here. Occasionally she calls me to come visit but with my career and my life at home, I never really can. This is the first time since my wedding that I see her again.

"I was expecting to meet your little girl." Aria pouts.

"We weren't going to bring our five month old to a party." Alex shake her head. "That would be stupid."

"Well you have to let me meet her before you fly back to LA." She hands us each a shot which Alex quickly denies.

"Wow, you pregnant again Russo?" Aria asks her eyes growing wide.

"No, I'm just not drinking tonight."

"Why? It's our high reunion party.. You're going to want to be drunk when everyone's here."

"I'll pass." Alex says as she looks down.

"To life." I raise my shot glass up and Aria follows.

"To life." She repeats. Two seconds later the vodka is coursing through my body but not before leaving a burning sensation in my throat.

"Control, Mitch." Alex says before I grab another shot.

"Just once." I peck her cheek. "I won't get too drunk."

"Yeah, well i'm not having sex with you if you do." She says into my ear so Aria doesn't hear. "You're too sloppy when you're drunk."

"I'll make you want me." I say with a chuckle.

Half an hour and five shots later I can feel myself starting to lose control. Alex and I have found our way towards the designated dance floor and I have her stuck to me. My arm is wrapped around her waist and she's grinding sexually into me, turning me on. As the drinks settle in, I lean down to nibble on her ear, turning her on like I usually do. Her hand flies over her shoulder and she runs her fingers through my hair.

My hand begins to trail down her thighs when she suddenly stops moving and stares out at someone. In my blurred vision and haze I can make out who she's staring at and I drop my hold of her.

"The fuck is he doing here?" I slur out before bringing Alex back into my arms protectively.

**So, Lovez, suggested that they go to Dallas and, Demenalove, suggested they go to a party and well, I decided to incorporate the two ideas! :) Hope you don't mind.. I also decided to leave a little cliffhanger cause i like to tease you guys :P So, who do you think it is? anyone wanna see a jealous mitchie again? or shall I say jealous, protective mitchie? ;) Review please! Thanks to everyone who constantly reviews, your thoughts mean the world to me and i hope you still enjoy this story! take care! **


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just the story. **

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV<strong>

"To life." Mitchie and Aria both say as they take a shot. I watch from the side, holding a strong desire to drink but I gather the courage to remain sober.

Mitchie let's out a small shiver as the vodka fills her. "Control, Mitchie." I tell her when she grabs another shot.

"Just once." She smiles up at me and kisses my cheek. "I won't get too drunk."

"Yeah, well i'm not having sex with you if you do." I whisper in her ear. Aria looks at us funny so i just smile. "You're too sloppy when you're drunk."

"I'll make you want me." She laughs.

The night continues and half an hour later, my drunk wife and I have made our way towards the dance floor. She has my back pinned against her stomach, and I can't help but grind her with passion. I can sense she's turned on because she's nibbling on my ear, much like she does when she wants to make love. I let my hands find her hair and I begin to run my fingers through it. She's turning me on with the way our bodies move in sync.

Mitchie mumbles into my ear, saying things like 'let me have you' and 'i need you'. I love having that effect on her, drunk or sober I can always turn her on. Her hand descends down my thigh inching slowly towards the bottom of my dress. I know exactly where she's headed. Before I could stop her, the sight of a familiar face has me frozen. Mitchie let's go of me when she too notices his presence.

"The fuck is he doing here?" She slurs. I feel her push me behind her as Justin makes his way across the room, oblivious to the fact that Mitchie and I are here.

"Well its our high school reunion, he was bound to come." I tell her as I step aside. She turns around slowly and sloppily stumbles into my arms.

"Get him out." She says loudly.

"Baby, I can't do that.. He hasn't done anything and it's Aria's party not ours." I say trying to calm her before she does something stupid. Although years have passed since we've seen Justin, Mitchie still holds a huge grudge over him. She's not one to hate people, but she really doesn't like Justin. I've learned to get over it, it's been five years, but she's just really protective of me.

"I need restroom." She mumbles as she begins to walk off.

"What's wrong?" I ask her as I help her walk to the bathroom.

"I have to peeeee." She laughs. Only she would find that hilarious. We reach the bathroom and Mitchie stumbles inside of it. "I can do it." She says before pushing me out and locking the door.

I lean against the wall and patiently wait for my drunk wife to gather herself. I can sense that if we stay here too long something bad is bound to happen. As I ponder the ways in which to leave I hear my name being called.

"Oh my gosh.. Alex?" I turn around to find a girl who used to be in my math class.

"Lauren, hi!" I say as I hug her. "Good to see you."

"You too! I'm surprised you aren't drunk." She laughs. "You were always one of the first to go."

"Yeah well I don't really like to drink anymore."

"You serious? That's a shocker!" Lauren laughs. "How are you? How's the famous life?" She asks.

"I'm great, i'm living the dream and just enjoying my family. What about you?"

"Wait, did you end up marrying Mitchie?" Lauren lights up.

"Yeah, a year after graduation." I say with a smile.

"And you're still together?"

"Happier than ever before." I flash her a grin and she smiles. "She's here tonight."

"That's so cute! I always thought you and her were perfect for each other!"

"Thank you. She's my everything." I say as I look at the bathroom door, waiting for Mitchie to come out.

"I thought I heard something about you having a baby. Is that true?" She asks.

"Yes, we have a little girl." I gush.

"Aw how old is she?"

"She's five months, her name is Carter." I grab my phone from my pocket and sift through my photos. "Would you like to see her?"

"Yeah, of course!" She moves closer and I show her the first picture of Carter sitting up on her own, smiling up at the camera.

"This was when she learned to sit up on her own." I gush. I switched the picture to the next one, a picture of Mitchie asleep with Carter sleeping on her chest. "And this is pretty much what the both of them love to do."

"Aw, how adorable." She laughs.

"This one is my favorite." I say as I show her the last picture. It's of Mitchie and I kissing in front of the hollywood sign, Carter is nuzzled in my arms smiling up at the two of us.

"You look like the perfect family. Congratulations." She says.

"Tell me about yourself!" I reply but

suddenly Mitchie stumbles out of the bathroom. She looks like a drunk mess and her hand is placed on her forehead.

"My head..." She mumbles to me as she falls into my arms.

"Babe, are you okay?" I ask as I look at her, examining that she didn't do anything stupid in the bathroom.

"Laaauuureeennnn." Mitchie gushes when she looks beside me to find our old classmate.

"Hi, Mitchie." Lauren laughs.

"Isn't Lexie sexy?" Mitchie laughs loudly before looking at me then connecting our lips.

"Gross, Mitch, you taste like alcohol." I say as I pull back. "It was good seeing you, Lauren."

"Bye!" She says before entering the bathroom.

I help Mitchie up the stairs, leading her to a room to hopefully sober her up before we leave to the hotel. She slips her arm around my waist and begins to pull at my shirt.

"Lexie I'm horny." She smiles at me with her drunk eyes. This is not news to me, when is my wife not horny?

"I told you we aren't doing anything while you're drunk." I say as I open the door to a free room. I lead her in and help her sit on the bed. She pulls me into her and begins to kiss my neck.

I feel myself getting turned on by Mitchie's actions but the last thing I want to do is have sex here. Specially not when my wife is a drunk mess like she is right now.

"Fuck me baby," She mumbles. Her hands slip beneath my dress and she slowly rubs me, causing me to thrust slightly into her. "You like that?" She slurs.

"Mitchie." I moan out as she continues. It's hard, but suddenly I find the power to push off of her and step back. I'm past being turned on but I have to sober her up before we do anything. She looks at me with sad eyes and a pout. " I'm going to go get you some water. You need to sober up." I say as I walk towards the door. "Stay here, okay?"

"Fiinnee." She says as she throws herself backwards on the bed. She reminds me of a young child by the way she acts sometimes.

I close the door behind me and make my way down stairs. In the last ten minutes, the party has nearly doubled in size and various unfamiliar faces roam the halls. I make my way over to the kitchen in search for a few water bottles. I grab two that are hidden in the back of the fridge and make my way back.

"Yo, Russo." I hear the familiar male voice yell out for me as I exit the kitchen. I know it's him by the way he says my last name.

"Hi, Justin." I say as I turn around to look at him. He hasn't changed much, his hair is still the same but he does seem to have put on some weight. He stares, a cold beer in hand and then suddenly he takes a step towards me.

"What's up?" He smiles.

"Um, I'm a little busy." I say as I take a step back. We continue this motion until I hit a wall and he is standing just inches from me.

"Look, Alex, I just wanted to apologize for the way I treated you in high school." He sips his beer then looks back up at me. "I wasn't the best guy back then and well I've changed."

"I'm glad to hear that." I say as I breathe out a sigh of relief.

"I was just so young, you know?" He takes one more step towards me and our faces are centimeters apart. I can smell the alcohol in his breath, causing me to turn my head to the side. Wrong idea because he see's this as a perfect opportunity to kiss my neck.

"Justin, I'm married." I say as I try to push him off me but he's too strong.

"He doesn't have to know." He says as he pulls away from my neck. His hand grabs my chin and he forces me to look at him. It's a surprise no one is seeing this happen, everyone is too focused on their drinks.

"I'm married to Mitchie, you asshole." I say through my teeth.

"Even better." He smiles at me and I can feel him leaning in to kiss me. I close my eyes in fear of what will happen next.

"Get the fuck off of her." I hear my wife yell as she pushes Justin off of me. It always amazed me how she could go from sloppy drunk to strong and protective in just a matter of seconds. Justin falls to the ground from Mitchie's shove. She looks at me with concern, and I can't help but start to panic.

"Baby, you okay?" She slurs out. I didn't have time to process what was happening because the instant she spoke, Justin's fist found her face.

"No!" I yell out as she takes a fall to the ground. Every single person in this room is looking at the three of us. My body had gone numb and all I can do is watch as my wife gets into yet another fight with this idiot.

"Told you if you ever fucking touched me again I wouldn't let you see another day." Justin says as he stands over my wife. Her hand is cupping her right eye, exactly where Justin's fist had hit her seconds before. She quickly stands back up on her feet and stares Justin down.

"Fuck you, asshole." She slurs. This time it's her fist that finds his eye. One punch after the other and Justin takes a fall to the ground. "I dare you to touch my wife again, you bitch." She slurs out before spitting on him. This is the craziest I have ever seen my wife. She stumbles back a little and I find myself moving towards her. I bring her in my arms as she grows weak.

"You'll be hearing from my lawyer, Torres!" Justin screams out in pain.

"You assaulted her first." I say to him. "In fact you assaulted ME first."

Justin takes a second to get back on his feet. In the process I find a few people with their cell phones out, clearly recording what just went down. "Turn that shit off." I yell at all of them. "Now! "

"Who do you think you are Alex?" Justin says. "You think you can come back to your old town and act like you run this place? Just because you're in that shitty industry doesn't mean you can come back here and act like we're scum."

"The only scum here is you, Justin." I say as I hold Mitchie tightly. I can feel her wanting to continue what she started but I'm not allowing it. "Who was the one trying to force himself on me? You!"

"No one would ever want to be with you." He smirks.

"Let me go, Lex." Mitchie shifts in my arms. "Let me take care of him."

"He's not worth it." I say hold her down. She's too strong for me but I manage to keep her.

"Go back to Hollywood, little dyke." Justin laughs.

"Get out of my house, Justin." Aria appears from a room with nothing but a bra and shorts on. Seems like someone got interrupted.

"Fuck all of you. None of you idiots fucking changed." He throws his beer at the crowd behind him and makes his way out of the house.

"You okay?" Aria asks as she walks over to us. She's followed by a tall guy who I assume to be her current boyfriend.

"She's not." I say as I show her Mitchie's face. The area where Justin punched her is now bright red.

"It's going to leave a mark." Aria frowns. "Blake, get her some ice."

The tall guy leaves and follows Aria's orders. "Baby, stay with me okay?" I tell Mitchie as she starts falling asleep in my arms.

"What happened?" Aria asks.

"Justin happened." I say. "He tried to force himself on me and Mitchie, well she got protective. She shoved him off of me and he punched her."

"Damn, Mitchie." Aria shakes her head. "Always fighting for your girl."

"I can't believe he punched her." I say. Blake returns with an ice pack that I quickly place over Mitchie's eye.

"He's a low life, don't worry about it." Aria shrugs.

"Look, Ari, I'm sorry we're going to have to cut our partying short but I need to get this girl to our hotel." I say to my friend.

"I understand. If you're still here tomorrow let me know maybe we can hang out." She hugs me and Mitchie and I begin to lead my wife outside.

Once we reach the car, I struggle to keep hold of Mitchie while trying to open the passenger door. When I finally succeed, I sit her down in the passenger seat and climb onto the drivers seat.

"Babe.." She whispers as I start the car.

"Keep the ice on your eye." I tell her.

"I'm sorry." She whispers again.

"It's okay baby." I begin the short drive toward the hotel. Fifteen minutes later we're finally in our hotel room and I'm changing Mitchie out of her party clothes. I don't bother changing her into anything else so I just leave her in her underwear. She's out like a light so I kiss her gently and lay down beside her.

As I wait for sleep to take over me, I stare at my aching wife. I can tell her eye is bothering her because she occasionally touches it and whines in her sleep. I wrap my arm around her and drift off into sleep.

**Next Morning**

"Alex.." I hear Mitchie say in my sleep. "Alex!"

"What?" I mumble. My eyes fight to open and are met by the blazing sun that's beaming through the hotel room window.

"Alex, my eye." Mitchie frowns.

"What?" I ask as I look at her. Her right eye is completely beat up, bruised and puffed. "Holy crap."

"What?" She asks as she looks at me with her left eye.

"Do you remember what happened?" I ask her.

"No?" She says as she places her hand over her eye.

"You got into a fight with Justin."

"Did I win?"

"Pretty much, but he got a good knock out of your eye." I say as I take her face in my hands and examine her bruised eye.

"What did he do?"

"He tried to kiss me." I say as I try to delete those memories from my mind.

"Damn, I wish I had been sober to kick his ass." She frowns.

"You did more than enough last night." I say. My phone vibrates a few times on the table beside her and she hands it to me.

"Who is it?" She asks.

"Dallas?" I answer the phone when I notice who is calling.

"Finally!" She says with a sigh of relief.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Why haven't you been answering my calls?" She asks. "I've called you and Mitchie like twenty times each."

"Sorry, we were sleeping." I admit.

"Alex, what the hell is wrong with my sister?" Dallas asks quickly.

"Um, how do you know?" I ask.

"Alex, answer me."

"She got into a fight." I say slowly.

"I suggest you check TMZ like now." Dallas says. "You're not going to like what you find."

"Oh gosh." I say as I think back to the few cell phones that were filming Mitchie's fight.

"Yeah... Also, I don't know a less awkward way to say this but.." She starts and then clears her throat. "Your sex tape leaked."

**Most of you saw that last part coming.. haha ;) Thank you all for the reviews.. they're fun to read and really helpful! Love you guys! Review please! ")**


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just the story. **

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV<strong>

"Dallas?" I answer the phone when I notice who is calling.

"Finally!" She says with a sigh of relief.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Why haven't you been answering my calls?" She asks. "I've called you and Mitchie like twenty times each."

"Sorry, we were sleeping." I admit.

"Alex, what the hell is wrong with my sister?" Dallas asks quickly.

"Um, how do you know?" I ask.

"Alex, answer me."

"She got into a fight." I say slowly.

"I suggest you check TMZ like now." Dallas says. "You're not going to like what you find."

"Oh gosh." I say as I think back to the few cell phones that were filming Mitchie's fight.

"Yeah... Also, I don't know a less awkward way to say this but.." She starts and then clears her throat. "Your sex tape leaked."

I feel my heart begin to pound inside of my chest as I look up at Mitchie. She's too focused on her eye to realize that I am turning a shade of dark red.

"Repeat that please?" I ask hoping that I heard wrong.

"Your sex tape leaked." She says slowly.

"How.. How do you know?" I ask. Not only is this embarrassing, but it's getting me angered.

"Just check tmz, okay? Please tell my sister to get her act together." Dallas says as she hangs up the call.

"Does this make me look tough?" Mitchie asks as she looks at me. Her right eye looks like a mess.

"Get dressed." I say as I get up from the bed. "We have to go."

"What happened?" She asks confused.

"Just get dressed, Mitchie." I say not trying to sounds rude.

"Alex, what's wrong?" She stands up from the bed and walks over to me, stopping in front of me and looking me in the eye. "Baby, talk to me."

"I don't want to fight so I suggest you get dressed so we can go home." I say.

The next ten minutes are pure silence. Mitchie has a sad look on her face as she gathers herself. I can tell she still has a hangover from last night because she stops a few times to feel her forehead.

"You're reckless." I tell her as we make our way out of the hotel room.

"Is this why you're so anal?" She asks. "Because I got drunk? It was one night, baby. Or are you mad because I beat Justin up. If that's the case then I'll stop protecting you if that's what you want."

"God Mitchie, no." I shake my head. "Did you even hear my conversation with Dallas?"

"No, I was a little busy trying to figure out what the hell I did last night." She says. We reach the car, each getting into our sides.

"Will you bring up Tmz on your phone please?" I ask her as I put the keys into the ignition.

"Um, okay?" She looks at me weirdly before doing as I ask. When she brings up the page I take the phone from her hands and scroll to see if Dallas was right.

"Oh god." I let out when I read one of the article titles. My hand quickly cups my mouth and Mitchie looks at me with confusion. I freeze as she takes the phone from my hands to read what I just got traumatized by.

"Mitchie Torres and wife Alex Russo-Torres share more than a kiss in reportedly leaked sex tape." Mitchie reads the title out loud. She looks at me then back down to the article. "Could it be true? It might appear so! The Hollywood it couple have found themselves on the naughty list! Earlier today we reported that a video of Mitchie Torres getting into a fight with an undisclosed male, had hit the web. Well now we may be adding a sex tape to the list. " Mitchie reads but then stops.

"What the hell!" I say to her.

"I..we... Oh my gosh." She stutters.

"Keep reading." I demand.

"A source close to the duo says they have a copy of the girl's intimate moment and is looking for the highest bidder to sell it to. They report the tape is 'hot as hell' and 'nearly two hours of good porn'. This would be the first offense committed by the almost squeaky clean couple. First a fight and now a sex tape, are they headed down a bad path?"

"Mitchie, how the hell did that leak?" I ask her as I place my hands over my face.

**"It's not leaked, Alex. Someone has it but there's no link." She says. **

"Then who has it! How the hell could anyone possible have access to it." I shake my head, I'm on the verge of tears.

"I may or may not have left the burned copy on my night stand." Mitchie says as she looks down.

"Damn it, Mitchie." I say I look at her.

"I'm so sorry, Lex." She finally looks up at me, her eyes burning with apologies.

"Mitchie, how could you be so careless." I shake my head.

"It's not that big of a deal.. we're married." She shrugs a little.

"Babe, our sex life is just that, ours. What we do in the bedroom is between you and I. Now everyone is going to see it and they're all going to be taking away that intimacy from us." I start to say without growing angry. "Everyone is going to see us making love. Something so sacred to me, to us."

"I never meant for this to happen." She frowns. "I forgot that the workers would be in and out of the house."

"You didn't do it on purpose.. did you?" I ask. I hate to ask something like that but she's not stupid enough to just leave that tape lying around.

"Wow, really Alex?" She looks at me then looks away. "I may be a fucking horndog but I don't want the entire world to see my goodies and I sure as hell don't want anyone to see yours either."

"What was going through your head when you left that thing in plain sight? Did you not process the fact that the workers were going to use our vacation time to re-paint the house?" At this point I'm beginning to grow a little irritated. I knew this was a bad idea from the start, I knew it.

"Babe, I'm sorry." She frowns again. "There's nothing we can do about it now."

"I knew this was going to end up happening, I knew this was a horrible idea." I voice my own thoughts.

"You didn't complain when I had you screaming my name in pleasure." Mitchie defends as she looks at me.

"You knew exactly how uncomfortable I felt about having that damn thing filming us." I respond. "Geez, Mitchie, it's our fucking sex life. Do you even care?"

"I do care but what are we going to do? We can't undo what's been done."

"We're going home, that's what we're doing." I say as I start the engine and pull out of the hotel parking lot. "We're picking up Carter and catching the next flight to LA."

"What the hell is that going to do?" Mitchie asks. The car is full of frustration from the both of us.

"I don't fucking know, Michelle." I say. "Is that what you want to hear?"

"Calm down, Alex." She says with a sigh. "Quit beating yourself up who knows if it's even leaked yet."

"Calm down? You want me to calm down?" I ask as I take my eyes away from the road and look her in the eyes. "Half of America is probably watching me eat you out as we speak and you want me to fucking calm down?"

"You can yell at me all you want but will you please keep your eyes on the road before you kill us both?" She asks as she crosse her arms in frustration.

"You had to film us, didn't you?" I focus my attention back on the road. "You had to win that stupid bet and make a stupid tape for your own pleasure. Why can't you just watch porn like normal people? Or better yet, why can't you just hold off until we made love."

"Alex you're treating me like I meant for this to happen." Mitchie says with weakness in her voice. The fear of what this tape could do to our careers is clouding my judgement.

"It's your fault though, Mitchie. I told you from the start that these things don't stay private for long. You know how embarrassing it's going to be to walk out in LA and hear those snide remarks about our sex life. Everyone will get a kick out of it."

"Quit worrying about what other people think, Alex." She says. "Nothing has leaked yet. Someone could just be bluffing."

"Bluffing? How long was that tape? Don't fucking tell me you don't know cause I know you've watched already."

"Just over two hours." She says. "Even if they have it I'm sure they wouldn't leak it."

"Seriously? Are you that ignorant? Damn Mitchie, why are you being so stubborn?" I ask.

"I'm being stubborn?" She chuckles and then looks out the window. "Fuck you Alex"

"Did you really just say that?" I ask feeling hurt by the way she said it. Mitchie has never been so angry towards me, we've never fought like this.

"I-I.. didn't mean to say that." She looks over at me.

"Forget it." I roll my eyes. "I'll call my publicist and have her take care of it. Don't you fucking worry about a thing. It's not a big deal if our private tape leaks to the entire world, no big deal at all."

"Don't act like I don't care, Alex."

"Do you not realize what something like this means?" I ask.

"It means I fucked up. It means I made the one person who I love the most really angry with me, disappointed in me. It also means I probably fucked up our careers. I'm the worst wife ever, that's what it means. There I said it for you."

"Mitchie.." I say as I turn into her parent's driveway. I look over at her as she begins to cry.

"I'm stupid." She mumbles. "I'm really stupid."

"Sometimes you don't think straight." I lean over the center console and wipe her tears. "I'm sorry I'm being a bitch, I'm just scared."

"I'm scared too, Alex. I never meant for this to happen." Mitchie looks into my eyes and my heart drops as I look into them, I see the sadness.

"I believe you." I tell her. She frowns before removing her seatbelt and stepping out of the car. Considering she can only see from one eye, I jump out of the drivers seat and walk over to her side. "Mitchie, there's no point in us fighting. It won't help us stop this." I say. "Can we please just get our daughter and ask your dad to take us to the airport?"

"I really am sorry, Alex." She says when we walk into the house.

"I know." I wrap my arm around her waist as we walk to find her family.

"Michelle!" Her mom says as we enter the dining room where her mother and father are eating. "What the hell happened to you?"

"I got into a little fight." She says as she emphasizes the little.

"With who?" Her dad asks.

"Alex, what happened to her?" Her mom turns to me.

"An old classmate was hitting on me and she got protective." I say. "She wasn't exactly sober."

"I told you fighting never solves anything." Her mom places her hands on her hips as she looks at her daughter.

"Mom, it's no big deal. My eye will heal and my wife's okay, that's what matters."

"Where is Carter?" I ask.

"She's sleeping in Mitchie's old room. She could fall asleep at all last night and I took her to your room and it instantly knocked her out."

"Aw, my baby." Mitchie gushes. "Look mom, I'm sorry we have to cut our vacation short but Alex and I have to head back to L.A."

"Already?" She pouts.

"We have some business to take care of."

"What business?"

"I think it's best if you didn't know, mom."

"Is this about your sex tape leaking?" Her dad asks as he looks up from the newspaper.

"Uh... How..?" Mitchie tried to ask but grows red.

"Dallas told me, she was trying to get a hold of you." He tells her.

"I'm so sorry mom and dad." Mitchie pouts.

"You better hope that's not true." Her mom says. "Sex tapes are not classy."

"Okay, as much fun as I'm having talking to you about this, I'm going to go grab my daughter and head out. I love you guys." Mitchie says as she hugs both her parents before we make our way to pick up our daughter.

...

"Okay, shush." I tell Mitchie as I grab my cell phone that is currently ringing. My publicist was informed about the possible sex tape leaking and she promised to get something done.

"Speaker!" Mitchie begs as I answer the call.

"Hey!" I say when I press answer.

"Alex, hey." Liz, my publicist says.

"Good news or bad news?" I ask as I cross my fingers.

"Great news." She sounds perky. "We found out who this so called source was and it turned out to be your cleaning lady. I had someone go and talk to her and she gave back the copy and needless to say, she will not be leaking your tape."

"That's it? That easy?" Mitchie asks.

"That easy." Liz replies. I can feel a sense of pride in her voice, like she's proud that she stopped our tape from leaking.

"How do we know she didn't just give it out to someone else?" I ask.

"We don't." Liz says. "But legal action will be taken in the event that it does and she'll be first to go."

"Are you sure that our tape will not start randomly appearing in the next days?" I ask.

"Yes, I am very sure." Liz reassures me. "I had people working on this all day and we got it covered. You two kinky love birds can rest assured that everything will be okay."

"We're not kinky, Liz!" Mitchie laughs.

"I saw the tape... You're kinky.. Specially you, Mitchie." Liz and Mitchie laugh.

"What! How the hell? Why?" I ask.

"I had to make sure it was the real thing and that she wasn't lying." Lix says. "But once I started I couldn't stop. You guys have hot sex."

"Liz that's gross!" I say as I grow red.

"Sorry, was that too far?" She asks. Sometimes Liz can be awkward. I've worked with her for years now and although at first she wasn't one of my favorites, I've grown to love her.

"Yeah, kinda." I add.

"No, I agree with you " Mitchie says.

"Who else has seen it?"

"Just me, don't worry." She says and I sigh in relief. "Do you want it back or do I burn it?"

"Burn it!" I say.

"I want it back." Mitchie says as I speak.

"Mitch, we aren't going to have this happen again." I roll my eyes.

"Fine burn it.. I have a secret copy anyway." She winks.

"Damn it, Mitchie!" I say as I slightly hit her arm.

**I wasn't going to post but I got so many reviews on the last chapter that I felt it was only fair. Hope you guys liked it and sorry if it probably sucked.. I hope it didn't but I wanted to get you something before Semiilove and Faith threw bricks at me ;) Anyway, what do you guys think of the story? continue.. end? Review and share your thoughts please!**

**P.S. How awkward is Liz? ;)**


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just the story. **

* * *

><p>**This chapter is dedicated to Demenalove who has been patiently waiting for Carter's first word. Hope you like (:<p>

**Two Months Later (October 4th)**

"Say mama, baby." I tell my little girl as I balance her on my legs. She has a tight grip on both my index fingers as she stands up on me.

"Don't pressure her, babe." Alex says as she flips through her magazine. The three of us are relaxed on the couch, me seated at the edge with Carter while Alex is laying out on the other side.

"No one is pressuring anybody." I laugh. "I just want to hear my little girl say mama."

"She'll say mommy first." Alex smirked. She said it so confidently like she already knows.

"Carter, can you say mama?" I kiss her on the cheek as she continues to balance on me.

"She's got good balance now." Alex says as she stares at us.

"Because we do this everyday, right baby?" I ask my little girl who just looks at me in confusion.

"You're going to have her walking in no time." Alex laughs.

"First she needs to say mama!"

"Give it a break." Alex laughs. "Doctor said there's a slight chance she'll start saying words soon but not to get our hopes up."

"Don't you want to hear your beautiful little baby call you?" I ask as I bring my cheek against my daughter's and look at Alex.

"Everytime you do that it's like I'm seeing you and your mini me." Alex comments. She puts her magazine on the table and sits up on the couch beside me.

"She does look more like me now, doesn't she?" I ask with pride.

"Yes, and I love it." Alex smiles. "Come to mommy baby."

I hand Alex our daughter and she sits her down on her lap, facing me. I fix Carter's little hat that's falling down to the side of her head. "This shit never stays on." I say trying to fix it.

"It's too big on her." Alex points out.

"Why the fuck does she have it on then?" I laugh.

"Because it looks cute on her and it matched her outfit." Alex points out. Our little girl is dressed in a light purple onesie which has white music notes all around it. If you haven't guessed, it's Alex's favorite.

"I'm going to take it off so I can see those beautiful little curls." I smile down at Carter. As soon as I remove her hat, her little curls stand up and I can't help but gush over how cute they are.

"Bah." Carter repeats like she always does. I'm sure this means something in baby language but I'm waiting for the day where her first word is mama. I poke her little tummy and she begins to laugh. Nothing beats hearing my beautiful daughter be happy.

"What's mama doing to you pumpkin?" Alex asks in a baby voice. "She poking you baby?"

"Dahh." Carter smiles up at me and I pinch her chubby cheeks.

"I'm gonna eat ya." I say jokingly.

"You're so obsessed with her, Michelle." Alex laughs.

"Fuck, I can't take it Alex. She's just too perfect!" I gush.

"Fuhh." I hear Carter say and Alex and I both look at each other.

"What did you say princess?" I ask.

"Fuck." Carter says lightly and slowly. My seven month old is a genius, but I don't think my wife will be too happy about this.

"No, Carter." Alex shakes her head. "You don't say that."

"Like mother like daughter." I smile. I probably shouldn't, but I feel so much pride.

"You're proud of this?" Alex frowns. "Your daughter's first word is a curse word. Of all things, she says your favorite curse word!"

"At least it's my favorite." I laugh.

"Not time for you jokes, babe." Alex pouts. "I'd rather she say mama first than the F word."

"I didn't mean to cuss in front of her, it just happens." I say as I kiss my wife's cheek apologetically.

"I'm not happy with you right now." She frowns. "My daughter is going to grow up to be just like you."

"What's wrong with that? You love me." I smile. I wiggle my tongue jokingly at her and she scoffs.

"Quit being so perverted babe." She says. "Don't go teaching that to our daughter."

"I don't see what's so wrong with her being like me. I'm awesome."

"I love you baby but if she grows up like you she's going to be a horny teenager who gets in fights to protect someone." Alex laughs. She's jokingly making fun of me.

"Well if she grows up like you she's going to be lazy, beautiful and a screamer." I wink.

"Psh! You like sex every minute, every hour.. Anywhere and everywhere." She says. Carter still remains seated on Alex's lap, watching us as we speak.

"You like leaving marks on my shoulders when I make you see stars and your screams can wake the neighbors."

"We don't really have neighbors." She says.

"Well if we did then they'd be woken by your sex screams." I say. I have absolutely no idea why were are even bickering right now.

"Funny how you don't seem to be worried about that when you're ea-" Alex begins to counterclaim but gets stopped by our daughter's voice.

"Mama." Carter says as she looks at me.

I look over at Alex whose eyes light up. This is the moment we've been waiting for.. Even if it isn't her first real word, it's her first one that counts.

"Who?" I ask Carter as I take her from Alex's arms.

"Mama." She repeats.

"Aha! I told you she'd say mama first." I say to Alex.

"Two words in one day, Carter?" She smiles. "Mommy is so proud."

"Who is that Carr?" I say pointing to Alex.

"Mama." Carter smiles at her mommy.

"That's right my baby." Alex kisses the tip of Carter's nose.

"Who am I?" I ask as I kiss her little chubby cheeks continuously.

"Mama." Carter repeats.

"Mitchie, I think I'm going to cry." Alex tears up as she looks at Carter.

"Hey, don't cry." I laugh as I try wiping her falling tear.

"I'm so proud." She lights up.

I wrap my arm around her and pull her closer just as our daughter begins to play with Alex's fingers. We stay like this for a while, just enjoying each other.

"Babe, would you be mad if I went back to work?" Alex breaks the silence.

"Mad? No, I'd be happy that you're doing what you love again."

"I've been thinking about it lately, I really miss it but I don't want to leave Carter."

"You realize your boss is about to become our brother in law? He'll be lenient with you... I'm sure Carter and I can come on the road with you."

"You'd do that?"

"I have before, have I not?"

"But that was before we had a kid and you had a soccer career. Maybe this isn't the best idea, I didn't think it through. I completely forgot you're about to start the qualifiers for the world cup."

"Again, we can work something out. My games are already finalized, your people can schedule dates around it.. Plus by the time you release your album and start touring, I will be done with qualifiers."

"But what about when you start the world cup if you make it? You better know that Carter and I are going to be there for every single game."

"Look at mommy, Carr, doesn't she worry too much?" I say to my daughter. "Baby, those games are already scheduled.. All you have to do is have your people schedule around it. Easy as that."

"Tour schedules aren't as easy as they may seem baby."

"Well we always work something out, so stop worrying and go set up a meeting with Brett.

...

"Hello?" Dallas answers the phone sounding groggy.

"Hey, were you sleeping?" I ask.

"Napping with Braison, what's up?"

"Will you go shopping with me? I want to get Alex a gift for our anniversary."

"Isn't that in June?"

"The anniversary of when we became official." I laugh.

"You still celebrate that?" She snickers.

"Of course, Dallas. We celebrate both of our anniversaries."

"That's cute."

"Are you coming or not?"

"I'll come. I'll pick you up in twenty minutes, let drop off Braison at Brett's mom's house and i'm there." She says before hanging up.

Alex had left a little bit ago to go speak to Brett at her recording studio so I was home alone with Carter. What better time to get my wive's gift than now? I fix myself a little before Dallas finally arrives.

"Hey sis." She hugs me as I exit the house. "How's the little one?"

"She's napping." I tell her as I hold up the car seat. Carter was peacefully asleep inside, with her blanket and pacifier.

"So where's Alex?" Dallas asks as I strap Carter's car seat into the car.

"She's got a business meeting." I tell her.

"With my fiancé?"

"Yes.. You just love saying that don't you?"

"I do." She smiles. "Brett didn't tell me Lex was getting back out there."

"She barely decided to." I say. "She says she misses making music and being out on the road so I told her she should do it."

"Is she ready to be away from Carter?"

"I don't think she'll have to be." I say. "Family comes first, Dallas."

"I don't understand how a singer and a soccer player can have time to be a family, but you two make it work so well."

"It's the love." I laugh.

"I'd believe it, you two have such a strong love. It's kind of beautiful." She smiles over at me as she drives.

"Oh my gosh! I almost forgot to tell you!" I say as i shift in my seat with excitement. By the way I lit up she must think i'm about to spill the best news.

"What?" Her tone sounding excited.

"Carter said her first two words today." I gush. Usually it's Alex who gushes about our daughter and whatever the new thing she does is, but it's my turn now.

"Let me guess, she said sex." Dallas laughs.

"Gross, that word will not be coming out of my daughters mouth for another thirty years!"

"If she's anything like you then give her fifteen."

"Dallas, that's not funny." I cross my arms as I look at her. "Do you want to know what she said or not?"

"I'm sorry, what was it?"

"Well her very first word was 'fuck'."

"Close enough, Mitchie! I told you the girl's first word was going to be something vulgar! She's literally YOU!" Dallas laughs.

"Don't tell Alex, but I was a little proud." I admit. "But then she said 'mama' and I wanted to cry. My baby called me mama, Dal!" I gush. I feel the pride coursing through me.

"It's an amazing moment, isn't it?"

"She won't stop saying it now." I smile.

"It's only the beginning! So do you have anything specific in mind that you're getting her?" She asks when we pull up to a parking space.

"Honestly, no." I tell her as we exit the car. Carter woke up on the ride over so I take her out of her car seat and settle her in my arms. "Let's just look around and i'm sure i'll find something."

We start walking towards the different stores when a man appears with a camera. My first instinct is to hold my daughter tight in my arms, burying her head into my chest and walking faste,r but he continues to follow us.

"Mitchie, will we ever see that tape?" He asks a few times. It been months since the leak scare but they continue to ask the same questions, torturing my wife and I over and over again.

"Beat it, dude." Dallas says as we walk a little faster.

"Mitchie, have you gotten help for your anger issues?" He asks and I can't help but let out a small chuckle.

"I don't have any, but thank you for the suggestion." I say as we walk, the store seems like an eternity away.

"Is that your daughter?" He asks, getting closer.

"Can you leave me alone please?" I ask as nicely as possible. When he doesn't stop following us, I stop in my tracks and turn to face him. "Seriously, leave us alone. I'm trying to spend time with my sister and my daughter. I suggest you leave.."

"Or what, you'll beat me up?" He smirks.

"That's not even funny." Dallas comments.

"Not in front of my daughter, I won't" I say.

A few seconds pass and no one speaks so I turn to walk away. Dallas follows behind me and the paparazzi guy does the same.

"Mitchie.." He yells over to us as we continue. I'm in no mood to get in a fight with a random stranger so I continue walking. He repeats my name over and over again until Dallas pulls me into a random store.

"They don't leave me alone, Dallas." I say as I catch my breath.

"It's their job." She says.

"I mean I don't care if they follow me when i'm alone but not when i'm with my daughter. That's just unacceptable."

"I know it is." She nods. "Here let's just look around for your gift, okay?"

Carter pulls back from my arms and looks up at me. "Mama." She says with a smile.

"It's okay baby girl, mama's here." I kiss the top of her head and smile down at her. She's the only reason I didn't shut that guy up with my fist.

**SO SO SO sorry for the lateness.. i've been really busy with school and it's made it harder to write.. gonna be like that for at least one more week.. but here's an update :P Hope you like! **


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just the story. **

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV<strong>

**One month later (November)**

Today is a big day, in fact, it's a huge day. Mitchie will be playing in her first World Cup qualifying game. She's played in a few important games before, like when we were in high school and she played in the state finals, or when she played in college. She's also had the opportunity to play a few friendlies under the Women's national team, but no game has been as important as the one she will be playing in today.

Right now Mitchie, Carter, Dallas and I are all hanging out in a penthouse hotel room in New York City. Brett's back in LA with Braison, and our families are both at home in Dallas, patiently waiting for Mitchie's big moment. In a matter of hours, two to be exact, my wife will make her way onto that soccer field and I will probably be crying. Not only will i cry because i'm proud of her, no, i'll also cry because i know how much this means to her and how hard she's worked for all of this. To Mitchie, getting to play in this game is like releasing an album for me. We work hard and the result is definitely paying off. If they are to win the qualifiers then they'll make it to the World Cup, that's an accomplishment on its own. When Mitchie talks about it to friends she always uses me as a metaphor, she says, "Getting to play in the World Cup is like getting nominated for a Grammy. My wife won hers so now it's time for me to win mine.. the cup, not the Grammy." And then she bursts out into a small laugh before kissing my cheek.

"Mama." Carter cries in my arms as she watches Mitchie get ready.

"One second, Princess." Mitchie responds as she sneaks her arms through her jersey. "How do I look babe?"

"Hot." I answer with a smile. "You'd look better if you put your shorts on." I throw her the shorts that she's supposed to wear and she just eyes me.

"You know you like me better like this." She flashes me a smile before slipping on her shorts.

"You two are addicted to each other." Dallas comments from the doorway. She's leaning against it and eating a sandwich.

"Carter, stop." I say to my daughter as she tries to move off of my lap. There's no denying that she's obsessed with her mama because she's always crying out for her.

"Mama." Carter cries again, this time growing irritable.

"Come here." Mitchie walks over towards us and extends her arms so Carter could go into them. "What's the matter, Carr?"

"She knows you're leaving." I tell her as I stand up from the bed and watch them.

"You'll see me in a few hours, Carter. You and mommy and auntie Dallas have really nice seats to my game." Mitchie smiles.

"Do we have box seats?" Dallas asks.

"Yes, and then before the game ends you'll be escorted behind the bench so in the event that we win you will be able to come celebrate with us." Mitchie tells her sister.

"Wow, sounds fancy." Dallas laughs.

"And then once we win I'll have my celebratory kiss from my good luck charm." She flashes me a smile before draping her free arm around my neck. "Right babe?" She asks before lightly kissing my lips.

"Right." I answer. "Now give me our little girl so you can get going. You have to be at the stadium in twenty minutes." I remind her.

"Mm, so demanding." She winks. "Exactly how I like it."

"Okay, gross." Dallas throws her hands up in the air and then marches out of the room.

"Oh can it, Dallas." Mitchie yells at her sister who's walking away.

"Babe, you could be a little more classy in front of your sister." I say as I sit back down on the bed with Carter in arms.

"You know that's how I joke around." She shrugs.

"Okay but seriously, you have to get going." I point to the door and Mitchie inches closer to me.

"Now, before I go there's something that I'd like to know." She smiles at me as she helps me stand up.

"And what is that?" I ask.

"Well if I win tonight," She says as she kisses my neck gently. "What do I get as a prize?"

"A kiss after the game." I joke.

"And?" She kisses me harder and I can't help but let out a soft moan.

"And a kiss from your daughter." I whisper out.

"Mmm, missing one more thing." She whispers in my ear.

"And what could that possibly be?" I ask even though I know exactly what she wants.

"I think you know." She pulls back and smirks. "It has to do with what's behind you."

I turn around slowly to face the bed and can't help but let out a small chuckle at how dorky my wife is. She uses this as an opportunity to wrap her arms around me from behind and begins to lightly kiss my neck again.

"Still have no idea." I lie.

"I'm not going to stop until you tell me baby." She says. Her hands begin to explore my waist, inching down the sides of my thighs.

"If you win you'll get laid." I say. "There!"

"Not good enough." She whispers in my ear.

"What do you want me to say, Mitchie?" I ask. "If you win we'll have sex. You and me on this bed, naked. Two maybe three hours if I'm up for it. There, you happy?"

"Perfect." She pulls away from and I notice the huge smirk that's plastered on her face as I turn around.

"Why do you always do that?" I ask with a pout.

"Do what baby?" She smiles.

"Seduce me like that just to get what you want." I frown at her but she just laughs. "You know I'm always going to end up giving in."

"That's exactly why I do it, because you can't resist me." She smirks.

"One day I will." I say with hope.

"Until then I'll keep making you hot and bothered with just a single touch."

"Next time can you at least do it when I'm not holding your daughter?" I say as I point to Carter who is still in my arms.

"Whoops!" Mitchie laughs. "Sorry about that Carter."

She leans over and kisses the top of Carter's head before quickly kissing my lips. "Be good." I tell her when we pull apart. "We'll be there in an hour."

"Wish me luck?" She asks.

"You won't need it, but good luck." I say.

"I'm looking forward to that post game prize." She winks.

"I'm sure you are." I laugh.

Mitchie gives Carter and I a small wave before making her way out of the room. I hear her say something to Dallas before the hotel door slams shut.

"Let's get you dressed in mama's jersey, shall we?" I ask Carter as I lead her to the suitcase.

"Mama." She smiles up at me then leans her head onto my shoulder.

"Can you say mommy?" I ask her.

"Mama." She repeats.

"Mama left baby." I tell her. "Say mommy."

"Mama." She smiles.

"She'll get it eventually." Dallas says as she reappears into the room.

"I want her to call me mommy, though." I lay down Carter onto the bed and begin to change her.

"She will." Dallas passes me a clean diaper.

"Mitchie is her mama and I'm her mommy." I say. "Sometimes I feel like she loves Mitchie more than she love me."

"That's impossible." Dallas says. "The girl loves the both of you equally. She's just getting used to saying 'mama' so once she gets the hang of it she'll start saying new words."

"It's not just with her words, she's always crying for Mitchie." I admit. "And as much as I love seeing them together, sometimes I feel like she doesn't like me holding her."

"Alex I think you're going crazy. She loves you." Dallas assures me. "I've seen her cry for you when she's in Mitchie's arms. It's normal for a child to want to be with one parent and then with another."

"I just don't want her to hate me." I frown.

"That's impossible, look at how she's looking at you." I look down at Carter who's face is lighting up. She's smiling up at me with her little two teeth smile.

"You're beautiful baby." I tell my little girl and I kiss the top of her head.

"Here you go." Dallas hands me Carter's soccer jersey and I quickly put it on her.

"You are definitely your mama's daughter, look at you." I lift my baby up in the air and then kiss her cheek.

"Ten bucks says she'll grow up to be a soccer player." Dallas says.

"I want a little singer, but she can do what she wants." I say.

We spend the rest of the hour getting ready. While I took a quick shower, Dallas and Carter watched a quick episode of Carter's favorite show, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. By the time I finished getting ready, it was time for us to head out.

...

"Oh come on ref!" Dallas shouts as the end of the second half nears.

"That wasn't a foul." I add as sit back in my seat. "It really wasn't."

The ref just called a penalty against Mitchie's team, and now Sweden was about to have an opportunity to tie up the game. US is up 1-0, with a goal scores by my beautiful wife.

"I can't watch." I say as I turn around and look away.

"Don't look Carter." Dallas says to my daughter who's currently seated on her lap.

"Tell me when it's over." I say as I wait.

"Yes!" Dallas nearly bursts out when the kick is taken. I turn around to watch the stand go wild as the Swedish player misses her opportunity.

"That was a close one." I say as finally breathe out.

"Mrs. Torres." A voice of a young man appears from behind me.

"Yes?" I reply when I turn around.

"I have been instructed to help you down to the field." He says. Dallas and I both stand up from our seats and walk over to the young man. He leads us down a flight of stairs and past a few security guards. With five minutes left in the game, we are brought to stand behind the bench.

"This is the best seat in the house." Dallas laughs.

"Too bad we only get to experience it for five minutes." I say.

"Ma." Carter lights up when she spots her mama.

"Who is that?" I ask as I point to Mitchie.

"Mama." Carter smiles. She begins to lightly jump in my arms and pouts when I don't put her down.

"Hey now, be good Cater Rae." I tell her when she begins to cry.

"Mama." Her cries grow louder and I feel slightly embarrassed because some people are starting to look at me.

"Carter, don't cry." Dallas whispers.

"Mama, will be here in a second." I tell her.

She points down to the ground and I gently sit her on the soft grass. She smiles up at me through her little tears when I finally let her go.

"She is so stubborn sometimes." I cross my arms in front of me as I look down at my daughter. One second she's crying and then next she's completely in awe of fake grass.

"Mitchie says she gets that after you." Dallas laughs.

"Ugh! Of course she would." I roll my eyes.

"But you didn't hear that from me." She laughs.

"And that's a wrap!" I hear a voice say as a whistle is blown. I look up to the scoreboard and notice the game has officially ended. Mitchie is one step closer to qualifying for the World cup.

"Oh my god!" Dallas freaks out.

"I know!" I say as I clap my hands. "She did it!"

"No!" Dallas says. She brings her hand up to her mouth and points in front of us. I follow her finger and I can't help but admire what she's pointing at.

"She's crawling!" I nearly yell. "My baby is crawling!"

Carter is about ten feet away from me, crawling towards her mama who is deep in conversation with one of her teammates.

"Babe!" I yell out to her so she doesn't miss it. Mitchie looks at me with a smile and I point down to Carter who is inching closer to her.

"Carter!" Mitchie lights up when she notices. She crouches down on her knees and waits for her to make her way to her. Dallas and I quickly follow behind.

"You did it baby!" Mitchie cries when she picks Carter up into her arms and spins her around. "You make mama so proud."

"You both made me proud." I smile as I lean into kiss my wife.

"I couldn't have done it without you , baby." Mitchie says before planting and extra kiss on my lips.

"Congrats sis." Dallas smiles.

"I am so happy right now." Mitchie gushes. "First we win this game, secondly my daughter crawls for the first time and thirdly.. Well.. That ones a secret." She winks at me and I can feel my cheeks turning red.

"I'm proud of you, baby." I say. "You did amazing out there."

"Six years later and I still have an amazing luck charm." She smiles. "And another one to match it." She kisses Carter's cheek and then brings me in for a family hug.

"Picture time!" Dallas says.

Mitchie holds Carter in one arm and wraps the other one around my waist. "Say Cheese." She jokes before Dallas snaps the picture.

"What a perfect family." I gush.

...

"Yes." I moan out as Mitchie pumps two fingers into me. "I'm almost there baby."

"Harder?" She whispers into my ear.

"Please baby." I wince under her. Seconds later she's pushing so hard into me that I can't feel anything anymore.

"Oh gosh yes." I moan out loudly as I reach my orgasm. "Fuck me Mitchie." I scream.

"Shh." She laughs as she helps me ride out my orgasm.

When I finally catch my breath and Mitchie pulls out of me, I speak up. "Did you just laugh during sex?" I ask her with a serious face.

"I don't think you realize this but my sister is in the next room." Mitchie laughs. I had completely forgotten that we weren't alone in this hotel and that her sister could have possibly hear us the entire time.

"Was I loud?" I ask. "Oh my gosh, Mitchie, how long have we been having sex?"

"Oh yeah you were!" She laughs. "I'm sure she'll have a lot to say in the morning. It's been a good two hours."

"That's really embarrassing." I blush.

"It's okay because that was some really good sex." She kisses my nose then lays out beside me.

"Just my way of congratulating my lady." I admit. "You make me so proud."

"You too baby, you too."

**Yay for Carter's firsts! Review please! I'll try updating more often now because it's summer for me so it may be easier to update! If you have any suggestions let me know. IF you feel like this story needs to end.. let me know lol!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just the story. **

* * *

><p><strong>Next day<strong>

**Mitchie's POV**

I woke up the morning after my big game with a smile that literally ate my face. It's the kind my wife calls my 'million dollar smile'. There's so much to be happy about this morning, like winning the first of three qualifying games for the World Cup and watching my little girl crawl for the first time. I also can't help but feel happy about the way my night went last night, I sure got lucky.

I go to stretch and notice something missing, Alex in my arms. This is very unusual because I always wake up to her in my arms, specially after a night like last night. I let my hand feel beside me and I feel her. She's facing away from me and I can hear her almost sobbing.

"Babe?" I ask as I lean over her shoulder to check on her. Her eyes are closed but the tears seem to be filling them.

"Mmhm." She responds.

"What's the matter?" I ask worriedly. "Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing." She lets out.

"You wouldn't be crying if it was nothing." I say as I slightly rub up and down her arm.

"I'm fine, Mitch." She says as she wipes her tears and faces me.

"Alex, I know you." My finger caresses her cheek lightly, doing away with any remaining tears. "You're scaring me, baby."

"You'll laugh at me or think i'm crazy." She admits.

"I would never do that to you baby, you know that." I continue to caress her soft cheek, letting her know i'm here for her.

"I just had a bad dream." She starts. Her eyes fill up with tears again.

"Carter wouldn't let me hold her and every time I'd come near her she'd just cry. My baby was pushing me away."

"Oh Alex." I bring her into my arms as I lay facing up. She nestles into me, resting her head on my chest and bringing her arm around my waist. "You know that would never happen."

"But it was so real.. I feel like our baby doesn't like me, she doesn't love me. She always cries for you, she never cries for her mommy." Alex cries. "It's like she prefers you over me."

"Alex, come on. You honestly don't believe that do you?" I ask. "She's our daughter, she loves the both of us equally. You do so much for her and she loves you whether you think she does or not. Because she can't say mommy yet doesn't mean she doesn't want you. She still cries for you."

"What if she grows up to resent me?"

"She'd have absolutely no reason to. You do nothing but nurture and love her, baby." I run my fingers through her hair gently. "I don't like seeing you like this. It breaks my heart to think you feel like our daughter hates you."

"It's just that dream felt so real." She looks up to me with those tearful brown eyes and I just stare into them.

"It was just a dream." I bring my forehead against hers and continue to look into her eyes. "Carter loves you and so do I... I only wish you knew how much."

"You always know how to make me feel better." She smiles.

"That's why I made you my wife, cause no one else was going to get you like I do, Alex, no one." I bring my lips lightly onto hers and she wastes no time in deepening it. Her tongue lightly brushes against my bottom lip and I grant her the access she seeks. I can't feel her moving above me and instantly she's straddling me, our bare bodies shaking at the touch.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She smiles at me as she pulls back.

"Can I make love to you baby?" I ask as I my hands slip down to her ass and I feel her out a bit.

"Quietly." She laughs. She bends back down, bringing her lips firmly on my neck and sucking on the spot she knows makes me go insane.

"Wait." I whisper out before she can take full control of me.

"What?" She had a confused look on her face, she's not used to having me stop like this.

"Promise me that you will never feel like our little girl doesn't love you. I don't want to ever see you like that." I say.

"I promise." We kiss with passion and Alex begins to slowly thrust above me. "God you feel so good." She whispers in my ear.

"Please don't stop baby." I moan in pleasure as I let Alex control the pace. I usually like being the one in control but there's something hot about her being demanding and controlling.

"Let me take-" I start to say as I flip us over but am quickly interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Shit!" Alex says as I fall off of her. Her cheeks look like tomatoes as she brings the sheets up to cover herself.

"One second." I breathe out as I search for some clothes to put on. All our clothes is throw around the room from last night, I wasn't exactly patient.

I grab a robe from the bathroom that links to our room and quickly throw it on. When I look relatively descent I open the door to find my sister with my daughter in arms.

"She's crying for mama." Dallas says as she hands me Carter.

"Thanks!" I say awkwardly as I take her.

"You owe me big time, Michelle." Dallas rolls her eyes.

"What? Why?" I ask, my voice cracking in the process.

"You kept me up all night with your damn screams." She says. "How the hell does your daughter sleep through the two of you going at it?"

"Dallas!" I say as I turn red and look down at Carter who's playing with my hair. "This is really embarrassing." I whisper.

"I mean, don't mind me being in the next room or anything. By all means just have sex for two hours." She says.

"I'm so sorry, Dal." I offer her a hug but she just shakes her head. "Don't act like you don't do it!"

"When have I ever had sex while you were in the next room!" She asks.

"Really?" I laugh. "Must I remind you of when I lived with you and you were dating Logan.."

"Oh." She laughs. "I guess we're even then."

"My poor virgin ears were completely assaulted!" I say.

"I said we're even, Mitchie!" She laughs. "Hey Alex." Dallas waves at my extremely embarrassed wife. "Good night?"

"Mm, yeah." Alex answers without making eye contact.

"So I heard." Dallas smirks before turning around and walking back to her room.

"Mama!" Carter cries when she spots Alex on the bed. I close the door to our room and make my way over to the bed.

"See, she loves you." I hand our daughter to Alex who's embarrassment had now turned to excitement.

"Hi baby." She coos at Carter.

"Mama." Carter smiles up to her. In the process I walk back to my side of the bed and lay down next to them.

"We should have a boy." I suggest.

"We can't really decide what we have." Alex tells me without breaking eye contact from Carter. "But a boy would be perfect."

"If we aren't the perfect family yet, we will be when we have a boy." I say.

"We are perfect whichever way." She smiles at me.

"I'm sad we got interrupted there." I admit. "I was looking forward to a round two."

"That's my Mitchie." Alex shakes her head. "Always horny and always perverted."

"That's why you love me." I smile.

"One of the many reasons, babe."

"Did you know sex keeps a relationship together.. That's why we're so good together, because of how much sex we have." I admit.

"Since when did you turn into me?" Alex laughs. "I'm supposed to be the one with all the facts."

"Did you know that then?" I ask.

"No I did not, thanks for enlightening me baby." She laughs.

I lean over to kiss her cheek but we are interrupted yet again by the sound of her phone going off. She puts Carter down in front of her as she grabs her cell phone from the bedside table.

"Hello?" She asks. Carter looks up at her mommy with wonder.

"Come here munchkin." I say as I scoop my daughter into my arms and kiss her cheeks. "Mama loves you baby."

She pokes at my cheeks before looking over at Alex. "Mommy." She points to Alex.

"You want mommy?" I ask her.

"Mommy." Carter repeats. Even though she's very into the conversation she is having, Alex's head quickly turns at the sound of her daughters voice. Her eyes light up as she realizes her baby finally said what she wanted her to.

"Look at how happy you made mommy, Carr!" I say.

"Thank you very much." Alex says into the phone. "My wife and I will be there tomorrow."

"Mommy." Carter cries and throws her arms out for Alex to take her.

"Did you just call me mommy?"Alex smiles as she takes our daughter from me.

"I told you she loves you." I say. "Who was that?"

"That was the director from PCA." Alex says. She lays back down and puts Carter between us.

"And?"

"We have an interview tomorrow afternoon." She smiles.

"Wait, that means they accepted the application?"

"Yes, interviews are for semi-finalists and well, if we do well then Carter will be able to attend Pacific Coast in a few years " Alex tells me.

"Babe, that's great!" I cheer. "Wait, we need to get back to LA then."

"Our flight is set for 5, we're fine." Alex nods.

"I love how you always have everything planned out baby." I tell her.

"Mama." Carter cries as she looks at me and then at Alex. "Mommy."

"Look at you, Carr." Alex gushes. "You are a genius."

"She gets that from me." I smirk.

"You wish!" Alex laughs. "She gets it from me!"

"She's a genius like her mama, but beautiful like her mommy." I say as I lean over and kiss Alex's lips.

"You are such a flirt, Mitchie." Alex chuckles. "Isn't your mama a flirt, Carter?"

Carter looks at me and then smiles, like she agrees with what her mother just told her. "You two teaming up against me?" I ask. Before either could say anything, I get up on my knees and begin to slightly tickle Carter. She laughs loudly before I move onto Alex who begins to kick out.

"Babe, I'm ticklish." She laughs as I continue to tickle her.

"I know." I say as I wiggle my eyebrows. "I definitely know."

"Mama!" Carter repeats because she wants me to focus my attention on her.

"You want more princess?" I ask her. I finish with Alex and move back to my daughter. The laughter between the three of us fills the room and I can't help but take a second to admire it. I'm lucky to have such a beautiful family.

**Next Day**

"Hi my name is Patricia, i'm the director here at Pacific Coast Academy. It's a pleasure to have you both here." A tall blonde woman introduces herself as Alex and I shake her hand. Following the introduction, she leads us over to her desk where we sit in our own individual chairs.

"Pleasure to meet you too, ma'am." Alex says. "I'm Alex Russo-Torres and this here is my wife, Mitchie Torres."

"Hi." I wave a little and Patricia just smiles at me.

"I've been looking through your application here and I'm seeing that the both of you are famous?" Patricia asks.

"Yes, I'm a singer and my wife plays soccer for the national team" Alex says proudly.

"What made you choose PCA?" She sits back and looks at the both of us.

"We want our little girl to attend a school where she will be safe and where there's a great education system. We looked into many private schools but none were as fitting for us as PCA. We liked the atmosphere here and it's definitely a place where we would like to see our daughter attend." Ale replies.

"We feel like private school is the better option here." I add.

"May you tell me about your child's accomplishments thus far? She is how old again?" The lady asks.

"Eight months." I answer for Alex.

"Yes, what has she achieved?"

"With all due respect ma'am, why is that important?" I ask and I feel Alex kick my leg.

"We want only the brightest of students here at our Academy. Only a select few are chosen and we strive for unique, intelligent young minds." Patricia gives me an irritated smile.

"I find her to be pretty advanced for an eight month old." Alex starts. "She can say 'mama' and 'mommy' and has gotten really good at being able to mimic what she wants."

"Oh yes!" I add. "She will tap her lips when she's hungry, I'm not sure who taught her that."

"I think it was Dallas." My wife tells me. She looks back at Patricia who is taking notes. "She crawls too, she recently started."

"Two days ago, actually." I start to say. A smile forms on my face a I remember the special moment. "They came to watch my game and at the end of it, there she was, my little baby crawling towards me."

"Anything else?" Patricia looks up from her notes at the both of us.

"She's beginning to walk along couches and tables." Alex says. That reminds me of yesterday before we left to LA when we were still in the hotel. Alex and I were seated on the couch with Carter on the floor, playing with her toys. I remember starting to make out with Alex and suddenly feeling to little hands on my legs. Turns out that she walked along the couch to be with us.

"So she doesn't walk yet?" She asks.

"Not yet, no." I answer.

"How long have the two of you been married?" Patricia asks without looking up.

"Four years." I smile at Alex as we answer in unison.

"Was this a legal wedding?" Patricia looks up.

"Of course." I answer as my face forms a confused expression.

"We are legally married, ma'am." Alex adds.

"What means did you use to conceive your daughter?"

Alex and I look at one another in confusion before she answers. "We used fertility treatment.. Is this important to the interview?"

"Oh, yes." Patricia gives us both a fake smile, I was beginning to not trust this woman.

"We'll that concludes everything I need to make my decision." Patricia tells us.

"When will we be able to know." Alex asks.

"Right now, actually." Patricia says. She scribbles something down on paper then puts the sheet into an envelope. "I regret to inform you that you have been denied enrollment at Pacific Coast." She says with an insincere smile.

"Are you serious?" I ask as I stand up. I look over at Alex who is looking down. Tears of disappointment cover her face.

"Yes, Mrs. Torres, I am sorry." Patricia says.

"With what reasoning? Carter is the perfect candidate for your little school." I nearly yell. "We are raising her to be a great little girl. You will miss out!"

"Please take a seat, Mrs. Torres." Patricia insists. I feel Alex grab my hand and pull me down so I am sitting. "The reason behind my decision is that.." She takes a breath then looks at me. "Your lifestyle is not something we prefer at this academy."

"Lifestyle?" Alex asks slightly confused.

"Well considering the both of you are.. I don't want you taking this the wrong way.. But considering you're both women." She starts to say but I stand up and slam my hand on her desk.

"That is discrimination!" I yell out.

"Please, calm down." Patricia pushes her chair back in astonishment. "I'm sorry I had to be honest but we are a very prestigious school and only the most prestigious are welcomed."

"My daughter is so much better than your ignorant minded school then." I say through my teeth. "I could have you fired for this."

Patricia lets out a small chuckle then contains herself. "You are over-reacting here." She says. "I have looked into your background and I've seen rumors of sex tapes and violence in videos. That is something we do not want here at PCA."

"My daughter has absolutely nothing to do with mine or my wife's mistakes.. You are only saying that to not appear like a rude bitch." I say. "How dare you deny my daughter because of our sexuality? We are people just like you. My wife and I wake up every morning and live a simple life just like you and your school board robots. We work hard and we raise a beautiful, smart little girl. What does it matter if we're both women?"

"I would like it if you would please leave my office. My decision is final." Patricia insists.

"No, not until you tell me what's so goddamn wrong with me and my wife being gay? You shouldn't take out your ignorance and personal issues on my baby girl. She'll do better at another private school. I will never invest a single penny on this sad academy." I rant.

Patricia pushes a button and instantly her secretary enters the room. "Please escort the two of them out of here." She asks.

"I will speak out about this, don't think I won't. I have a voice and in not afraid to put you and your school down. My wife and I aren't nobody's." I say as I take Alex in my arms and back out. "You will regret this."

The secretary pushes us out of the room and I watch as Alex falls into my chest, crying loudly. "This isn't fair." She cries.

"You don't have to tell me, Alex." I say to her.

"This was the perfect school for Carter." She cries again.

"I'm not ever bringing her here, Alex. My daughter will not set foot in this building.. Over my dead body." I say.

"But Mitch.." Alex starts.

"No, Alex. We have to stand up for ourselves! There's so much hate out there for who we are and this school was supposed to be a safe place for our little girl. We went into this process hoping to find a school that would protect Carr from these ignorant people and we apply to the school whose full of them." I say. "I know it was your dream to bring her here but I'm not allowing it, ever."

"Why can't they let us live?" Alex cries.

"Because there's no perfection in this world and people will express their opinions.. Even if they're wrong, even if they don't understand. Alex, I love being gay and being your wife, so for the sake of our pride, please just forget about bringing Carter here."

"I will." She says. "What are we going to do now?"

"We'll look at the other schools you suggested." I say. "Buy first, I'm getting this bitch fired."

**Aw, no one wants this story to end :') that's very sweet of you guys.. i'll keep it going as long as you guys want me to then.. once you get bored of it let me know XD Anyway, what are you guys thinking about it so far? Ready for more of Carter's cuteness, Mitchie's pervertedness? :) review please! **

**iheartDLove - That's SO sweet of you to say, i'm glad you like it. I won't end it soon :)**

**Lovez - I'll have to end it someday but for now enjoy! :) And yeah, gotta see if mitchie makes the world cup.. think she can?**

**Demenalove - You know that's a really really cute idea! I will definitely incorporate it for you.. I think i'll make Carter's 1st birthday a pool party? yeah? :)**


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just the story. **

* * *

><p><strong>Two Weeks Later (Thanksgiving)<strong>

**Alex's POV**

"All set?" I ask my wife as I take one last look in the mirror.

"All set." She says with a wide smile as she shows me our daughter.

"Beautiful, Carter!" I light up as I look at how cute my daughter is. Today is Thanksgiving, her first to be exact, and Mitchie was in charge of getting her dolled up. She's wearing a red little dress with a turkey cartoon on the center. It's probably the cutest outfit yet. To top it off, she's wearing black converse curtesy of her mama.

"I don't think anyone will ever doubt she's your daughter." I say to my wife. "Specially now that you have her wearing converse with her dresses."

"Complaining are we?" She asks.

"No, admiring." I admit.

The three of us are currently in Mitchie's parent's guest bedroom getting ready to spend the day as a big family. We all flew out here last night, along with Dallas, Brett and Braison. My parents are set to meet us here in half an hour. This will be the first time we all spend time together as a family with Carter.

"Knock, knock!" I heard Mitchie's mom say as she opens the bedroom door. "Oh my goodness, look at her!" She gushes instantly as she spots her granddaughter.

"Would you mind taking her downstairs while we finish up?" Mitchie asks her mom as she hands her our baby.

"Of course not, sweetheart." She gushes. "Carter, show nana how smart you are." She insists.

Carter grabs her grandma's cheek and laughs as she begins to hit it, she just loves doing that. "Carter Rae, be good." I say from the other side of the room. The older she gets the more she's beginning to misbehave.

"She's fine, Alex." Mitchie tells me before kissing her daughter's cheek.

"We have to start showing her discipline, Mitch." I remind her.

"Who is that?" Mitchie's mom points to me.

"Mommy." Carter says with her two teeth smile.

"And who is that?" She points to Mitchie.

"Mama." Carter replies instantly.

"And who am I?"

Carter looks at her grandma with an unfamiliar look on her face, it's like she's trying to respond but no words can be formed. She gives up instantly and buries her head in the crook of her nana's neck.

"It was worth a try." Connie laughs.

"We'll be down in ten minutes." Mitchie tells her mother. "Watch out if you put her down, she's a speed racer when she crawls."

"Honey, I raised you," Connie chuckles. "I know what I'm dealing with."

Before Mitchie can reply, Connie makes her way out of the room and closes the door behind her. "Need help with that?" Mitchie asks as she watches me struggling to zip up my dress.

"Would be lovely." I reply. She walks over to me and slowly zips up my dress. It's nothing over the top, just a simple light red dress to match my little girl. When Mitchie finishes I feel her lips slightly kissing the back of my neck as she brings both hands to clasp my arms. She rubs my arms slightly before turning me around.

"You look hot." She smiles.

"You clean up nice, yourself." I wink as I fix the collar of her baby blue button down Polo that she matched with her black skinny jeans. Leave it to my wife to dress semi-casual. I bring my hands down to tug at her shirt and pull her into a small kiss. I love doing that to her when she wears button downs, I think it's romantic.

"Alex," Mitchie pulls away and takes my hand. I look into her eyes and i can see she's desperate to tell me something. She leads me over to the bed and takes a seat in front of me. I look down at her as she takes both my hands in hers and then kisses them. "I've been meaning to talk to you about something."

"What's the matter baby?" I ask nervously as I watch her. Something is off about her, she's not usually this

worried.

"I.." She starts to say but pauses and looks me in the eye. "I can't stop think about having another baby."

I look into her eyes and I can see the honesty in what she is saying, like this has been something has been bugging her for days now. I take a seat beside her on the bed but keep our hands together. "This soon?" I ask her.

"I want Carter to have a baby brother or sister and I don't want to wait for her to get older." She says. "I want our kids close in age. I want them to be a couple years apart. Plus I want to have a baby."

"Like you, yourself?" I ask, a little confused. I picture Mitchie pregnant and a little laugh slips out as I imagine her with pregnancy hormones.

"Yes, I want to carry the baby ." She admits. "I can't bear to lose you and the thought of you going through child birth just.."

"I get it, Mitchie." I say calmly. "If this is something that you really want then let's do it. I've been thinking about it too."

"Really?" She smiles.

"Let's just get over the holidays and we can go start your treatment." I tell her. "We'll give Carter a little baby sibling."

"I can't wait to bear your baby." She lights up. "We'll do what we did for Carter, just opposite."

"My egg, your uterus." I say with a chuckle. It sounds weird when you say it, but if you really think about it, it's the only way we both get to share that special bond with our baby.

"We should tell our family the news." She says as we stand up.

"But not before we tell them about getting Patricia fired!" I remind her as I too stand up.

"We hit the jackpot on good news!" Mitchie laughs. She takes my hand and leads me back to the full body mirror. We stand there and examine ourselves.

"We look good." I say with satisfaction.

...

"Mom!" I gush when I open the front door to reveal my mom.

"Look at you!" She smiles as she looks at me. "You look beautiful."

I pull her into a hug and look out for my dad. "Where's dad?" I ask.

"He couldn't make it." She frowns. "Stuck in Toronto."

"Typical." I roll my eyes.

Seconds later I feel something crawling on my feet. My eyes shoot down to find Carter trying to crawl out the door. "Carter, no!" I say as I pick her up in my arms and shake my head.

"Dah!" She screams out a little angry at actions.

"Be good, princess." I kiss her forehead and smooth out her dress. "Can you say hello to your grandma, baby?"

She looks between the two of us then hides her face in my chest. "Mommy." She cries out.

"Carter..." I whisper. "Be good, please."

She pulls back and looks at me, giving me a devilish smile. My mom watches us interact and smiles widely. "You are so good with her." She tells me.

"Well I learned from the best." I reply. "Sorry that she's being a little fuzzy. I guess she doesn't remember you."

"It's fine." My mom nods.

"Dah!" Carter screams out again but this time hitting me square in the in the face.

"Carter Rae!" I say in an angry tone, not too loud so I don't freak her out. "You do not hit me mommy, no ma'am!" I point my finger at her slowly so she knows I'm being serious.

I watch as my little girl looks at me in surprise and then instantly starts crying her eyes out. She's not crying, no she's screaming.

"What's gotten into her? My mom asks.

"I have no idea." I say as I walk over to the couch and sit my daughter on my lap. "You going to continue crying or are you going to stop?"

Carter's cries cool down but her eyes continue to remain watery. "We don't hit okay, Carter?" I say softly this time. "I'm sorry I had to get fussy with you baby."

"Where is everyone?" My mom asks after I calm Carter down.

"They're setting up in the dining room. Would you like to see Braison while we wait?" I ask her and she nods.

I adjust Carter on my hip as I lead my mom into the house. We walk over to the studio room when Braison and Brett are both playing with his toys. "Hey guys, my mom is here." I tell them.

"Hi, Mrs. Russo," Brett stands up and shakes my moms hand. "Good to see you again."

"You too." My mom nods then looks over at Braison. "My gosh he's gotten so big!"

"Hi." Braison waves as he looks up from his toys before quickly going back to them.

"He's really shy sometimes." I tell her. Carter begins to pull at my hair and I let out a soft whimper, she's gotten stronger.

"Babe, how long until your-" Mitchie barges into the room to ask but stops when she spots my mom. "Oh hi!" She pulls her into an embrace then kisses her cheek.

"You look as fit as ever!" My mom say to Mitchie as she feels her biceps. "You train a lot don't you?"

"Every morning." Mitchie answers. "Between soccer training, personal training and keeping up with this one," She pinches Carter cheeks only to have our daughter cry out in irritation. "I'm constantly on the move."

"Mitchie, she doesn't like when you do that." I say as I kiss Carter's cheek.

"You two seem to be doing a good job though." My mom replies. "Are you guys okay?"

"Us two?" Mitchie asks as she brings her arm around my neck, pulling me close. "We're great." She answers with a confident smile.

"No trouble?"

"Mom! We're perfect." I answer.

"I'm just making sure, Alex." She shakes her head.

"Is everything okay with Carter?" Mitchie asks me. "I thought I heard her crying."

"She just got mad at me when I scolded her for hitting me in the face." I admit.

"That rascal." Mitch laughs before turning her attention to everyone else in the room. "So the food is served. Are you guys ready to eat?"

"I'm starving!" I say as I rub my tummy.

"Mama." Carter throws her arms out for Mitchie who quickly takes her in her arms.

"Okay, follow me." She leads us all into the huge family dining room. My mom goes around hugging everyone before we each take our seats. A baby seat is set up beside me for Carter, while Mitchie is seated to my right.

"Who'd like to do the honors?" Mitchie's dad asks as he stands up and looks around the table. We aren't usually about praying, but for a special occasion like this, there's no denying it's going to happen.

"I do, dad." Mitchie smiles as she takes my hand and Dallas', who is seated beside her on the opposite side. I use my spare hand to grab Carter's little fingers but she just takes them and begins to lick my index finger.

"Take it away, baby girl." Eddie suggests.

"Father, we'd like to thank you for everything you have given us the past year. For blessing my wife and I with the most beautiful little girl, for blessing my sister and Brett with an engagement, for blessing all of us with health and lastly, for blessing the food that we are about to devour." She chuckles before continuing. "Thank you for blessing me with such an amazing family and the perfect wife. We are all thankful for what you do. Amen."

"Amen." We all repeat in unison before unlinking hands.

"Well done, babe." I lean closer to Mitchie and whisper to her. "I'm thankful for you too."

Mitchie's dad begins to cut the turkey and serve everyone their portions. Small talk begins within everyone; Brett and Dallas speaking to my mom, Madison with Braison at the 'kids table' and Mitchie and I with her parents.

"She giving you any trouble yet?" Connie asks.

"No, well, nothing than the hair pulling and face slapping." I say. "But that's Mitchie's doing."

"I did not teach her to pull hair or hit people." Mitchie shakes her head.

"I know you secretly did." I chuckle.

"I hope you girls are ready for what comes next." Connie syd before taking a bite. "Now that she's crawling you will have to be running after her almost everyday.. and just wait until she's walking!"

"We know, mom." Mitchie rolls her eyes.

"Let me tell you about this one," Connie says as she points to Mitchie. "She started crawling around the same age as Carter. She was walking a little before she turned ten months. It was chase after chase with this one."

"I think that's why you came out a soccer player." I say as I turn to Mitchie.

My mom, Brett and Dallas seem to be interested in the conversation because all attention has been turned to us. "Alex didn't start crawling until about nine months and didn't walk until a little before her first birthday.. But she was a talker!" My mom laughs. "She would talk non-stop! I think her first word was 'dada' at seven months."

"Our baby is just like the both of us!" Mitchie gushes.

"Baby, I think we should tell them about our news." I remind Mitchie.

"Okay, what do we start with?" She asks.

"Save what we talked about earlier for last." I suggest.

"Okay, well.. Do you guys remember that bitch lady who denied us Carter's enrollment because of our sexuality?" Mitchie asks everyone.

"We got her fired!" I say with excitement. "Well, Mitchie got her fired!"

"What did you do?" Dallas asks shocked that we hadn't told her.

"Went to our lawyer and he got everything settled." Mitchie smirks. "Turns out we aren't the only gay couple who wanted their child to attend the school. They fired Patricia and hired a new lady. Seems she was the only one who cared, everyone else was very welcoming."

"Does that mean you're going to try again?" My mom asks.

"We have automatic acceptance now." I say. "Kind of like as an apology."

"Are you going to take it?" Connie asks.

"We haven't really decided." Mitchie says as she looks at me.

"We think it might not be what's best for Carter."

"I thought you said this was the best school in all of California." Dallas says.

"It is.. But what if we send her there and all she does is get picked on by the kids of other ignorants. Who knows how many Patricia's there are at Pacific Coast." Mitchie complains.

"It's worth a try, Michelle." Her mother tells her. "You won't know unles you try."

"We're just scared to see our little girl get hurt." I say.

"Like any parent would be." Dallas says. "But you're bound to find hate everywhere, Alex. At least send her there at first."

"Okay.. We'll have this conversation later." Mitchie rolls her eyes.

"You don't have to be stubborn, Mitchie." Dallas tells her.

"I'm not being stubborn.. Alex and I can decide later." She replies. "We have something else to share with you."

Mitchie looks at me and nods, hoping I'd be the one to say it. "We're going to try for a second baby." I say with enthusiasm.

"You want another baby?" Both our moms say in unison.

"Already?" My mom adds.

"Yes." I say. "We want to have another baby."

"Don't you guys think it's too soon?" Connie asks.

"I mean, you just had Carter, Lex." My mom says.

"I want to carry this time." Mitchie says and everyone grows silent.

"Why don't you enjoy Carter?" Her dad says.

"We do.. It's just we want to have our kids close in age." Mitchie tells him.

"Are you sure about this?" Connie asks.

"God! What is it with this family and making everything so negative." Mitchie stands up from her seat and throws her napkin on her plate. She excuses herself before leaving.

"I'll go talk to her." I say as I step out and search for Mitchie. I look everywhere downstairs and can't find her but before I go upstairs, I decide to check the backyard.

I open the door and find Mitchie seated on her old childhood swing, pushing herself back and forth only a few inches off the ground. She doesn't see me come out and I can tell she's crying.

"You know I don't like to see you like this." I say as I make way over to the free swing that's beside her. She looks up at me instantly and gives me a very fake smile. It's not dark yet, in fact it's still very light so I can see perfectly through her smile.

"I'm sorry I did that." She apologizes as I sit down in the swing next to her.

"It's not me you have to apologize to." I tell her. I look down at the ground and begin to make circles into the dirt.

"Why can't they just be happy for us?" She asks. "Why do they have to question everything?"

"They're our family, they care." I answer after a few seconds.

"Alex, do you agree with them?" She asks, hurt in her voice. It's evident that a second baby is something she truly wants.

"I just want whatever makes you happy.. And if you want to have another baby, then I want to have another baby." I tell her.

"I feel like I'm the only one who is okay with this idea." She shakes her head. "You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"Michelle Renee Torres, quit mopping and listen when I say I want to have another baby with you." I scold her. "It's like I'm talking to Carter here."

"You gonna put me in time out?" She winks.

"See, I knew I could make you smile." I say as I lean over with my swing and kiss her cheek.

"Somehow, you always know how to." She smiles, a real one this time.

"Come on, let's go finish our meal because the Cowboy's game is about to start an I know your family wants to see that." I say as I stand up and offer her my hand. She takes it and I pull her our of her swing.

"Alex, wait." She pulls me into her and brings our lips together. "I never want to lose you."

"You never will." I tell her. "Now let's go!"

**I just read back over this a little and I'm not entirely proud of it.. Sorry if you guys found it to be shitty.. I really wanted to get something down for you guys.. Anyway, if you find it in your heart to forgive me I will have the next chapter up in the next few days. Anyone care for a little Christmas spirit in June? It's Carter's first Christmas! (: If you have suggestions or something you want to see happen, let me know, you know I always love to incorporate your thoughts! Til next time 3 review review review! **

**P.S. I need your input.. I've had this idea stuck in my head for a teacher/student relationship and I know there's a lot of those already out there for Demena so my question is.. If I were to write one, would you be interested in reading? It won't be until I conclude one of my three stories cause I'm already trying to constantly update these.. But if I do, would you read? Leave comments please! **


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just the story. **

* * *

><p><strong>Carter's First Christmas<strong>

**Mitchie's POV**

I wake up on Christmas morning with a sweet surprise. As my eyes adjust to the morning light, I feel two sleeping bodies laying beside me. Alex is on her side, facing away from me while our baby girl is laying in between us, facing me. They look so cute, and peaceful.

Usually, Alex and I aren't fond of having Carter sleep with us, she has a crib for a reason, but today is a special occasion. It's Carter's first Christmas. A smile breaks onto my face as I watch her sleep. I feel the bed shift a little and find Alex facing me, staring at me as I look at our daughter.

"Merry Christmas baby." She says with her groggy voice barely above a whisper.

"You too." I reply.

"I can't believe she's still asleep. What time is it?" Alex asks as she reaches behind her and grabs her cell phone from her bedside table. "Barely seven."

"We could go back to sleep, if you want." I suggest.

"No, our family should be here any minute." She shakes her head. I had completely forgotten our family was going to spend Christmas with us.

"Didn't they say they'd be coming at eight?" I ask.

"We still have to get up and change." She says as she sits up. She runs her hand through her hair and let's out a small sigh. She looks tempting.

"Let's put Carter in her crib," I suggest. "I have a little Christmas present for you." I wink.

"Our family is going to be here soon. No, Mitchie." She stands up from the bed and makes her way over to the closet.

"You're killing me!" I say as I fall back into the pillows. I don't know why but I woke up sexually frustrated.

"I'm killing you? You're the one who has a game on Christmas day." She stops before entering the closer and turns to look at me. Her eyes look somewhat sad, but I don't want to argue about this again.

"Can we please not argue again?" I ask calmly. We've known for weeks now that I have my last qualifying game today, yes, on Christmas day. Our families are flying in to spend the morning with us and then they'll all be at my game. I don't see why she gets so frustrated about it, it's still in Los Angeles.

"I'm just not happy with this," She places her hands on her hips. "This is our daughter's first Christmas. We shouldn't have to spend it in some stadium."

"You don't have to come if you don't want to, you know. I don't need you." I roll my eyes at her but immediately take back what I said. This was exactly what I was avoiding.

"Wow." She nods then gives me her 'i'm pissed' face. "Just wow."

"I didn't mean to say that." I pout.

"Sounded pretty meaningful to me." She states. I can see the anger growing inside of her and I don't want to make her unleash it.

"Baby, i'm really sorry." I apologize sincerely. "I swear that's now what I meant. You know I can't play without my girls."

"Mitchie, you know I'd be there no matter what." She shakes her head.

"Okay. then come. But please, just quit bringing it up."

"It's just.. it's Christmas. We're supposed to be together, we're supposed to be here as a family. Your daughter deserves a traditional first Christmas." She continues.

"Look, if you seriously have a problem with it then just stay here with the family. No hard feelings." I shrug. I didn't mean that at all, I would be devastated if she chose to do that.

"You honestly think I'd be a bitch like that? Just because I'm not fond of the idea doesn't mean I'm going to not go and support you. I'm your wife, Mitchie. I know how much this means to you, how important this game is. I just wish it wasn't today." She walks back to the bed and sits down at her side. She looks around the room before locking eyes with me.

"You know I can't play without you and Carter there." I say.

"And we'll be there." She leans over our sleeping daughter, bringing my forehead against hers. "I'm sorry I'm complaining. I should be thankful that you're getting to play."

"I'm sorry that my schedule is so fucked up." I apologize.

"Apology accepted." She pecks my lips and returns to the closet.

"Mama?" I hear Carter say.

"Good morning, princess." I cheer as I look down at her. She somehow manages to flip onto her tummy and giggles in the process. "What are you doing silly girl?" I ask as I take her into my arms and sit up.

"Will you change her?" Alex reappears from the closet with an outfit in hand.

"Look who finally decided to come out of the closet." I joke. Alex gives me a confused look. "Get it?"

"Babe, I came out of the closet years ago.. That was a horrible joke." She shakes her head in disappointment.

"Wow, tough crowd."

"Will you please change her?"

"If I must." I answer. Carter begins to pull at my hair and I chuckle.

"I left her Christmas dress on the rocking chair in the nursery, put that on her. It's green with a red bow." She tells me.

"Can I put the converse on her again? But the red ones this time." I ask with a pleading smile.

"Do whatever you want babe." She walks over to Carter and I then bends down to look into our daughter's eyes. "Merry Christmas beautiful." She kisses her forehead before making her way to the bathroom.

"You want to go get dressed?" I ask Carter who looks up at me, still pulling my hair. I'm glad Alex didn't notice our daughter's antics, she would have scolded her for it. It's funny, originally I was supposed to be the strict one but now it's Alex. I'm lenient about what Carter does, but she always says we need to discipline her. Even though I know my wife is right, I like to let my baby get away with everything, she's too cute to be told 'no'.

"Dada." Carter says.

"No, no dada." I shake my head. "Mama."

"Mama." She hits my cheek a few times, giggling each time.

"Your mommy is going to get you if you don't stop hitting, baby girl." I kiss her little chubby cheeks a few times, causing her to burst into laughter.

"That's such a pretty laugh, Carter." I tell her as I stop admiring her cheeks. I finally get the energy to get up off the bed and adjust my daughter on my hip in the process.

Before going to the nursery, I decide to sneak a peak at my wife who's currently changing in the bathroom. The door is slightly ajar so I close up to it quietly and fully open it with my free hand.

"Damn!" I say as I stretch out the word. "Give me some of that." I wink. My eyes roam over to her perfectly placed tattoo which she got on our honeymoon. I find it hot that she has my name tattooed on her, it's sexy.

"Babe, what are you doing?" She questions as she uses her hands to cover herself. She's completely naked, just how I like it.

"Oh like I've never seen any of that before." I wink at her.

"Yeah but my daughter doesn't need to." She quickly eyes me, wishing I would leave the room but I don't budge.

"Cover your eyes, Carter." I bring my hand over her little eyes and she begins to pull at it, annoyed by what i'm doing. "Only mama can enjoy this view."

"Mama will not have this view again for a month if she doesn't get out of the bathroom." Alex says as shoves me out of the room.

"The more aggresive you are, the more it turns me on." I wink before she slams the door on my face. I liked annoyed Alex, she was always one of my favorites. "If you're down to fuck, call me." I yell over at her.

"Language, Michelle!" She yells back.

"Fuhh." Carter says happily and I quickly cover her mouth hoping Alex didn't hear that.

"I'm such a bad influence on you, Carr." I say as I chuckle.

It takes me five minutes to change Carter's diaper and get her dressed into the Christmas dress that Alex kindly picked out for her. I hand Carter one of her shoes as I put the other one on her. It's no surprise that the first thing she does is send that shoe to her mouth.

"No, baby." I take the shoe from her hand and shake my head. "That's icky."

The look on Carter's face is priceless; she doesn't know whether to cry or throw a fit so instead she settles with a cute little mean mug. As if that's supposed to scare me.

"Done yet?" I hear Alex say from the nursery doorway. I'm afraid to turn around cause I'm positive whatever she's wearing is going to turn me on.

"Just tying her shoes." I say even though I finished tying them minutes ago. I stare down at Carter and put my finger on my mouth, signaling her to be quiet.

"She doesn't really need shoes, we're going to be inside the whole time." Alex sighs.

"But they make her look like teenage me!" I pout as I finally turn to look at her. Exactly as I thought, she looks hot as hell. Only Alex can make a red v-neck with white short shorts make me go completely insane.

"Need help there?" She smirks as she watches me squirm.

"I could use a little help, yeah." I wink. "In this area, here." I point down to my lower half and Alex just rolls her eyes.

"How about a raincheck for tonight?" She offers.

"Fine." I take Carter in arms and we all walk downstairs as a family. Since the family isn't here yet, I place our daughter in her walker and throw myself out on the couch beside it.

"You aren't going to bother changing?" Alex asks. I look down at my outfit and laugh.

"I was so comfortable, I didn't even notice." I admit. I was still in my pajamas; a long shirt and my underwear.

"Please get dressed, Mitch. This is Carter's first Christmas, let's make it right." She begs.

"For you, anything." I say to her before going back upstairs and changing.

...

The family has all arrived and everyone brought a plethora of presents each. The Christmas tree in our living room is flooded with presents beneath it. Braison has yet to move from beside it, he's patiently waiting the time to open everything. Maddie is off in her own little world, playing on a little device that looks like a DS.

"Lets do presents first then you guys can have brunch. I have to be at the stadium in an hour." I tell Alex as we stand by the room's archway. I lean back against it, while holding her in my arms.

"Sounds like a plan." She replies.

As we pull apart I can't help but notice what is hanging above us. I placed it there last night as a little joke but never got the chance to stand under it.

"Look up." I say as I bring my hand around Alex's waist and pull her closer again. She looks up like I suggest and a smile forms on her face.

"Mistletoe." She whispers.

"May I have this kiss?" I ask her even though I already know the answer. Butterflies creep into my stomach as the question leaves my lips. Why am I nervous?

"Yes you may." She replies before ours lips crash.

"Merry Christmas, Alex." I say when I pull back. I run my finger along her cheek, admiring the smoothness of it.

"Merry Christmas to you too." She nestles her head into my neck as we hug. It's been a while since we've shared an embrace like this one.

"Get over here you two!" My mom says as she interrupts our moment and waves us over. "It's time to open presents."

Alex and I share another quick kiss before walking hand in hand over to our family. It must be the Christmas spirit that has us acting like we're back in high school again. I swear, holding her hand makes me giddy.

"Okay so let's let the kids open theirs first," Alex's mom suggests. "Then us adults."

"Here you go." Dallas hands me my daughter and I'm forced to unlink my hands from Alex's. Carter throws herself at me with a smile that fills her face, she just loves when I hold her.

"You ready for your first Christmas presents, Carr?" I ask her. Braison and Maddie have already begun to open theirs so Alex pulls aside the few that are designated for Carter.

"Do you want me to open them?" Alex asks me.

"Yes, but do it here so we can have my mom take pictures." I motion for her to sit by me on the couch and she does so immediately. My mom grabs her camera and begins to take pictures left and right.

The first few gifts are mostly toys and even a few stuffed animals. Some clothes is thrown in the batch as well. The last present before mine is Alex's, I'm actually intrigued to see what she got her.

"Before I open this, I just want you to know that it's extremely difficult to find these in her size but somehow I managed." She says before tearing apart the paper and opening the box.

"No way!" I light up as Alex pulls out a pair of baby cleats. They're exactly like the ones I use to play, but small in size, perfect for Carter.

"They're a little big on her now but they'll fit her perfect when she starts walking." Alex tells me.

I lean over and peck my wife, even though the gift is for our daughter I can't help but love it as if it was for me. "That's a perfect present."

"I'm not done." Alex shakes her head. She pulls out two more things and then shows them to me. "She outgrew the other jersey so I had to buy her a new one, and of course, she need matching shorts."

I smiled widely as Alex holds up the entire mini uniform. "What do you say to mommy, Carter? Say thank you." I whisper in my baby's ear.

"Mommy." She replies. Good enough.

"Your turn!" Alex tells me.

"Will you hand me that blue one?" I point to a small gift with blue wrapping paper. I take the gift as Alex takes Carter and puts her on her lap.

"I always feel like I'm bad with presents," I start to say as I slowly unwrap the present in my hands. "But this time I think I did well."

"Show me, show me." Alex said pretending to be Carter who is speaking.

"Will you do me the honors of taking the top off?" I ask Carter as I hand her the box. She takes it in her hands and stares down at it before putting it to her mouth.

"No, baby." Alex giggles. "Mama wants you to open it." She guides Carter's little hand on opening it.

"Let her do it baby." I tell Alex who nods.

"Oh my gosh." My wife's eyes widen and her mouth drops as Carter finally figured out how to remove the top. "It's beautiful!" Alex chimes as she removes the little locket necklace that I bought. It's identical to the one she gave me back when we were dating but this one is meant for my little girl.

"Turn it around." I tell her with excitement. I'm enjoying watching her freak out over it.

"Mama and mommy love you." Alex reads what I had engraved onto the locker. She places her hand on her heart, our eyes locking.

"I didn't have time to put a picture in there but I was hoping you'd pick one out of the three of us." I say. She hands me the locket and I place it around our daughters neck.

"How long do you think before she puts it in her mouth?" Alex jokes.

"Three, two," I start to count. "One!" the second the word comes out of my mouth Carter grabs the locket and begins to direct it to her mouth.

"You are your mother's daughter, little girl!" Alex laughs.

"Why cause she likes putting things in her mouth?" I wink.

"You have no limits, Mitchie." She shakes her head in disappointment. I frown at her, pretending to be mad.

"One day I'm going to stop making crude jokes and you're going to miss them." I bring my arm around her neck and kiss her cheek. "Just watch."

"We'll see about that." She says as she leans her head against my shoulder.

We quietly watch my family open their gifts. Everyone has smiles on their faces, even Alex and I. "Where's my present?" I ask my wife jokingly. We are always gifting one another that we decided not to give each other presents this Christmas.

"Remember how I said raincheck on tonight?" She asks and I nod. "That's your present."

"Is it really?" I'd take good sex over something materialistic any day. She knows me too well.

"Yeah. I'm in charge tonight." She whispers in my ear. "You're gonna be tied up too."

"I think we should tell our parents it's time to go." I say as I feel myself growing hot. She's doing this on purpose I know it.

"You getting turned on?" Alex smirks.

"Damn right, I am." I reply as I bury my face into her neck and let out a soft moan.

"Please don't do that." She pushes me off. "Family is here."

"They won't notice if we go upstairs." I joke. Of course they'd notice, this is our house.

"Can't you just hold off until tonight?" Alex pleads.

"You're a mood killer, Alex." I shake my head.

...

"This is it guys." My coach cheers. "Make this count."

"Mitchie, you doing okay?" One of my teammates asks me as she spots me looking a little winded.

"I'm fucking nervous." I admit. I let my eyes look out of the huddle and into the crowded stadium. My family is supposed to be seated behind the bench tonight, all our families are.

"Your baby and your wife are here, you'll do great." Hope, our goalie, replies.

"Coach, can I take a second to speak with my wife please?" I beg. I need to hear her voice.

"Make it quick, Torres." She says before rolling her eyes. I take off sprinting to the family seating area and freeze in front of Alex.

"I need you to tell me everything will be okay. I need you to hold me." I beg her. She looks up at with a mix of worry and confusion before handing Dallas our daughter. She stands up and puts her hands on my shoulders. "I need you to tell me you love me and I need yo-" At this point i was just babbling so Alex interrupted me with a kiss.

"You're going to kill it out there, baby. There's no need to be nervous. Carter and I are here, okay?" She says it slowly while staring into my eyes. I have never felt so nervous in my life, I have never had to come beg my wife for help. "Make me proud, Mitchie."

Alex pulls me in for a quick peck, her lips giving me all the faith that I need. "This ones for you, Alex." I say before I return to the pitch.

"You done?" My coach asks looking more than annoyed.

"I'm ready." I cheer. All my negative thoughts have completely gone away.

Five minutes later, the whistle has blown and the ball is in our possession. We take our time making plays and finding possible ways to score, but nothing happens. Germany begins to take possession and their plays are starting to look better than ours. As half time comes around, I feel my confidence level completely drop. This isn't going well at all.

My coach spends the entire fifteen minutes of our half time yelling at us. She's mad about the way we are handling ourselves out there and saying we look nothing like a team; she's right. Maybe it's because we're playing a game on Christmas day!

"Mitchie, get that goal in." She looks me dead in the eye and points. That's her serious look, when she does it, it means business. I quickly nod at her in approval, but I have no confidence in myself anymore.

The second half starts of rough, so rough that Germany only took ten minutes to score on us. We're down by one and there's thirty-five minutes left in this game. Just as I felt all hope was lost, my teammate goes down in the box and the ref quickly whistles for a penalty.

"Take it, thirteen." My coach yells from the sideline. It's a surprise I can hear her over the crowd.

My feet drag themselves over to where I'm supposed to take the kick. I place the ball firmly in front of me, turning it a few times to make it just right. The crowd isn't cheering anymore, they've all grown quiet. All eyes are focused on me, all pressure is coming down on me. I take two steps back and prepare to kick.

_Beep._ The whistle sounds signaling I can take the kick. I close my eyes, take a deep breath and swing my foot with power.

"Yeah!" The goalie cheers when she blocks my shot. She blocked it, she actually blocked it. Everyone around me chases after the free ball but I stand there in shock. This has never happened to me before, no one has ever blocked my penalty kick.

"Get moving, Torres." My teammate, Alex, scolds me. I shake my head in disappointment as I run back to my position. I completely lost hope in myself.

The game continues and I feel myself growing weaker. That miss really put a damper on my confidence and now I can't even dribble. Each time the ball comes to my feet I manage to lose it. My teammates are starting to not even pass me the ball anymore.

The whistle blows and my heart stops. This can't be the end of the game, we still have five minutes left. I look around trying to figure out what was going on. If we lose today, it's goodbye to qualifying to the world cup. It's goodbye to one of my life long dreams.

"Get that baby of the field!" The ref shrieks as he points behind me. I turn around to see where he's pointing, only to find Carter crawling her way to me. She's far away but I can see her intentions are for me to notice her. She succeeds because the second I see her, I take off running.

"Baby, no!" I take her in my arms and hold her close. A sudden rush of confidence hits me as I hold her in my arms.

"Mama." She says happily as she nestles into my neck and pulls on my jersey, admiring the colors. Just that alone has me hopeful again.

"Thank you Carter." I kiss the top of her forehead as I reach the sideline. It completely surprises me that my little girl managed to crawl onto the field without anyone noticing.

"Mitchie!" My coach is fuming.

"I swear I have no idea how she got here." I hand her over to the coach's assistant who turns to take her back to my family. I look behind her, spotting a terrified Alex.

"Get your head in the game, Torres. There's five minutes left. A tie still qualifies." She pats my arm two times. Again, she means business.

"Got it." I nod. The ref eyes me as I take my position. He blows the whistle again, signaling that the show must go on.

I manage to find the ball at my feet just with two minutes left on the clock. I dribble down the side, looking up for an open player but no one is opening up. I take a deep breath before doing what I was always told not to do in these situations, I take it in myself. Two defenders quickly rush me in the process but I somehow manage to duck out of their way. A tall blonde girl slides in front of me, she was inches away from taking me out completely but I kept my ground. I hear my teammates calling my name, suggesting I don't continue and pass the ball instead, but I don't listen. It's just me and the goalie now, one on one. I fake left and she dives down, when I made my move I go right and find myself with an open shot. A simple touch and the ball flies into the net. Just like that, I have managed to save the game.

"Ahhhhh." The crowd goes wild for me. I see my teammates running to celebrate with me but I have other intentions. I take off in celebration, kissing my wrist and sucking my thumb like I usually do, but instead of huddling with my team I run off to the stands. I jump into the family area and kiss my wife and my daughter. They're the reason I did this, them alone.

"What are you doing?" Alex asks surprised by my actions. This is all frowned upon and I'll probably get a yellow card for it, but they're worth it.

I don't answer her, mostly because I don't have time to. I just exit the way I came and sprint back on the field. My coach has a mixture of expressions, she's happy I scored but pissed that i celebrated the way I did. The ref runs over to me and as I suspected pulls out a yellow card.

"Sorry." I apologize without meaning it.

The game ends just seconds after and I fall to my knees in ecstasy. My dream was becoming reality, I just gave us the opportunity to go to the World Cup. We're going to France!

"Mitchie!" The team all tells as they rally around me and throw me up into the air.

"Guys, guys!" I plead. "Let me down."

They quickly comply and begin to celebrate with themselves, I on the other-hand have my own celebration to do. My family is all waiting for me with flowers I didn't even know they had. My wife is the first to embrace me, she brings her arms around my waist and picks me up, spinning me around until we both become dizzy.

"My little champion." She cries.

"I can't do these things without you." I remind her.

"So when do we go to France?" She asks as she puts me down.

"We?" I joke.

"What, you don't think Carter and I are accompanying mama to the World Cup? You must be crazy." She laughs.

"Oh, you'll be there." I promise her.

"Congratulations, Mitchie." My family all says as they hug me.

My last embrace comes from the show stealer herself, Carter. "You little sly girl, what were you doing on that field?" I ask as I take her in my arms.

"I have no clue how she slipped out of there. One minute she's seated in front of me and the next she's crawling on that field." Alex says as she fixes the little curls on Carter's head.

"I think she just wants to play soccer with mama, is that right Carter?" I ask her with a smile.

"Ball!" She ignores me completely and points to my coach who is walking towards us with a ball in hand.

"That's right, princess. Ball." I reply.

"Great game, Mitchie." my coach says proudly. "This is the game ball, for you."

"Really?" I smile up at her. I fix Carter on one hand and take the ball with the other.

"I'm very proud of you." my coach says before leaving.

"We're all very proud of you, superstar." Alex cheers before kissing my lips.

**I watched this video once of this soccer player who scored and ran off to the stands to kiss his wife/baby and it got me thinking about this story and Mitchie doing it, so that's why Mitchie celebrates the way she does. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm going to be honest and say that I might be ending this story soon, i know some of you will throw bricks at me for this. I personally feel that my writing for this story has simply become shitty and maybe it's just me psyching myself out but I would prefer to end this on a good note than make it shitty. Don't worry the ending isn't for a little but i'm giving fair warning. They'll have their happy ending, i promise. ****Most of you find Mitchie pregnant as a no go so don't worry, if they have another baby Mitchie will not be the one carrying it (specially since she's going to the WORLD CUP, can't do that pregnant, now can you?) **

**Also, to those who put in their opinion about my future story, thank you. The age gap with not be dramatic, and the idea has been bugging me for forever! I will post a snippet of it soon for you guys to read and tell me what you think.. but i will seriously need your opinion, deal? I will finish this story before i take that one anywhere. :) **


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just the story. **

* * *

><p><strong>Three Months Later<strong>

**Alex POV**

"_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Carter_," We all sing as I hold my little girl in my lap. "_Happy birthday to you._"

Carter reaches over and instead of blowing out her little candle, she sticks her tiny hand into the cake. Everyone who is gathered around, including myself and Mitchie, laugh at Carter's behavior. It's her day today, she's finally turning one, why not let her be a little rebellious if she wants?

"Come here my little angel!" Mitchie says a she takes Carter from me and begins to attack her cheek with sloppy kisses.

"Mommy." Carter cries in annoyance. When Mitchie doesn't stop, Carter begins to pull at her Mama's hair.

"Okay, Carr." I stand up from my seat and remove her hand from my wife's hair. "Remember we have to be good."

As I finish dealing with Carter, Mitchie begins to cut the cake for everyone. The party we're having is a semi-small one with friends from the neighborhood, colleagues and of course, our family. We also invited a few of Carter's friends from the little gym that we take her to. Instead of throwing something completely over the top, Mitchie and I both thought a pool party would be the best option.

"Who wants cake?" Mitchie asks.

I hand Carter off to her auntie and begin to help Mitchie serve the cake. It's a delicious chocolate cake with whipped icing, my favorite. I can see Carter eyeing the cake from Dallas' arms, she really wants some. After we serve everyone, I cut myself a little piece so I can give some to my birthday girl.

"You want some?" I ask Carter whose eyes light up at the question.

She gives me a small nod before I feed her a tiny piece.

"Yay." She says as she claps her little hands together. This is new from her, she's been doing it ever since she learned how to last week.

In the past three months, Carter has been growing up too quickly. It's like just yesterday I was holding her in my arms and she was this little thing, but not anymore. Now not only is she bigger, but she's walking too. Two weeks ago, Mitchie and I were having a movie might on the couch while Carter was on the ground with her toys. We were so caught up in the movie, we didn't notice Carter stand up and walk over to us. It wasn't until she was standing in front of the tv that we realized she had actualy walked. Mitchie was the first to freak out about it, she even ran upstairs to get the video camera so we could film it.

"Mommy!" Carter snaps me out of my daydream. I can't help but let out a chuckle as I notice she's waiting for me to feed her.

"You're just like your mama, Carter." I say as I feed her a little piece of my cake.

...

"Come on, Alex!" Dallas calls out from inside of the pool. She's swimming with Braison and Brett.

"No, you go ahead. Mitchie and I don't want to swim." I tell her.

"Who throws a pool party and doesn't want to swim?" She asks with a puzzled look on her face.

"I do." I laugh. "Can you let Carter with you?"

"Yeah sure, hand her over." She asks.

I kiss Carter on the cheek before handing her off to Dallas. At first she is a little feisty about letting me go but once she's in the water she calms down. She looks so adorable in her little floaties. I use the opportunity to snap a quick picture of her.

"Maybe later, okay?" Dallas tells me.

"Yeah, later." I reply.

I look around for Mitchie and spot her in the middle of a conversation. There's something very important that we need to do and I'd like to do it now. My thoughts drift off again but this time I'm think about last month.

**Flashback**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Mitchie asks giving me a nervous look. We're laying in bed, cuddled together while Carter takes her afternoon nap.

"Yes, I'm sure." I repeat my answer.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you, baby." She holds me tighter in her arms.

"We talked to the doctor, Mitchie, I'll be fine!" I say. I shift in her arms so I can face her. I place my chin on her chest and look into her eyes. "We'll be okay."

"You never know how these things work. I almost lost you once, I can't bear to lose you again." She closes her eyes and shakes her head, probably trying to rid herself of those bad memories.

"I get that but it's not going to happen. You heard the doctor," I start to say as I sit up and cross my legs. "He said the reason why I had a seizure when we had Carter was because of my stress levels. You were miles away when I went into labor, how was I to know you'd make it? This time we will be okay, we'll make sure you're here this time plus I have my medicine I have to take."

"What if that's not enough?" She asks.

"It is enough, Mitchie. Doctors don't lie!" I remind her.

"But they're human and they make mistakes." She says. I'm obviously not going to get anywhere here.

"Is that what this is about? Because if that's the case then we should just not bother even trying to have another baby." I raise my voice a little, but not too much so I don't wake Carter. "If doctors constantly make mistakes then how am I to know if they don't make a mistake when you go into labor? And if you want to start on the probability of something happening.. Then tell me what the chance is of me losing you like I almost did in high school? Car accidents happen daily, Michelle."

"I get what you're saying but Alex, history can repeat itself."

"The doctor said I would be fine if I got pregnant again. Just accept it!" I plead.

"You're only saying all this shit because you weren't the one praying to God that their wife please be okay. You weren't the one throwing a fit in the waiting room because you thought you'd lost the one person that means everything to you." She's almost fuming as she rubs her temples."Can't you see how much this hurts me, Alex? I think about you being pregnant again and all I get is the image of you just.. just.. shaking. I thought you were dying!" She lets out.

"Oh, so you think I liked having that happen? That I liked having you watch me in that kind of pain? Do you think it doesn't hurt me that I hurt you like that? Yeah, Mitchie, it does hurt. In fact it kills me to see you like that, to see you scared of losing me."

"Then don't go through with treatment, let me." She pleads.

"We already agreed, Michelle. You have the World Cup in a few months, you can't just put that stuff aside to be pregnant. I'll be fine, we will all be fine!" I get out of the bed and begin to pace the room. I'm slightly annoyed with Mitchie right now. Even though I know she has my best interest at heart, it's still annoying that she won't let the subject drop, even after the doctor has confirmed to us twice that things will be okay.

"Stop fucking calling me Michelle, damn it!" She sits up and slams her hands on the bedspread. I'm a little shocked by her actions. She noticed my expression because as soon as she looks up at me, she drops her head back down and brings her head into her hands. "Will you come back to bed?" She asks quietly.

"No! I'm mad at you right now." I admit. "We have been arguing about this for weeks now. I'm sick and tired of arguing with you, Mitchie. For one, it's not good for our relationship to argue so much over this and two, I just want you to let it go. We will be okay."

Her hands fall from her face and she looks back up at me as she sighs. "If this is something that you truly want, then fine, I'll suck up my damn pride and I'll support you. But Alex please, if the doctor says there's even a slight possibility that something could go wrong then we stop the treatment." Mitchie begs. She signals me over to the bed and after taking a deep breath, I comply.

"I'm going to be okay and we're going to have another healthy, beautiful baby girl." I say as I cuddle back into her arms.

"Boy, we're going to have a boy this time." She corrects me.

"Girl." I respond.

"Boy! Big, strong boy!" She shakes her head before wrapping her arms around me.

"Fine, we're going to have a boy." I say before looking up and locking eyes with her. "I'm sorry we fought again." I say.

"I'm sorry too. I'm sorry I'm stubborn, but I'm only stubborn because I'm madly in love with you and the thought of losing you makes me do stupid things." She admits.

"I'm not going anywhere, Mitchie." I promise her before pecking her lips. "At least not without you."

"Let's get some rest, okay?" Mitchie suggests.

"I'm sure Carter will be up from her nap in a little." I remind her.

"All the reason to get our rest now." She kisses the top off my head before I nuzzle closer into her.

**End Flashback**

"Dal, keep an eye out on Carter, will you?" I ask Dallas.

"Yeah, everything okay?" She looks at me with a questioning look.

"Perfect. Just need a second with Mitchie." I smile before turning to walk away.

"You're not going to.." She clears her throat. "Are you?"

"No! We need to do something but not that." I chuckle. "Give us five minutes, just please make sure she doesn't drown."

"Of course!" She answers and I make my way over to Mitchie. She's in the middle of a conversation with a group of moms. I sneak my arms around her waist from behind, causing her to jump a little while letting out a small shriek.

"Alex!" She hits my hand lightly. "Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry, Mitch." I laugh before looking at the other moms. "I apologize for interrupting but you don't mind if I borrow my wife for a few minutes?" I ask kindly.

"Sure thing!" One of them says.

I unwrap my arms from around my wife and take her hand. She looks at me with complete confusion but quickly follows behind as I pull her away. I take one quick look at the pool, scanning for Dallas and Carter. I spot them and smile at the thought that my baby is safe with her aunt.

"Where are we going?" Mitchie asks when we enter the house through the back door.

"I think it's time." I simply say.

"Time for what?" She pulls at my hand, stopping me in my track. I turn around and look at her, placing my hand on my tummy.

"You know." I say hoping she'd get the message.

"Oh!" She lights up and pulls me into her arms. I rest my head on her shoulder and close my eyes, my favorite place to be is in her arms. A few seconds pass before she pulls away from our embrace. "So, are we doing this or what?" She asks.

"We're doing this." I smile up at her and peck her lips. I take her hand again and lead us upstairs, into our bathroom.

"So you just have to pee on it or what?" She asks as she takes the pregnancy test box and helps me open it.

"I pee on it, wait fifteen minutes and there's our answer." I say. My eyes glance over at the mirror as I turn to my side. I look at my figure, the figure that I barely got back.

"You'll look hot, you know. I thought you were very hot when you were pregnant last time." She pulls out the pregnancy test and hands it to me.

"You sure your vision wasn't clouded by my hormones?" I joke. Mitchie and I had a lot of sex while I was pregnant with Carter, more than usual, I'm sure this round it will be worse.

"No, baby, you were fucking smokin'." She smiles that beautiful smile.

"Okay, I love you but I'm not about to have you watch me pee." I say as I push her out the bathroom door.

"Why are you so paranoid?" She asks.

"It's not being paranoid, Mitchie. There's just somethings you don't have to see." I sigh.

"I've seen everything. I've probably fucked everything too." She jokes.

"Seriously, get out!" I close the door behind her and do what I need to do. I leave the stick on the counter and walk back out into the bedroom.

"So? Are you pregnant?" Mitchie quickly sits up from her laying position on the bed and looks at me.

"Fifteen minutes." I remind her.

"Do you want to go back down to the party or wait here?" She pats my side of the bed and I quickly come to sit on it.

"I want to wait here." I tell her.

"Okay, me too." She nods then a devilish grin replaces her smile. "I know a great way to pass the time.." She starts to say but I interrupt her with my lips. I look like an animal as I pounce from my sitting position and straddle her down.

"I know something too." I reply flirtatiously as I pull back from our heated kiss. I don't know what's gotten into me but the way my wife is eyeing me has me past the point of being turned on.

"I like this side of you, Russo." Mitchie smirks. I always loved when she used to call me that when we were in high school, even when we were in college too. It was her way of showing me that, we've come a long way.

"I like it when you call me that." I respond as my lips trace kisses along her neck and onto her jawline. We both love being in control, but I know Mitchie adores it when it's me on top.

"I like it when you actually agree to a quickie." She laughs. I pull back and look her in the eye.

"No laughing! It ruins the moment." I demand before going back to what I was doing. "But yeah, don't get used to it." I whisper in her ear.

"Just take me." She breathes out before a long moan escapes. "Fuck me baby."

"Say please." I whisper in her ear. I slowly begin to grind down on her, the friction between us causing us both to release a small moan.

"Please, Alex..." She pleads. "I need you."

It doesn't take me long to begin the quick process of removing both our clothes. Having sex right now is a horrible idea, a big risk in fact, but I've never been one to reject my hormones and right now, they're off the charts. I must be pregnant.

When Mitchie and I are completely naked, I begin my quest to satisfy her. I descend almost too quickly, causing a string of moans to escape for my wife. I start off easy, just running my finger down her folds, tempting her. This may be a quickie but I'm going to tease and please my wife like we'll be at it for hours.

"In me.." I hear Mitchie whisper. When she can't even speak above a whisper, that's when I know I have her where I want her.

"Not yet." I wink before burying my face where she needs it most. As I use my tongue to lick up and down her center, I push her thighs further away so I can have better access.

Mitchie's hips buck up and push into me at a slow pace, she's trying to control my work.

"I am begging you, Alex." She manages to choke out before insert two fingers inside of her.

"Is that what you wanted, mama?" I tease. As my fingers do the work, I crawl back up to bring our lips together, letting Mitchie taste herself. I push my fingers deeper into her and increase the rhythm; she's loving it.

"Right there.." She moans out into our kiss. I fuck harder, curling my fingers as i go and anxiously waiting for her to come undone beneath me. "Alex, just don't stop." She pleads. I pull our lips apart so I can watch her.

"Come for me baby." I request, no, I demand.

"Alex..." I feel her walls tighten and her eyes roll back as she reaches the point I've been longing for. A series of long, sexy moans follow my name as she comes undone. I help her ride out the orgasm, kissing her as I do.

It's not long after she's completely done climaxing that she turns the tables around. She's always been good at getting back down to earth and flipping us over to take control. She never misses a beat.

"I heard you've been a bad girl, Mrs. Torres." Mitchie whispers in my ear as she nibbles on my lobe. I feel her grope my breast and begin to massage me.

"I think you need to punish me, baby, I've been a very bad girl." I let out.

Mitchie doesn't tease for too long before she's in between my legs, doing what she does best. Five minutes and an amazing climax later, we're both catching our breaths as we lay facing each other.

"Rate me?" She asks with a smile.

"Best quickie we've had in a long time." I admit.

"Better than that time in the back of your mustang?" She chuckles. That was a good night.

"That was years ago!" I remind her.

"Doesn't change the fact that it was really good." She responds. "Who knew we could be quiet for once."

"We had no other choice! We were in the drive way of my house! Can you imagine what my parents would have done if they caught us doing it in my car in the middle of the night?"

"What were we thinking?" She laughs.

"I don't think we did any thinking, we let the hormones do the talking." I reply.

"As much fun as I'm having, I think we should get dressed." Mitchie sits up, causing my sight to focus on her naked body.

"We look like a mess." I say. "It's going to be obvious that we were in here doing more than just talking."

"Let's put our bathing suits on!" Mitchie suggests.

"But we told everyone we didn't want to swim." I remind her.

"So we changed our mind? Look Alex, that's the only way we'll have a good excuse. Unless you want all our friends and family to know that we spent the last ten minutes fucking." She shrugs.

"I prefer the term, making love.. But no, I'd rather we not do that." I stand up from the bed and grab both our bathing suits from our dresser.

Mitchie takes her time putting hers on but I quickly throw mine on and begin to pace. She looks up at me with worry and that's when I stop. "I just realized its going to be fifteen minutes since I peed." I say.

"You want me to check?" She asks as she attempts to tie the top of the bikini but fails.

"No I want to do this together." I admit.

"Will you help me first?" She asks. I walk over to where she is standing and tie her top.

"Let's do this." I smile brightly as we walk back into the bathroom. I take the stick in my hand and turn it over so i can't see the result. Mitchie wraps her arms around me so she can look over my shoulder. I close my eyes and turn the stick around, letting out a huge sigh before checking.

"What does that mean?" Mitchie asks as I open my eyes. A small purple postive sign appears.

"It means we're pregnant." I say before it sinks in. "I'm pregnant!"

"Alright!" She cheers. "This is such great news."

I turn around in her arms and bring mine around her neck. We share a quick kiss before bringing our foreheads together and smiling at one another. "You're going to be a mommy again." I say.

"We're going to have another little treasure." The smile on her face is the brightest I have seen it.

"Lex? Mitch?" I hear someone yell from downstairs.

"Coming!" I yell back. Mitchie and i quickly pull away and I set the pregnancy test on the counter.

"Okay, gross!" I hear the voice say from our room, it's Dallas.

"What?" Mitchie responds as we exit the bathroom. Dallas is standing by the doorway with Carter in arms, both draped in their towels.

"You two totally did it!" Dallas claims as she takes a step back.

"Uh. No." Mitchie shakes her head.

Dallas glares at her before pointing at the pile of clothes on the floor, the one I made when I was trying to tear our clothes off. "Okay, whatever you say."

"We changed into our bathing suits." Mitchie defends.

"Mhm." Dallas nods then points to our very messy bed.

"I took a nap." Mitchie adds.

"It smells like sex in here." Dallas laughs.

"Yeah I got nothing for that one." Mitchie joins Dallas by adding her own chuckle.

"Can we all just get back downstairs?" I break the awkward conversation.

"Sure thing." Dallas says before putting down Carter who wobbles her way over to me. I pick up my little girl and the three of us return to the party. "By the way, thanks for lying!" Dallas says as she hits my arm.

"That wasn't what I planned to do, but it just happened." I admit.

"You two are so addicted." She shakes her head.

"Just to each other." Mitchie adds.

"I thought you left your own party!" One of our neighbor jokes.

"No, we just wanted to change into our bathing suits. We decided we would swim with Carter." I reply.

"Well, come on then," Brett waves us over from the pool. "Jump in!"

"You go in first." I tell Mitchie.

"Dallas, can you take Carter from Alex for a second?" Mitchie asks.

"What are you doing?" I ask Mitchie as Dallas takes my little girl from me. As soon as Carter is out of my arms, I feel a pair of hands wrap around my waist and lift me. I felt Mitchie chuckling as she slowly ran over the pool.

"Don't you dare throw me in, Mitch." I demand as I realize what she's about to do.

"What will you do if I do?" She asks cautiously.

"It's what I WON'T do if you do." I say as I swat her hands off of me.

"Oh, baby wants to play dirty huh?" She laughs.

"Please, Mitchie." I plead as she dangles me over the water. When I feel like she's about to let me go she takes a step back and I find footing on the floor.

"That wasn't funny." I cry as I hit her at when I turn to look at her.

"No, but this is.." She doesn't even give me a chance to question her because instantly she brings her hands onto my waist, lips onto my own and pushes us back so we both fall into the water.

The contact between my back and the water was one of those that usually leaves a sting, but for once I couldn't even feel a thing. I was so caught up in the kiss to notice. Mitchie and I fall further down into the pool, our bodies tangled together, and our mouths moving in perfect sync.

"Damn that was hot." Mitchie let's out as we reach the surface from air. Between being under water and kissing my wife, I found myself needed air quicker.

"You're a wonderful kisser, baby." I compliment her as I bring my legs around her waist and wrap my arms around her neck.

"Deep breath," She orders. "I'm going in for more."

Instead of doing as she asks I pull off of her and begin to swim away. I feel her chasing behind me so I turn around the corner of the pool and swim straight towards Mitchie. I open my eye slightly just to find Mitchies lips. Seconds later we're kissing under water again, my new favorite hobby.

"Mama! Mommy!" Carter cries when Mitchie and I resurface again. I turn around to see she's back in the pool in Dallas' arms.

"Carter! Carter!" Mitchie jokes as she swims over to Dallas and grabs her little girl.

"Come here." I order and the two quickly make their way to me.

"Can I get a kiss from the birthday girl?" I ask Carter. I lean my cheek over and she just presses her lips against it.

"Mama wants one of those!" Mitchie pleads. Carter shakes her head and laughs when Mitchie pouts.

"I'm going to attack you with kisses again, Carter Rae!" Mitchie promises.

"No!" Carter's face grows angry before she reaches up to press her little lips on Mitchie's cheek.

"That's my girl." Mitchie cheers. "Now I need a kiss from mommy." She looks at me then points to her lips.

"Pucker up baby." I say before bringing my lips onto hers for a quick kiss.

"No!" Carter protests as she reaches up to hit both Mitchie and I in the cheek.

"Hey, what was that for?" Mitchie asks pretending to feel hurt.

"Me!" Carter pleads and begins to repeat.

"You want us to kiss you?" I ask her and she smiles. I look at Mitchie and nod, both of us getting ready to do exactly what our baby wants.

"Three, two, one!" Mitchie countdown and instantly we each kiss one of her cheeks, squishing each down causing Carter to form a fish face.

"Yay!" She claps in satisfaction.

"I love you, Carter." I tell her as I watch her. She's literally the cutest baby in the world, and I'm not just saying that because she's my daughter.

"Mommy and I have a secret to tell you, Carr." Mitchie says slowly so only we can hear.

"We're having a another baby." I whisper to her. "You're getting a baby sister or brother."

"Yay!" Mitchie claps to show Carter it's good news.

"Yay!" Carter cheers and claps. I'm sure she has no exact idea why she's clapping or getting excited for, but just watching her like that melts my heart.

**The next chapters will be three years later, a glimpse at their future pretty much and then I will be ending this story. I'm not sure how many more chapters I should do. Ideas? Suggestions? What do you want to see? Please review on your thoughts of this chapter, how'd you like to see the story end and(or) what'd you like to see? Thank you guys for everything! Also, if you haven't yet, please check out my new story preview (For you, i'd risk it all) :) Til next time!**


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just the story. **

* * *

><p><strong>Three Years Later(March)<strong>

**Alex's POV**

"That's a wrap!" Brett says as he pulls me in for a big hug. When we pull apart I can't help but feel excitement, I was finally going back home to my family.

"One long ass month later and I can finally be with Mitchie and the kids." I say as the two of us walk over to grab our suitcases.

"I can only imagine what's going through your head right now." He chuckles.

Today I finished my last show of my world tour. I'd been touring around the world for two months straight but managed to get a day off about a month ago, a day which I used to spend time with my family back in LA. My last show tonight was in Madrid, Spain and now I'm finally getting to go home. All my suitcases and personal stuff has been packed and set up in my dressing room for me to quickly grab and make a fast getaway back home to America.

"How's Dallas been?" I ask Brett as we board the car that's to take us to the airport. He's only been on tour with me for the last week, but he's been helping a lot with the whole missing my family part.

"She's great and so is Bray. They're excited to finally see you again." He smiles.

"I can't wait to see them either." I reply.

"I think she already set this up with Mitchie, but we're meeting up for lunch tomorrow to discuss some things." He suggests.

"What needs to be discussed?" I ask him a little worriedly.

"Just... some things." He states then looks away from me. I'm personally too tired to get anymore out of him so I drop the subject. The rest of the short car ride is quiet and all I can do is think of how happy my family will be to have me home.

...

"I think I'm going to sleep through this one." Brett tells me as he fixes his little pillow on the plane's seat.

"I might as well." I tell him. I fix myself into a laying position and drift off into my own thoughts.

It's incredible to believe that I managed to make it a month without my family. Ever since Mitchie and I had Carter, it's become harder and harder to leave them. It always pained my heart to even have to leave them for a day, I never actually thought I could make it a month. It's worse now that we don't only have Carter, but we also have a new addition. Two years and four months ago, I gave birth to a beautiful, healthy boy. Mitchie and I argued for months over what to hopefully name him but after much consideration, we went with Liam Brody. He's such a ball of energy, and I would definitely say he's a mommy's boy. Following his birth, the two of us decided that two was all we needed. Just the thought of finally seeing them has me all worked up.

I pull my cell phone out of my pocket and look at pictures of the four of us. There's not a single picture where one of us isn't smiling. I'm blessed to say that my kids and my wife are always happy. Not only that, but they make me completely overjoyed. I bring up an old picture of Mitchie, Carter and I in the hospital, it's from when I gave birth to Liam. The picture that follows has me holding Liam in my arms and Mitchie carrying Carter on her shoulders. This has to be one of my favorite pictures because it's the perfect representation of the four of us; Carter is a mama's girl and Liam is a mommy's boy.

Aside from expanding my family, I also managed to expand my career in the last three years. While pregnant with Liam I released another album and then a year after that I went ahead and released yet another one. This last album that I released was all songs written by me and about the three most important people in my life. There's even a small lullaby featured in it, the one is used to sing nightly to my kids. In return for my latest two albums, I've been blessed with various awards. I won best female artist at the Grammy's for two consecutive years and my most recent album won as well. I'll never forget that night because not only did Mitchie accompany me, but we allowed Carter to watch it with Dallas and Braison from the TV. The next day when we came home, the first thing my little girl told me was 'Congrats mommy, I proud' exactly like that, my heart melted instantly.

Being away from my family for so long makes me feel lonely. I almost can't remember what it's like to kiss my wife, or hold my son. The only thing I've lived off of was video chatting them every night. Because of time differences and because Carter goes to school in the mornings, I've had to wake up in the craziest hours of the night just to wish my kids sweet dreams. This is one thing that I promised them when I left, that every night I'd call them and wish them a good night. It's the least I can do since I'm constantly away from them. After Mitchie puts them to bed, we usually talk for another hour before she too gets some rest. As lucky as I am to have technology to keep in contact, nothing beats having her physically in my arms. There's not a night when we Skype and I don't tear up a little because all I wish is to be back home. She always laughs at me for it, but deep inside I know she feels the same.

After thinking a lot about my family, I finally decide I should probably close my eyes and sleep. I don't know how long I was out for but the next time I wake up is right as we're landing. I turn to look at Brett who's playing some game on his phone.

"You ready to see your family?" He asks without looking up.

"Is that even a question, Brett?" I joke. "If I could get there any faster I swear I would!"

"They're not coming to pick you up?" He finally looks up.

"I might have told them that we get in tomorrow morning." I admit.

"Why would you do that?" He looks beyond confused.

"I want to surprise them. By the time I get there tonight, they will probably be in bed but you know how excited Carter and Liam will be to find me there in the morning?"

"I guess they'll be pretty happy to see you." He shrugs.

"Plus i'm sure my wife will be happy to have me in a night early." I wink at him.

"I'm sure Mitchie will be more than happy then." He laughs.

"You don't mind giving me a ride right? I know you left your car here." I ask him.

"Is that even a question, Alex?" He mocks me.

"I guess not, thanks." I reply.

Brett and I exit the plane pretty quickly and manage to make it out of the airport at a little before nine. Since today is Saturday, Carter and Liam should be going to bed in about half an hour. If I play my cards right, I might even manage to surprise them tonight.

"I feel like my heart is about to explode." I break the silence as Brett drives.

"Just breathe, Alex, you'll see your family in no time."

"It's not just that, it's that I haven't been able to hold any of them in a month and it breaks my heart to think about it. I haven't kissed them goodnight, I haven't even kissed my wife!" I remind him.

"That's all about to change now." He looks over at me and smiles. "Soon you'll be able to do all that and more."

"I've been meaning to speak to you about something." I say as I remember.

"Talk to me." He offers.

"I think I'm going to take a small break again, maybe like a year." I admit. "Just to be with my family and to watch them grow up. Carter is four now and she understands a lot more than I give her credit for. I know how hard it is for her to watch me leave for a month. I missed her dance recital last week, you know how much that killed me?"

"I understand, Lex." He nods at me.

"I just can't keep going on tours like these and missing little milestones in my children's lifes. I mean, Liam needs me there specially now that he's in his learning years. And Carter is about to take up soccer, just like her mama."

"No way!" Brett laughs.

"Yeah. We signed her up and everything. Mitchie bought her the most expensive cleats! I was a little mad about that because she's only four years old and all the other kids on her team will have normal ones."

"All the other kids aren't Mitchie Torres' daughter." He reminds me.

"You're right." I chuckle at the thought. "So you're okay with me taking some time off?" I ask him.

"When have I ever not been lenient with you, Lex? I have some artists on my label who want breaks because their drug use just gets to them, but you want a break to help raise your family, that's different. And it kind of helps that you're like a sister." He chuckles.

"Thank you so much Brett. I don't think you realize how much I missed driving Carter to school or taking Liam to the park. It's been hard to live without that." I state.

"Speaking of school, how is that treating Carter?" He asks.

"Oh it's great. After we got that bitch fired a few years ago, they managed to get a better headmaster and he's a great guy. He was very welcoming and promised us that Carter would have a great time there. She's not supposed to start there until next year, because she barely turned four and she couldn't do preschool yet, but they offered up a small learning school for three year olds and he let us enroll her into that."

"So she's going to pre-preschool?" He asks.

"Something like that." I nod. "It kind of gets her started before most kids. But the good thing about it is that she's instantly admitted to preschool there next year."

"So it all works out? What about Liam?" He asks.

"Liam will go into the class that Carter's in now but he'll go in next year. What's good about it is that he doesn't require an interview because his sister already attends the school. It all worked out perfectly." I admit.

"That's just awesome! I'm happy for you guys." He responds.

Half an hour later, Brett drops me off at the house and I make my way up to the front door. I feel my heart skip beats as I use my key to unlock it. It takes me a few tries to successfully open the door but once I do a familiar breeze hits me and I step into my home. I set my suitcases by the door and begin my quest to find my family. I hear noise coming from the living room so I tip toe there slowly.

"Mama, milk please." I hear Carter begging from the couch in the living room. She's in her pajamas already, laying with her blanket and teddy bear while watching one of her shows.

"One minute, Carr." I hear the beautiful voice coming from the kitchen. I take a deep breath, admiring the fact that I'm finally home.

"So what are you watching?" I ask Carter as I take a seat next to her on the couch. She's almost oblivious to the fact that it's me.

"Mickey.." She answers me but her mouth falls open when she see's me. "Mommy!" She cries as she jumps into my arms. I hug her tightly and kiss her cheek before pulling back.

"Hold on, Carter." I hear Mitchie yell from the kitchen. She probably thought Carter was yelling for her.

"Quiet." I say to my little girl as I place my finger over my lips, indicating that I want us to whisper.

"I missed you mommy." She lights up as she tries to whisper.

"Me too, baby. I missed you so much." I admit. I hug her tightly again and run my fingers through her soft hair. "What's mama doing?" I ask.

"Getting milk for Liam and me." She tells me.

I stand up quickly, keeping her in my arms, and walking slowly over to the kitchen. I feel Carter rest her head on my shoulder, sending happy shivers down my spine. I freeze as I stand by the kitchen, admiring my wife's back. She's completely oblivious that I'm standing here and I want to use this to my advantage.

I step back into the living room and place Carter down on the couch. "I'm going to surprise mama, okay?" I tell her.

"Can I have my milk?" She asks me.

"I'll have mama make you some, okay?" I promise her before kissing her cheek. I slowly make my way back to the kitchen where Mitchie is facing away from me and serving two bottles of milk. I spot Liam sitting on the counter in front of her and she seems to be talking to him.

"We have to get a good rest tonight Liam," She tells him. "You know who's coming back tomorrow?"

"Mommy." He replies and then points to me but it goes unseen by Mitchie. I put my finger up to my lips, showing him to stay quiet. I step in closer and wrap my arms quickly around Mitchie's waist.

"Hello, beautiful." I whisper into her ear.

"Lexie!" She freaks out beneath me as she accidentally drops the milk on the counter. I guess I should have thought about sneaking up on her while she was serving milk.

"I'm sorry, babe." I pull back and grab napkins to help her clean up the small spill.

"Wait!" She stops me before I can clean. "Can I just like kiss you for a second?" She asks. She throws herself onto me and I manage to catch her instantly. Her legs wrap around my waist and I hold her up as we connect our lips.

"Mmm, I missed you." I moan out as I pull away.

"You don't even know how much I missed you." She answers. "What are you doing here?"

"I lied about getting here tomorrow.. I wanted to surprise you." I admit.

"Well you definitely surprised the shit out of me." She laughs as she jumps off of me.

"Mitchie, language!" I scold her. She looks over at Liam and brings him into her arms.

"Sorry." She laughs before kissing his forehead. Liam looks at me with a mini mean mug and I can't help but wonder what's going on with him.

"Hi, Liam." I gush as I stick out my arms for my son. He looks down at my hands then pushes them away before burying his face into his mama's neck.

"Liam, say hi to mommy." Mitchie pats his back so he can look up.

"No!" Liam states quickly.

"Liam, what's the matter sweetie?" I ask trying to hide the hurt in my voice as my son rejects me.

"Mama.." He cries as he continues to hide in her arms.

"I think he's mad that you've been gone for a month." Mitchie says as she rubs little circles onto Liam's back, soothing him.

"Baby, can I at least give you a kiss?" I ask him hoping he'll say yes.

"No!" He firmly states again.

I feel tears trying to break through, this has never happened to me before, I've never been rejected by one of my kids. I take a step back and sit down on the stool by the island. I bring my face into my hands, hiding the fact that I'm on the verge of tears.

"Mommy is upset, Liam." I hear Mitchie say to him. I look from a little crack through my fingers and see that Liam is looking at me with a worried expression. Mitchie quickly let's him down and he walks over to stand next to me. I feel him tug at my pants as he calls out for me.

"You kay, mommy?" He asks with his voice sounding a little muffled because he has his pacifier in his mouth.

"Not really, baby." I admit as I remove my hands from my face and look down at him.

"Was matter mommy?" He asks as he cocks his head to the right, much like I usually do.

"Mommy's a little sad right now." I admit. "Her baby not doesn't let her give him kisses."

"Up. Up." He begs as he throws his hands up.

"Come here you rascal!" I cheer as I bring him up into my lap. "Mommy's all better now, I just thought you weren't going to let me hold you, buddy."

"Mommy, I miss you." He simply states before managing to stand up on my legs and throwing his arms around my neck. He pulls back and gives me a sloppy little kiss on the cheek.

"I missed you too, baby. I promise I'm not going anywhere anymore." I say.

"Don't make a promise like that." Mitchie says as she comes sit on the stool beside me.

"I'm serious," I say as I turn to look at her. "I was on the verge of just leaving the tour behind earlier because I couldn't stand being away from you. I couldn't stand watching all of you through skype and not being able to kiss you good morning or tuck in our angels."

"So what are you saying?" She asks.

"I'm saying that I just want to stop leaving my family like this." I admit. "My own son even rejects me because I leave him for so long."

"He didn't mean that, he was just pretending to be mad. Right, Liam?" She asks him.

"Yes, mama." He simply answers. He looks up at me and smiles. My heart melts because I haven't seen that little smile in so long.

"I spoke to Brett and he's agreed to let me take a break." I tell my wife.

"So you're all mine for a good while, huh?" She asks with her devilish smile.

"All yours." I wink.

"Mama, is my milk ready?" Carter asks as she strolls into the kitchen with her blanket in one hand and little teddy bear in the other.

"Yes sweetie, will you go to bed?Mommy and I will come tuck you in soon." Mitchie says as she grabs the sippy cup from the counter and hands it to our daughter.

"What do you say, Carr?" I ask as she turns to walk away.

"Thanks mama." She replies. I watch as she takes her milk and disappears up to her room.

"Are you ready for bed, Li?" Mitchie asks. She hands him his warm bottle and I take out his pacifier.

"I sweep wif mommy." He says as he holds up his bottle and gives me a small pleading look.

I look over at Mitchie who lets out a small sigh, I know what she wants to do tonight and we'll have to hold off for another day. "You can sleep with us but just tonight." I say.

"I wuv you mommy." Liam exclaims in excitement.

"And I love you, baby."

The three of us stand up and make our way over to our bedroom. We lay Liam in the middle and Carter decides to join us. "Mommy can I sleep here too?" She asks.

"That's fine." Mitchie answers for me.

"I'm going to get my pj's on, you two behave." I tell them as they lay there drinking their milk. Mitchie grabs me a shirt and underwear before following me into our bathroom.

"I hate that I can't have you tonight." She whispers in my ear after closing the door and slamming me hard onto it.

"Damn, baby, you're a little hot aren't you?" I ask.

"I've gone one month without seeing, touching or kissing you, Alex, you bet I'm hot." She nibbles on my ear but I have to pull myself off before things become too heated.

"I want to make love to you but not like this. Not in the bathroom while our kids are right there." I say pointing to the door.

"No excuses, you're mine tomorrow." She winks.

"Okay, deal." I say before kissing her lips gently. "Now can I change?"

"Go right ahead." She takes a step back and watches as I rid of all my clothes.

"Are you enjoying the view?" I ask as I twirl a little for her to get a full view of me completely naked.

"When do I not?" She responds. "I just like you better naked in person than over a video chat." She winks.

"We are done having Skype sex baby, cause I'm home and you get the real thing." I wink at her.

As soon as I finish getting dressed, Mitchie and I step out of the bathroom to find that our babies have already fallen asleep. I grab Carter's sippy cup and set it on my bedside table while Mitchie does the same with Liam's bottle.

"You got the lights?" I ask my wife as I slip under the covers.

"Always." She answers before clapping her hands and causing the lights to go off.

"Kiss me goodnight." I beg her. I feel the bed shift a little as she leans over Carter and Liam and presses her lips onto mine. "Goodnight baby."

"Goodnight honey, I love you." She responds.

**Next Day**

"Mommy wake up!" I hear the faint voices of my kids beginning to yell. As my eyes slowly open I notice that both Carter and Liam are jumping up and down on the bed.

"Mommy, up!" Liam tells before he throws himself onto me.

"Ouch, baby." I manage to cry out as he hits my ribs with his knee.

"Carter Rae! Liam Brody! No!" Mitchie sits up immediately and scolds them. "No jumping on the bed."

"Sowwy mama." Liam says before giving her a big hug.

"It's okay sweetie." She hugs back.

"What time is it?" I ask as I look around for a clock.

"Ten fifty." Mitchie says as he checks her phone. "Oh shit!"

"Ohh! Mama said bad word." Carter chuckles.

"Mitch, come on." I say before shaking my head.

"I'm so sorry. Carter don't repeat, Liam don't repeat." She says. Her attention turns to me after she apologizes. "We have lunch reservations with Dallas in an hour."

"So we better get ready then." I reply.

"I'll get Carter dressed and you get Liam. When they're done we can let them watch a show up here while we shower." She suggests.

"Together?" I ask.

"Yeah, we won't have time to take separate ones." She admits.

"Are we actually going to shower or.." I ask looking a little suspicious.

"No time for what you're thinking, although I wish we could." She smirks.

"You could what mama?" Carter asks.

"Oh nothing, baby, let's get you dressed okay?" Mitchie offers before they make their way out of the room.

"You want to go get dressed, little man?" I ask Liam who somehow managed to throw himself onto my back.

"Yes mommy." He says sweetly.

"Do you want to choose what to wear or can mommy pick?"

"You, mommy." He leans his head onto my back and I walk us over to his room, holding him steady so he doesn't fall.

"One! Two! Three!" I count off as I let him go and he falls onto his bed.

"Again! Again!" He pleads.

"No time for that, Liam." I say. I sift through his drawers and decide on what to let him wear.

"It's not too fancy but not too casual." Mitchie peeks her head into the room to tell me as she somehow reads my mind.

"Thanks babe." I respond. I pick out a white button down with a light blue sweater vest to go over it. Liam isn't too thrilled with it but it looks super cute on him. After I change him into his pull ups, I put on a pair of navy dress pants.

"Fancy." Liam says as I show him what he looks like in front of the mirror.

"My little boy cleans up nice." I tell him. I bring him down onto the floor and kneel in front of him as I brush his light brown hair. Once I finish getting him ready, I take him to the bathroom that he shares with Carter and brush his little teeth.

"All done, mama!" He yells out at Mitchie as we make way into Carter's room.

"Look at how cute you look, Liam!" Mitchie says as she stops fixing Carter's hair and turns to admire her son.

"Her curls are starting to grow out beautifully." I point out as I take a seat beside Mitchie. Carter is dressed in a light pink dress with white leggings and her signature black converse. Ever since Mitchie started dressing her with those as a baby, she never stopped. To top of the cute outfit, Mitchie gave her a simple black fedora that goes great with our daughter's curly hair.

"I have the two most beautiful children in the world." Mitchie gushes as she looks at how well our kids are dressed.

"Hey! We have the two most beautiful children." I correct her. "Don't take all the credit."

"Yeah, sorry my mistake." She admits.

After getting our kids all dolled up, Mitchie and I take them back to our bedroom and put on a show for them to watch. In the meantime the two of us quickly jump into the shower to get ready.

...

"Dawas!" Liam yells and takes off running as he spots his favorite aunt.

We all managed to make it to the restaurant in time to meet up with Dallas, Brett and Braison. As Liam takes off running, Mitchie and I walk hand in hand with Carter holding onto Mitchie's other hand.

"Hey champ!" Dallas greets our son with a big hug.

"Hey guys." I say as we finally reach the family. We all take our time with our embraces before finally entering the restaurant.

"So Alex, how was tour?" Dallas starts up the conversation as we wait for our server.

"Exhausting and hard." I admit. "Being without these three was difficult."

"I bet last night was pretty exhausting then?" She chuckles.

"No!" Mitchie says as she rolls her eyes.

"She's a little butt hurt because Liam and Carter wanted to sleep with us last night." I admit.

"You can't blame them, they missed their mommy, right guys?" She looks over at Carter and Liam.

"Yes!" Carter replies instantly while Liam just nods and plays with the cuffs of his sweater.

"So who's going to have what?" Brett asks as he looks at the menu.

"I'm going with..." Dallas begins to scan her menu then looks at Brett. "Salad." She states.

"I think I'm going with a salad too and I bet my lady wants a smoked salmon." Mitchie smiles over at me and I nod.

"You bet correctly, my dear." I smile back at her. "Carter, Liam what do you want for lunch?"

"Mommy, I want pasgetti." Liam suggests as he throws his arms in the air.

"You want what sweetheart? Pasgetti?" I joke with him.

"Yes mommy." He replies.

"What about you princess?" Mitchie asks Carter.

"May I have spaghetti too, ma?" She asks as she bats her eyes at us.

"You sure can, sweetie." Mitchie responds.

As all of us decide what to order, a young male comes up to us and introduces himself as our server. He's very sweet looking and keeps eyeing me every chance he can, I find it quite hilarious watching my wife watch him with hawk eyes.

"Hi I'm Andy," He tells us as he points to his name tag. "May I start you off with some drinks?"

"Yeah, I'll have a beer and my son here will have a coke." Brett says.

"Two chocolate milks for the kids over here," Mitchie says pointing to Liam and Carter. "And for my wife and I, we'll both have a glass of wine." She adds as she emphasizes the 'wife' part causing Andy to look a little questionably.

"Wh-what kind of wine?" He asks.

"White Zinfandel for my lady, and Chardonnay for me please." Mitchie orders for us much like she usually does. "Dallas, you want the usual?" She asks her sister.

"Um, I'll just have water please." Her sister tells the waiter.

"Okay, I'll be right back with your drinks." Andy says before leaving.

"Everything okay, Dal? You're usually the first to order wine with lunch." Mitchie questions her sister.

"Well, that's what we're here to discuss." Dallas says calmly and I automatically know what she has to say.

"You little trickster!" I call her out.

"What?" She looks at me with confusion but then rolls her eyes when she sees the smirk on my face. I've been pregnant twice, the signs are obvious.

"You're pregnant!" I state as I point at her.

"You are?" Mitchie asks, her eyes growing wide. She looks at me then at Dallas and then back at me. "How the heck did you know?"

"Baby, how many times have I been pregnant?" I ask Mitchie.

"Twice.." She answers.

"So I know a pregnant girl when I see one.. Plus, she's not going to drink alcohol when she's expecting." I admit.

"You caught me," Dallas blushes. "That's what we invited you here for, to tell you that we're expecting."

"Finally!" Mitchie claps lightly as she stands up. I grab her by the arm and pull her down but instantly Carter stands in her seat and claps along with her mama. I see Liam trying to stand up in his booster seat but becomes fussy when the strap holds him down.

"Mommy." He cries out.

"Mitchie, sit down." I pull her by the arm again causing her to take a seat. "You too Carter."

"What do you mean finally?" Dallas laughs.

"You two have been together for what... Like seven years? And Braison here is almost nine, he's getting old!" Mitchie points out.

"Hey, no i'm not." Braison speaks up while shaking his head.

"I mean, it was about time that you two got it in." Mitchie continued.

"It's not like we weren't trying," Dallas shrugs. "Trust me, we were, but it just finally happened to work out."

"Well I'm happy for the two of you, how far along?" I ask.

"Barely three months." Brett answers with a smile. This is his first baby and I can see the gleam in his eye.

"How do you feel about this Braison?" I ask my nephew.

"I want a brother!" He says cheerfully.

"Brett and Braison both want me to have a boy but I really want a girl. I look at Carter and I just die with how cute she is, I want one of my own." Dallas gushes.

"You can have Carter if you want, we'll take the baby." Mitchie jokes.

"I'm sorry but you are not taking my little princess from me." I shake my head. "Over my dead body."

"I'm just kidding! Do you think I'd give away my soccer star like that?" Mitchie continues.

"I swear, the two of you could have a reality show." Brett chuckles.

"You know..." Mitchie begins to say as she looks at me but I bring up my hand to pause her.

"Don't even think about it, Michelle. The world does not need to see my perverted wife. I like the idea of people thinking we are normal." I laugh.

"Alex, you're so mean to me." Mitchie pretends to pout.

"You kay, mama?" Liam asks when he sees the fake sad face that Mitchie is currently holding.

"Mama's being silly, baby." I tell him.

"Mama so silly." Liam says causing the entire table to burst into laughter.

The rest of the lunch goes by quickly and we discuss everything from the family to work to the future. Each time Andy walks back over to check on us or refill drinks, he manages me smile slightly at me and I even caught him staring at me from another table he was serving.

"He smiles at you one more time and I swear I'll make him wish he never did." Mitchie leans over and whispers in my ear.

"Really? In front of your kids and your family?" I ask her.

"Well.. No.. But you know what I mean." She replies.

"Mitchie, he's just being nice, stop being so jealous. He's clearly not my type." I remind her.

"Why cause he's a guy?" She asks.

"No, because his name is not Mitchie Torres. My eyes are only reserved for her." I wink.

"Well, don't I feel special." She smirks.

"Just drop the jealousy, okay?" I ask her.

"I can't help it that I have a hot wife and everyone wants a piece of her so I have to set them straight." She tells me.

"Let them look, in the end who's bed do I always end up in?" I tell her.

"Ours." She smirks.

"So nothing to worry about, right?" I ask.

"You know, sometimes I think I've. corrupted you over the years to think like I do. Sexually and pervertedly." She states.

"I'm nowhere as perverted and sexually frustrated as you baby. I promise you that." I tell her and we both laugh. The entire table looks at us with confused faces, this is what happens when we spend five minutes whispering between each other.

"Do we even want to know?" Dallas asks.

Mitchie and I both look at one another then shake our heads in disapproval. "No." We say in unison.

...

Mitchie and I are currently standing against the living room archway, just sippin' on some wine and enjoying being together. Carter and Liam are both laying on the couch, watching a rerun of Mickey Mouse. Today was a pretty eventful day, we went to lunch with Dallas and her family and afterwards we came home and spent some time together in the pool. It'd been a long time since we'd gotten to go swimming in our pool as a family.

I feel Mitchie's arms wrap tightly around me as I keep my eyes glue to the couch in front of me. I can't see my kid's faces but I know they're both slowly growing tired. Soon they'll be asking to go to bed and Mitchie and I will finally have the night to ourselves for some much needed love making.

"When was the last time we did this?" Mitchie asks before taking a sip of her wine.

"Baby, I don't even remember." I admit. I try to think back to the last time Mitchie and I got to enjoy each other while drinking wine but I draw blanks.

"I want to say we did this when Liam was still a baby." She says.

"Damn, it's been forever." I simply state.

"Mommy.." I hear Carter say from the couch. I untangle myself from Mitchie's arms and hand her my glass before walking over to see my daughter.

"Yeah, baby?"

"I wanna dance." She smiles up at me.

"Then let's dance, baby girl." I offer her my hand and she quickly jumps into my arms.

"Mama, come dance." Carter says to Mitchie who quickly sets the glasses aside and comes to dance.

"We need music." Mitchie states before going over to set up the speakers. She takes five minutes to select a song and turn up the volume.

"No! I want mommy's song." Carter claps her hands.

"Which one baby?" Mitchie asks. She pauses the current song and waits for Carter to decide.

"Love you like a love song!" Carter answers with a big grin.

"Okay! Let's dance!" Mitchie begins to bust some moves as my song fills the room. Carter and I dance together while Liam watches tentatively from the couch.

"Mama, I dance." Liam stands up on the couch and removes his pacifier. I watch as Mitchie glides over to him and brings him into her arms.

"_I-I love you like a love song baby_." Mitchie sings to Liam who giggles in return.

"_I-I love you like a love song baby_." I do the same to Carter and she just sing along.

We continue to dance around the living room as a family until the song comes to an end. Once it ends we both put Carter and Liam back onto the couch and instantly a very familiar song starts to play.

"Oh my gosh.." Mitchie breathes out when the first chords to Ours by Taylor Swift starts to play. She turns to me then offers me her hand. "May I have this dance?" She asks.

"It'd be an honor." I say proudly before taking her hand. She brings me into her arms as I drape mine around her neck.

"Does this remind you of anything?" Mitchie speaks a little over the song.

"Our first time." I tell her. My mind backtracks to that day in that small Austin hotel room. I can still recall the nerves I felt during our first time but I never forgot how happy I felt afterwards.

"We were so young." She says with a small chuckle.

"But I was crazy in love with you," I admit. "Actually, I still am."

Mitchie removes one arm from around me while holding me close with the other. Somehow we're still slowly dancing in place. She brings her free hand beneath my chin and uses her index finger to lift it up. We lock eyes for a few seconds and I swear in that moment I see high school Mitchie, the one I fell in love with.

"It's been eight years since i've been lucky enough to call you mine. I want you to know that I will always love you, no matter what. Alex, we've been through so much together," She begins to say as we stop dancing. I can only imagine what we must look like to our kids but my eyes have a frozen stare into Mitchie's. "And somehow we always make it out okay. I want to thank you for making me the happy girl I am today. And, thank you for those two beautiful babies of ours."

"Thank you for showing me that love does exist and that we could make it happen. You're a special girl, Mitch, and I mean that in the best way possible. There's no one I'd rather share my life and have a family with than you." My grip around her neck tightens and I pull us closer.

Our bodies are completely attached to one another, the only thing blocking my lips for hers is our touching foreheads. "I don't think you know how much I missed having you in my arms this past month." Mitchie tells me.

"I think I have a hint because I missed everything out of you." I admit. "When i was on that bus I found myself missing your touch, your kisses, and hell, I even missed your hormones."

"I want to relive our fight night together.." She suggests.

"Tonight?" I ask.

"Yeah, we'll pull the kids to bed and then I'll take my time with you. I'll pretend it's the first time I get to have you." She smiles that little devilish smile.

"I'm all in." I whisper before connecting our lips. Mitchie wastes no time in pulling at my bottom lip, much like she's always does when she wants control of the kiss.

"Ew!" Carter exclaims from the couch. In my Mitchie daze, I completely forgot that Liam and Carter were actually still in the room. We quickly pull apart to see the both of them hiding under pillows. Carter must have been the first to hide and since Liam loves to be like his sister, he must have followed her actions.

"Mommy was giving mama a night night kiss." I tell them as walk over to the couch.

"Speaking of night night," Mitchie stands in our spot with her hands on her hips. "I know a couple of little kids who need to be in bed."

"Can we sleep with you again, mommy?" Carter asks me as I take a seat in between her and Liam.

"No!" Mitchie quickly responds. She looks at me with desperate eyes and I can't help but chuckle.

"No, baby, you have to go to school tomorrow." I remind her.

"I hate school." She crosses her arms in front of her as she stands up from the couch.

"Carter Rae, no ma'am!" I scold her for using the 'h' word.

"I'm sorry, mommy." She jumps onto my lap and gives me a breathtaking embrace. I stand up with her in my arms and begin the walk to her room.

"Mama, up!" I hear Liam tell Mitchie.

A few minutes later we managed to get them both tucked in and kissed goodnight. Putting Carter down is always the easiest, it's with Liam that we often face trouble. Today was a lucky day for us because he simply just took his pacifier, blanket and then closed his eyes.

"Alone at last." Mitchie states as she hooks her index fingers into the belt holes of my shorts. She pulls me in closer as she leans against our bedroom doorway.

"I have a feeling we're going to be a little loud tonight." I tell her.

"We'll use the guest room," She offers up. "It's the furthest from them so they can't hear me making sweet love to you until the wee hours of the morning." She pecks my lips.

"You plan on making us go all night?" I ask, a little terrified of the challenge.

"You left me for a month, Alex, that's a long time to have me sexually frustrated." She states.

"All those video chat sessions weren't enough? What about the phone sex?" I chuckle.

"Nothing beats getting to make love to the actual thing. Being with you and tasting you, that's all I ever want." She says and then takes my hand to lead me towards our guest bedroom.

"Hey, Mitch." I say as I stop us in our tracks and pull at her hand a little. She turns around quickly and looks me in the eye, a hint of concern spreading through her face.

"Yes, hun?" She asks before taking a step into me.

"I love you." I remind her. Her worried expression washes away and is instantly replaced by her million dollar smile. She swiftly grabs me by the back of my legs and brings me up to her waist. Like usual, I wrap my legs around her and rest my hands on her shoulder. I bring my forehead down to touch hers. I swear we looked like one of those happy couples you see in the movies.

"I love you too, Mrs. Torres. Let me show you how much." She kisses the tip of my nose as she walks us backward to our destination.

My mind begins to race again and I feel my life with Mitchie flash before my eyes. I see the day we met in that classroom, I see our first kiss and our first time being intimate, I see myself proposing to her then finally making her my wife, but the last thing I see is that big beautiful smile as she holds the two biggest results of our love; Liam and Carter. I can't even complain with how everything's turned out. I got my music, I got my girl, I got my kids, but most of all... I got the perfect life.

**It is with great sadness and in mix a little happiness, that I conclude this story here. I was planning on adding a little more about their future but I don't want to overdo it and I thought leaving it here would be a good idea. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed since Thirteen Reasons Why; you guys are amazing. This series was my first story ever so I will always cherish this moment :) I hope you enjoyed everything and I hope you liked how I ended the story (Mitchie being Mitchie, eh?) I have been considering the possibility of MAYBE doing a second sequel with them in the future but that's a small consideration at the moment. Thank you all again and I hope you continue to read my other stories. If you have questions, comments, remarks or anything else that pops into your head, don't be afraid to PM me :) XX**


End file.
